40 Weeks
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Sequel to OUT OF THE BLUE and THREE LEAPS AHEAD. Three years after they elope, Elphaba and Fiyero are about to embark on their biggest journey yet- parenthood. So much happens in only 40 weeks- in and out of the womb. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse.
1. Week 1

**40 weeks**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Hi! I'm really sorry for the delay, because I know people have been waiting for this fic for a long time, but the last few months have been crazy. And in a rare occurrence- I'm posting this, although I'm not finished writing yet. That being said, I **_**am **_**on chapter 26 of 40, and as of Friday I shall have lots of time to write, so chapters 27-40 should go a lot faster than 1-26! **

**I have done **_**So. Much. Research. **_**For this fic, it's ridiculous. That being said, I can't guarantee everything is 100% accurate, but I've done my best! **

**And to Chris- I hope you're reading this, because you've reviewed some of my other fics lately! I've felt really bad because I couldn't reply to you because you don't have an account! But in answer to your question, you can find the link to my blog on my profile page!**

**WEEK 1**

_Your baby is still about two weeks shy of her conception date, but your body knows to prepare for her. The lining of your uterus is thickening in anticipation of a fertilized egg—a pregnancy! You may not even know when you become pregnant. When the egg implants in the uterus, you may notice a little blood spotting, called implantation, that may appear to be a light period._

It would be an understatement to say that when the Vinkun press discoverated that their prince had eloped with the Munchkinland Governor's green daughter, it was considered newsworthy. Even three years later, Vinkun women still loved to discuss the subject over coffee in the plaza; and the newspapers felt it necessary to remind everyone of the circumstances under which their princess had earned her title when Fiyero or Elphaba were required to be mentioned- and even sometimes when they weren't.

Of course, there was intense speculation in the first few months as rumours and speculation flew that Elphaba was pregnant, which had been the need for such a hasty, speedy and secret wedding.

Women would tut knowingly to one another and ask if the King and Queen really expected them to believe the official line- which was that Elphaba and Fiyero were simply a young couple desperately in love who couldn't wait to begin spending the rest of their lives together and had opted for a simple, private ceremony in the Emerald City.

But although all eyes kept a close watch on Elphaba's stomach for a few months, no tell-tale baby bump appeared. But no one was disappointed by this, they simply had to think of other possible reasons as to what had spurred the couple to elope.

There was the rumour that suggested that Elphaba's father, Frexspar Thropp, abused his eldest daughter and kept her imprisoned in the house as a servant when the girl wasn't at Shiz to care for her younger, tragically beautiful and disabled sister; and that the couple had eloped to keep her safe from Frex's reach.

When news spread of Elphaba's remarkable Sorcery skills, there was brief speculation that perhaps Fiyero was under a spell, but that was quickly dismissed as nonsense created by a jealous ex-girlfriend of the scandalacious prince.

Finally, some reporter had the intelligent idea to go to Shiz and get any information from the newlyweds' classmates, who might have more of an idea. And the stories and information he returned with confusified him. If the stories were correct, Fiyero- well, his carriage, had run his new wife over when the prince had first enrolled at Shiz. The couple had then dated for three months, before breaking up rather abruptly. Then the stories got wilder, as it was claimed that Elphaba had broken his nose in a public display, and then just as abruptly, the couple had reunited after a month apart and eloped within days.

It was a mystery to all, but neither Elphaba and Fiyero themselves or the Palace would shed any light on the rumours or stories. So eventually the rumours were shifted into a space reserved for dinner party conversation.

A month or so after Elphaba and Fiyero's second wedding anniversary, the couple graduated from Shiz and returned to the Vinkus. They set up home in one of the many royal residences throughout the province, a small beautiful manor located on the outskirts of the main Vinkun city.

Which is where Elphaba found herself now, a week before Lurlinemas and sitting on the floor in the living room, wrapping Lurlinemas presents.

She didn't even hear her husband enter the room, but she jumped slightly as he chuckled loudly.

"Fae, Lurlinemas is next week. There's still plenty of times to wrap presents!"

Elphaba looked up at him with a smile. "These have to be sent to Munchkinland. I'll have to send them tomorrow to get there in time."

Fiyero sat down on the floor next to her, and picked up a few of the wrapped parcels, weighing them in his hands.

"So, what did we get people? Just so I know, not after what happened last year."

Elphaba laughed. The year before, they had gotten Boq a jacket for Lurlinemas- or rather Elphaba had bought it and added Fiyero's name to the card. When Boq had worn it for the first time, Fiyero had complimented it and inquired as to where he got it from. Boq had then had to explain it had actually been a gift from him, leaving Fiyero feeling rather sheepish.

"_We _got Nessa a painting from the markets last weekend, a book for Halim, and as for my Father… does it even matter? He's going to hate it no matter what it is, because it came from us."

There was no hurt, anger or bitterness in her tone, simply matter-of-factness. Fiyero nodded admittedly.

"True. What about Boq? Is he on the naughty list this year?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Boq's going to spend Lurlinemas in Gilikin with Galinda's family this year, remember? I thought it made more sense to send his gift with hers."

Fiyero looked at her innocently. "Of course I remembered," he answered her, but his facial expression told Elphaba otherwise, as did his hasty change of subject.

"Is there anyone else we need to buy gifts for still?"

Elphaba racked her brain. "My Father, Nessa, Halim, Boq, Galinda, your parents, Kastle and Anton, Noak and Aaylis. That's all, isn't it?"

"And each other," Fiyero added and she rolled her eyes.

"Naturally, Yero."

"I think that's everyone," Fiyero nodded. "The kids are hard to buy for though," he complained and Elphaba laughed.

"They're six and ten months. How hard is that to buy for?" she demanded.

Fiyero gestured as though it were obvious. "Well, exactly! What does a ten month old need? And Noak- well, you can't top a puppy, can you? And Kas will kill me if I buy them more pets."

Elphaba smiled. She loved how much Fiyero loved his nephew and niece and wanted to buy them wonderful gifts for holidays and birthdays each year. And it was the one aspect where she was willing to leave all arrangements to him.

"Just get a Aaylis toy, and Noak… I'm sure you'll think of something," she reassured him. "We still have a week."

Fiyero watched his wife finish wrapping the gifts carefully for a moment.

"And Nessa's okay with us not spending Lurlinemas in Munchkinland?"

Elphaba looked over at him in surprise. "Of course she is. She understands how it works. We were there last year. So this year we're here."

"Yes, but this is the first holiday since graduation, and she hasn't seen you since," Fiyero pointed out. "And it's the first Lurlinemas since she started dating Halim."

"Nessa and my father have been invited to have lunch with Hal's family this year, it's not like they're going to be alone."

Fiyero looked intrigued at that. "Lurlinemas with his family, really? Wow, must be serious. How long have they been dating now?"

"Four months," Elphaba answered.

He scoffed. "Well, that's nothing. You came for Lurlinemas after one month. Four months is nothing."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, do I have to remind you that we never made it to four months?"

Fiyero frowned. "What are you talking about? Yes we did."

She stared at him in exasperation. "No, we didn't. It had only been three months at Galinda's birthday, and then we got _married_."

Fiyero tried very hard to forget the month that was in between the two events.

"Ok, so we didn't make it to four months of dating," he relented. "But _technically_, we were married four months after we started dating."

Elphaba shook her head slightly at his logic. "I'm ignoring you now," she told him and began to pack her things away.

Fiyero only smiled softly as she left the room.

Every day for the past two and a half years, he was so thankful that Elphaba had been willing to work things out, and even more thankful that she'd agreed to marry him. It hadn't always been easy, but they'd always managed to keep to the agreement they'd made after eloping, to talk about everything.

That wasn't easy for either of them, Elphaba being so used to keeping everything to herself, and Fiyero being… well, Fiyero. But if ever he was reluctant to bring up a subject, he just had to reflect on that awful month when they had been apart, and it was enough to make him get over his discomfort. And he suspected Elphaba was the same, although his wife was the type to face her fears head on rather than run away from them- she always had been.

Elphaba's relationship with her father hadn't changed in the past two and a half years, if anything, it was worse. Frex still looked upon their marriage as both a mistake and the most shameful thing to disgrace the Thropp family name since Elphaba had been born. Every time Frex saw them, he would make condescending comments and jibes at both Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba was able to ignore them, but Fiyero often struggled to control his temper towards his father-in-law.

Nessa was the same as always, except much more relaxed. She'd dated Teron for about eight months after Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding, and the two had parted on good terms. But the relationship seemed to bolster Nessa's self-confidence, and it was evident. She'd gone on to briefly date a few other guys throughout her remaining years at Shiz, and after returning to Munchkinland after graduation, had begun dating Halim, the son of the Mayor of Munchkin City. She was working closely with Frex to take on more responsibility, so that when she eventually took over as Governor, she already knew everything there was to know.

And Boq and Galinda were as disgustingly in love as ever. After three years together, Boq still thought Galinda was perfection, and Galinda was just as bad. After graduation of course, Boq had returned to Munchkinland and Galinda to Gilikin, but both were committed to making their relationship work long-distance, each making frequent trips to see the other.

Elphaba and Fiyero had kept busy as best they could since graduation. Now they had graduated, this was really the first time Elphaba was stepping into her royal duties. She'd attended royal functions often during the holidays or the summer, but when she wasn't around so much of the year, it had been hard to establish herself with royal duties.

She was glad she had Kasmira and Kastle to guide her now however. Over the past few months, Elphaba had been working hard, choosing charities to support as patroness. She'd also been putting much of her energy into setting up her and Fiyero's first real home together, which she found extremely satisfying. Due to her political degree, Ibrahim had also been willing to allow her to work closely on diplomacy matters- particularly between the Vinkus and Munchkinland, given that it was her homeland.

And Fiyero had his own duties, as per royal tradition, of military training and service. He was attending the Vinkun Military Academy since their graduation from Shiz; and would finish in April. His parents had also appointed him as Counsellor of State, which made him able to stand in for his parents if the situation called for it. They couldn't technically give that title to Elphaba, who had merely just married into the royal family, but between the two of them, Ibrahim believed they would do well.

All in all, Fiyero was very happy with his life at the moment. He was looking forward to spending Lurlinemas with his family and to see what the new year would bring.

**AN. The story gets more interesting once the baby is actually acknowledged. Bear with me! BTW, whilst I was writing this Kate Middleton and William announced their pregnancy. Coincidence?**

**Also, the Sixth Annual FanFiction Awards are on now! Hosted this year by bluediamondsonagreenfield nominations are open until January 8****th****, 2013. So vote for your favourite authors/stories NOW! I've done mine ;) **


	2. Week 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Well, if the world ends, at least we got to chapter 2, right? LOL. **

**Yep, it's December 21, 2012 in Australia and so far, we're still here. Actually, today is my last day of school! I am moving out of the country tomorrow, and as of yet have no work lined up for 2013. I'm a bit worried, but there's nothing I can do until after the holidays anyway. Saying goodbye to the kids was awful (today and yesterday are just for staff) and I'm sure I'll cry today! **

**WEEK 2**

_You may not have conceived yet, but your body is still preparing for a potential pregnancy. Every time you__ovulate, the lining of the__uterus thickens. If no__fertilized egg__is implanted in the uterus, the lining sheds (menstruation). When you do__conceive, your healthcare provider will ask for the date of your__last menstrual period__(LMP) to calculate your due date. Physicians factor in the two weeks before conception into your delivery date. That means you get a two-week bonus toward your pregnancy—so if you're sure you know when you're baby was conceived and your healthcare provider puts the pregnancy start date a couple weeks before, not to worry, you're both right!_

"Uncle Yero, Auntie Elphaba! Wake up, it's Lurlinemas!"

Fiyero groaned, and buried his head under his pillow without opening his eyes. Noak, at six, had not yet outgrown the urge to wake up- and have everyone else wake up- at the crack of dawn on Lurlinemas.

He felt Elphaba stretch beside him and then heard her sigh sleepily.

"Noak, what time is it, sweetheart?" she asked her nephew, her voice thick from sleep.

Noak had just recently learned how to tell time, and was very proud of his achievements.

"Tw- twenty minutes to… six!" he answered Elphaba happily, looking at the clock.

Fiyero groaned again in protest at the early hour, and Elphaba kicked him beneath the covers.

"Are your Mom and Dad up?" she asked Noak.

"Momma is. She's giving Aaylis her bottle. Daddy said I should come wake you guys up."

"Well isn't that nice of your dad," Fiyero grumbled, removing his head from under the pillow to look at Noak, who looked _far _too energetic for that hour of the morning, whether or not presents were involved.

"Why don't you go see if Grandmamma and Grandpa are up?" he suggested and Noak eagerly scrambled out of the room to do so.

When he'd gone, Fiyero turned his gaze to Elphaba.

"Remind me _why _we agreed to spend Lurlinemas Eve here again?" he asked her, and she chuckled faintly.

"Because Noak asked and you can't say no to him," she retorted.

Fiyero scoffed. "Like you could?"

Elphaba didn't answer, which Fiyero took as a sign of her admittance.

He rolled over in satisfaction and huddled beneath the blankets, closing his eyes again. But only seconds later, his eyes flew open as a cold rush of air hit him. He looked over his shoulder to see Elphaba had pulled the covers off him.

"Fae!" he protested.

"If we don't get up, Noak's just going to come back," she pointed out.

Fiyero moaned and then reluctantly swung his legs out of bed.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he demanded, and she laughed.

"Well, happy Lurlinemas to you too," she teased as she got up and pulled on her robe.

Fiyero felt slightly sheepish, and he came around the bed and swept Elphaba into his arms, kissing her gently.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Fae."

Elphaba smiled softly, a faint look of amusement in her eyes.

"Happy Lurlinemas. We should go downstairs," she said and began to move away.

Fiyero sighed, and kept his arm around her waist as he walked with her towards the door.

"Shouldn't we be making the most of times like these?" he complained good-naturedly.

"Times like what?" Elphaba frowned.

"Lurlinemas mornings before we have kids of our own who will want to get us up at the crack of dawn. We should be sleeping in as much as possible," Fiyero argued.

Elphaba laughed. "Again, _you _were the one who told Noak we'd spend the night."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "OK, fine. It's my fault," he agreed finally.

"Most things are," a voice teased from behind and the couple turned to see Kastle coming down the hall, Aaylis in her arms.

Fiyero scowled at his older sister. "Thanks, Kas."

"Happy Lurlinemas, Kastle," Elphaba greeted her sister in law.

"Happy Lurlinemas. Sorry about Noak," she apologised. "Blame Anton, he's of the mind that if _he's _awake, everyone else should be too."

"That'd be right," Fiyero grumbled.

Kastle just looked amused. "You're still not a morning person, are you, Yero?"

"No, he's not," Elphaba answered for her husband.

Kastle laughed. "He never was. I remember, this one time… Fiyero must have been about seven, and it was a hundred years since the Vinkun-Ugabian war ended; so mom and dad planned this big dawn ceremony to honour those that had fallen and such. Anyway-"

Fiyero hastily cut her off, knowing what story she was about to tell. "Ok, girls- less talking, more walking. We have breakfast to eat and presents to open."

Elphaba looked amused. "I haven't heard this story. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, it's not important," Fiyero said dismissively.

"I'll tell you later," Kastle said to Elphaba in a stage whisper, who smirked in agreement.

Fiyero sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "_Why _couldn't I have been an only child?" he asked the ceiling.

Kastle snorted. "I'm older, you loser."

Elphaba laughed quietly to herself as Kastle and Fiyero bickered all the way downstairs. They always did this, teasing one another, but you could always hear the tenderness and care beneath the words. Elphaba and Nessa never really fought, because Nessa hated conflict and Elphaba never saw the point- Frex would always take Nessa's side.

Any fights in the Thropp household had been between Frex and Elphaba.

"Happy Lurlinemas," Ibrahim greeted them as they entered the dining room for breakfast.

"Happy Lurlinemas," they chorused in reply.

Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair, given that they were all in a range of different states of energy and awareness due to the early hour of the morning. Kastle and Anton spent most of their time wheedling Noak to eat something, the little boy was a bundle of energy as he waited for the adults to finish eating so that they could open presents.

"Wait until everyone's finished," Anton scolded his son lightly.

Noak pouted and sat watching everyone like a hawk, eyeing every mouthful as they cleaned their plates of food. Finally, when Kasmira had swallowed her last mouthful of tea, he jumped to his feet.

"Everyone's finished, Momma! _Now, _can we open presents?" he asked his mother beseechingly, who looked around the table for a moment.

"Should we?" she asked her parents.

Kasmira laughed. "I think we should for Noak's own physical health and safety," she agreed and Noak let out a whoop and bolted towards the living room, where the tree and presents waited.

Fiyero shook his head as he rose from his seat. "That kid has _way _too much energy for this time of morning," he commented.

Ibrahim laughed loudly. "Oh, please Fiyero. You were much worse at his age."

Fiyero looked shocked. "I was not! I made it a point of not getting up at the crack of dawn."

Kastle snorted. "Only once puberty set in."

"Unless it was Lurlinemas or your birthday, and then you were up with the sun," Kasmira corrected him.

Fiyero paused. "I have no memory of that," he said finally.

"I do," Ibrahim and Kastle replied in unison.

Kastle shook her head, handing Aaylis to Anton. "I mean, Lurlinemas wasn't too bad, because I like presents as much as the next girl; but _your_ birthday? I had no desire to get up before dawn just for you."

"Ouch," Fiyero said, in mock injured tones.

"Guys, hurry _up!" _Noak called insistently and the adults laughed as they hastened their pace to the living room.

Elphaba loved the tree her parents-in-law always put up for Lurlinemas. It was beautifully decorated, a mixture of antique decorations Kasmira had been given from her grandmother, to ones that Kastle, Fiyero had made as children. It perfectly resembled their family's history.

Ibrahim was in charge of allocating the presents to their recipient, and Noak was more than happy to help when needed.

"Here we go," Ibrahim announced, picking up a box. "To Aaylis, from Auntie Elphaba and Uncle Fiyero."

"Can I help Aaylis open it?" Noak asked Kastle immediately. It hadn't escaped his notice that at ten months, his little sister was more interested in the wrapping paper more so than the actual presents.

"Sure," Kastle replied with a knowing smile towards Elphaba and Fiyero.

Noak ripped open the present, and his face fell slightly in disappointment as he held up a small, adorable pair of tiny shoes.

"They're shoes," he announced, already bored as he handed them to his mother.

Kastle was a lot more excited, even if they weren't for her. "Oh, they're adorable!"

"Fae picked them," Fiyero contributed.

Anton smirked at him. "Really, Yero? Because I could have sworn _you_ would have picked out a pair of red sparkly shoes. They _are _your type, aren't they?"

Fiyero made a face at him and Elphaba laughed. "I found them when I met Galinda in the Emerald City over the summer. I thought they were cute."

"They are _so _cute!" Kastle exclaimed. "_I _want to wear them! Thanks, Elphaba."

"They are lovely," Kasmira commented admiringly. "You have good taste, Elphaba."

As per tradition, after all the presents were opened, the royal family were to make a speech to their subjects, wishing them a happy Lurlinemas.

Elphaba couldn't help but play with the necklace that hung around her neck as she and Fiyero returned to their room to dress for the occasion. She wasn't really a jewellery person, but she always loved what Fiyero bought for her.

"What do you want to do after lunch today?" Elphaba asked him as they dressed.

Fiyero stifled a yawn. "I suggest we go home and nap."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You can nap. I'm not that tired."

"Deal," Fiyero agreed.

When the family gathered at the doors to the balcony, they could already hear the murmur of voices from outside, as the people gathered to see the royal family and wish them a happy Lurlinemas. But it never failed to amaze Elphaba to see the sheer number of people who took to the streets just to see them.

They cheered and applauded as the royal family emerged, waving to them all. There were camera flashes, which told them the photos would be in the paper the next day. Elphaba was standing between Fiyero and Kastle, who was bouncing Aaylis on her hip.

Elphaba let her gaze drift over the crowd as Ibrahim spoke to the crowd, when a soft gasp broke into her thoughts. Turning her head, she saw Kastle look down at her dress in horror, which was now covered in baby vomit.

"Oh, great," she muttered.

Aton handed his wife a handkerchief, and she tried to awkwardly dab at herself.

"If these pictures end up on the front page, I'm going to kill someone," Kastle scowled.

"Do you want me to take Aaylis?" Elphaba offered, seeing she was having trouble.

"Thanks, that'd be great," Kastle said gratefully and handed her daughter to Elphaba.

Anton chuckled, and Kastle glared at her husband. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Just that if any picture ends up on the front page tomorrow, it'll be this one," he replied, gesturing to Elphaba holding Aaylis.

Fiyero frowned. "Why?"

Kastle laughed. "Because Elphaba holding a baby- even if it is her niece, must mean that she's pregnant, or that you two are trying for a baby, of course."

Elphaba groaned. "Just when I thought we'd go a whole month without some newspaper or magazine claiming I'm pregnant," she groaned.

"Well, they have to," Anton teased. "That way, when you eventually _are _pregnant, they can claim they were the first to know."

Kastle and Anton found it highly amusing, having been through the same situation from the time they married to when Noak was born.

Fiyero looked over at Elphaba carefully, trying to gauge her expression. They'd talked about it briefly the summer they were first married, when the rumours had been most fierce, but Elphaba had stated firmly that they were to finish Shiz before even thinking about having children. And somehow, since graduation, the subject hadn't come up again. Fiyero hadn't wanted to push the idea.

He knew everyone expected them to have children- and soon, but neither he nor Elphaba were keen to bow to anyone's expectations. They both had agreed they wanted children, but the "when" was an issue that hadn't come up yet- and the "how many" was an issue they couldn't decide upon.

Fiyero couldn't tell from Elphaba's face what she was thinking so he pushed the thoughts aside to raise with her at a later date. All he wanted to do now was head back to their own house, and their own bed, for a nap.


	3. Week 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Just a short chapter today! **

**And in answer to everyone's questions- remember when I was posting **_**Out of the Blue **_**(oh, the irony considering I'm now posting the third fic in this universe...) and I was stressing because I was moving out to the country to teach for a year? Well, that year is up, so I've moved back home for the holidays and until I can find another job! **

**I learned a lot and am going to miss the kids **_**heaps**_**, but I'm glad to be home.**

**WEEK 3**

_Twenty-four hours after conception, your baby-to-be exists as a__cluster of rapidly growing cells. At this early stage, the clustered cells begin traveling from the point of fertilization__in the__fallopian tube__to the final home in the__uterus. At this point, your developing baby relies on nutrients stored within the egg cell to survive; it will still be a few days before it's implanted in the uterus and the placenta__begins to form._

The old year ended and the new year began with lots of excitement for Elphaba and Fiyero. They had a quiet New Year's Eve, and an even quieter New Year's Day. Fiyero always argued it was good luck to bring in the New Year with her wrapped in his arms in bed; and although Elphaba highly doubted that, she certainly didn't protest.

As Anton had predicted, several magazines across the Vinkus printed pictures of Elphaba holding Aaylis on the balcony at Lurlinemas and predicted, in the words of one article, that "Elphaba's biological clock was beginning to tick" which caused Elphaba to splutter indignantly.

"My biological clock?!" she exclaimed to Fiyero when he showed it to her. "I'm only twenty _four!"_

"You know what the press are like Fae," he consoled her and she sighed irritably.

"Yeah, they're idiots."

But Elphaba was happily distracted when shortly after New Year's day, a long letter from Galinda arrived with some happy news- Boq had proposed on Lurlinemas Eve and she had, of course, accepted.

'_I'm __so__ happy, Elphie! _[she wrote]

_I never even suspected it! Boq told me afterwards that he's been planning this for __months__! He wanted it to be absolutely perfect. He actually asked Popsicle for my hand, can you believe it?! All the way back at graduation!_

_On Lurlinemas Eve, we were just having a quiet family dinner, as per our family tradition. And then Boq proposed a toast, which I thought was very sweet of him. So, he rose to his feet and began this big speech about how kind it was of Momsie and Popsicle to invite him for the holidays, and how much they made him feel like part of the family. Then he started talking about how long we'd been together, and how much he loves me, and how happy I make him… I tell you, Elphie, I started crying right then and there! _

_I'm not sure if I'd realised by then what he was planning to do, but he was just speaking so beautifully… Momsie was crying too, and even Popsicle looked misty-eyed! And then Boq got down on one knee…. And he asked if I would do him the honour of becoming his wife… like he really thought I'd say anything but "yes"! _

_Oh, I __wish__ I could show you my ring! It was Boq's grandmother's and it's absolutely beautiful! I never want to take it off! We'll have to arrange a visit soon. You'll be my maid of honour, won't you Elphie? Please say you will! You're my bestest friend in all of Oz, I wouldn't feel right having anyone else! And I promise not to make you wear pink! Haha. _

_The wedding won't be for a while, of course. There's so much to plan, and Momsie and I agreed it has to be perfect. I dug out my scrapbook the other day, the one where I've been keeping all the ideas for my dream wedding since I was four. Although, I clearly haven't looked at it for years! Embarrassingly, there's a few photos of Fiyero in there under "groom" from old magazines! _

_We're thinking the wedding will be next spring- I always wanted to be married in the spring, when the flowers are coming into bloom… and it works perfectly, because my dream venue is the Gilikin botanical gardens. Boq says I can make all the plans, and all I have to do is tell him when and where to be and what to wear! Isn't that romantic? _

_Elphie, I'm so excited I could burst! I desperately wish you were here with me to festivate, but we'll have to make do when we see each other! _

_Boq sends his love to you and Fiyero, and of course, there's heaps of love from me._

_Love, _

_Galinda.'_

Elphaba was thrillified for her best friend, and when she told Kastle the story of Boq's proposal over a family dinner the night the letter had arrived, Kastle was almost moved to tears herself.

"That's so beautiful. When Anton proposed," she said. "It was our one year anniversary, and he took me horseback riding up to the mountains, and the spot we first met and had this whole elaborate picnic set up, and he put the ring in my champagne glass. It was amazing," Kastle gushed, beaming at her husband.

"How did you meet in the mountains?" Elphaba asked curiously. She quite loved that even after nearly three years in their family, she still didn't know every story about them all.

Kastle laughed. "Well, I was eighteen and I was coming back from visiting some friends in the Emerald City. My carriage broke an axle, and after forty five minutes, Anton and his brother were riding past and helped."

"And they spent the next year sucking each other's faces off one another every minute of the day," Fiyero chimed in, as only a little brother could.

Kastle narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Fiyero. How did _you_ propose? We've all heard about the wedding, but I don't think we've ever heard the story of how you proposed."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look before she shrugged. "There's not much to tell. We were in history class, and we'd just decided to get back together. When class ended, we both had some free time, so I asked him what he wanted to do, thinking coffee or something… and he said we should get married. So… we got married."

"You romantic sap, you," Anton teased Fiyero.

Ibrahim shook his head. "Between that and the two of you meeting by running her over, you two must have the strangest relationship story in Oz."

"Do we get a prize for that?" Fiyero asked his father with a grin, but inside he was a little worried.

He was quieter than usual all night, which made Elphaba concerned. She had noticed, as she always did, and whenever he was oddly quiet there was a part of her that always flashed back to what had happened three years ago. She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help but recall sitting in the empty classroom and looking up as Fiyero broke up with her.

"What's going on?" she asked him when they were in bed, not beating around the bush.

Fiyero looked over at her and gave a half-smile. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" she pressed gently.

Fiyero sighed and took her hand, playing with her fingers, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"When I proposed… I didn't really plan it."

"You didn't plan to suggest that we elope? Shocking," she deadpanned and he laughed.

"Fae, I'm serious!" he protested.

"So am I," she replied. "I haven't been here thinking you gave the matter a lot of thought, Fiyero. It was a… spontaneous idea. That's what Galinda keeps insisting was so romantic about it," Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly.

Fiyero grinned and squeezed her hand lightly. "Yes, well, moving on…"

"Yes, moving on. What have you been thinking about? Just the fact that you didn't think about eloping before you suggested it?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Well… kind of. I mean, Kastle and Anton have their story, and now Galinda and Boq… I mean, I could have planned a proposal. And it would have kicked ass too," he hastened to add.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "I'm sure it would have. Why are you thinking about this now? We've been married for three years this year," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but no one we know has been getting engaged until now. I didn't have anything to compete against- not that a proposal is a competition," he covered quickly, seeing Elphaba's eyes narrow.

She softened and kissed him softly. "Yero, I love our story the way it is. I never needed or wanted a big gesture," she reassured him. "And if you had proposed to me in front of a room of people, whether I knew them or not, I would hex you," she said matter-of-factly.

Fiyero grinned and pulled her close to him. "You totally would too. I love you, Fae."

Elphaba smiled. "I love you too."

And Fiyero felt completely reassured as he drifted off to sleep.

**AN. Merry Christmas, Lurlinemas, everyone! **


	4. Week 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Sorry for the pause, but you know- Christmas! Did everyone have a good one? Mine was pretty quiet, but good. My first Christmas without my grandad, which was sad- especially given that my grandmother is spending the holidays interstate with my aunt and uncle so I didn't even get to see her. **

**But I got some good presents, and my mum liked her present- I'm taking her to see **_**Legally Blonde **_**the musical in a few weeks. (Yeah, that's what else I've been doing in between stories. This will be my 4****th**** time seeing the show, haha. **_**Wicked **_**is still my number #1 musical though!) **

**WEEK 4**

_Some women swear they feel the fertilized egg hunker into the lining of the uterus and get cosy. (The official term: implantation. The feeling: A twinge similar to ovulating. Includes mild cramps and slight spotting). The rest of us won't have any notion we're pregnant for at least another week, as most symptoms are similar to that of PMS. While we're oblivious, Baby's getting busy. During week 4 the blastocyst burrows into the womb and separates into cells that will become the placenta and cells that will become the baby. The Great Divide isn't all that happens this week. The layers of the embryo itself actually start to differentiate into specialized parts. The outer layer will become baby's hair, skin, eyes, and nervous system; the middle layer will soon be the heart, reproductive organs, bones, muscles, and kidneys; and the inner layer the baby's liver, lungs, and digestive system._

Fiyero's experience with women- growing up with an older sister included- had left him with many skills and areas of expertise; although Kastle had always scoffed that they were nothing to be proud of, and Elphaba had proved to be just as unimpressed from the moment they first met.

Of course, knowledge of different flowers and their meanings was one- Elphaba still thought it was ridiculous that Fiyero would think giving her flowers symbolising "sorry", "healing" and "health" when visiting her in the hospital was a good idea.

"Because flowers make up for everything," she'd say sarcastically, whenever the subject arose.

Another one of Fiyero's skills, that no one of the opposite sex found impressive, but anyone of his own generally did, was to be able to tell almost immediately when a woman of his acquaintance, was experiencing that particular hormonal moment of the month. This had really come in handy as a teenager growing up with Kastle, but these days he was "using my powers for good instead of evil" he always said gravely, and taking care of his wife.

Elphaba, in the beginning, had blanched and not been thrillified with the idea that of all the things Fiyero would note, her PMS symptoms _would_ be one of them. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but Fiyero had protested it was a gesture of self-preservation on his part,

"Because as much as I love you," he'd said tenderly to her on the subject. "You get very cranky and I sometimes fear for my life. You've already broken my nose once, remember? Who knows _what_ you're capable of."

Despite herself, Elphaba had laughed.

Galinda was already writing to Elphaba with wedding ideas and suggestions, wanting her best friend's opinion. This made Elphaba slightly exasperated, not least because Galinda and Boq were firm in their plans to marry the following May- sixteen months away.

"I have pointed that out to her several times, but it just doesn't come off that well in print," she sighed to Fiyero, as she was reading her friend's latest letter.

They were sitting in the living room, Elphaba on a sofa, and Fiyero was sitting on the end cushion, Elphaba's feet in his lap. Fiyero was flicking through a book, skimming pages half-heartedly in boredom.

He chuckled. "Hasn't Galinda been planning this wedding since she was a kid?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, since she was four apparently."

"Her wedding's going to be full of pink, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Of course."

Fiyero grinned at her wickedly. "So, your maid-of-honour dress is going to be pink?"

Elphaba made a face. "We're negotiating that."

Fiyero laughed with glee. "You're going to be wearing _pink!"_

His laughter died off suddenly as Elphaba seized a throw pillow that was next to her on the sofa and threw it at his head in irritation.

"_OK, _I think I heard my nose crack," he said, catching the pillow as it rebounded off his face and rubbing his nose.

Elphaba didn't think she'd thrown it that hard, and she grimaced slightly. "Really?"

"Well, maybe," Fiyero admitted. "It's okay. But seriously, Fae- that wasn't a 'shut up' throw, that was an 'I hate you' throw."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It was not."

"I think we're approaching a certain time of the month," Fiyero said knowingly.

Elphaba glared at him as she swung her feet off his lap. "Fiyero, would you just grow up?" she snapped, and stormed out of the room.

That pretty much just proved Fiyero's suspicions, but he still felt bad.

"Fae, come on!" he called after her apologetically, but she ignored him.

Elphaba headed directly to the kitchen, and began to make some tea, mostly just for something to do.

She set the kettle on the stove and lit it, waiting for it to boil. She faintly heard Fiyero enter the kitchen, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her.

Elphaba was still tense. "You know, you _know _I think it's weird enough that you feel the need to know this stuff. But you don't need to be an ass about it."

"You're right," Fiyero agreed. "I'm sorry, Fae. I guess it's just habit- I always used to wind up Kas about it."

"And how did she react?" Elphaba asked pointedly.

Fiyero considered that for a reason. "More violently than you," he said finally.

Elphaba rolled her eyes in spite of herself. "And you haven't learned. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Fiyero took that as a sign he was forgiven.

The next day, Elphaba was up early. It was back to business for her, and for her, that meant calling on one of the charities she was patron of. This was the one royal duty Elphaba genuinely enjoyed, and when it had come to choosing which charities and causes she wanted to represent, she took it very seriously and had given the matter a great deal of thought.

"It helps to choose something that you yourself have personal experience with," Kasmira had advised her when Elphaba had gone to her mother-in-law for advice.

She'd chosen three- One was a facility and home for children who were disabled or had an illness that required them to need long-term care. Many of the children had been abandoned by their parents- especially if they were born with some disfigurement or disease. Some had parents who were unable to provide care for them, and others were just too ill to leave but couldn't stay in hospital long-term. She'd chosen that after growing up and caring for Nessa, and she loved spending time with the children.

The last time Nessa had visited the Vinkus, Elphaba had taken her sister with her to meet them, and Nessa had been moved to tears by seeing some of the children.

The other two Elphaba had selected was an Animal Equality group, which fought for equality for all Animals; and the last was a counselling program for teenage girls for all sorts of issues. That particular group had come to Elphaba's attention after a seventeen year old girl had committed suicide after her boyfriend of a year and a half had broken up with her. The story had made news all throughout the Vinkus and even in other provinces and Elphaba was surprised by how much the news affected her.

She'd been quiet for days after, had even sent a letter to the girl's parents and had read every article on the subject. Fiyero had been concerned and had eventually asked her what it was that had affected her so. Her reply had stunned him.

"Maybe because it could have been me."

Fiyero paled and went very still. "Wha-? Fae… you- you never…"

"No," she hastened to reassure him. "I never thought of… of harming myself. The closest I came was cutting my hair."

Fiyero let out a breath of relief, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from reaching out and running his hands through her long hair. He could admit he'd been relieved that Elphaba had grown her hair back out again, although the short curls had grown on him.

"So, what do you mean?" he asked gently.

Elphaba let out a breath slowly.

"Just because I never considered it, doesn't mean I can't understand how someone else could. How this girl could have," she said quietly. "I was miserable. I was… hurt and I felt… stupid and worthless and betrayed. And we'd only been dating for three months. This girl and her boyfriend had been together for a year and a half, and that interview with her best friend said she was completely blindsided by the breakup."

Fiyero didn't know what to say, they'd spoken enough about the subject of their own breakup to know how taken aback and confused Elphaba had been about Fiyero's abrupt turnaround that led to him breaking up with her.

So Elphaba had found the counselling centre, and after looking at the services they offered, thought they were providing a valuable service. They provided a retreat, sanctuary, counselling services and hangout space for girls between the ages of twelve and thirty. One thing Elphaba had loved was that the girls were able to come for any issue, small or large. Often the older girls would become mentors and advisors for the younger girls and genuine friendships were formed.

"So, where are you off to today?" Fiyero asked her that morning through a mouthful of toast.

"The children's hospital," Elphaba replied absent-mindedly, braiding her hair as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"What time do you think you'll be back?" Fiyero asked immediately, and Elphaba smiled faintly.

Every time she went to the hospital, Fiyero made sure he was home when she returned. He knew seeing and spending time with the children always affected her more than any of her other charities and didn't want her coming home alone. She was sure he would come with her if she'd allow it, but knew she wouldn't.

"Probably around lunch. What are you doing today?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Not a lot. I've got a training session this morning, but I should be done by lunch. Then I've got a meeting with Dad at three… something about wanting to arrange a diplomatic trip to Gilikin."

"For you and me?" Elphaba asked, brightening. If they were going to Gilikin, they might be able to see Galinda while they were there.

Fiyero nodded with a smile, knowing what she was thinking. "Yeah. In the spring, I think. I'll get all the details this afternoon."

Elphaba nodded, and hastily gulped down her coffee. "I'm late. Bye."

Fiyero swallowed his toast and leaned up to kiss her. "Bye. Love you."

"I love you," she smiled and then disappeared from the room.

Elphaba decided to walk to the hospital even though it was quite cold, it wasn't far. It had snowed the day before and the whole city looked white and clean. Elphaba loved the snow, it was perhaps her favourite thing about living in the Vinkus- it never snowed in Munchkinland.

She was actually glad that Fiyero was planning to be there when she came home. Maybe she wasn't getting enough sleep lately, but she'd been feeling extra emotional lately. Seeing all the sick children would not really help with that.

"Maybe Fiyero is right," she muttered, thinking back to the day before.

Elphaba had an overall good morning at the hospital. All the children had to show her what they had been given for Lurlinemas, and tell them what they had been doing since the last time she'd visited.

There were children she hadn't met before, and there were children who were no longer there- either because they had gone home, or for lot less pleasant reasons. That was perhaps the worst part of visiting, seeing new faces in familiar rooms and knowing that some of the children she'd met had lost their battle for life; and all were way too young to be facing such things.

Some of the children who were disabled and lived in the home knew her quite well, and happily introduced her to the newcomers. It always made Elphaba smile as they introduced her as "The Princess, Miss Elphaba".

By the time she left the hospital, Elphaba felt drained. There was a virus going around the hospital, which was the last thing some of the sick children needed, and she'd helped out with caring for some of the kids. And it was always hard to say goodbye, knowing some of the sick children may not be there the next time she visited.

When she returned home and walked through the door, Fiyero was waiting with a cup of tea.

"How was it?"

She sighed sadly. "Same as always. But they're just so… happy. You should have seen them telling me all about what presents they got for Lurlinemas."

Fiyero smiled and set the tea down, wrapping her in his arms.

"You look tired."

"I feel tired," Elphaba admitted.

"Why don't you go relax?" Fiyero suggested. "Drink your tea, go read a book?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I might," she agreed.

She lifted her head and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Yero."

He smiled. "It's what I'm here for, Fae. Go sit down."

Elphaba picked up the tea from where he'd left it and took it into the library, sitting down and picking up the book she was currently reading.

She had no memory of falling asleep, but the next thing she knew, she was waking up and there was a note nearby in Fiyero's handwriting.

"_Fae-_

_Didn't want to wake you. Gone to meet with my Dad. Home soon. Xox Yero."_

Elphaba stretched sleepily and sat up, listening to how quiet the manor was. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to see she'd been asleep for about four hours. As she went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and run her brush through her hair, she noted that she did feel refreshed, so she'd obviously needed the nap.

When Fiyero arrived home shortly after, he immediately came and found his wife.

"Dad was thinking we'd spend a few days in Gilikin in March," he greeted her as he walked into the room.

"What do you think?"

Elphaba smiled. "That sounds great. What's the occasion?"

"It's just really a goodwill trip. You know, remind the Gilikinese why they like us so if we ever need a favour, or vice-versa…"

"Right," Elphaba nodded. "Well, Galinda will be happy."

They chatted about the trip as they began to make dinner, when suddenly Elphaba paused, a grimace of pain crossing her face.

Fiyero stopped mid-sentence. "Fae? You okay?"

"Yeah," Elphaba replied slowly. "I just had… this weird pain. It's gone now… probably my imagination," she shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Fiyero pressed in concern.

Elphaba nodded firmly. "Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

Fiyero grinned. "I was just going to ask whether we should tell Galinda we're coming now, or wait. Otherwise her head might explode. Glin's not exactly the most patient person in Oz."

Elphaba laughed. "Why tell her at all? Why not just show up on her doorstep when we get there?"

"Oh, I like that plan!" Fiyero said eagerly, picturing the image, a wicked grin on his face.

As she half-listened to Fiyero ramble on, Elphaba suddenly had a realisation that the pain she had felt earlier was probably just another sign that Fiyero had been right, and it was "someone's time of the month" as he had so elegantly put it the day before.

She couldn't help but sigh internally. Of all the things for Fiyero to be right about, this _would_ be it. There was a bright side however- she could use this to her advantage, and an apple pie sounded really good right now…

**AN. Just another reminder that nominations for the **_**Wicked **_**FF awards close Jan 8****th****! So only about two weeks to go!**


	5. Week 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**WEEK 5**

_In week 5, Baby's still just an embryo, but it's growing more furiously and changing more rapidly than it will at any other time in its life! Your baby's forming a "C" shape, sort of like elbow macaroni. This tiny tube-shaped being already has a head, back, front, and... tail. (Don't worry, the tail gets absorbed into the body.) At the beginning of this week, the embryo already has 125,000 cells. Even more amazingly, the baby's tiny heart has already formed, and will have started to beat (though these heart contractions won't become regular for a few more weeks). The baby's spinal cord and brain are beginning to form, as are key organs—including the lungs, liver, and pancreas—and the placenta, which that will supply your baby with oxygen and nourishment._

Elphaba's alarm went off at seven o'clock, as it always did and she didn't open her eyes as she reached out and turned the alarm off.

Fiyero groaned beside her and he rolled onto his side, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Morning, Fae," he mumbled.

"Morning," she murmured back.

Elphaba stretched sleepily and struggled to find the energy to open her eyes. They felt like they were lead weights, and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle deeper into her husband's embrace and go back to sleep.

It was a few moments before Fiyero was awake enough to realise Elphaba wasn't moving, and he nudged her faintly.

"Fae?"

"I'm tired," she replied.

That was enough for Fiyero to open his eyes and look over at her. "Are you sick?"

Elphaba let out a breath and finally managed to wrench her eyes open to meet his gaze.

"I don't think so," she said finally, with a slight frown.

"Didn't you say some of the kids at the hospital last week were sick?" he pressed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I'm _fine_. I'm just tired."

"So, go back to sleep," Fiyero suggested, planning on doing just that. He had no plans for that morning, and a sleep in with his wife sounded like a great way to kill time until then.

"You're not doing anything this morning, are you?"

"I'm having lunch with your mother and sister."

Fiyero scoffed. "That's lunch. You've got hours. Sleep."

Elphaba was torn. She usually allowed herself a sleep in on the weekends, but tried to maintain a normal routine during the week. But she really did feel drained.

"Mmm… just another hour," she conceded.

Fiyero didn't even bother concealing his grin as she curled up against him, her eyes easily falling closed. He lightly grazed his hand up and down her spine to lull her back to sleep, waiting until her breathing evened out before giving into sleep himself.

The next time Elphaba opened her eyes, she was surprised to look at the clock and see that it was almost ten o'clock. She bolted upright with a soft gasp, and closed her eyes as a surprising wave of dizziness rushed over her.

"Ah, thy princess awakes!"

Elphaba opened her eyes to see Fiyero enter the room with a cup of tea in his hands. She hadn't even realised that he wasn't in bed beside her.

"You're up _before_ me?" she asked incredulously.

In all the time they'd been married, that had never happened before.

Fiyero grinned knowingly as he handed her the tea. "Weird, huh? I guess you needed the sleep though."

Elphaba shook her head and placed the tea on the nightstand, swinging her legs out of bed.

"I can't believe I slept that late. I should-"

Fiyero cut her off, gently grabbing hold of her feet and placing them back under the covers.

"Fae, just chill. Stay in bed, drink your tea. I know for a fact you don't need long to get ready, so you still have time before you have to leave to meet Kas and my mom."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick, Yero."

"Are you sure? Do you feel okay?" he asked her.

Elphaba pointedly ignored the dizzy spell she'd felt only a minute ago. "I feel fine. I must have been just tired."

But Fiyero wouldn't give in, so Elphaba relented and drank her tea in bed under her husband's watchful eye. Only then would he allow her to get up, bathe and dress.

"Any messages for your mom or Kastle?" she asked him as she slipped on her shoes.

"Nope," Fiyero replied. "But feel free to bring me home dessert."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at his grin. "Yes dear."

When Elphaba arrived at the restaurant where she was meeting her in-laws, she found that Kasmira was already there and waiting.

"Have you been waiting long?" Elphaba asked her mother-in-law as she sat down.

Kasmira shook her head. "Not at all, and I was slightly early anyway. How was your morning?"

"Not remotely productive," Elphaba admitted. "Not quite the morning I'd planned."

Kasmira laughed gently. "I know exactly what you mean."

A few moments later, Kastle hurriedly dashed up to the table and threw herself into the empty chair rather ungracefully for the Crown Princess.

"Sorry!" she apologised. "Aaylis wouldn't settle this morning. I think she's getting sick."

"There _is_ a virus going around," Elphaba chimed in. "When I was at the children's hospital a few children were sick."

Kastle groaned. "I can't wait until it starts getting warmer. I'm so over winter," she complained.

They made small talk for a few more moments before the waiter came over to take their orders.

"Are you ready to order, Your Majesty? Your Highnesses?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I think so," Kasmira replied with a warm smile. "Kastle, Elphaba? Do you both know what you want?"

"I'm good," Kastle nodded.

"Me too," Elphaba agreed.

Elphaba scanned the menu to reconfirm her choice as Kasmira and Kastle began to list their orders.

"I'll have the chicken carbonara, please," she requested. It sounded really good to her right now, and she was looking forward to it.

The waiter disappeared, promising them it wouldn't be long.

"So, how are my beautiful grandchildren?" Kasmira asked Kastle.

Kastle grinned and began to tell them recent stories about Noak and Aaylis' escapades until the food came.

As the waiter set down the dish before Elphaba, she inhaled the scent of the food.

"I'm so glad we could do this," Kasmira said as the waiter left. "I just thought it had been awhile since the three of us did anything together, just us."

Elphaba smiled at her mother-in-law and took a bit of carbonara.

"That looks so good," Kastle said enviously, looking at her own plate of lasagne. "I should have gotten that, but I just always get the lasagne when I eat here."

Elphaba laughed. "Old habits die hard."

"Exactly. How's your Caesar salad, Mom?"

"It's good, although I much prefer the one the cook makes at home."

The palace cook had been employed since Kastle and Fiyero were children, and Kastle and Kasmira began comparing the best dishes. Elphaba listened in silence as she ate. Although she was hungry, she began to slow at about a quarter of the way through her plate, as she became aware of an odd taste in her mouth.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" Kastle frowned, seeing her facial expression.

Elphaba swallowed her mouthful and set her fork down. "This tastes… strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't describe it. It just tastes… strange."

Kastle picked up her fork and went to spear a piece of chicken. Then she paused abruptly.

"May I?" she asked Elphaba.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed, pushing the plate towards her.

Kastle took a piece of the chicken and chewed it carefully. "It tastes fine to me…" she said finally. "But I've never had the carbonara here before, and everywhere does it differently. Have you had it here before?"

"Yes, but not in a while. I don't think I've been here since my and Fiyero's last wedding anniversary. He brought me here for dinner."

"They might have changed the recipe?" Kasmira suggested. "A new cook or something?"

"Maybe," Elphaba conceded. She took the plate back and ate another piece, just to be sure. As it swallowed, it settled unpleasantly in her stomach and she felt a sudden urge to vomit.

"Elphaba, sweetheart, are you-?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba hurriedly cut Kasmira off before she could finish asking.

She took a sip of water and took a deep breath in the hopes of settling her stomach.

Kasmira didn't look reassured. "You went very pale. Maybe we should take you home?"

Elphaba began to refuse, but then another wave of simultaneous nausea and dizziness.

"Ok," she said in a small voice.

"Did you get driven here?" Kasmira asked.

"No, I walked," Elphaba replied.

"Come on, I'll take you," Kastle offered. "My carriage and driver are around the corner."

"I'll settle the bill," Kasmira said. She leaned forward and kissed Elphaba's cheek. "Go home and get some rest, sweetheart. I'll call by later, ok?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Thanks."

She knew there was no point in protesting otherwise, her mother-in-law would call by no matter what.

Kastle took her arm and they left the restaurant to where Kastle's carriage and driver were waiting.

"Is Yero home?" Kastle asked.

"He should be," Elphaba replied. "The only thing he had planned for today was a training exercise this afternoon."

Kastle came inside with Elphaba, insisting she wanted to make sure Elphaba was really okay before she left.

"I know Fiyero loves you and everything, but he's still my little brother who killed our hamster," she said firmly as they headed towards the front door.

Elphaba wasn't sure how to react to that, but she didn't have a chance before they entered the house.

"Fiyero?" Kastle called throughout the manor.

"Yo!" came the distant call, and both women rolled their eyes in unison.

"Fiyero Ibrahim Tiggular, get your ass down here!" Kastle yelled back.

"Jeez, you've got your 'mom voice' on. What's your deal, Kas? And there's no need for my full name," he muttered, emerging from the kitchen and holding a sandwich.

"You need to take care of your wife," Kastle told him flatly, and Fiyero's annoyance faded into concern.

"Fae? Are you okay?"

"I'm ok," Elphaba tried to comfort him as he worriedly tilted her face up to meet his. "I just felt a bit sick over lunch, is all. The chicken carbonara tasted weird."

"Food poisoning?" Fiyero frowned.

"I don't think so," Elphaba shook her head. "It's nothing."

Kastle rolled her eyes. "Elphaba, your face turned white as a sheet."

Elphaba and Fiyero both raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a figure of speech," she added hastily. "Either way, you didn't look well," she recovered quickly.

Fiyero rubbed the small of Elphaba's back comfortingly. "Do you want to go lie down, and I'll bring you some tea?"

Elphaba looked between her husband and sister-in-law and didn't bother arguing.

"Sure," she agreed.

Kastle looked satisfied at that. "Mom said she'd come by and check on her later too," she informed her brother.

"Ok, thanks Kas," Fiyero nodded.

"Feel better, Elphaba," Kastle said with a wave to the couple and she left the house, closing the front door behind her.

Fiyero led Elphaba upstairs and waited until she lay down before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So, what happened Fae?" he asked gently.

She sighed wearily. "Nothing happened. We were at lunch, and I felt a little sick. That's all."

"Sick how?" Fiyero pressed.

"Just a little nauseous and dizziness," she said. "Like I said, the chicken tasted odd. That's all there is to it, Yero."

"You haven't felt sick at all before now?" Fiyero questioned.

"No," Elphaba answered, but after this many years, Fiyero could tell when she was lying.

He only looked at her pointedly and she gave in.

"I felt a little dizzy when I woke up this morning," she confessed. "But it was just like a head rush, no big deal."

Fiyero frowned. "You said some of the kids at the hospital were sick last week, didn't you? Is it possible you caught whatever they had?"

Elphaba shook her head immediately. "No. Completely different symptoms. I'm fine, really. I don't even feel sick anymore."

"Well, do you want some tea?"

She smiled faintly. "Sure. Thanks, Yero."

He grinned and kissed her lightly. "Coming right up."

Fiyero was gone for only a few minutes to make the tea. When he came back, he stopped short in the doorway to see their bed was empty.

"Fae?" he called out.

The sound of retching from the adjoining bathroom met him, and he grimaced. Carefully setting the tea down, he walked into the bathroom to find his wife hunched over the toilet.

"You don't feel sick anymore, huh?" he asked pointedly.

She groaned, shakily standing up to rinse out her mouth. "I _didn't, _until thirty seconds ago."

Fiyero waited until she'd finished rinsing her mouth out and then tenderly steered her back to bed.

"Here, you just rest."

"Don't you have a training session this afternoon?" Elphaba recalled, and Fiyero shrugged casually.

"It's no big deal. I'll skip it."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest that he didn't need to do that, but he cut her off.

"Fae, it's fine. Now, you're going to stay in bed and rest and if you need _anything _just call. Got it?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile faintly. His overprotectiveness of her may drive her insane at times, but she couldn't deny that the fact he wanted to take care of her was one of the things she loved most about him. It always made her reflect upon the first time they'd met- although his motivations for hovering and taking care of her had been quite different then.

"Got it," she said finally and Fiyero looked satisfied.

"Good. Now rest. I'll just be downstairs," he told her and left the room.

Elphaba leaned back against the pillows and sighed. The tea was still sitting where Fiyero had left it, but she couldn't even stomach the idea of drinking it right now. Instead, she gently rolled over onto her side and curled into herself, cradling her stomach and closing her eyes.

She just hoped that when she woke up she'd feel better. And she was _never _going to order chicken carbonara again, she decided as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Week 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Happy New Year! Ok, well I'm posting this on New Year's Eve, but still. What's everyone's New Year Resolution? **

**I've been hearing from a lot of new people with this fic, as well as some regular readers, which I love. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed, etc. It means a lot!**

**And here is my regular reminder to get your nominations in for the FF awards. Only about a week to go! If you're not entirely sure what you're doing or what I'm talking about, just ask. I'm happy to help :) **

**WEEK 6**

_Your embryo is growing at lightning speed, adding 1 millimetre to its tiny self each day. If that doesn't sound like a lot, imagine that you grew by one-third overnight and you'll appreciate how hard the little tyke is working! By the end of this week the embryo's head will be bigger than its body. It has little limb buds that are starting to lengthen into shoulders, arms, hands, and even the beginnings of fingers; and little leg buds that, by the end of this week, will lengthen into thigh, leg, and foot parts. That heartbeat that started last week has become more rhythmic and regular, and the heart has divided into two (of four) chambers so far. But this week's biggest news is that the embryo is growing an umbilical cord, its lifeline to nutrients and oxygen and its constant companion for the next 34 or so weeks!_

Elphaba always hated when she was sick, because it usually meant she couldn't do everything she wanted. At Shiz, that had meant falling behind in class and possibly missing vital information that could come in handy in an exam. These days, it meant sometimes missing out on a royal duty or function, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for missing them or neglecting her duties.

After six days, Elphaba was far beyond the point where she could blame the chicken carbonara, but still had no clue as to what it actually was. There were times when she felt perfectly fine, but then the room would spin or she would have to dash to the bathroom.

Currently, Fiyero was out, representing the royal family at the opening of a new exhibition at the military museum. Elphaba had been meaning to go, but had spent forty-five minutes throwing up and Fiyero had insisted he could handle it alone. Now Elphaba was lying on the couch in the living room, and bored. She didn't feel like reading, and she couldn't think of anything else to do.

After a few moments, she decided it was a good opportunity to write to her sister- she hadn't done so since just after New Year's. Picking up pen and paper, Elphaba readjusted her position, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

_January 16__th_

_Dear Nessa,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to write back, we've been really busy around here and it's so early in the year! _

_I'm glad you had such a nice time with Halim for New Year's. It sounds like the Munchkinland fireworks were really good this year, and it was really nice of you to take his younger siblings. I still can't believe he's the oldest of eight children! _

_It's hard to believe it's already mid-January, and I haven't seen you in four months. I miss you, and hopefully we'll be able to arrange a visit soon. Ibrahim in sending Fiyero and I to Gilikin in March, maybe we can stop by Munchkinland around the same time? I'm sure Galinda will talk my ear off about wedding plans. Is Boq getting as bombarded with letters about this as I am? I don't think I've received less than three letters a week from Galinda since Boq put that ring on her finger._

_At this rate, by the time the wedding comes around-"_

Elphaba stopped writing abruptly as her brain comprehended what she was writing. Blinking at the page, she read back over what she had written and frowned. Was that date right? Surely it couldn't be the sixteenth already? She tossed the pad and paper aside in her scramble to find that morning's newspaper that she had left on the coffee table after reading it earlier.

Grabbing it, she reconfirmed the date and sat back with a frown. She was late. And Elphaba was never late. But it didn't make any sense, she mused in confusion. Hadn't Fiyero pointed out the signs of PMS only two weeks ago; which means she should have gotten her period last week, and it was only just occurring to her now that it hadn't come.

_Maybe Fiyero's wrong, _she thought. It was possible, and she knew that stress or illness could have affected her cycle. Not that she knew what her illness was.

And then Elphaba gasped aloud as another possibility occurred to her, an entirely plausible explanation as to why she was late.

When Fiyero returned home ten minutes later, he was bewildered to find Elphaba pacing the living room.

"Fae?" he asked tentatively.

She turned to face him, and he couldn't read the expression in her eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Not expecting that, Fiyero's eyes about fell out of his head. All he could do was gape at her, he'd hardly expected to be bombarded with that the second he walked through the door.

"Wh- What do you mean, you _think?" _he asked, finding his voice.

Elphaba wrung her hands nervously. "Well… I don't know for sure, but the more I think about it… Fiyero, I'm late."

He stared at her for a moment, then chuckled faintly. "You can't be. The other week-"

She cut him off with a simple shake of her head. "Nope. I've had nothing. I only just realised."

"That doesn't mean you're pregnant though," Fiyero pointed out. "If you're sick, that could affect it, right?"

"Right, except what if I'm not sick?" Elphaba countered. "Think about it. My only symptoms are tiredness, and random bouts of nausea and dizziness."

Fiyero thought about it, and then a small smile began to spread over his face.

"A baby…" he said, almost in awe.

Elphaba hastily jumped in, seeing the look on his face. "No. No, don't get your hopes up," she begged him. "I'm not a hundred per cent sure, it's just a theory. I could be wrong… and I don't want you to be disappointed."

Fiyero closed the gap between them, sliding his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said, and Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're already mentally guessing what it looks like and thinking of names, aren't you?"

"Yes," Fiyero admitted and she groaned.

"Fiyero! I _knew _I shouldn't have said anything until I was sure," she muttered and Fiyero shook his head as he kissed her.

"No, Fae… I'm glad you told me."

"But what if I'm wrong?"

He grinned. "Well, A- you're never wrong. And B- maybe… maybe if on the _very _slim chance that you _are _wrong… maybe it's a good time to talk about the idea again. We haven't really discussed it in a while."

"I know," Elphaba admitted. "I know we always said we'd talk about it after graduation…"

"And then we got side-tracked," Fiyero said knowingly. "Well… it's only been seven months since graduation," he pointed out.

"Is it only that long?" Elphaba wondered aloud, sitting down on the couch.

Fiyero sat down beside her and took her hand. "So, Fae… if you are pregnant… how do you feel about that?" he asked carefully.

"Because walking in to find you pacing up and down doesn't tell me much."

Elphaba let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean… I'm thinking and feeling a thousand things at once, it's hard to pinpoint an emotion."

Fiyero sat there, waiting for her to find the words she needed to explain what she was thinking. He tried to pretend his heart wasn't in his throat as he waited for an answer.

"Since I thought of it… I didn't want to get your hopes up, but… I'm trying not to get my hopes up either," she admitted.

"The idea… I love the idea of us having a baby and starting a family-"

Fiyero beamed as he leaned over and kissed her deeply, cutting off her sentence.

"I admit, I'm a little relieved to hear you say that," he murmured as he pulled away.

"You didn't let me finish," she pointed out. "Yes, I like the idea, but…"

Fiyero frowned as she hesitated. "But what?"

"I'm scared," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. "Yero, this… it's huge. It's a big step. Are we ready for that? And I just… I'm not sure how I'd be as a mother," she confessed, looking guilty.

Fiyero looked at her softly. "Elphaba…" he whispered.

"You know I've never been good with kids, Yero," she said miserably. "And… what if the baby was green? Or what if-"

Fiyero just met her gaze, slowly shaking his head until she stopped talking. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Fae, you're better with kids than you think you are. Look at Noak and Aaylis! Noak wanted to _marry_ you, remember?"

Elphaba chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes, but smiled. Anton even still now referred to her as "the first girl to break my son's heart" much to her embarrassment.

"What if our baby was green?" she whispered.

Fiyero paused for a long moment, and looked at her solemnly. "Elphaba, I am not your father."

She went very still under his hands and her eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you, and our children… whether we're talking in nine months or a year, or _five_ years… I'm going to love them regardless of their skin colour. Because they're a part of you. A part of us."

Elphaba blushed and she wasn't sure what to say in response. She hadn't expected Fiyero to pinpoint her real fear about the subject- frankly, _she_ hadn't pinpointed her real fear. She'd been too busy not wanting her child to have the same social ostracization that she had experienced her entire life. Finally, she managed to find her voice.

"So, I guess I don't need to ask you how you feel about the idea," she said lightly and Fiyero smiled, as he lowered his hands from her face to take her hands.

"Fae, this… this is everything I pictured three years ago when I realised I was in love with you."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "And if I remember correctly, that was what led you to break up with me."

Fiyero winced. "OK, I think we've firmly established that I was an idiot back then," he said. "And yes, I panicked, but that wasn't about the _idea_, it was about me not being ready for the idea. But now… I think we are ready for this. And I think that if you _are _pregnant… I couldn't ask for a better surprise."

"And if I'm not?"

He grinned. "Then I strongly recommend we start trying for a surprise."

Elphaba laughed. "I think I agree," she said shyly and Fiyero beamed.

"Ok, so… how do… I mean… how can we tell for sure?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I could get a blood test. Do you think we can do that without anyone finding out? Like, the press?"

Fiyero thought about that carefully. He knew where she was coming from, he hated the idea of all of the Vinkus watching on as they found out whether they were about to become parents or not.

"Yeah, I think we can," he nodded finally. "We could just drop by the hospital to see Auntie Iz, no one would think that was odd."

Izanami was Kasmira's best friend, and Fiyero and Kastle's godmother. She was also a midwife and had in fact delivered Kastle, Fiyero and both of Kastle's children.

"That would work," Elphaba agreed.

"When do you want to do this?"

Elphaba shrugged. "No time like the present, right? At least then… we'll know either way."

Fiyero immediately rose to his feet. "Sounds good to me. Do you want to go now?"

Elphaba nodded and he gently pulled her up. Another wave of dizziness hit her and she paled, closing her eyes tightly against the rush and unconsciously tightening her grip on Fiyero's hands.

"Give me a second," she said hurriedly and pushed past him in the direction of the bathroom, one hand over her mouth.

Fiyero grimaced and followed her.

Twenty minutes later found the couple entering the hospital, and approaching the front desk. There, Fiyero smiled at the nurse.

"Hi, is Izanami around?"

The nurse's eyes widened as she realised just who they were.

"I think so, Your Highness. Do- do you have an appointment?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, we just wanted to stop by and say hi. We're working on a surprise for my mother and wanted her input," he lied easily.

"Well, she's just with a patient right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you both waiting in her office," the nurse offered.

"Thank you," Elphaba said politely.

The nurse escorted them to her office, although they both knew where it was, and she promised to let Izanami know they were there as soon as possible.

"How are you feeling?" Fiyero asked Elphaba quietly as they waited, looking at her carefully.

"I'm okay," she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, and she rolled her eyes.

"_Fiyero,_" she said warningly.

Fiyero smiled as he drew her close. "Sorry. I just hate seeing you not feeling well, and if you're right about what it is… it's kind of my fault."

Elphaba laughed slightly and kissed him softly. "I'm really okay," she replied, her tone soft.

When Izanami entered her office, she looked happily surprised to see them there.

"Hello! What brings you two over here?"

"What, I can't come visit my favourite godmother?" Fiyero grinned cheekily as he embraced her.

Izanami chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm your only godmother, Fiyero Tiggular. How are you, Elphaba?"

"Fine, thank you," Elphaba answered. She liked the older woman very much, she was very similar in personality to Kasmira.

Izanami sat down and gestured for the couple to do the same. "So, what can I do for you? The nurse said something about a surprise for your mother?"

"Well, technically, mom will be really surprised," Fiyero nodded and Elphaba held back a laugh as her mind pictured her mother-in-law's reaction to the news- if it was true.

"We… well, _I, _was hoping for a favour," Elphaba addressed the midwife. "I need a blood test, and it needs to be done… discreetly."

Izanami had been a midwife for over thirty years, and she was no fool either. A knowing gleam appeared in her eyes as she nodded slowly.

"And this blood test would be looking for what exactly?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance, and Elphaba blushed faintly as she answered the question.

"There's a chance… I think I'm pregnant," she admitted and Izanami beamed.

"Oh, I thought so! Well, your mother certainly will be thrillified with this surprise if it's true," Izanami laughed to Fiyero, standing up to hug them both.

Then she turned to Elphaba, all business-like. "I'm assuming you have all the symptoms?"

"Fatigue, dizziness, nausea, and I've thrown up… well, I've lost count," Elphaba nodded.

Izanami nodded, taking notes. "And your period?"

"Hasn't come," Elphaba replied, only faintly uncomfortable talking about that subject.

"Which is weird, because she had all _those _symptoms two weeks ago," Fiyero chimed in, and his wife glared at him.

Izanami supressed a smile. "By 'symptoms' I'm guessing you mean-"

"Mood swings, irritability," Fiyero finished with a nod, and Elphaba's glare intensified.

"Fiyero-"

"I'm going to shut up now," he said hastily, before she could finish that sentence.

Izanami's smile widened. "Anything else you want to add to that?" she asked Elphaba.

Elphaba paused thoughtfully. "I- I had some mild cramps around that time… I didn't think anything of it."

"Any spotting?"

Elphaba racked her brain, trying to think back. "Maybe," she said unsurely. "Why? Is that… is that bad?"

Izanami shook her head as she wrote. "Not necessarily. If you are pregnant, the cramps and the spotting could have been implantation. The symptoms are easily mistaken for PMS."

Fiyero looked bewildered. "Implantation of what?" he frowned.

"Of the fertilised egg into the uterus," his godmother replied bluntly and he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh."

Elphaba laughed at the look on his face.

Izanami smiled. "Ok, why don't I draw some blood, and we could have the results back to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Fiyero looked disappointed.

"I'll try and get them back earlier, but if you want to be discreet, I may not be able to rush them," Izanami explained.

"That's fine," Elphaba assured her, ignoring Fiyero's crestfallen face.

She wanted to know the result as badly as Fiyero, but she really didn't want to risk finding out if she was pregnant from the front page of the newspaper.

Elphaba wasn't perturbed by the sight of blood, and although she wasn't a huge fan of needles, she'd never really had a problem with them either. But as Izanami began to draw the blood, Elphaba's gaze went to the crook of her arm where the needle was injected, and abruptly she felt the now familiar wave of dizziness rush over her.

Izanami watched the blood drain from her face and calmly and quickly placed her in the proper position to prevent her from fainting.

"How are you doing, Elphaba? You with us?" she asked calmly, finishing drawing the blood as Elphaba closed her eyes tightly.

"Uh huh," she murmured in response.

Fiyero's forehead crinkled worriedly as he gently squeezed her hand. "Fae?"

"I'm okay," Elphaba replied, not needing him to say more than that.

They left Izanami's office fifteen minutes later, when Elphaba had regained some colour and her sense of equilibrium. Izanami had promised to let them know as soon as the results were in, and Fiyero's only question now was how they were supposed to bear the wait.

"Patience isn't your strong suit, is it?" Elphaba asked dryly, when Fiyero expressed this question aloud.

He grinned. "You're only just figuring that out, Fae?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Even she could admit though, the wait seemed almost unbearable. Time seemed to slow down, just to torture them, and Elphaba found herself restlessly roaming the manor, unable to focus on anything.

Izanami must have known how impatient they would be, because she sent the test results over just after nine o'clock the next morning. Fiyero answered the door, and accepted the envelope from the messenger with a faintly puzzled smile, until he opened the envelope and saw a note with his godmother's handwriting inside.

"Fae!" he called out hurriedly, dashing up the stairs to where Elphaba was brushing her hair at the vanity.

"Yeah?" she replied.

He held up the envelope as he answered. "This just came from Auntie Iz."

Elphaba whirled around, her heart in her throat. "What does it say?"

Fiyero read the note aloud. "_Wish I could have delivered these in person, but we're having a really busy morning and I figured you wouldn't want to wait. Love, Iz."_

"You haven't looked yet?" she asked.

Fiyero shook his head. "I thought you'd want to."

Elphaba took the envelope he handed her, and slowly withdrew out the other sheet of paper inside- the one with her test results. Then she shook her head and handed it back to him.

"I can't. You look."

Fiyero took it silently, and sat on the edge of their bed. Then he met her gaze.

"So we're agreed? If it's negative, we start trying?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

Fiyero let out a slow breath and slowly unfolded the paper. Elphaba watched his face carefully for any reaction, in the hope she would be able to tell what it said. But he gave nothing away, only continued to stare at the paper in his hands.

The longer he sat there, the more nervous Elphaba felt, until she had to break the silence.

"Yero, just tell me, before I throw up. What is it?" she asked him.

Fiyero slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. Elphaba still couldn't tell, and she wasn't even aware of how still she was sitting as she waited to hear the news that either way, would change their lives.

Finally, Fiyero's composure broke and a tiny smile began to spread over his face.

"It's positive."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What?"

Fiyero's grin was spreading over his whole face. "It's positive."

Elphaba felt a rush of joy and to her surprise, relief, wash over her. "Are you sure?" she managed to choke out, a strange combination of a sob and laugh coming out with the words.

Fiyero nodded, and was on his feet and sweeping Elphaba into his arms before she could say or do anything else.

It was only as Elphaba sank into his embrace that she realised she was trembling, and Fiyero's arms tightened around her securely, as he pressed light kisses into her hair.

"We're having a baby, Fae," he whispered in her ear and although Elphaba couldn't speak, he knew what she was feeling.

This was it- this was the beginning of their family. And Fiyero was overwhelmed by how amazing that idea was.

**AN. Yep, I brought back Izanami again. It was just far easier than making a new midwife, and I like her :) **

**BTW, I'm now writing chapter 31. So we're getting there!**


	7. Week 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. This may be the last update for a few days, because I'm going away for the weekend. But we shall see. And also, my computer is going in to get fixed, which hopefully won't take that long! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and the few PM/Tweets I've had people telling me they've nominated me for Wicked Fan Fic Awards! I am so appreciative of everyone who reads my stuff and enjoys it and takes the time to review- even if it's just your favourite quote/line from the chapter! It means the world. **

**WEEK 7**

_This is another big week for your wee one. Early in week 7, the embryo still looks like a tadpole, but by the end of the week it will have transformed into a tiny being that's distinctly human-like. Its body is continuing to lengthen, the arms begin to bend at the elbows and curve around the heart, which is beating even more rhythmically now. By the end of this week the embryo's whole skeleton—made of bendable cartilage, like a shark—will be fully formed. (To be replaced by bone soon enough.) The baby has a digestive system now, as well as kidneys, liver, heart, spleen, and even an appendix. Your placenta has sprouted hundreds of minute hair-like projections (called villi), making it look like a fuzzy ball. The villi have the important job of carrying nutrients and oxygen from your bloodstream to your growing baby._

Fiyero was never really good at keeping secrets, especially when it was about something really exciting. Kastle was _still _mad at him for spilling the beans about their father's surprise birthday party- although in Fiyero's defence, he was only five at the time.

So as the news of the pregnancy sunk in, Fiyero was slightly dismayed when Elphaba told him that not a word was to breathed on the subject to anyone until they were past the first trimester.

She had to laugh as his facial expression though. "Fiyero, it won't kill you."

"But why can't we tell anyone?" he demanded.

"There's a higher risk of miscarriage in the first trimester," Elphaba told him gently. "I'm just… being cautious."

Fiyero frowned worriedly. "Fae, you don't think-"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not saying that. But this isn't me being overly cautious or paranoid, it's normal. Kastle was in her second trimester before she told us she was pregnant with Aaylis, remember? And I bet she did the same thing with Noak."

"Probably, I don't really remember," Fiyero admitted. "So, how long do we have to wait?"

Elphaba had tried her best to calculate how far along she was, although they wouldn't know for certain until they met with Izanami the following week- the soonest they could get an appointment. Elphaba had refused to go with anyone else, and although Izanami had offered to rearrange appointments to fit them in, Elphaba had declined, not wanting to draw attention to them. And Izanami said as long as she was in relative good health, there was no urgent need to rush. As far as she could figure, she was around six weeks pregnant and felt well- for the most part.

Now that she knew what was causing her symptoms, Elphaba found that she didn't mind them so much. The main problem she was having now, was having to hide them from everybody else.

She and Fiyero had told his family, and anyone else that asked, that she had merely caught the flu, but was all better now. They had all bought that, which left Elphaba to conceal any hints of morning sickness- which she had found hit her at any time _but _morning.

She would be fine in the mornings, except for a few dizzy spells when she first got up; and by mid-morning, would be hunched miserably over the toilet, ejecting everything in her stomach, which would carry on and off until evening and then she would be fine again.

She was also starting to notice certain triggers, which would send her rushing to a bathroom, no matter the time of day or night. Any seafood, some soups and sauces, and the smell of Fiyero's cologne, which Fiyero felt incredibly guilty about when they first realised it. And just the thought of any kind of cake or pastry was enough to trigger it, too.

The day after they had gotten the blood result tests back, Izanami had discreetly sent Elphaba a few books on pregnancy, and Elphaba was devouring them. She'd found in only the past week, she was so much aware of her body and the changes and feelings that were occurring within it. Some of those feelings and changes however, left her puzzled and amused.

"This is _so_ your child," she commented to Fiyero one evening.

"I should hope so," he replied teasingly and she laughed.

Fiyero grinned, but was now curious as to why she would say that. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I have never eaten this much ice cream in my life, but suddenly it's all I want to eat. And _you _eat the stuff like there's no tomorrow."

She was eating a bowl as she said this, and Fiyero shrugged admittedly. He _did_ like ice cream. She had a point, Fiyero noted. She was eating at least three bowls of ice cream a day, and prior to her pregnancy had never been a huge ice cream fan.

"Not lately I haven't, because you've been eating it all," he said lightly, and Elphaba looked at him guiltily.

"Sorry," she apologised in a small voice, and Fiyero hastily kissed her reassuringly.

"Hey, I was kidding, Fae. Whatever baby Fiyeraba wants, he/she gets."

And just like that, Elphaba rolled her eyes, her mood brighter. "You need to stop calling it that."

Fiyero wasn't too keen on the idea of calling the baby "it", so had started referring to their unborn child as "baby Fiyeraba", much to Elphaba's amusement. But Fiyero didn't mind, if it kept her smiling and avoided any tears.

The thing that was frustrating Elphaba most, besides the constant throwing up (because _no one _was a fan of that), was the never-ending fatigue and the mood swings. She would find herself crying or snapping at Fiyero over the slightest thing, and she knew it would only get worse before the baby came. The fatigue, her books reassured her, would end soon enough, and then return.

And although Elphaba had never doubted him, Fiyero was already proving himself a huge help. It hadn't taken him long to realise that there was nothing much that he could actually do to help Elphaba, which didn't really sit well with him.

This was a time when he really wished he could tell someone, and get some advice from his father or Anton- men who had been in his situation before. Finally, he came across something in one of Elphaba's books, the simple instruction: "_Your role is pretty simple. If she craves a food, get it. When there's food around that disgusts her, throw it out—even if it's your dinner. Those in-between-meal snacks you're supposed to avoid? Make sure she eats lots of them—it averts nausea. Press snacks on her frequently, and toss them in her bag when she's leaving. Keep any kind of ginger chews or candies, or ginger tea, accessible at all times, as it will also help settle her stomach."_

Fiyero took this to heart, which was beginning to drive Elphaba crazy, especially with how her moods were fluctuating at the moment. But she did appreciate it, and told him so in her calmer moments.

The next day, a letter arrived for Elphaba from Munchkinland- a reply to the letter she had sent Nessa the day after they had discoverated the news. It had been incredibly hard for Elphaba to finish the letter and not tell her sister anything, but she had managed it in the end.

_Dear Fabala,_

_I was so happy to hear from you! Of course I understand that you're busy, I certainly can relate to that; but I do miss hearing from you. _

_Yes, I know it seems crazy that Halim is one of eight, but I imagine that's just because we've always only ever had just the two of us. But I do adore his siblings. The youngest is just nine, you know, and I didn't realise until now just how much I adore children. I've never really been around them, I guess you and I have always had that in common. Although you're so lucky to have Noak and Aaylis. I swear to Oz, they are both the sweetest children in Oz. How are they both, by the way? _

_I would love if you and Fiyero could come visit in March. I'm sure Father would be happy to see you both too. It would be so wonderful to see you. I've missed you, especially with the holidays. I understand that it was your year with Fiyero's family, but it just feels so odd not to see you, especially now that we're no longer at Shiz. Even if it's just for a day or so, it would be great._

_Do you miss Munchkinland at all? I know there's a lot that has happened in the past, and most Munchkins proved themselves to be rather small-minded when it comes to their treatment of you, but well… it's where we grew up, where you lived for most of your life. I think I would miss it dreadfully, but you always have teased me about being overly sentimental. _

_When you and Fiyero come, we should all have dinner. And by 'we' I mean the two of you, and Halim and I. In answer to your question about the seriousness of our relationship… well, I'm not sure. Well, I'd like to say it is, but I'm not quite sure… how do you tell? This is my first __real__ relationship. I've gone to write for your advice a thousand times, but, I don't mean any offence by saying that I don't think you'd be able to help. Yours and Fiyero's relationship is so unlike any other. _

_Father approves of the match. Halim is from a good family, and is a kind, thoughtful, generous man. And I think he would be happy to stand by me when I become Governor. Well, we haven't really talked about all that yet. We've only been dating for five months, I don't know when the right time is to discuss all those types of things. _

_I can admit, I could see myself marrying and having a family with him… not in the immediate future, however. You shouldn't expect us to elope any time soon. Ok, now I know what you're always saying about how sarcasm and humour don't come off that well in print. I just read that back, and… well, maybe it's me. _

_And yes, Boq is getting letters from Galinda about the wedding almost daily. Of course, he doesn't seem to mind. He's willing to go along with whatever Galinda desires- he wants her to have her perfect day. I hardly think most of these choices are what Boq would have chosen himself, but he doesn't protest against any of it. It's quite funny to see actually. I'm sure you'd be highly amused if you were here. And of course, Fiyero would never let him live it down. Do you hear from Boq much? _

_Well, I suppose I should wrap this letter up, the Mayor and his wife are coming over for dinner soon, so I should make sure everything is ready. Father sends his best to you and Fiyero. Hope to see you soon, and that all is well in the Vinkus. _

_Love, Nessa._

Elphaba shook her head to herself as she folded up her sister's letter.

"What's new with Ness?" Fiyero asked her.

"The usual," Elphaba replied. "She's good, Halim is good, and apparently as always, my father sends his best."

Fiyero snorted sceptically. Nessa always included this at the end of every letter, but they both doubted whether Frex even thought about his eldest daughter.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "I wonder what he'll say about the baby."

Fiyero paused in consideration. You could never quite tell how Frex would react to anything concerning Elphaba.

"Do we have to tell him? Maybe we can just wait a few years and then the _baby _can tell him," he suggested.

Elphaba stared at him. "Fiyero, _why_ do you hate our child?"

Fiyero tried to explain. "Think about it! We turn up in Munchkinland with this little girl, with my hair and your beautiful brown eyes and a beaming little grin and she just says "Hi, Grandpa!" You mean to say even _your _fathercould resist that?"

Elphaba tried to hide a smile at the image he created, and raised an eyebrow. "So, now we're having a girl?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm good with either. I just think a little girl would be cute."

"Hmm…"

"What? You want a boy?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba hadn't really thought about it. "I don't think I have a preference," she admitted. "I'm still getting my head around the whole 'growing-a-human-being-inside-me' thing. It doesn't really feel real yet, right now it's just something that makes me need to pee, sleep and throw up."

Then she made a face and stood up. "Exhibit A."

Fiyero chuckled as she headed out of the room and he knew she was going to the bathroom.

Honestly, he got where she was coming from. It wasn't a hundred per cent real to him yet either, but at least he had none of the symptoms Elphaba was experiencing. He couldn't wait until the next week, when Izanami could confirm how far along Elphaba was, and hence, when she was due.

While he waited for Elphaba to return, he picked up the letter from Nessa and browsed it casually, smiling slightly as he read his sister-in-law's words about his niece and nephew.

"Nessa's going to be happy about being an aunt, isn't she?" he asked Elphaba as she re-entered the room.

The smile that lit up Elphaba's face as she pictured her sister's reaction to the happy news was dazzling.

"She'll be thrillified," she nodded happily. "I can't wait to tell her. I'm so glad we can tell her in person, instead of through a letter."

"So, Nessa's happy reaction will make up for the moment when your father's head explodes?" Fiyero guessed.

Elphaba chuckled. "We don't know that his head will explode. I mean, it's very unlikely he'll be happy about it, but… we're _married_. We've been married for almost three years and we're out of school… he can't protest against it. Well, he _can_, but he can't do anything about it. I think the real thing about the situation that he'll hate will either be me having giving him a grandchild before Nessa, or the idea of me reproducing at all."

Fiyero swept her feet into his lap and began to massage them gently. "Best case scenario?"

Elphaba sighed. "Best case… he'll mutter a 'congratulotions' and reluctantly pretend to be a doting grandfather around Munchkinland when the subject comes up."

"And worst case?"

Elphaba cringed. "I don't want to think about that."

"He could just refuse to talk to us ever again," Fiyero suggested.

"That might be the _best_ case scenario," she corrected him.

Fiyero couldn't really disagree with that.

"Why wouldn't he want you… you know?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba looked at her hands in her lap. "Because me being born… the way I was, was the worst thing that ever happened to our family or to him, in his mind. Well… maybe losing my mother topped that, we never really shared on that subject. And it was bad enough for me to be green, it could just be written off as some kind of freakish coincidence. But if… if this baby is like me, that would point more to genetics. Which would point people back to my parents. The implication that my father is a freak would be the worst shame to him- even more than having me as a daughter."

Fiyero was astounded by how easy it was for her to get inside her father's head. He didn't like it.

"What do you say we change the topic to something happier? Thoughts? Suggestions?"

Elphaba considered that carefully and then looked up at him hopefully. "Can you get me some more ice cream, please?"

Fiyero supposed that qualified.


	8. Week 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. And to Faye, who I hope will read this after she anonymously reviewed Taking Chances, thank you! I'm glad you and Elphaba share a birthday :) For some reason, I always picture Elphaba being born March/April. This is the first fic in ages where she isn't born in one of those months!**

**This was one of the more heavily researched chapters, but I should point out that all my research is Australian. I don't know if there's any differences between us and the rest of the world, but wanted to clarify in advance!**

**Remember this is your last chance to nominate stories/authors for the Wicked Awards! They close Jan 8th.**

**WEEK 8**

_No wonder you're excited to tell someone about your pregnancy. Your baby is no longer a mass of cells, but he's looking more and more like a miniature baby-to-be. During your 8th week of pregnancy, your baby's face is becoming more defined: eyelids have formed, his nose is beginning to protrude, and his upper lip is taking shape. Where there once were only stubs, fingers and toes are starting to develop from his arms and legs. His heart is beating quickly and strong inside his tiny body._

The beginning of the week found Elphaba and Fiyero very eagerly waiting in Izanami's office, some fifteen minutes before their actual appointment. Elphaba teased him as they waited that this was maybe the first time Fiyero was early for anything.

Fiyero didn't bother retorting, mostly because he figured it was more than likely true.

Izanami didn't look surprised to see them when she entered. "Good morning."

"We're a little early," Fiyero greeted her sheepishly and Izanami laughed.

"Really? You think, Fiyero? And why would that be?" she teased.

Izanami decided to put the two out of their misery.

"Well, for this first visit, it's really basically a long question and answer session," she explained, sitting down at her desk.

"Then I'll do a quick examination, and then you can ask me any questions you may have. Does that sound okay?"

Elphaba nodded. "Sure."

"So the first thing we want to do is find out exactly how far along you are and when you're due."

Elphaba answered dutifully all of Izanami's questions, most of which dealt with matters Fiyero didn't want to know, even if he _did _take a certain pride in following his wife's menstrual cycle.

"There's a difference between paying attention and knowing every little detail," he muttered when Elphaba sensed his discomfort and pointed this out.

Izanami chuckled faintly, this was hardly the first of this type of conversation she'd heard over the years from many parents-to-be.

"Well, Elphaba, it looks like you're at about eight weeks gone. That would make the conception date New Year's Eve, and would make you due September twentieth."

Fiyero broke into a wide grin. "Seriously? New Year's Eve?"

Izanami looked at her godson in amusement. This was also nothing new to her, in all her years of experience.

Elphaba, however, rolled her eyes in exasperation. _"Fiyero."_

He tried to look innocent. "What? I just think that's… cool. You know… the symbolism. Juxtaposition. New year, new life…"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Juxtaposition? I suppose it's nice to know you learned something at Shiz."

He shrugged. "I suppose something was bound to sink in," he grinned.

Izanami decided to change the subject back to her task.

"Alright, Elphaba. Now, your medical history, just so I have all your information on file. Any chronic conditions?"

Elphaba blinked at her. "Does being green count?"

"No," she smiled faintly.

"Then no," Elphaba confirmed.

"Drug Allergies?"

"No."

"Psychiatric problems?"

"Munchkins or my father would probably say yes, but no."

"Past surgeries or hospitalisations?"

"Well, there was that time Fiyero ran me over," Elphaba answered, and Fiyero spluttered.

"Elphaba!"

"What, she asked!" Elphaba protested innocently.

Izanami laughed. "Any others?"

"I got stitches when I was ten, and I broke my wrist when I was six," Elphaba shrugged.

Fiyero frowned. "You did? How?"

"I fell out of a tree," Elphaba admitted. "No biggie."

Izanami looked at the couple solemnly. "Now, these next questions often get people upset. And even though I know what the answer is, it's part of my job that I have to ask. Ok?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a confused and concerned glance.

"Ok," Fiyero agreed.

Izanami continued to look at him. "Fiyero, I mean it."

He frowned. "Ok, Auntie Iz. We get it. Part of the job."

Izanami looked back at Elphaba. "Alright Elphaba. Do you smoke?"

Fiyero laughed. "Auntie Iz! _That's _the big question people get upset over?"

She ignored him.

Elphaba still looked confused, but answered nonetheless. "No."

"Drink?"

"Occasional glass of wine at dinner. Royal functions and such. That's bad, right? According to my books."

"A small glass every now and then won't hurt," Izanami assured her. "And once you start feeling Braxton-Hicks contractions in your later trimesters, a small glass of white wine can sometimes help stop them."

Elphaba nodded, filing that away for later use. "Ok."

"Any drug use?"

"Only aspirin if need be."

Izanami glanced briefly at Fiyero before asking the next question. "Elphaba, is there any reason why your safety and emotional well-being could be in danger during this pregnancy?"

Elphaba's confused frown deepened, so Izanami elaborated. "Has Fiyero ever hurt you?"

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock, as Fiyero rose to his feet abruptly, both in shock and anger.

"_What?!"_

He was so incensed he could barely speak. "Iz… no… you _know, _I would _never-"_

"Fiyero-" Izanami began, but Elphaba cut her off.

"Yero, calm down," she said gently, pulling his back into his seat. "Part of the job, remember? She has to ask."

Elphaba held his hand tightly to relax him as she looked back at Izanami. "No," she replied firmly. "He's never hurt me."

Izanami nodded and swiftly moved on. "Now, I need to know about both your family's medical histories. Of course, Yero, I'm pretty much an expert on your family. Elphaba, what about yours?"

Elphaba blanched. "I- I don't really know much… or anything, really. Is that a problem?"

"Not a problem," Izanami replied carefully. "But if you could find out, it certainly wouldn't hurt. I just need to know if any of your relatives have had any chronic or serious diseases."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I'll try and see if I can find anything out," she promised.

Izanami paused to make a few notes. Gradually, Elphaba could feel Fiyero slowly unclench next to her, and she squeezed his hand softly before Izanami asked the next question.

"Alright, Elphaba, does anyone in your family have any genetic disorders, or was born with a structural birth defect?"

"And no, the green doesn't count," Fiyero interjected sternly before Elphaba could say anything.

Elphaba ignored him. "Not that I'm aware of. But… I was born like this, and then my sister… but Nessa was just because of the milk flowers."

Izanami frowned. "Milk flowers?"

"My father made my mother chew them the whole time she was carrying Nessa. He didn't want to risk her being born like me," Elphaba explained calmly.

Izanami nodded slowly. "And she was born prematurely?"

Elphaba winced slightly. "Yes. Her- her legs were all tangled…"

"And that was when your mother died?" Izanami asked softly.

Elphaba nodded. "She lost too much blood and just… never woke up."

Fiyero squeezed her hand as her voice trailed off quietly.

Izanami simply nodded and Elphaba frowned at her facial expression. "What is it?"

Izanami hesitated, then sighed before explaining. "Milk flowers are one of those things we've really only been able to understand them fully in the past few years."

"Which means what exactly?" Fiyero asked.

"There are several old wives tales about the powers of milk flowers, that they hold magical properties to enable purification, healing and the cleansing of curses and evil-"

She broke off as Elphaba visibly flinched. "I'm sorry," she apologised, but Elphaba waved a hand dismissively.

"No, that pretty much sums up my father's attitude towards me," she said weakly.

Izanami hesitated, but continued. "It's probably why your parents thought they would help keep Nessarose from being born green."

"Well, didn't they?" Fiyero asked. "I mean, Nessa's not green."

"But neither are Elphaba's parents or any other relative, correct, Elphaba?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

Fiyero was still trying to follow. "So, Nessa's not green because no one else is green? Then why is Fae green? And what did the milk flowers do?"

"I can't explain why Elphaba was born green," Izanami confessed. "But all the milk flowers would have done is drain your mother's strength, Elphaba. It takes all the nutrition from the mother to give to the baby, which is why your sister survived despite being born so prematurely."

"But?" Elphaba pressed, sensing there was more.

"Well, the milk flowers are quite powerful. They were never intended for pure human ingestion; they were supposed to be dilated and stewed in a tea or burned in a ritual."

"So what happens if you ingest them without dilating them?" Elphaba questioned.

She'd never really given much thought to the milk flowers before. All she'd ever known was that her mother had eaten them to stop Nessa from being born like _her_, and it had resulted in disaster for both Nessa and their mother.

"There hasn't been many cases where that's happened, but people have guessed by studying the flowers themselves," Izanami answered. "Things like kidney failure, recurring migraines, infertility, a lower immune system especially in terms of respiratory illnesses and even blood clots in some cases."

"Could Nessa be at risk? I mean… whatever my mother ate, Nessa would have been exposed to as well, right? Through the umbilical cord?" Elphaba pressed.

"It's possible, but she'd have to be tested, and I really don't think it's something you should trouble yourself with worrying about," Izanami assured her.

"And wouldn't we know if Nessa had any of that?" Fiyero added hastily, seeing her concern for her sister's health.

"I guess," Elphaba admitted.

"We're almost finished here, Elphaba," Izanami promised her, moving on. "I just want to give you a quick examination and take some blood and urine samples, okay?"

To ease the discomfort, as she did the examination, Izanami talked to Elphaba and Fiyero about diet and exercise during the coming months.

"I'll prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins, to be taken daily. How are you feeling, Elphaba? Still having morning sickness?"

"Well, I don't get it in the mornings, but yes," Elphaba replied. "I'm still tired. The dizziness is letting up a bit though, it doesn't come as often."

Izanami nodded. "Good. The fatigue will ease up eventually too, until you're further along, anyway. Any other symptoms? Sore breasts, cravings, any cramping or bleeding?"

"Yes, yes and no."

Izanami smiled slightly at her answer. "That's good. The first two are perfectly normal, you've probably already noticed your breasts are beginning to grow. Some slight cramping isn't unusual as the uterus grows, but if it becomes painful or there's blood, you should come in immediately, understood?"

Elphaba nodded immediately. "OK. We were planning to go away in March, Ibrahim wants us to go to Gilikin and we thought we'd stop by Munchkinland before coming back. Will that be okay?"

Izanami nodded. "If you take regular breaks to stretch your legs and walk around, yes. Just take it easy and don't push yourself," she warned.

"I want to see you again next month anyway. When are you going?"

"The second week in March," Fiyero offered.

His godmother nodded, looking at her appointment book. "Ok. Why don't we make your appointment the first week, then? That will make you twelve weeks, and the end of your first trimester. So that's a good time to start telling people if you're still waiting."

Elphaba grinned at Fiyero. "We're waiting. Much to Fiyero's joy."

"It's so hard!" Fiyero complained. "I want to tell people! And what if I let something slip?"

"You won't," Elphaba reassured him. "It's only for a few more weeks."

Izanami smiled. "You never have been good with secrets, Fiyero. OK, only one more thing and then you two can leave."

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"I just want to show you something."

Izanami took Elphaba's hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Do you feel that?"

Elphaba frowned and cautiously felt around. Eventually, she felt something, about the size of an orange.

"I feel it. What is it?"

Izanami smiled. "That's your uterus. It's growing already."

Elphaba was surprised, she hadn't expected to be able to feel anything before she was even showing.

"Can I feel?" Fiyero asked, feeling a tad left out as he watched his wife's face.

Elphaba showed him where to press and Fiyero found the spot for only a moment before he withdrew his hand.

"I don't want to squash little Fiyeraba," he explained to Elphaba, who rolled his eyes as Izanami looked confused.

"Fiyeraba?"

"Don't ask," Elphaba replied. "Are you coming to Aaylis' birthday party this weekend?"

Izanami grinned as she handed Elphaba her prescription for pre-natal vitamins.

"Of course. I can't believe she's one already."

"Do you think one's too young for a puppy?" Fiyero asked Izanami.

Elphaba stared at her husband in exasperation. "It worries me that your go-to gift idea is animals," she said to him.

When they finally returned home, it was only just occurring to Fiyero that in just seven months they would be having a baby.

"That's really not that far away," he told Elphaba seriously.

She laughed. "This from the man who can't wait a few weeks to tell people."

Then she paused. "I think September's a nice time to have a baby," she said quietly.

Fiyero smiled softly at the look on her face. "Me too, Fae."

Elphaba couldn't stop mulling over what Izanami had said over the milk flowers. Although she knew Fiyero was right that they would most likely know by now if Nessa had any of the side effects mentioned, Elphaba decided the next time she wrote to her sister she would casually mention the information and see what came of it.

"Nessa's immune system has never been great," Elphaba reminded Fiyero.

"Well, mention it to her, and I'm sure Nessa can get herself checked out if she feels the need to," Fiyero comforted her.

Fiyero was genuinely worried about letting something slip to his family. Aaylis' birthday party would be the first time since Lurlinemas the whole family was together for a lengthy amount of time.

Elphaba was not reassuring. "Just stay near me at all times, and if I hear you start to slip, I'll kick you," she suggested and he glared at her.

"Thank you, Elphaba."

The party was being held at Kastle and Anton's manor and Noak greeted Elphaba and Fiyero at the door when they arrived.

"What did you get for Aaylis?" was the first question out of his mouth.

Fiyero pouted. "Aunty Elphaba would let me buy her a puppy," he complained.

Noak turned accusing eyes on his aunt. "Why not?" he demanded.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at both of them. "Aaylis doesn't need a puppy."

Elphaba had convinced Fiyero to buy his niece a toy dog, as opposed to a live one, and when it came time to opening the gifts, she couldn't resist sending him a pointed glance when Aaylis squealed with just as much as delight as if it had been real.

The one danger moment came when Fiyero was talking to Anton as they were all eating cake.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece, Elphaba?" Kastle asked her.

Fiyero shot a panicked look in Elphaba's direction, knowing she couldn't stomach cake right now.

But Elphaba barely blinked before replying. "I'm so full from lunch I couldn't fit another bite in. But I'll be sure to take a piece home."

"There's always room for cake, Elphaba," Anton grinned.

"Not if you want to keep your carpets clean," Fiyero said without thinking, and Elphaba swiftly kicked him hard in the ankle discreetly.

"What _are _you talking about, Fiyero?" Kasmira asked.

Fiyero thought frantically. "Uh, nothing. I-I was just thinking… remember Noak's third birthday? He got into the cake, ate half of it and was sick all over the place?"

"Most notably on your lap if I remember, correctly," Ibrahim chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad. That's still funny," he said sarcastically.

"Can we have less vomit talk, please?" Kastle asked, before turning to Elphaba.

"Anton and I are having a dinner party next Friday. Can you guys come?"

"Sure, I think we're free," Elphaba agreed. "Any real occasion?"

"A chance to have adult conversation and company," Anton grinned and Kastle laughed.

"Anton's parents are having the kids for the weekend, so we thought we'd do something with grown up people."

"So, why are we inviting Fiyero?" Anton asked teasingly and Fiyero made a face at his brother-in-law.

Kastle was clearly excited about this. "It's going to be a really fun night. We'll have wine and no one will have to wear spit-up on their clothes; or convince children that they have to go to sleep while they come up with every excuse to _not _go to bed. I can't wait."

Elphaba smiled at her enthusiasm, but internally she was cringing. It had been hard enough to hide any signs of nausea during lunch, but she didn't know how she'd go over a whole evening with a room full of people.

This, she realised, would be interesting.


	9. Week 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. And yes, for those asking, all your favourites characters will be appearing eventually! Galinda, Nessa (and Halim for those who have mentioned him), Boq... Frex. **

**Oh, and Wicked nominations! I was BLOWN AWAY by all the nominations, and thank you SO MUCH to everyone who nominated me or one of my fics. There were two nominations in particular that surprised me- this one, and Public Enemy Number One. But they were wonderful surprises! **

**So now I encourage everyone to look at the list of nominees, re-read and vote! Not sure when it closes though... I assume early February some time. **

**I'm also very happy to learn that everyone is learning as they read! I learned (and am learning still) so much about pregnancy as I wrote/write this and I'm glad to share that knowledge!**

**WEEK 9**

_During your 9th week of pregnancy, your baby is busy growing. Her face looks more baby-like each day—her eyes are developed but concealed, and her nose, lips, and ears are becoming more defined. She's also starting to exercise her expanding muscles. Her fingers and toes are looking less like stubs. Although she's a wiggler, she's still so small that you won't feel these movements. Her reproductive organs are developing, but even if you sneaked a peek you wouldn't be able to tell that she's a she (and neither could your doctor at this point)._

Fiyero opened the bedroom door and entered it cautiously. He had left Elphaba getting ready twenty minutes ago, and hadn't expected her to be very long- she never took long. He'd been hearing various thumps and furious mutterings for the past fifteen minutes and had decided it was best to wait a while before entering.

But they were supposed to be at Kastle and Anton's soon for their dinner party, so Fiyero had decided to brave Elphaba's wrath. Now, he saw his wife standing before her closet, most of the contents strewn across the bed as she stood glaring into the depths of the wardrobe, her hands on her hips.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked hesitantly.

As soon as she heard his voice, her shoulders sagged in defeat and depression without even turning around.

"Nothing fits," she said quietly.

Fiyero laughed. "Nothing fits? Fae, you're not even _showing_ yet!" he exclaimed.

That was a mistake.

She whirled around to face him furiously. "I'm not showing? You think because my stomach is still flat, nothing has changed? Well, just because you're completely ignorant doesn't mean the world stops, Fiyero," she snapped.

Fiyero was taken aback, but he knew better than to take her words personally or retaliate.

"Elphaba," he tried to placate her, but she interrupted.

"I'm bloated and I feel gross, and my breasts are sore and huge, and my hair feels like it's never been introduced to shampoo. And I don't even know why we agreed to go to this thing when I _barely_ stay awake past nine o'clock, and everyone always hints to me about when we're having children and I can't even tell them that we are and it's none of their damn business!"

Her voice broke at the end, and Fiyero came forward and gently pulled her into a soft hug.

"We don't have to go," he said to her. "That's the advantage of Kastle being my big sister. We can ditch. Make up some excuse."

She sagged against him, all the fight gone out of her as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry. You're not ignorant," she whispered.

"Well, not completely," Fiyero grinned lightly. "I know you didn't mean it, Fae. And I know you hate it when I blame everything on hormones, but _you _can."

Elphaba let out a breath and pulled away, wiping away a tear that had fallen, despite her best efforts.

"I hate these hormones. And I know it's only going to get worse."

Fiyero tilted her chin up and kissed her. "However gross you feel, Fae, you still look beautiful to me. You always do and always will."

More tears welled up in her eyes, and Elphaba sighed, cursing her emotional state.

"So do you want to stay home tonight? Kas won't mind, honestly. And I am _great _at making excuses, I've been doing it my parents and teachers for _years_," he reassured her.

Elphaba laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, we should go. But… maybe you could put those excuse making skills to find a way for us to leave early so I don't fall asleep mid-conversation?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Of course."

"Give me ten minutes?"

He kissed her again. "I'll give you twenty," he replied and left the room.

Left alone, Elphaba went through her entire closet again, re-examining every dress she'd neglected before. Just when she was starting to get frustrated again, she found a dress in the back of her closet that Nessa had given her for Lurlinemas the previous year. She'd rejected and shoved it to the back of the closet upon seeing the colour, a dark shade of red velvet.

Elphaba had politely thanked her sister, but thought there was no way she could ever wear such a colour and assumed she would never wear it. She still wasn't too sure about the colour, but the style of the dress looked as though it would be the one dress she owned that would be both appropriate and comfortable.

Half-heartedly she put the dress on and studied her reflection critically. The dress was sleeveless with the neckline sitting around her collarbone. It wasn't tight around her breasts and the dress was loose so she didn't feel incredibly fat.

Not in the mood to deal with her oily hair, she merely swept it up into a bun and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Ready?" Fiyero asked when she exited the bedroom.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "It's times like these I wish Galinda was closer. I bet when she's pregnant she'll still look as amazing as ever. And won't have any of these issues."

"Of course she will," Fiyero replied immediately. "And she'll have bigger meltdowns, because she's Galinda."

Elphaba laughed.

They weren't the last to arrive at Kastle and Anton's, and Elphaba looked around as they entered the room to see who she knew there. She was relieved to see it was all Kastle and Anton's friends, it meant it would be a more relaxed evening than if any government officials were there. And she knew two of the women who were Kastle's close friends and were easy to get along with and have a conversation with.

"Hi, Elphaba," one of them greeted her.

"Hi Aringa," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero leaned in. "I'm going to go say hi to Anton and the guys. You good?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

He kissed her cheek lightly and left, leaving Elphaba to join the women. Although she knew them all, and of course Kastle, Elphaba couldn't quite relax. Whilst she wasn't worried about slipping up and mentioning the baby as Fiyero was, but it was hard to relax when she was so conscious of trying to act like everything was normal and she wasn't pregnant.

That was one thing she was looking forward to about having the news out in the open, just that she wouldn't have to pretend otherwise. She was mostly worried about what if any nausea hit her or she had the urge to throw up.

"That's a lovely dress, Elphaba," Aringa commented and Elphaba paused.

Even at the best of times, she was never quite sure whether people were being sarcastic or not when they said things like that, but now when her hormones were at higher levels, she was even less certain.

"Thank you," she said finally. "It was a gift from my sister."

"It looks lovely, Elphaba. I haven't seen that colour on you before," Kastle said, and there was no doubt about the warmth Elphaba could sense in her tone.

"Well, it's a little… redder than I usually wear," Elphaba admitted. "But I… I felt bad. This way, I can tell Nessa I've worn it without lying to her."

"I just lie," Aringa admitted. "My husband has terrible taste in clothes."

"I just exchange anything I don't like," another woman chimed in.

Elphaba relaxed as her little lie carried the conversation without her, and all she had to do was nod along and smile.

Finally, a maid entered the room and announced dinner was ready.

"Oh good, I've been planning this menu for a week and I can't wait to finally eat it," Kastle commented to Elphaba, who laughed.

"What are we having?" she asked casually, hoping it wasn't going to be anything that made her sick.

"Well, for the entrée we're having wild mushroom and roasted onion risotto, with spinach and grated reggiano; and for the main, Mom gave me this recipe for medium roasted lamb rack that Anton and I had at their place once last fall when you and Yero were still at Shiz. It's delicious, you'll love it."

Elphaba forced a smile and nodded, thinking hastily. She thought she would be fine, but she wasn't a hundred per cent sure.

As they headed towards the dining room, Fiyero appeared next to her and slid his arm around her waist.

"You okay?" he murmured in her ear.

Elphaba leaned into him so no one else would be able to hear what they were saying. "Kastle told me the menu. I should be okay, but I'm not sure."

Fiyero nodded immediately. "So, we'll grab seats near the door and I'll run interference if need be."

Elphaba was touched and amused. "How exactly are you going to run interference?" she asked with a smile.

Fiyero shrugged as though it was obvious. "How attached are you to that dress?"

"I'm not," Elphaba replied easily. "It was from Nessa, but I'm not planning on wearing it again."

Fiyero had figured as much. "Ok, so you give me a signal, and I'll 'accidentally' spill wine on your dress and you can excuse yourself to clean up."

Elphaba chuckled, but couldn't find any flaw in that plan. "Alright."

As soon as they entered the room, Fiyero smoothly guided Elphaba to two seats as near to the door as was available.

Anton grinned as he entered and saw them sitting together.

"Oz, you two really are joined at the hip, aren't you?"

Fiyero didn't miss a beat and grinned back. "Can you blame me when my wife is this beautiful? I'm worried that if I leave her side someone might sweep in and steal her away."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot," she replied, blushing.

The other guests all took their seats, and Elphaba found Aringa and her husband taking the seats on her other side.

It was only when they began to go around and pouring wine into the guests that Elphaba tensed again. Whilst Izanami had assured her that a small glass of wine on occasion would bring no harm to the baby, Elphaba wasn't willing to risk it.

"None for me, thank you," she said when the servant reached her.

He nodded and moved on to fill Fiyero's wine glass, but Aringa turned to Elphaba in surprise.

"No wine, Elphaba?"

"No, I had a headache this afternoon," she lied smoothly. "The fumes tend to get to me. I didn't want to risk another headache. I have a lot going on this week, can't afford to get behind."

Aringa frowned slightly, but nodded slowly and turned to say something to her husband.

Elphaba let out a breath and exchanged a glance with Fiyero in relief.

Thankfully there was no need for Elphaba to signal Fiyero during dinner. All the food stayed in her stomach and was just as delicious as Kastle had promised.

And just after nine-thirty, Fiyero made excuses to his sister and he and Elphaba left. Elphaba was relieved, she wasn't sure how much longer she could have kept up the charade, she felt utterly and completely drained.

"The lamb was good though," she said to Fiyero as they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

"It was," he agreed. "And everything went smoothly, right? No one was suspicious or noticed anything, huh?"

"No, I think we're safe," Elphaba said slowly. "Although what you said to Anton? Seriously? About guys trying to steal me away? Who would ever want to do that?"

"Noak, Paol, Andris," Fiyero said cheekily as they entered their bedroom and Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to me to bring up every girl who's ever shown interest in you? We _might_ finish by September," she snapped back.

Fiyero looked guilty. "Fae…"

"I'm sorry," Elphaba apologised immediately, as she pulled her hair free. "I… this is just as awful day for hormones."

Fiyero came forward and pulled her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed the green skin there softly.

"I love you," he murmured.

She burrowed closer into his embrace and breathed in his scent, forcing herself to take several deep breaths.

"I love you," she whispered.

Fiyero didn't let her pull away for a few more moments. He still cringed to think about the long list of nameless girls he'd ever so much as looked at before he was with Elphaba; but it was the thought of all the girls he'd been with during that brief time he and Elphaba had been apart that made him feel guilty and sick to his stomach.

He only hoped that when it came to raising their child, he could stress how not to repeat the mistakes Fiyero himself had made.

"Ready for bed?" he asked her, finally pulling away and she nodded tiredly.

"Definitely."

He wasn't really that tired, but he liked going to bed when Elphaba did. He never felt more peaceful than when he was holding Elphaba in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. When they'd changed for bed, Elphaba crawled under the covers tiredly and nestled up against Fiyero.

"Night, Yero," she murmured tiredly, her eyes already drifting shut.

He kissed the top of her head. "Night, Fae. Night, Little Fiyeraba."

The only reply was a sleepy chuckle from Elphaba and Fiyero grinned as he turned off the light beside the bed.


	10. Week 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. So everyone seems to be loving the "Little Fiyeraba", haha. Is that this story's "Vinkun wildflower"? **

**And to Camelot Emrys, it's just because Elphaba doesn't really wear red. **

**WEEK 10**

_Week 10 marks a milestone for your baby-to-be. All her cells have been directed to their places—brain tissue is growing rapidly, muscles are forming, fingers and toes are becoming defined. At about 10 weeks, Baby's fingernails even start to appear. Soon, she'll have toenails as well. Baby also has eyelids—but the bottom and top halves have fused together and will keep the eyes shut for several more weeks, like a kitten's. Ears, which (oddly) began developing on the neck, are moving into their normal place on the sides of the head. The baby can now swallow amniotic fluid and its life-sustaining organs (think heart, brain, liver, kidneys, intestines) are beginning to work. And her tiny heart, which already has claim on yours, has all four chambers now._

Fiyero didn't really envy Elphaba being the one who actually had to do the whole "growing a human being and giving birth" part, especially as he saw her wrestle with fatigue, morning sickness, heartburn and all the other symptoms that came along with that, but there were definitely some parts of the pregnancy that if given the opportunity, Fiyero could have really enjoyed.

This was mostly the parts that involved getting away with eating anything you wanted at any time; and getting to nap whenever you felt like it.

Fiyero was reflecting upon this now as Elphaba was still sleeping and it was almost noon. He knew she'd protest and complain about her lack of productivity, but Fiyero refused to wake her. He'd heard her get up three times during the night to use the bathroom, so if she wanted to sleep all day, he was going to let her.

Fiyero had nothing planned for the day, and he found himself creeping around the house, wary of any noise that might awaken his wife. He was glad, at times like these, that he and Elphaba had decided to keep minimum staff around the house. In fact they only had two maids employed, neither of whom lived in-house; although Fiyero knew they'd have to revisit that situation once the baby came. But for now it worked for them.

Feeling slightly peckish, Fiyero wandered into the kitchen to see what he felt like for lunch. On the counter lay that morning's newspaper, and Fiyero casually flicked through it as he munched on an apple, skimming the headlines to see if anything caught his attention.

Then he did a slight double take as he realised he was looking at a picture of him and Elphaba, clearly taken just the other day as they had been visiting the Vinkun markets over the weekend.

_Royal Couple Ecstatic Over Baby News, _the headline read and Fiyero froze. The press couldn't know their news… could they? He drew the paper closer to him quickly in order to read the accompanying article.

"_As Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba strolled hand in hand through the Vinkun markets over the weekend, onlookers noted they smilingly observed the many local children playing in a nearby playground and say that the couple have decided the time is right to begin their family._

"_They're so excited about having children," a royal insider says. "They've been wanting to start trying since they got married but the timing was never right."_

_The couple, who have been married for three years this March, chose to focus their energies on their studies, both graduating from Shiz University at the end of last May. Since then, the couple have been working hard to settle themselves into their royal duties. _

_Sources close to the couple insist that both Elphaba and Fiyero will be natural parents, and say Fiyero, 27, is particularly eager to become a father._

"_He just dotes on his niece and nephew," a friend told us, referring to the two children of Fiyero's older sister and heir to the throne, Crown Princess Kastle, six year old Noak, and one year old Aaylis. _

"_He can't wait to have children of his own with Elphaba."_

_It is a far cry from the Prince Fiyero we knew three years ago. Close friends and family are amazed by how far he's come since his marriage to Elphaba. _

"_We never imagined he'd ever get married, let alone want children," the friend says. "It's a sign of how much he loves Elphaba and how far he's come. I think he'll be a great father."_

_Elphaba, 24, has long since been honing her mothering skills. She cared for her sister, Nessarose, from an early age, after their mother died in childbirth. _

_And Elphaba and Fiyero aren't the only ones excited about the prospect of beginning their family._

"_The King and Queen are just thrillified at the idea of more grandchildren," says an aide close to the King and Queen. _

_No doubt royal watchers will be watching closely for any sign of a tell-tale baby bump in the coming months. _

"_Elphaba and Fiyero are so sure that this is the right time. This is the year."_

_Only time will tell whether this is true."_

Fiyero sighed and rolled his eyes as he pushed the paper away from him in disgust.

"Morons," he scoffed.

"Who's a moron?"

He looked up to see Elphaba enter the room.

"Hey, good morning beautiful…or should I say good afternoon?" he teased lightly. "Are you okay?"

Elphaba shrugged, coming to stand next to him and placing her hand on his back. "I had to pee. And then throw up. And now I'm hungry."

Fiyero smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to make you something?"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm not sure what I want. Who's a moron?"

"Oh, just the press. More pregnancy rumours."

Elphaba frowned. "Do they know-?"

"No," Fiyero hastily assured her. "They're just guessing. Again. Here, see for yourself."

Elphaba read the article he pointed to over his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to know the names of these supposed "sources" and "insiders" they're always quoting."

"Me too," Fiyero agreed.

"Although they're right about one thing," Elphaba added.

"That we are actually having a baby?" Fiyero guessed and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Ok, two things."

He chuckled. "What's that?"

She smiled. "You've come a long way in three years."

Fiyero leaned down and kissed her. "Well, I had to grow up sometime, I guess. Especially to keep you."

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Keep me?"

"I told you I'm not losing you ever again," he reminded her.

Her face softened and she kissed him softly. "You're pretty much stuck with me at this point," she said matter-of-factly and Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba headed over to see what was in the pantry to eat, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Fiyero offered, throwing away his apple core and leaving the room.

He was surprised to see Kastle on the other side.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked, gesturing for her to enter.

"I wanted to talk to you guys. It's Mom and Dad's thirty-fifth wedding anniversary in May," she reminded him. "Anton and I were talking last night about planning a big surprise party for them. But that involves a lot of planning and for you and Elphaba to be involved. I just finished an appointment and thought I'd stop by. Is Elphaba here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," Fiyero nodded. "Did you see the paper this morning?" he asked as they headed that way.

Kastle laughed. "Yes. I've told you guys. The only way to stop the rumours is to actually prove them right and _get_ pregnant…"

She trailed off as they entered the kitchen. Fiyero frowned at her, not sure why she'd stopped talking. Kastle was gaping, her eyes wide.

"Oh my Oz, you _are _pregnant!" she gasped.

Fiyero shot a panicked look at Elphaba, who was seemingly frozen on the spot.

"Wh-what?" he said, forcing out a laugh. "Why would you say that?"

Kastle shot him a Look. "Because _only _a pregnant woman would eat _that."_

Fiyero looked to where she was pointing and for the first time, saw what Elphaba was doing- making a sandwich with tuna, tortilla chips and… pineapple? He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose, he'd read that pregnant women might have odd cravings but this was his first time seeing it.

"Really, Fae?"

"It sounded good in my head," Elphaba explained in a small voice.

Kastle beamed. "You really are pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt!" she exclaimed happily, crossing the room quickly to hug Elphaba.

"We're not saying anything yet," Elphaba began, almost apologetically even as she accepted the hug.

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks," Elphaba answered. She couldn't help but smile, it felt really good to be able to acknowledge it aloud to someone beside Fiyero or Izanami.

Kastle nodded knowingly. "Waiting until the second trimester?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said.

"And how long have you known?" she demanded.

"Four weeks," Fiyero replied, and Kastle turned to her younger brother as though only just remembering he was there.

"_Fiyero! _You're going to be a _father!" _

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Fiyero frowned, but Kastle was already ignoring him again.

"So, when are you due? How are you feeling?"

Fiyero could tell he was no longer needed for this conversation. "I'll leave you two to it," he said and left the room.

Elphaba kind of wished he'd stayed, but didn't say so as she answered Kastle's questions, almost shyly.

"September twentieth," she replied.

"And how do you feel?" Kastle repeated, more gently.

Elphaba hesitated. "I've been better," she admitted.

She looked down at the sandwich she had been making and wrinkled her nose. "Why did I even want this?" she wondered aloud and Kastle chuckled faintly.

She sat down at the counter and watched as Elphaba threw out her sandwich and made herself some dry toast and tea instead, before sitting down beside her.

"So, morning sickness?" Kastle asked.

"It's more like afternoon sickness," Elphaba chuckled. "I'm fine in the mornings, just a little dizzy. But then I'll be sick all afternoon. I used to be fine in the evenings, but lately…"

"Yeah, morning sickness doesn't really have a routine," Kastle consoled her. "Well, do you have any questions? Anything you want to know? Feel free to ask anything."

Elphaba sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Is it normal to be this tired?"

Kastle chuckled. "Yes. It _does _get better… and then it gets worse."

"Oh, joy," Elphaba made a face.

"Same goes for the constant need to use the bathroom…not that it goes away, it just gets worse. Anything else? Heartburn?"

Elphaba shook her head. "A little, but not really. The tiredness is the most annoying part, besides trying to hide it from everyone. And I've already gained three pounds, most of which I think is in my breasts."

"And how's my brother treating you?" Kastle asked, her tone suggesting she didn't really trust Fiyero's ability to take care of Elphaba.

Elphaba laughed. "He's been wonderful," she reassured him. "He's hovering a little," she admitted.

"I heard that!" Fiyero called from the next room and Elphaba laughed again.

Kastle hugged Elphaba again. "I'm so happy for you guys. And Mom and Dad will be thrillified. So you haven't told _anyone_ yet?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. We're going to tell Galinda and my family next month when we see them. I didn't want to tell them in a letter," she explained.

"Of course not. Telling people and seeing their faces is one of the best parts," Kastle grinned.

"So… you really knew just from my sandwich?" Elphaba asked in amazement.

"I have two children," Kastle reminded her. "Plus, I thought you looked different at dinner last week, but I didn't really think anything of it. When I saw the sandwich, it just made sense. So, tell me everything. How did you find out?"

Elphaba hesitated. Honestly, it was already such a blur.

"I just realised the date and connected the dots. Remember when we had lunch with your mom and I got sick?"

"Yeah," Kastle nodded.

Elphaba shrugged. "I couldn't work out why I felt so sick and then… it all made sense."

"I think this is the longest secret Fiyero's ever kept," Kastle commented thoughtfully.

"Again, I _heard _that!" Fiyero complained loudly.

"It's true!" Kastle called back, and Fiyero had no answer.

Elphaba decided to intervene. "Sorry, did you have a reason for dropping by?"

Kastle blinked, having almost forgotten. "Oh, yeah! Fiyero, get back in here!" she called out, and Fiyero obeyed.

"Mom and Dad have been married for thirty-five years in May," Kastle informed them. "And Anton and I thought it would be nice to do something, which obviously means planning. And of course, we wanted this to be from all of us. What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a nice idea," Elphaba replied immediately. "What were you thinking of… a party?" she asked hesitantly.

Kastle smiled at her. "I was, but now, considering you'll be what- five months pregnant? Maybe a banquet would be a better idea. Slightly more low-key, more sitting opportunities…"

"I approve of that plan," Elphaba said in relief.

Kastle grinned. "I thought you would. Yero, thoughts?"

"It's a good idea," Fiyero agreed. "But… why this year? I mean… thirty-five years is impressive but, why didn't we do something for their thirtieth? Or wait until their fortieth?"

His sister glared at him. "Fiyero-" she began warningly, in a tone Fiyero recognised all too well.

"Ok, ok," he hastily cut her off. "Sounds good. Just tell us what you want us to do."

They discussed the idea a bit further, and then Kastle took her leave, congratulating them one more time and promising to stay mum on the subject until they made the announcement to the family.

When they were alone again, Fiyero looked at Elphaba worriedly.

"Planning this banquet… it's not going to be too much for you, is it?" he asked.

Elphaba shook her head and kissed him. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. "And I'm sure you and Kastle will make sure I don't strain myself."

"True," Fiyero admitted. Then he smiled. "It's kind of nice that Kas knows, isn't it?"

Elphaba nodded, returning his smile. "Yeah, it is. It makes me even more excited to tell the rest of our family."

"Only two more weeks," Fiyero said happily.

Then suddenly Elphaba sighed, and he frowned. "What is it, Fae?"

She made a face. "Now I wish I hadn't thrown that sandwich out."

Fiyero could only laugh.

**AN. Just want to add before people ask, pregnant woman _can _eat tuna (a little bit). I know there's that thing about not eating raw fish, but a little tinned tuna is OK, according to baby sites I read! **


	11. Week 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Guys, we're almost at the end of the first trimester! Yay! Everyone's reactions to Elphaba's sandwich were hilarious, haha.**

**Also, when I posted the last chapter, there hadn't been a closing date for the Wicked Awards voting period, but it's Feb 8th, just in case anyone was unaware. **

**WEEK 11**

_During your 11th week of pregnancy, your baby-to-be's body still may look a little strange. At this point in development the head makes up nearly half of his body size. Don't worry, in the next few weeks the rest of his body will catch up. Right now, part of your baby's small intestine coils around the umbilical cord outside his body—this will change soon, too._

Elphaba frowned as she flicked through a pile of mail.

"Something wrong?" Fiyero asked seeing her face.

"What is it? Bills? Love letters from women proclaiming their love for me?"

Elphaba turned to head to shoot daggers at him and Fiyero blanched. It was always so hard to tell how she was going to react to his jokes these days with her hormones and the mood swings that accompanied them.

Of course, a wise man might suggest the best solution would be to not tell any jokes at all, but well… Fiyero never had been known for his common sense or wisdom.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, what's up, Fae?"

Elphaba sighed. "There's the usual no-doubt-wedding-detail-filled letters from Galinda, but… nothing from Nessa. I haven't heard from her in a few weeks."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Elphaba," Fiyero assured her. "I'm sure she's got her own stuff going on, and no doubt she's preparing things for when we come visit. It's only two weeks away," he reminded her.

That made Elphaba smile. She was excited to see her sister again, and to finally share their happy news, even if it meant having to see her father at the same time.

"I can't wait."

They were already making plans for how to tell Fiyero's family the next week, after they saw Izanami for their official twelve week appointment and reached the end of the first trimester. They had already invited Ibrahim, Kasmira and Kastle and Anton over for dinner one night next week, and there they would make the big announcement.

Then Elphaba sobered and sat down on the couch next to her husband, one leg tucked underneath her.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Fiyero put down the newspaper he was reading as he looked at her. She looked so serious he was tempted to make a joke about the paternity of the baby, but then thought that might result in either tears (for her) or broken bones (for him) and both would be bad.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning in concern.

Elphaba looked at her hands. "Well, you know I've been talking to Kastle a lot the past few days," she began and Fiyero nodded.

Since his sister had guessed the news, she and Elphaba had met a few times to talk. This was one subject where Elphaba found it a lot more helpful to talk to someone rather than just read about it in books; and Kastle was full of helpful advice.

"Well, she has all these stories, from when she was pregnant with Noak and Aaylis; and the thing is… Noak's only six and he knows some of those stories. He knows how his mom could only eat carrot sticks for two months, and that he once kicked Anton in the face through her stomach when he was trying to talk to him…"

Fiyero grinned broadly. "Yeah, that's a great story," he chuckled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "My _point _is, that he knows things. And I- I don't know anything. Kastle and Izanami have _both _asked questions about my mother's pregnancy and when I was born, and I know nothing. I've been thinking that… I want this baby… I want our children to know things like this. Stories and facts about before they were born."

"They?" Fiyero asked in interest and she rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, 'they'. I'm not opposed to more children… although wait until I've experienced labour before we make that a definite plan."

"Agreed," Fiyero nodded, and gestured for her to continue.

Elphaba bit her lip. "I've been thinking that… in case there's a reason why I can't tell them..."

Fiyero stilled. He'd been wondering if Elphaba was giving much thought to her mother's death lately, but hadn't wanted to bring it up.

"Fae, nothing is going to happen to you," he said gently.

"I'm not saying it will," she said quickly. "But I'm saying it could happen. Anything could happen, Yero. To either one of us."

She stared down at her lap again. "You know… I only have a few memories of my mother. And I miss her every day. But at the same time… I never really knew her. The few memories I have are so vague and fuzzy… for the majority of my life, she's just been this… huge hole in my life that my father always told me was my fault."

Elphaba finally met Fiyero's eyes again and his heart ached as he saw the tears in them. "I've been reading all the books. And Izanami and now Kastle have been great, and I _know _that once we tell your mom she's going to be a huge support to me- to us. But… I don't think I've ever missed my mother more than now. It's really only just starting to hit me that she went through all this- twice. And she probably imagined being here and being able to pass on her stories and knowledge and being able to see her grandchildren. She's- she's going to miss so much. She already has, and my father just… doesn't give a damn."

Fiyero said nothing, just raised his hand and gently wiped away a tear that was rolling slowly down her emerald cheek.

Elphaba chuckled faintly and rolled her eyes at herself. "The plan was not to cry during this conversation. I hate these stupid hormones," she muttered, wiping her eyes.

Fiyero smiled gently. "It's ok, Fae. So, what were you thinking?"

She took a deep breath. "I read something in one of the books. About the idea of the parents keeping a journal throughout the pregnancy. Just to… to document the whole process. At first I thought it sounded kind of lame, but… the idea keeps running around my head ever since."

Fiyero thought about that for a few moments.

"I think it sounds pretty cool," he said finally. "And it would be something we can give to him or her one day."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "It doesn't sound dumb?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I think we should do it. We uh… we wouldn't have to write _long _entries, would we?"

She laughed. "No," she reassured him.

"Ok, then. Let's do it."

Elphaba beamed, she hadn't been sure how he'd respond to the idea. "Well, we have to get something to write it in first," she chuckled.

"I think we've got some old notebooks from Shiz around here somewhere," Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba just stared at him blankly. "I was thinking of something a little nicer than that," she said slowly and Fiyero shrugged.

"OK, then. We could go out tomorrow and buy something? There's nothing suspicious about buying a notebook, is there?"

"For you, yes," she teased, but agreed.

So the next day, the two went into town and entered the stationary store. Fiyero looked blankly at the piles of differently designed journals as Elphaba studied them thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think there's way too many options here," he replied honestly, making Elphaba laugh.

They went back and forth amongst them, before finally choosing a simple brown leather journal.

"I know this was my idea and all," Elphaba said when they'd returned home and she was lying on the couch, staring at the first blank page of the journal, pen in hand.

"But now that we're here… I have no idea what to write," she admitted.

Fiyero placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her, then lifted up her feet so he could sit down on the end of the couch, replacing her feet on his lap.

"I do, gimme."

Elphaba handed over the journal and pen without arguing and reached over to grab her tea as Fiyero raised the pen over the paper.

"It's not that easy, is it?" she asked, seeing him pause.

"I was just wondering," Fiyero explained. "What do I start with? I don't have to write 'Dear Diary', do I?"

He winced at the idea and Elphaba laughed.

"No. We can write… whatever. We can give it a name, if you really want to. Galinda named her diary Daezy, for Oz's sake."

Fiyero turned to Elphaba in interest at that, and Elphaba let out a horrified gasp and clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had let slip.

"Which you are _never _to let on that you know about," she said sternly.

Fiyero laughed. "Really? _Daezy_?"

"Galinda's going to kill me," Elphaba groaned.

"How do you know this?" Fiyero asked eagerly.

"She told me in confidence," Elphaba admitted. "Now, can we move on please?"

Fiyero, still grinning, nodded. "Sure. Well… if we're sticking with the idea of giving the baby this one day… why not address it to the baby?" he suggested.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "By that, you mean 'dear Baby' not 'dear Little Fiyeraba', right?"

Fiyero pouted. "Well, if you're going to ruin my fun," he muttered, but began writing.

Although Elphaba was fascinated to know what he was writing, she decided to leave him to it and grabbed an old magazine that was lying in arm's reach and picked up a spare pen to do the puzzles with.

She completed the crossword, code breaker and was halfway through the word search when Fiyero announced,

"Finished!" and shut the journal in satisfaction.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile, she'd seen that look a hundred times before when he'd finished writing an essay in their years at Shiz.

"Can I read it?"

"Sure. I'll trade you for the word search," he offered and she gladly made the exchange.

Then, with a combination of excitement and slight apprehension, Elphaba began to read.

"_Dear Baby,_

_Hi. I'm your Dad. At this moment, you are still 29 weeks away from joining us in the world (assuming you are born on your due date, of course) , and according to the baby books, you're about the size of a lime. That just sounds completely crazy to me, I can't even imagine you being that small. _

_Let me tell you something, you are one lucky kid. I'm not talking about being born into the royal family, that sometimes isn't all it's cracked up to be, take it from me. _

_This is why you're lucky: You are getting the best mother in all of Oz. _

_I mean that in no disrespect to your grandmother, who was a pretty great Mom herself, but it's true. Your Mom is the most incredible person I've ever met, and I know she's going to be a fantastic mother. _

_I've been in love with your mother for years, and my life changed completely from the moment I first met her. _

_Now, you're going to hear a lot of stories as you grow up about how your mother and I met, so let me just clear it up right now: I did __not__ run your mother over. Whatever she tells you (or anyone else, for that matter) I did not run her over. _

_My driver did. And she wasn't actually run over, just… knocked down. _

_So, what can I tell you about your mother? Well, she's brilliant, beautiful, a talented sorceress, kind, caring and has a mean right hook. _

_Most importantly, she loves you already. And she will love you and do anything she can do make you happy for your entire life. _

_You are going to be such a perfect new beginning to our family. No one knows about you just yet (well, except for Auntie Iz because she's the midwife and your Aunt Kastle kind of guessed just last week) but for the most part, you're a little secret of your mom's and mine. _

_We're both so excited about meeting you, at times this seems to be going to slow, but at other times I can't believe how fast it's going. You're coming into a family where there is lots of love._

_You're going to have two grandparents who are going to spoil you rotten; a wonderful Aunt and Uncle and two crazy cousins to play with. Then there's your Aunt Nessa in Munchkinland, who I'm sure will adore you, and your Aunt Galinda and Uncle Boq, who are family- even though not by blood. _

_We're telling them about you in the next two weeks, and we're so excited to be able to finally tell them about you. The point is, you're not even in the world yet and you're already loved so much. We can't wait to meet you._

_Love, Daddy."_

It was a quiet sob that caught Fiyero's attention away from the word search, and he looked up in alarm to see Elphaba crying quietly.

"Fae?" he asked worriedly, putting down the magazine.

Elphaba sat up and crawled into his lap, kissing him deeply, which Fiyero gladly returned.

"I love you so much," she whispered and Fiyero held her tighter on his lap.

"I love you too, Fae," he replied, gently stroking her hair. "I meant every word, you know."

Elphaba smiled faintly, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know."

As she curled up on his knee, Fiyero moved his hand to rest on her stomach that was just beginning to round, although it wasn't noticeable yet unless you knew what you were looking for.

"One question," Elphaba said finally, looking up at him.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

"Did you really have to mention how we met?"

Fiyero grinned innocently. "Hey, I'm just setting the record straight."

Elphaba chuckled faintly and kissed him again.

"Well, for the record, I think you're going to be a pretty amazing dad," she told him and Fiyero kissed her softly.

"I have you to help me. I'll be fine."

Elphaba covered Fiyero's hand that was resting on her stomach.

"I didn't mention your father," Fiyero said suddenly, referring to the journal entry. "Because well… he's your father. But I think this baby has a pretty great family around it. Even if your father chooses not to be a part of that, this baby is going to be so loved."

"I think so too," Elphaba agreed.

Fiyero tucked a lock of hair behind her ear gently. "And I bet your mom is watching over you somewhere, and that's she's as proud of you as I am."

Fresh tears pierced Elphaba's eyes. "I wish she could be here," she confessed in a whisper.

"I wish she could see this, and know you… and the baby."

Fiyero smiled. "I think she does see it. I bet she's… wherever and she already knows this baby and I bet she's really excited."

Elphaba merely relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes as he continued talking. She wasn't really sure if she believed in an afterlife or anything like that; but the image Fiyero was painting was comforting and in a strange way, it put Elphaba at ease, the idea of her mother looking over her unborn child.

And then Elphaba realised that although her mother was gone, she was still a part of the family. And the hole inside Elphaba seemed to ache a little less.


	12. Week 12

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. We're at the safe point guys! Yay! **

**WEEK 12**

_The end of the first trimester marks an important step for your baby-to-be. All of her major body systems are in place. In her digestive system, her small intestine is no longer entwined with the umbilical cord, but instead is tucked neatly within the abdomen. Her nervous system continues to develop, and her brain's structure is fully formed. Many of her organs are starting to work on their own, too. For instance, her thyroid begins to secrete hormones. In your 13th week of pregnancy, she's no longer considered an embryo, but instead graduates into a foetus. She's already looking more and more like the baby you're probably imagining—she even has tiny fingernails._

When Elphaba and Fiyero had invited their family over for dinner, they had given no reason, other than they thought it was their turn to host a family dinner. Elphaba had been worried that Kasmira might suspect something, but this is where Kastle knowing had come in handy. Kastle had agreed it was a great idea, and that had been the end of it.

Elphaba considered it lucky she'd planned so many dinners for her father in the years before Shiz, but she was more nervous over this dinner than anything she'd ever planned before.

"Fae, you're one shade of pink away from being Galinda," Fiyero warned her, watching her fuss over the table layout for the millionth time.

That stilled Elphaba and she glanced sheepishly at Fiyero.

"Sorry. I just… I want everything to go perfectly."

Fiyero wrapped her in his arms and planted light kisses on her forehead, nose and lips. "What could go wrong? They come, we eat delicious food, we tell our news and everyone is happy. There are no possible holes in this plan for something to go wrong."

"I bet I could find some," Elphaba muttered and Fiyero chuckled as he kissed her again.

"There's the pessimist I know and love," he grinned.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "They will be happy, won't they?"

"Of _course _they will," Fiyero reassured her. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know…"

Fiyero tilted her chin up to look at him. "Fae, what's this about?"

Elphaba closed her eyes briefly. "It's just… I'm scared. It's all starting to get so _real_. Once we tell people… and then if something happens…"

Fiyero shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen, Elphaba. I promise. Everything will be fine, and my family will be so happy. OK?"

Elphaba forced a smile and nodded. "OK."

But Fiyero could tell she didn't really believe him. Her nerves had an effect on her whole body, and she spent the whole afternoon in the bathroom, being violently ill.

Fiyero was supportive, getting her tea and holding her hair back as she threw up, but finally, he decided to step up.

"OK, change of plans," he announced, gently lifting her off the bathroom floor so she could change for dinner.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba mumbled tiredly.

"We're going to make the happy announcement _before _dinner."

She looked up in alarm. "What? Why? We were going to do it during-"

"Yes, but I want you to be able to keep something down, and I think you bolting to the bathroom every two seconds _may _give the surprise away."

Elphaba wanted to protest, but figured he may have a point. "Ok," she agreed.

Fiyero helped her change and then took her downstairs and made her lie down on the couch whilst he got ready himself and made sure everything was ready. He'd done most of the cooking himself, he wasn't as good as Elphaba, but he could cook well enough to not give them food poisoning. Elphaba had kept the menu simple, so it wasn't anything that made Fiyero wish they'd decided to have a cook.

When they'd first moved into the manor, Elphaba had insisted she didn't want too many other people in the house, and they'd agreed to keep it limited to the two maids.

When the doorbell rang, Elphaba pulled herself off the couch to answer the door, and found Kastle, Anton and the children.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Hi, Auntie Elphaba!" Noak greeted her brightly, giving her a tight hug around the legs. "Where's Uncle Yero?"

"Kitchen," she replied and he scampered off to find his uncle.

"Hey, Elphaba. Something smells good," Anton said warmly, stepping inside.

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled.

"Say hi to Aunt Elphaba, Aaylis," Kastle cooed to her daughter handing her over to Elphaba.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered so that Anton couldn't hear.

Elphaba grimaced. "Don't ask."

Kasmira and Ibrahim arrived ten minutes later, and Fiyero came out from the kitchen to greet his parents.

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

"Hello, Yero," Kasmira greeted her son, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you and Elphaba suggested this. Such a lovely idea."

Fiyero smiled and moved to stand next to Elphaba, slipping an arm around her waist.

"We thought it was a good idea."

Elphaba took his hand subtly and squeezed it tightly.

Kastle decided it was time to move things along. "So, what's new with you guys?"

Fiyero shot her a grateful look, he hadn't really thought about how to bring it up.

"Actually, there is something going on," he said.

Ibrahim narrowed his eyes slightly. "I've heard that tone before. Usually before you casually mention you were expelled or in trouble for something."

Despite her nerves, Elphaba couldn't help but snort at that and Fiyero grinned at his father.

"Nothing like that Dad. Ok, well… Elphaba and I are having a baby," he announced.

Kasmira gasped, her face breaking into a beaming smile. "What? Really?"

Elphaba nodded, blushing nervously and Kasmira leapt up to hug her tightly.

"This is the most wonderful news," Kasmira laughed happily, and then framed Elphaba's face gently.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Not great, but I'm doing okay," Elphaba answered, feeling a wave of relief wash over her and she relaxed for the first time all day.

"If you need _anything_, just let me know," Kasmira said firmly and Elphaba smiled.

"I will, thank you."

Ibrahim had been congratulating Fiyero and now turned to Elphaba, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Congratulotions. So, when can I expect my new grandchild?" he asked eagerly.

"September," Elphaba replied.

"What's going on?" Noak asked them room at large, not really following what was going on.

Anton knelt down to his son's level. "You're going to have a little cousin, kid. Remember how Aaylis was in Momma's stomach before she was born? Well, there's a baby growing in Aunt Elphaba's stomach now," he explained.

Noak's eyes widened. "_Really? _Can you make it a boy so I have someone to play with?" he asked Elphaba, and the adults all laughed.

"You don't really get to pick whether it's a boy or a girl," Elphaba let him down gently.

"Oh… you're not fat. Momma got really fat when Aaylis was in her stomach," Noak frowned, studying Elphaba critically.

"Noak!" Kastle exclaimed.

Fiyero stifled his laughter to explain. "That happens later when the baby gets a bit bigger," he explained to his nephew.

"How big is the baby now?" Noak questioned.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba cluelessly, who chuckled faintly before answering. "It's about the size of a plum."

"Wow."

It was surprisingly Noak who asked the most questions over dinner, but Elphaba was happy to answer them as best she could. She was feeling much better now that it was out in the open, and had no trouble keeping her dinner down.

"Are you going to be alright to travel next week?" Kasmira asked her daughter-in-law in concern.

"Izanami said it's fine," Elphaba reassured her.

"You must be very excited to tell Nessarose," Ibrahim smiled and Elphaba nodded happily.

"I am. Galinda too."

"Because her reaction is going to be hilarious," Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba laughed. "It will," she admitted.

After dinner, Elphaba offered to get dessert ready now that she was feeling better and Kastle and Kasmira volunteered to help.

"Do you have any idea whether it's a boy or a girl?" Kastle asked Elphaba.

"I knew Fiyero was going to be a boy," Kasmira chimed in. "From the minute I found out I was pregnant, I just knew."

"I'm not sure," Elphaba replied. "Fiyero seems to think it's going to be a girl. Or he just really wants a girl."

"Has he said that?"

"No, he just slips up every now and then," Elphaba grinned.

"Do you have a preference?" Kasmira asked, but Elphaba shook her head.

"I don't think so. I know it sounds like a cliché, but I really just want it to be healthy."

She turned to Kastle. "I didn't realise Noak was so interested in all of this."

Kastle laughed. "Neither did I. We kept it pretty simple when I was expecting Aaylis, thinking he was too young. I guess now he wants to know everything."

"I think that's nice," Kasmira said. "It's lovely that he's showing an interest."

"Maybe it's a sign he's going to be a midwife when he's older," Elphaba said teasingly.

Afterwards, Elphaba could think of no reason why she had been so nervous and she felt better than she had all week.

But the best moment, for her, came when everyone was leaving. Aaylis was asleep on Anton's shoulder already, and Noak didn't look like he was going to be far behind.

"Bye, Uncle Yero," he mumbled sleepily, hugging Fiyero goodbye.

"See ya, bud," Fiyero said fondly.

Then Noak turned to Elphaba and hugged her too. "Bye, Aunt Elphaba."

"Bye, sweetie."

Then he gently pet her stomach. "Bye, baby."

The small gesture brought tears to Elphaba's eyes, and she hugged the little boy extra tightly.

Fiyero couldn't help but smile. "That was really sweet," he said when everyone had left and they were alone again.

Elphaba didn't trust herself to speak so she simply nodded.

"I think that went really well, don't you?" he commented happily.

"I hope next week goes just as well," Elphaba agreed, but she suddenly wasn't that nervous about the idea, even at the thought of telling her father.

Little did she know, telling Frex would be the least of their problems.


	13. Week 13

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Hey, guys remember that time I left you on a cliffhanger and everyone freaked out thinking something bad was about to happen? Oh wait, it was 2 days ago! Haha. I **_**loved **_**everyone's reviews for the last chapter, yeah, everyone freaked which is **_**hugely **_**entertaining for **_**me **_**;) (I'm sorry, but it's true.)**

**But I just got home, I took my mum up to Sydney this weekend for her Christmas present- seeing **_**Legally Blonde!**_** Did I mention I've seen that yet? Anyway, this was my 4****th**** time and her first and it was as amazing as ever :D And David Harris (former Fiyero for those who pay attention, and is now playing Emmett) mouthed "hello" to Kelly and I when we gave him a standing ovation :D (he knows us. He likes us. It was great). Anyway, so I decided to put you all out of your misery!**

**That being said, you don't find out what it is in this chapter, but you do get more of the picture and some of you will probably be able to guess, because I have very intelligent readers :) Enjoy!**

**WEEK 13**

_Week 13 marks a milestone for your baby-to-be. Developmentally speaking she's no longer an embryo, but a foetus. She's looking—and acting—more and more like a baby every day. She appears to be resting because her eyelids have formed and are fused together, but her arms and legs move and twitch (although you probably can't feel it … yet). She can suck her thumb, too. Your baby is about the size of an egg! She's growing heavier at around .5 to .8 ounces and is getting longer at about 3 inches long (crown to rump)._

Elphaba hadn't seen Galinda since their graduation, and she hadn't realised until they had arrived in Gilikin and were approaching the Upland's mansion, just how much she had missed her best friend.

"You know within an hour you're going to remember everything about Galinda you don't miss," Fiyero said in amusement.

"I know," Elphaba admitted. "So let me enjoy this hour."

"Are you telling her straight away?" Fiyero asked.

"I think I'll let her gush about Boq and the wedding for a bit first," Elphaba smiled.

A servant met them at the door, and ushered them through the foyer and into the parlour, before leaving to find Galinda.

"How are you feeling?" Fiyero asked Elphaba quietly, for the millionth time that day.

"Getting really sick of people asking me how I'm feeling," Elphaba replied dryly. "I'm fine, Yero, honestly. A little tired, but it's fine."

"Sorry," Fiyero apologised. "I just worry."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I know. But I'm really okay. I'll let you know if anything changes," she promised him.

The first sign of Galinda's approach they heard was footsteps hastily heading their way. Then suddenly there was a whirlwind of blonde curls and pink fabric burst into the room, and before Fiyero could blink Galinda had swamped his wife in an enormous hug and both girls were laughing in pure delight at seeing one another again.

"Oh, Elphie. I've missed you _so _much!" Galinda cried.

"I've missed you too, Glin," Elphaba replied in a choked voice, caught by surprise once again by her hormones.

Galinda pulled back in surprise, hearing the tears in Elphaba's voice. It wasn't like Elphaba to be so easily upset.

"Why, _Elphie! _What is it? Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Elphaba laughed in spite of herself. "I'm fine," she assured her.

Galinda raised an eyebrow pointedly, suggesting she wasn't buying that for a second. Elphaba hesitated, she had wanted Galinda to be able to share her own happiness for a short time before telling her their news.

"I'm pregnant," she told her best friend.

Galinda's eyes widened and she uttered a short squeal. "_Elphie! _Are you really? You're going to have a _baby?!"_

Elphaba nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face and Galinda hugged her again tightly.

"Oh, that is the most thrillifying news! When are you due?" she demanded eagerly.

"September sometime," Elphaba replied, almost shyly.

"How long have you known?"

Elphaba had to think about that one for a moment. "About six weeks?"

"Why didn't you _tell _me?"

"I didn't want to tell you in a letter, Glin," Elphaba explained. "I wanted to be able to tell you in person."

Galinda beamed again and hugged her. "That is much better," she agreed. "I can't believe it, it's so wonderful! And to think, you're here for five whole days!"

Feeling slightly left out, Fiyero coughed to draw attention to himself. "I'm here too," he reminded them.

Galinda giggled as she turned to him. "Hi, Fiyero," she greeted him and hugged him too. "Congratulotions! You're having a baby!"

"And congratulotions to you too," Fiyero replied. "The future Mrs Goodrem."

Galinda blushed prettily.

"Oh, yes!" Elphaba said suddenly. "Let me see this ring you keep going on about."

Galinda extended her left hand to show them the ring. Elphaba dutifully admired the exquisite old-fashioned ring that adorned her left hand.

"It's beautiful," she replied honestly. "It was Boq's grandmother's you said?"

Galinda nodded proudly. "Yes. I love it so much."

"I always figured you'd have a pink engagement ring," Fiyero said honestly.

Galinda laughed. "Fiyero, do you have any idea how hard that would be to coordinate all my outfits with a pink ring?" she demanded.

"Yeah, Fiyero," Elphaba teased.

Fiyero grinned. Having the two girls back together reminded him so much of their Shiz days, and it made him slightly miss university- something he never thought he'd say.

"So, what exactly brings you two to Gilikin?" Galinda asked them, as they sat down and she called for tea.

"It's really just a goodwill visit," Fiyero shrugged. "We just have plans to visit the Botanical Gardens , we have dinner with the Governor and his wife, and Fae's going to visit the new Girl's centre."

Galinda nodded. The Girl's centre that Elphaba was a patron of back in the Vinkus had been opened in Gilikin since word about the centre and their services had begun spreading throughout Oz and Elphaba had arranged to visit the new centre.

Galinda frowned. "It's not going to be too much for you, is it Elphie?"

"I should be fine," Elphaba reassured her. "It's not that much, really."

"And then you go to Munchkinland?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, just for four days. But we couldn't come all this way and not go see Nessa. And Boq of course."

Galinda giggled at the mention of her fiancée. "Yes. Does Nessa know about the baby yet?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I wanted to be able to tell her in person too."

There was so much Galinda wanted to talk to Elphaba about, but she managed to wait until she and her best friend were alone after dinner that night, sitting in Galinda's bedroom and talking like they had done so often at Shiz.

Elphaba listened patiently to all Galinda's wedding details, and offered her opinion whenever the blonde asked for it. Not that she was much help with all that.

Finally, Galinda sat back and looked at her.

"So, how do you feel Elphie? Really? And I need more than a 'fine' or 'ok'," she added pointedly as Elphaba opened her mouth.

Elphaba laughed. "I feel good, for the most part," she answered. "I get tired a lot, and I still get morning sickness throughout the day, but it's much better than it was. Actually, the most annoying thing at the moment is the fact I have to get up to use the bathroom three times a night. And it's already starting to get a little uncomfortable to sleep, but not too bad."

Galinda smiled and eyed her stomach. "You have a little bump!" she exclaimed happily, reaching over to rest her hand on it.

Elphaba chuckled self-consciously. "I wouldn't say it's a bump yet."

"And you have that pregnant woman 'glow'," Galinda said wisely.

"I do not!" Elphaba protested.

"You do!" Galinda argued laughingly. "I swear to Oz, you do, Elphie! It suits you. You seem so happy."

"I am," Elphaba acknowledged. "It's not all wonderful, I've had some bad days," she admitted. "But even the bad days are good… in a way."

"And Fiyero just seems over the moon."

"He is," Elphaba grinned. "It's very sweet."

She proceeded to tell Galinda about the journal they were keeping, which Galinda thought was a wonderful idea.

"We've decided that we'll give it to the baby on his or her's eighteenth birthday," Elphaba told her.

Galinda just beamed. "I think that's perfect. Such a beautiful idea. I'm so stealing that when Boq and I have children," she laughed.

"Actually, there was something we wanted to ask you too," Elphaba said suddenly.

Galinda frowned. "What is it?"

Elphaba smiled softly. "Would you be the baby's godmother?"

Galinda seemed taken aback for a moment, and then she promptly burst into tears. "Of _course _I will!" she managed to get out eventually, and hugged Elphaba again furiously.

Although Elphaba had never doubted her friend would say yes, she felt relieved all the same.

"I'm so glad you know now," she told Galinda sincerely. "It was awful having to write to you and Nessa and not give anything away. I miss you, Glin."

"I miss you too," Galinda replied, wiping her eyes. Then her face lit up. "Ooh! I could come visit! Sometime before the baby's born?"

"Why don't you come out and stay?" Elphaba suggested. "Stay until I have the baby."

Galinda jumped off the bed to find her appointment diary. "I could come out in the summer?" she mused, looking it over. "But you're not due until September…"

"You could do that," Elphaba protested. "You can stay as long as you like, Glin."

Galinda loved the idea, but was hesitant about putting too much stress on Elphaba.

"I can't stay that long, it would be too much for you," she protested.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, it would be fine. Honestly. I'd love to have you there, Glin. And I know Fiyero would too. Please come?" she begged and Galinda couldn't argue.

"Of course I will," she agreed. "Are you going to invite Nessa too?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Which means I have to invite my father too, I suppose," she made a face. "But… I have no idea how he's going to react to the news."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Galinda asked practically.

Elphaba groaned. "Fiyero and I have been playing that game for weeks, and we can't figure it out."

"Just think about it this way. No matter how your father reacts, you at least know that Nessa is going to be absolutely thrillified to be an aunt. I've been meaning to ask you too- is it serious between her and Halim?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. She kind of hinted to me a while ago that it _could _be heading that way… but I haven't heard from her for a few weeks now. Have you?"

Galinda shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Elphaba frowned anxiously. "I just hate being so far away. I miss her."

"That's perfectly natural," Galinda said gently. "But you'll see her soon."

Elphaba forced a smile. "That's true."

Elphaba and Fiyero thoroughly enjoyed their time in Gilikin, but for both of them, the ultimate highlight was spending time with Galinda. But it was a close second for Elphaba when she visited the Girl's Centre on their last day. She took Galinda with her, which was a treat for the blonde too. Not only because she had heard so much about the Centre in the Vinkus, but because this was her first chance to see Elphaba act in her role as Princess. Although it wasn't an official royal function, Elphaba was still there in a royal capacity; and Galinda was impressed to see her friend act as such.

"Look at you!" she teased Elphaba lightly. "Talking to people, not being sarcastic."

Elphaba made a face. "I'm the princess. I don't really have a choice," she pointed out.

And Galinda was happy to meet some of the girls who were at the centre.

"It's so wonderful they have somewhere like this they can come," she said to Elphaba as they walked around the grounds and admired the centre.

Elphaba nodded in agreement. "And some of the older girls really take the younger ones under their wings."

"Like a big sister?"

"Yes, exactly," Elphaba smiled.

Galinda looked around thoughtfully. "Maybe I should come back alone some time and spend some time here," she mused thoughtfully.

Elphaba smiled and linked her arm with her friend. "I think that's a great idea, Glin. And I bet most of the girls would _love _to help you plan your wedding," she suggested and Galinda's face lit up.

"Oh, that's a fantastic idea, Elphie!"

When the time came to leave for Munchkinland, Elphaba found it harder than expecting to say goodbye to Galinda.

"I want you to write to me heaps more," Galinda said sternly. "Tell me _everything _that's happening with the baby, okay? And I'll come visit this summer, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Elphaba said with a faint smile, hugging her tightly.

"And you know, if you wanted to extend the invitation to my fiancée too, I wouldn't object," Galinda giggled.

Fiyero pretended to think. "Hmm… so the question is, how much time do I want to spend with Boq?" he teased and Galinda punched him in the arm.

"Fiyero Tiggular!"

"OK, Ok!" Fiyero held up his hands in surrender. "We'll see what we can do."

It wasn't a long journey to Munchkinland, and Elphaba found she had mixed feelings as the carriage approached her homeland. She was looking forward to seeing Nessa, but not so much her father- or any other aspect of Munchkinland.

"Wow. Look how much it's changed," she deadpanned, looking at the fields of wheat and corn that looked no different than the last time she had been in Munchkinland.

Fiyero grinned. "There must be something about this place you liked, and missed. _Besides_ Nessa."

Elphaba thought about that for a moment. "Well… my mom's grave is here… I miss that," she admitted. "And you can't really hate the sunshine, I guess."

"See, there you go," Fiyero encouraged.

A few minutes later, Elphaba climbed out of the carriage and looked up at the huge white house she had grown up in.

"Here we go," she said and Fiyero took her hand.

"Let's go, Fae."

Elphaba knocked on the door, and fidgeted nervously waiting for it to open.

Finally, the door swung open and Elphaba found herself face to face with her father.

"Hello, Father," she greeted him cordially.

"Elphaba," Frex replied, with a short nod. "Fiyero."

"Hello, Sir," Fiyero nodded back.

Frex took a moment before stepping back and allowing them to enter the house.

"Is Nessa here?" Elphaba asked immediately, eager to see her sister.

"In the living room," Frex replied reluctantly.

Elphaba didn't wait before heading towards the living room. She paused in the doorway and saw Nessa sitting in her chair, reading a book.

"Hey."

Nessa whipped her head up and she broke into a smile. "Elphaba!"

Elphaba smiled as she walked over to her sister, bent down and wrapped her in a hug. "Hi, Nessie. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Nessa replied quietly. "Where's Fiyero?"

"Right here," Fiyero answered himself, entering the room just ahead of Frex. "How's my favourite sister-in-law?" he grinned, coming over and kissing her cheek.

Nessa laughed. "I'm fine, thank you. You?"

"No complaints."

"You must be tired after the journey," Nessa said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"None for me thanks," Elphaba said hastily, which drew a surprised look from her sister.

"I- I just, I'm a bit warm," she covered quickly. "Just some water is fine."

"Me too," Fiyero agreed, catching on.

They made small talk for a few minutes, and then Fiyero caught the significant glances that Elphaba was giving him. Frex had excused himself to his study, which Elphaba wasn't really complaining about.

Giving her a minute nod, Fiyero rose to his feet. "I might head out, say hi to Boq."

"Are you sure?" Nessa asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two girls to catch up."

Fiyero kissed Elphaba quickly and left, leaving the two sisters alone.

"So, how are you? I haven't heard from you much lately. How's everything? How's Halim?" Elphaba asked, eager to find out how her sister was.

"Everything's fine," Nessa replied casually.

"And Halim?"

"He's good. He's looking forward to dinner. We are still on for dinner tomorrow night, aren't we?"

Elphaba nodded. "Of course."

"Good. So, how are you?"

Elphaba smiled. "I'm good. I'm really good, actually. Nessa…"

Nessa frowned up at her sister apprehensively. "Fabala?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Nessie, I'm pregnant."

Nessa's eyes widened and she just stared at her sister for a moment. "Oh- Oh my Oz," she said finally.

"Elphaba, that's… that's really great. Congratulotions," she said and leaned over to hug her sister.

"Thank you, Ness."

Elphaba had been expecting a hundred questions like everyone else had done once they'd heard the news, but Nessa simply asked,

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm mostly good," Elphaba replied.

Nessa nodded. "That's good. You should tell Father, I'm sure he'll be thrillified."

Elphaba tried not to let her surprise show. "Er… I think I'll wait until Fiyero gets back. Tell him over dinner."

Fiyero returned just in time for dinner, and as Nessa was seeing that dinner was ready, Fiyero moved to stand next to Elphaba.

"How'd Nessa take it?"

Elphaba paused. "She was… happy," she forced a smile.

Fiyero grinned. "Good."

They'd only been at the dinner table for two minutes before Nessa spoke up.

"Father, Elphaba has news."

Frex paused, then turned to his oldest daughter.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba slowly put her cutlery down and shot Fiyero a look before meeting her father's gaze.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

Frex froze, and said nothing, which Elphaba took as a sign to continue.

"I'm twelve weeks, so I'm due in September. The baby and I are both healthy, and we're really excited."

An awkward silence filled the room before Frex finally moved.

"Congratulotions," he said shortly.

Elphaba let out a breath and shot a look at Fiyero, who spoke up.

"Thank you, Sir. We'd really love it if you and Nessa would come to the Vinkus for the baby's birth," he said cautiously.

"You will come, won't you? Nessa?" Elphaba asked hesitantly.

Nessa looked surprised. "Oh."

She seemed to falter for a moment, like she didn't know what to say. "That would be nice. We'll- we'll have to see. But it sounds like fun," she offered finally.

Elphaba felt stung. Being there for the birth of her niece or nephew sounded like "fun"? She'd thought Nessa would have leapt at the chance as Galinda had.

Suddenly, her dinner didn't look that good.

"Excuse me," she said suddenly, and pushed back her chair, hurrying out of the room and to the bathroom, one hand clamped over her mouth.

Fiyero was only a few steps behind her, and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Elphaba couldn't help but sniffle as tears spilled from her eyes. "Nessa's not happy. Why isn't she happy for me?"

Fiyero frowned. "What? You said she was happy."

Elphaba shook her head. "All she said was 'congratulotions.' Then she asked if I was feeling well, and said I should tell my father. That's it."

Even Fiyero could see that it wasn't exactly the reaction they'd expected.

"I don't know, hon. Maybe you need to ask her?" he suggested gently.

Elphaba looked at him and then nodded slowly. "Not tonight. I- I can't. I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed."

Fiyero let her go in silence.

**AN. Also, writing update: I am nearly finished writing Week 34, but I'm stuck on the HARDEST conversation ever. Sigh. **


	14. Week 14

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. So you'll finally find out what's going on! Yay! Also a bit of random Boq, because I **_**do **_**like putting him in awkward positions; and a **_**Tangled **_**reference... because I could.**

**Oh and yes, Boq's last name "Goodrem" as some of you picked up on (love you guys) and some of you asked, was borrowed from my favourite artist, Delta Goodrem. I was stuck for a surname and then Delta came on my iPod, so I took it! LOL**

**WEEK 14**

_At 14 weeks your baby is a regular wiggler, but because of his small size you probably won't feel it yet. Your baby-to-be's face is becoming more distinguishable as his eyes move closer together and his ears move closer to their final positions. He's also growing soft baby hair all over his body, which is thought to help anchor developing skin, as well as forming hair on his eyebrows and scalp. He may hiccup too, even though his lungs are filled with fluid, not air. _

Elphaba had no idea was Nessa was acting so cold and indifferent towards her pregnancy, and so... well, like her father. Nessa didn't even mention the baby in conversation when talking with her sister and brother-in-law.

The next day, Boq came over to see Elphaba and was enthusiastic about the news, asking all the questions Elphaba had expected Nessa to ask… and some she had expected no one to ask, least of all Boq.

"Do you have increased cervical mucus?" he asked casually and Elphaba choked on her tea.

"_What?!"_ she managed to gasp out.

"_Dude!" _Fiyero exclaimed, glaring at the Munchkin.

Even Nessa was gaping at him.

"I am _not _answering that," Elphaba replied firmly.

Boq looked sheepish. "Sorry. I just… when my sister was pregnant, I remember her talking about it."

"Ew," Fiyero muttered quietly.

"Also, cabbage leaves are supposed to help with sore breasts-"

"_Why _are you still talking?" Fiyero cut him off.

Elphaba was a touch more tactful. "Boq, I have a midwife, a mother-in-law, a sister-in-law and about a hundred pregnancy books. Thank you, but I'm fine."

Elphaba grimaced and shuddered slightly. "Now, can someone please change the subject before I throw up?"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Fiyero shot to his feet in relief.

"Saved by the bell!" he cried and hurried off to answer it.

"Er-"

Elphaba held up a hand to silence Boq. "_You _are not allowed to talk right now. And if you weren't engaged to my best friend- who I can _promise _you will be hearing about this- you would be in severe pain right now."

Everyone was relieved when Fiyero returned with Halim.

"Hello, everyone," Halim greeted them all warmly, kissing Nessa softly in greeting. "What are we talking about?"

The others exchanged brief glances.

"Ducklings!" Boq blurted out wildly.

Halim frowned in confusion. "Ducklings? Why?"

Nessa smiled weakly at her boyfriend. "You know how it is. Someone starts talking about the weather, and somehow you end up at ducklings. The conversation just flows."

Halim chuckled. "With my siblings? Yes, I do know."

"Oh, I brought that cake from my mother!" Boq suddenly recalled. "Should we have some?"

Elphaba's stomach turned at the mere thought. "Ugh. No. No cake. Please," she refused.

Halim frowned. "Are you sick, Elphaba?"

Elphaba was taken by surprise for a moment, before recalling that Halim did not know the news.

"No, no I'm not sick," she reassured her. She glanced over at Fiyero, who nodded with a proud smile.

"I'm pregnant," she added and Halim's jaw dropped.

"Really? That's wonderful! Congratulotions!"

"Thank you," she replied.

"How far along are you?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged wide smiles. "Actually, I'm officially fourteen weeks today," she said happily.

Halim turned to Nessa. "Isn't that fantastic, Nessa? Why didn't you say anything? How long have you known?"

Nessa forced a smile. "It wasn't my news to tell," she replied lightly.

Elphaba's heart fell. She had really thought Nessa would be so excited at being an aunt she would tell anyone who would listen.

Without saying anything, she got up and left the room. Fiyero looked after her in concern, pretty sure he had seen tears glistening in her eyes.

"Er- it's probably morning sickness," he explained hastily, seeing the worried looks on the other's faces. "I'll just go check on her."

Fiyero left the room and found his wife in their bedroom, crying quietly into her hands, and his heart ached.

"Fae," he said softly, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I was so sure she was going to be happy about this," she wept into his shoulder.

Fiyero had a question, but wasn't sure how she'd react to the question.

"Is this a hormone thing, or…?"

She sniffled. "_No_... Yes… the tears are hormones," she said through her tears.

Fiyero smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Fae, I really think you need to talk to Nessa."

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "And say what? _'Why don't you care that I'm having a baby?'"_

"Well, maybe not in _those_ words," Fiyero replied.

He gently caressed her cheek. "I can see how upset this is making you, sweetheart. And I hate that. But I think it would be better if _you_ talk to Nessa, rather than me."

Elphaba leaned into his hand and took a shaky breath.

"You're right," she admitted. "I should just ask Nessa."

Fiyero grinned. "I love when you say that."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and then rose to her feet. "Why would we be talking about ducklings?" she wondered aloud.

Fiyero stood up to, and shrugged as he took her hand. "Well, I do like ducklings," he said and Elphaba only laughed.

When they returned downstairs, Fiyero made up an excuse to ask Boq and Halim to leave the room with him. Elphaba thought it sounded ridiculous, but the boys seemed to buy it and left, leaving her alone with Nessa.

"Are you okay?" Nessa asked her. "You disappeared so quickly."

Elphaba forced a smile. "Morning sickness. It's nothing," she lied, not wanting to reveal she had been upset.

She took the seat next to her sister's chair and took a deep breath.

"Nessa…I need to talk to you about something."

Nessa frowned. "Of course."

Elphaba wasn't sure what exactly to say. "Maybe I'm wrong, or being silly, but I- I've been getting the sense… that you aren't… you aren't really happy. About the baby. And I just… I don't understand why."

She strove her keep her voice steady, feeling tears threatening to come up again.

Nessa gaped at her. "What? No... of course I'm happy! This... this is wonderful news, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Nessa, you're a horrendible liar," Elphaba said quietly.

Nessa looked guilty. "I'm _so_ sorry, Fabala. It's not that I'm not happy, because I _am. _I think it's great, really."

But her tone lacked something and Elphaba knew there was something she wasn't saying.

"Nessa, what's going on?" Elphaba pressed.

Nessa hesitated. "Do you remember when you wrote to me about the milk flowers?"

"Yes," Elphaba frowned.

"I could tell that you were worried about all the side effects they mentioned," Nessa said. "So… I thought I'd get everything checked out and be able to write to you and say that everything was fine."

A chord of fear struck Elphaba. "They found something. Didn't they?"

Nessa nodded. "Nothing life-threatening," she reassured her. "But…"

Elphaba was surprised by the tears in her sister's eyes.

"Elphaba… they say I can't have children," Nessa choked out.

Elphaba stilled, she couldn't think of anything to say to her sister. "Nessa…"

The tears spilled from Nessa's eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how to tell anyone," she admitted, and she began to break down and cry in earnest. "I want children, Fabala. I want them so bad," she sobbed.

Tears stung Elphaba's own eyes as she silently hugged her sister tightly. She knew how much Nessa loved children and what this news meant to her, and her heart ached for her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Nessa," she whispered.

"And I didn't mean to act like I'm not happy for you," Nessa apologised tearily. "I just… I was so surprised. I never expected you to…"

"It's okay," Elphaba replied gently.

"It hurts. I'm trying to get used to the idea that I'll never… I'll never go through what you're going through. I didn't want to say anything just yet, and I thought it would be okay. And then you came…"

A tear fell down Elphaba's cheek silently.

Nessa sniffled and looked at her big sister. "I haven't told anyone else yet," she whispered. "Not Father… not Halim. I don't know how to tell him. He wants children as much as I do, and… he's been talking lately about our future. I _know _children are a part of that, and how am I supposed to tell him I can't give him that?"

Elphaba didn't know what to tell her. She had sudden flashbacks to when Nessa was a child and asking where their mother was and why did she leave them?

"Nessa, Halim loves you," she said finally. "And he doesn't love you because of your reproductive system."

"What if it were you and you had to tell Fiyero you couldn't give him children?" Nessa shot back, and Elphaba winced at the thought.

One hand immediately fell to her stomach, without her even realising it. Nessa saw however, and averted her gaze sharply, as though it were painful to see.

"It would be awful," Elphaba said quietly. "It would be the worst news I ever had to tell him. But I know that wouldn't stop Fiyero from loving me," she added confidently.

"And I know it won't stop Halim from loving you."

Nessa still wouldn't look at her. Or couldn't.

"I know what you're trying to do Elphaba. But you can't make this better," she said flatly.

"I _know _that, Nessa. I'm just trying to-"

"To make it better for you?" Nessa demanded, finally looking at her. "To make it less awful for you that you're having a baby when I can't? This isn't like the time when I was four and was upset because I wanted to do dance lessons like all my friends and I couldn't because of this Oz-damned chair! You can't _fix _this by picking me up and twirling me around. You can't do anything. You can't do something to help you feel less guilty that you're pregnant."

Elphaba was stunned, Nessa so rarely raised her voice, and Elphaba hadn't even realised that was what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," Nessa apologised, her tone immediately soft again. "This... everything's taken me by surprise. I honestly never expected you to have children. I never knew you wanted them."

That stung Elphaba more than she had expected, and she said nothing in response. She honestly didn't know what to say. She just got to her feet and left the room. She wasn't sure if she felt like yelling at her sister, or crying yet again. All she knew was that she wanted to keep moving. She let her feet carry her out of the house and down the hill towards the town.

But before she reached the town, she stopped and turned, following a laneway around until she reached her goal- the Munchkin City cemetery.

She hadn't even really known she was planning to come here, but she was glad her subconscious at least, seemed to know what she needed right now. And then she was there- at her mother's grave.

Elphaba was surprised to see there were flowers upon it, and it took her a moment to realise they were most likely from her father.

She sank to the ground beneath the headstone, staring at the words carved into the marble.

_Melena Thropp_

_Beloved Wife, Devoted Mother._

_Deeply loved, and deeply missed._

"Hi, Momma," she said softly.

Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd been to her mother's grave, which made her feel horrible. And now that she was here, she wasn't really sure what to say.

It wasn't long before she heard approaching footsteps, and she glanced behind her to see Fiyero walking towards her, and he sat down next to her, looking worried.

"Fae, what happened? We went back inside and Nessa was all upset… she said you might be here."

"Where is she?" Elphaba asked quietly, and Fiyero looked surprised at the question.

"I left her back at the house with Halim. Elphaba, what happened?"

Elphaba, to her surprise, told him everything Nessa had told her without crying. Fiyero was both stunned at Nessa's admission, and angry at what she had said to his wife.

"The thing is she was right," Elphaba admitted.

"Right about what?" he questioned.

"When she told me… I felt guilty. About the baby," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

Fiyero laughed incredulously. "What? Why in Oz's name would you feel guilty?" he demanded.

Elphaba got up. "You don't get it," she shook her head as she began to pace. "Nessa's _always _wanted children. She treated her dolls as babies when she was a child, and she's never wanted anything more than to be a mother. But she'll never get to do that. I will."

Fiyero still didn't understand. "And you never wanted to be a mother. What- you don't want this baby?" he asked and Elphaba looked as though he'd slapped her.

"How can you ask me that?" she whispered, staring at him with wide, hurt eyes.

Fiyero hastily jumped to his feet too. "Fae, I didn't mean it like that," he hurriedly explained. "I just… I don't understand."

"You think I don't want this baby?" she demanded, tears filling her eyes.

"Fae, of course not," he tried to explain.

"I want the baby," she said, meeting his gaze insistently and Fiyero winced as her voice began to break.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I know you do, Fae. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know my words don't come out how I mean them sometimes," he apologised.

"I really want this baby," she cried quietly into his shoulder, sniffling softly.

"I know," Fiyero whispered.

After a moment, she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I am so happy and excited about this baby. But… I never even thought about the idea of having children before I fell in love with you," she said hoarsely.

"I never played with dolls, or planned how many kids I would have and what I would name them. Nessa did. She's had the names for her children planned and under lock and key since she was _nine_ years old. And it must be killing her that all those dreams will never come true. And yes, I feel guilty because I get to live Nessa's dreams and she can't, when a part of me will always feel like she deserves them more than I do. But that doesn't mean I don't want our baby."

Fiyero said nothing, he simply kissed her and drew her back to him, holding her tightly.

"I think Nessa regrets what she said," he said finally, breaking the silence. "She was pretty upset when I left."

Elphaba closed her eyes. "I don't want to hurt her," she replied. "And I am, and I hate that. She's my baby sister, I pretty much raised her. And now she's going through this horrendible thing, and…. I feel like I'm rubbing it in her face. That I have what she can't have and wants more than anything."

"You said Nessa said she was happy about it," Fiyero reminded her. "And yeah, it can't be easy for her when she's still adjusting to the news herself. She just… I think she just needs to process everything."

Elphaba nodded.

"How did Nessa know you'd be here?" Fiyero asked curiously after a moment.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a teenager," Elphaba replied, pulling back and sitting back down near Melena's grave. "When I'd had a really bad fight with my father or something. I'm surprised Nessa thought of it though. I didn't realise I was heading this way until I was almost here," she admitted. "I was just walking."

"And you're feeling okay?"

Elphaba smiled faintly as Fiyero sat down again too, sitting just behind her so she could lean against him. "Physically, yes. Emotionally… give me time. I haven't been here in a long time," she added, looking around the cemetery wistfully.

"So, I guess this is me formally meeting your mother," Fiyero said lightly, and Elphaba laughed faintly.

"I guess so. I should have done it ages ago, probably."

"Your Mom would have liked me," Fiyero said confidently, and Elphaba looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"Everyone likes me," Fiyero replied, as though it was obvious.

Elphaba snorted. "Oh, yes. I remember how much I liked you when we met," she teased.

Fiyero grinned at the memory of meeting Elphaba for the first time in a hospital room.

"I was completely stumped as to what possible reason you could have to hate me before I'd said two words to you," he said and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Please. I could list a thousand reasons."

Fiyero paused. "You mean 'could _have listed'_, right? Past tense?"

Elphaba smirked as she opened her mouth to reply and then suddenly she stopped and frowned, going very still.

"You're not pretending to think about that, are you?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba slowly sat up in response, ignoring him.

At her silence, Fiyero grew worried again. "Fae? Elphaba?"

"I think I felt the baby move," she said slowly.

Fiyero's eyes widened, and his hands immediately flew to her stomach. "What? Where?"

"It- it was just… there was something. Like a flutter…"

They were both still and silent, just waiting for something, anything to happen. Then, abruptly, Elphaba jumped.

"_There!" _she gasped, one hand flying to cover the spot.

Fiyero's hand was only a heartbeat behind.

Elphaba had tears in her eyes again, but for a very different reason. She hardly dared to breathe, not wanting to mistake anything from what could be her child moving. Then she looked up to meet Fiyero's gaze.

"Do you feel it?"

Fiyero shook his head, looking crestfallen. "No."

Elphaba was disappointed, she wanted to be able to share this moment with him. "Oh."

"What does it feel like?" he whispered, although in hindsight he wasn't so sure why.

Elphaba bit her lip, unsure how to reply. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. "I don't know… almost like…butterflies. It's really just a flutter."

Fiyero grinned broadly, his entire face lit up. "It's really in there, isn't it?"

She laughed. "What did you _think _was in there?" she demanded.

"You know what I mean, Fae," he protested.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm really glad I was here for the first time. Even if I can't feel little Fiyeraba yet," he said softly.

Elphaba didn't even have it in her to roll her eyes at protest the name.

"I love you," she said instead.

"I love you too."

Then Fiyero gestured towards the Governor's house, partly visible in the distance.

"Should we go back?"

Elphaba nodded faintly. "Yeah. I should talk to Nessa again."

Fiyero jumped up and helped her to her feet. Elphaba looked down at her mother's tombstone one more time.

"Bye, Momma."

Fiyero held her close. "We'll come back so she can meet her grandchild," he told her and Elphaba smiled softly.

"I'd like that," she agreed, and then they strolled out of the cemetery, hands entwined.

**AN. And before I get a million reviews saying you can't feel the baby that early, I checked and some women can. But only little flutters from the inside, no actual kicks yet. **


	15. Week 15

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Yes, "Well, I do like ducklings" was the **_**Tangled **_**reference in the last chapter. Because it is one of my favourite lines in the movie- except maybe the "Yay!" which comes right after that, which I find adorable and could watch on a loop endlessly. **

**It was really fun for me to read everyone's reaction to the deal with Nessa! It will be explored throughout the fic, but intermittently- after all, Nessa is still in Munchkinland. **

**WEEK 15**

_At week 15, your baby-to-be stretches her limbs and bends at her elbows. She's getting big enough that you can feel many of these movements. This week your baby is roughly the size of a small apple or orange. Her bones are continuing to grow and lengthen. While she looks more like a baby, her skin is still thin and translucent with her veins visible. Your baby is also beginning to grow lanugo, a very fine hair. It will keep growing until around the 26th gestational week of pregnancy (that's week 28 of your pregnancy)._

Elphaba had to admit she was relieved to return to the Vinkus, and she was even glad for the distance between her and Nessa. The two sisters had had a long talk back in Munchkinland and although it wasn't entirely normal again, Nessa had reassured her sister she was genuinely happy for her and Fiyero and had promised she would come and visit for the baby's birth.

Frex had still said nothing to Elphaba about the baby, but the night before they left Elphaba had braced herself and knocked on Frex's study door, where he was working.

"Enter."

Elphaba cautiously opened the door and stuck her head in. "Father, could I please talk to you for a moment?"

Frex paused and then slowly put his pen down. "Very well."

Elphaba shut the door behind her and sat down opposite her father's desk. She'd always hated his study, and she could probably count on two hands the number of times she'd been in it. Usually it was when she had been younger and her magic had caused something to happen and Frex had been lecturing her.

"When I had my appointment with the midwife," Elphaba began. "She wanted to know our family history, in case there was anything that could affect the baby. I didn't really know, so I thought I should ask you."

She watched her father's face carefully, who was clearly debating whether or not to mention her skin.

"No," he said finally. "There's nothing."

Elphaba couldn't hide a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She rose to leave, and then her father spoke.

"Are you taking milk flowers?"

Elphaba stiffened, immediately thinking of her mother and Nessa. "No," she said simply and left before he could say anything else.

And that was the only conversation she and her father had had about the baby. Elphaba had been unhappy he felt the need to ask about the milk flowers, but with everything else that was happening, Elphaba couldn't concern herself with her father. When they'd left, Nessa had still not told Frex or Halim her news, but had promised she would soon.

The big milestone for Elphaba this week however, was the day she woke up and went about her day as usual. It wasn't until she felt hungry and realised it was almost lunch time, that something caught her attention.

"I don't feel sick," she announced in surprise.

Fiyero looked over in confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't feel sick," she repeated. "Normally by this time, I'm sticking close to a bathroom."

As it sunk in what she was saying, Fiyero grinned.

"Really? No more morning sickness? How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Elphaba admitted.

And as it occurred to her that she could actually eat without worrying about it coming back up again, she suddenly felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Well, my darling wife, then let us have lunch?" Fiyero suggested, jumping up and bowing.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot," she said, but allowed him to help her up and head towards the kitchen.

After inspecting the contents of the kitchen, and Fiyero cocked his head thoughtfully and looked at her.

"Sandwiches?"

"Sure," she agreed.

As they ate, Fiyero looked at her. "So, how are you going with the sleep thing?"

Elphaba was confused by the question. "Well, I can now stay awake past ten o'clock, but I'm still not about to go dancing all night. Why?"

Fiyero laughed. "Please, like you ever did that before."

"Shut up," she scowled at him. "What's your point?"

"My point is, I wanted to know what I can plan for next week."

Elphaba stared at him blankly. "Next week?"

"Our anniversary," Fiyero reminded her.

Elphaba's eyes widened and she dropped the sandwich she was making, her second.

"Oh, Oz. Yero, I totally forgot what day it was-" she apologised but Fiyero cut her off gently.

"It's okay, Fae. Really," he reassured her.

He grimaced inwardly as he saw tears appear in her eyes. Elphaba wasn't the only one who hated the mood swings her hormones gave her, and Fiyero had never been very good when faced with Elphaba's tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologised again, and he reached over and took her hand.

"Fae, it's not a big deal," he said firmly. "I only realised a few days ago myself, okay? Relax."

She managed a weak smile. "Ok."

"So, are you up for doing something?" he asked and Elphaba hesitated.

"Maybe something small," she agreed. "Just dinner or something."

Fiyero nodded immediately. "Whatever you want, hon."

Elphaba felt awful, even though she _knew _it wasn't that big of a deal. But these days, everything felt like a big deal.

"Has it really been three years already?" she wondered aloud. It seemed to have gone by so quickly.

Fiyero seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Time flies when you're having fun," he agreed and she stared at him.

"Fun?"

"OK, so not my best comeback," he admitted. "Hey, I could go with something cheesy, but then you just roll your eyes at me."

"Hey, we have a routine. Don't break it," she teased him and he laughed.

"Fine. Next time, I'll have some incredibly sappy, cheesy comment about the joys of being married to you all ready to go," he promised.

When they were finishing lunch and Elphaba offered to clean the kitchen up, Fiyero changed the subject back to their anniversary plans.

"Hey, I think this morning's paper had some restaurant reviews in it. I could go get it and we can pick a place for dinner?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed happily.

Fiyero left her in the kitchen as he searched for where he'd left the paper that morning. He finally found in under the pillows on the couch and headed back to the kitchen, searching for the restaurant reviews he'd only glanced at briefly that morning.

"I can never remember, are the reviews before the comics or after?" he asked as he entered the room.

He was alarmed to see Elphaba standing over the sink, her hand pressed over her mouth as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Elphaba?" he asked frantically, dropping the paper on the counter and hurrying to her side. "What is it? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?"

Elphaba shook her head, but couldn't stop crying, and Fiyero grew more and more alarmed.

"Fae, what happened?" he asked gently, holding her tightly.

He'd only been gone from the room for a minute, what had happened?

"I-I was just thinking," she finally managed to croak out.

Fiyero was very still, not knowing where this sentence was going. "About what, honey?"

"A-About three years ago," she whispered.

It took Fiyero a moment before he realised what she was talking about. This time three years ago, they had been broken up.

"Oh, Fae," he said gently, tightening his hold on her.

Even to this day, Fiyero didn't know what was worse- remembering how miserable he had felt during that time; or remembering seeing what it had done to Elphaba, and how miserable she had been and knowing she had been hurt and he was the cause of that.

No, he did know. The latter was far worse.

Especially when it resulted in her crying in their kitchen three years later.

Fiyero was just thankful this wasn't a common occurrence, and he found slight solace in the fact he could blame this definitely on hormones.

"Hey," he said finally, pulling away and cupping her face gently so he could wipe away her tears.

"Fae, that was in the past, okay? We've come so far since then. That's never going to happen again, alright?" he said firmly.

"I know that," Elphaba admitted. "I don't even know why I'm crying," she added, laughing through her tears.

"I just… I started thinking and… I missed you so much back then…"

Fiyero kissed her gently. "I know, Fae. Me too."

He held her until her tears stopped and she regained control of herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when she pulled away.

"Fine, just feeling stupid," Elphaba sighed. "I hate this. I cry over _everything. _I think I've cried more times since I've been pregnant than I have my entire life."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're not exaggerating a little? I know you're strong, Fae, but you do cry."

"Ok, so a little," Elphaba agreed with a smile.

Fiyero slipped his arm around her shoulders as he steered her back to the living room, grabbing the paper with his spare hand as they passed.

"Besides, as much as I hate when you cry, Fae; I prefer this to the alternative hormonal reactions which result in yelling and the throwing of things."

"Is that _another _reference to the time I broke your nose?" she asked in exasperation.

"Hey, if I'm still hearing 'you-ran-me-over' jokes, I can have mine," Fiyero defended himself.

"Those do never get old," Elphaba laughed.

They went through the paper and found a restaurant to have their anniversary dinner at, and Fiyero promised to make reservations the next day.

"I think I'm going to go write for a while," Elphaba said after a while and Fiyero smiled.

"Sure."

Elphaba headed upstairs and into the bedroom, picking up the pregnancy journal the lay on the dresser.

Both she and Fiyero had felt it much more enjoyable and rather therapeutic to write in the journal since they had decided to do it. One of them usually wrote in it every few days, sometimes both of them. It was just whenever the urge struck them.

Elphaba settled herself on the bed and opened up the journal to the next page.

"_Dear Baby,_

_I've been feeling more little bits of movement the past few days, although they're still rather faint. Your poor father is so eager to feel you, but half the time I'm lucky if __I__ notice; so I think we'll have to wait until you're a bit bigger. Your Aunt Kastle and Grandmamma say it will probably be a few more weeks yet. _

_I'm still no closer to being able to describe what it feels like to feel you move. Emotionally, it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt and I can't wait until I can share that feeling with Daddy. Physically… it's almost a kind of tingling feeling. I honestly can't describe it, but I love it because it's a little sign that you're really in there and this isn't some incredibly vivid dream and it means that you're healthy._

_The big moment for me this week is the end of my morning sickness. By the time you read this, you'll understand the horrendible feeling that comes with throwing up, so you'll be able to imagine my relief. _

_But other than that, there's not much going on at the moment. Next week is Daddy and mine's three year wedding anniversary. We're going out to dinner to celebrate. I know three years isn't a huge milestone, but we've always gone to dinner on that night. It's so strange to think that our next anniversary you'll be with us. But in a good way. _

_Time seems to be going so fast, yet so slow simultaneously. And I know that time is only going to get faster once you're here. _

_I've promised myself that I'm going to cherish every moment of your childhood, of your life. All the pregnancy books I've been reading tell me that every parent-to-be makes this same promise, and not to be too hard on myself if it feels like I've failed to do so, because it's human nature that we get caught up in life. _

_We haven't told anyone else about you yet besides our family and friends. The press continues to speculate, and your father insists on keeping every article about it- for what reason I don't even know. But we're going to have to make an official announcement soon, if only due to the fact I think I'm getting to the point where I can't really hide the bump. Of course, it's not really a huge bump yet, with the right clothes it just looks like I just ate a big meal; but I can't tell how much longer that will last._

_I'm going to end this here, to enjoy one of the perks of pregnancy- frequent naps. _

_I'll write soon._

_Love, Momma"_


	16. Week 16

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. I'm glad everyone is loving the journal :) And I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this and learning lots! **

**I'm off to Sydney today for the last Sydney show of Legally Blonde- my 5****th**** time. Gee, I feel like I'm cheating on Wicked... man I miss Wicked.**

**And to be honest, I have no clue why Fiyero is collecting the articles from the press, either. It just popped in my head! LOL.**

**WEEK 16**

_By week 16, your baby-to-be's body is doing more to support itself. Her kidneys function and produce urine that then passes through the umbilical cord. Within her stomach, bile is secreted, although she relies on you for all of her nutrients. Her appearance changes as her scalp hair grows and may even have colour. Her developing facial muscles make it possible for her to open and close her mouth, maybe even give you a smile or two. This week, your little one is around 4.5 inches long (crown to rump) and weighs in around 3 ounces. Baby is about the size of an avocado._

Elphaba was jolted awake with a start, and it took her a moment to comprehend what had awoken her. Her first instinct was it was driven by a pregnancy-motivated need to throw up or use the bathroom, and she was half out of bed before she realised this wasn't it.

Then she blinked, and realised Fiyero was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, a breakfast tray in hand and it had been the opening of the door that had awoken her so abruptly.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked, watching her as she got her bearings.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Almost eight-thirty," he answered coming further into the room.

"Oh. What's with the tray?"

"Breakfast."

She frowned. "Why?"

He laughed slightly, setting the tray down on the bed and leaning down to kiss her.

"Happy anniversary, Fae."

Recognition clicked in Elphaba's brain as she recalled that yes, it was Wednesday, and therefore, their wedding anniversary.

She relaxed and smiled softly. "Happy anniversary."

Fiyero pulled away and swung her legs back under the covers, before placing the tray on her legs and climbing onto his usual place beside her.

Elphaba gaped at all the food piled on the tray. "How much do you think I eat exactly?" she demanded.

Fiyero grinned. "Hey, it's not just for you! It's for me too. And the baby. Plus, with this new pregnancy-appetite of yours, I figured I should play it safe."

Elphaba had no retort to that. Since her morning sickness ended, she'd found she was eating more, which the books, Kasmira, Kastle and Izanami assured her was normal, but still made her feel like a pig.

"So, how did you sleep?" Fiyero asked her as they began to eat.

Elphaba nodded. "Good. I had a dream."

"Anything interesting?"

She smiled at the faint memory. "It was just us playing with the baby."

Fiyero grinned broadly. "Really?"

She nodded again. "Yeah."

"What was it? A boy or a girl?" he asked with interest.

Elphaba frowned slightly, trying to think back for a sign. "A boy," she finally replied.

Fiyero smiled softly, trying to picture what she had seen and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Do you think it _is _a boy?"

Elphaba laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm not sure, but… I've found when I picture it in my head, I see a boy," she admitted. "Not that that means anything."

Fiyero studied her small bump thoughtfully as though something would happen to reveal the baby's gender to him.

Elphaba looked at him and stopped eating.

"You really want a girl, don't you?" she asked.

He looked surprised. "What? No!"

At her pointed look, he relented and shrugged. "Honestly, Fae, I'll be thrillified with either. It's just that… you said you picture a boy, and I picture a girl. But if we have a boy, I'll be ecstatic and we can always have a girl next time."

"Next time?" she teased him.

He grinned and kissed her firmly. "Next time," he nodded.

"I thought we agreed to decide on 'next time' until after '_this_ time' is over," Elphaba said, pointing to her stomach.

Fiyero laughed and then abruptly got out of bed. "Oh, I almost forgot… Presents!" he announced, withdrawing two wrapped packages from underneath the bed.

Elphaba stared at him. "Why do I have two?" she asked suspiciously.

"One baby-related, one not," Fiyero explained easily, returning to his previous position.

Elphaba reached over and pulled out her own gift from her bedside table, which she then handed him.

"I only got you one," she said apologetically.

Fiyero kissed her quickly. "The baby-related one is more for both of us," he reassured her. "Don't worry about it, Fae. Come on, open them," he urged.

Elphaba picked up the 'non-baby related' gift, although she already had a vague idea what it would be. On their first anniversary, Fiyero had bought her a beautiful silver charm bracelet for their anniversary, and explained that every year he would add a charm to it that represented that year of their marriage. Elphaba loved it, especially because it was simple and sweet.

Fiyero always put a lot of thought into the charms he chose. The first year, it had been a small infinity symbol, "because this is forever" he had said simply when she'd opened it; and the second year it had been a graduation cap, although they had graduated two months after their anniversary.

Now, Elphaba unwrapped the small box, and smiled as she saw the tiny silver house inside.

"It's for this house- our first home," Fiyero told her as she looked at it closely.

"I almost got something baby-related, but then I figured I should wait until _next _year because the point of this is it has to sum up our year and you've only been pregnant for a few months. And I think our first home was a pretty big part of this year."

Elphaba kissed him softly. "I love it. Thank you, Yero. Here, open yours."

Fiyero did as requested, and found a handsome leather satchel inside.

"Apparently, the third year is leather," Elphaba informed him. "And the bag you use now for meetings and such is the one you've had since before Shiz. I figured you could use a new one."

Fiyero chuckled. "The old one was a gift from my parents when I started university… the first time. I don't they intended for it to see _quite_ so many schools as it did," he admitted.

Then he grinned at her. "It's great, Fae. Thanks."

Elphaba was pleased he liked it, but her smile faded slightly as she picked up the second gift.

"This feels like a book," she said in surprise. A book wasn't exactly Fiyero's traditional gift choice.

"You got me a book?"

Fiyero looked incredibly pleased with himself. "Just open it and see."

Elphaba's face lit up as she saw what it was.

"A baby name book?"

"I thought we should start thinking of names," Fiyero nodded. "And I happened to notice amongst the dozens of pregnancy books and child-raising books that you hadn't gotten around to buying any baby name books yet."

The thought hadn't occurred to Elphaba. Somehow in all her reading, the fact the baby requires a name had slipped through the cracks.

"This is a great idea, Yero. Thank you," she said sincerely.

Once they'd finished eating, Fiyero moved the tray to the floor and drew Elphaba close to him.

"So, we have reservations for seven o'clock tonight, but what do you feel like doing today? Ladies' choice," he offered.

Elphaba thought about it for a minute and then kissed him deeply.

"Let's just stay in bed," she replied suggestively.

Fiyero grinned, tenderly moving over her and kissing her again softly.

"This is exactly why I married you."

Elphaba scoffed. "Please, I know exactly why you married me," she said laughingly, but her laughter was smothered out by his lips.

Of course, "stay in bed" translated to "except for food and bathroom breaks" when you're four months pregnant; but for the most part, they didn't leave the bedroom all day. It was late afternoon before Elphaba lazily stretched and picked the baby name book up from where it had fallen on the floor.

Feeling slightly daunted, Elphaba flipped through the pages.

"There's so many names in here… how are we supposed to pick one? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl! I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well," Fiyero replied calmly, taking the book back from her. "Let's start with 'A'."

He promptly turned to the first page.

"Aulany?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose, tightening the sheet around her body and placing her hands on her stomach.

"Aulany Tiggular? I don't know…"

Fiyero put the book down and rolled over one elbow, tracing circles on her bump, frowning slightly.

"What is it, Fae?"

She sighed slightly. "I don't know… choosing a name is a big deal. I mean, your name is your identity. We only get one shot a picking a name. How do we pick the right one?"

"Fae, we have five months left. That's plenty of time to find a name. And we don't need to pick one immediately and stick with it. We can make a list of names we like, and see which one fits when the baby's born. That's what Kas and Anton did with Noak. Aaylis was the name they were going to give Noak if _he _was a girl."

Elphaba thought about that and nodded in agreement. "I like that idea."

Fiyero kissed her and then her stomach lightly.

"When are we making the announcement?" she asked him. "We're going to have to do it soon, I'm getting huge."

"You're perfect," Fiyero corrected.

"You say that now. Until I go to get dressed for dinner and nothing fits!"

Elphaba pouted miserably, and she reminded Fiyero so much of Galinda in that moment Fiyero almost laughed. Almost. He wanted to keep Elphaba in a happy mood today.

"What about next week?" Fiyero asked to distract her.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"We can make the announcement next week. We'll just release a press statement," he said.

Elphaba nodded. "Ok," she agreed.

"Why don't we start on that list?" she suggested.

Fiyero agreed happily, and Elphaba grabbed pen and paper from her bedside table to begin their list of ideas.

They worked steadily on that quietly for the next hour and a half, until Fiyero looked at the time.

"We should probably start getting ready for dinner soon."

Elphaba grimaced, seeing it was five –thirty. "Or now."

"You need an hour and a half to get ready for dinner? Did I marry Galinda?" Fiyero teased.

She laughed. "Shut up. I'm going to end up going through my closet at least twice to find something to wear. I may as well start now, so we're not late for our reservation."

Elphaba put the list down and went to get out of bed, but Fiyero stopped her, to give her another long, sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

Fiyero gently stroked her cheek. "Because I love you. For not laughing at me three years ago."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I did-" Elphaba began, but was cut off by another kiss.

"But you still said yes," he countered.

Elphaba softened. "Yeah, I did. I love you too."

Then she kissed him and hopped out of bed to find something to wear.


	17. Week 17

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. So, I don't know how much of this is making the news around the world, but there's stuff happening in Queensland, Australia. Specifically, tornadoes. TORNADOES. IN OZ. Whilst I'm sure everyone will get the irony of that, but as to why this is a big deal- we do NOT get tornadoes in Australia. It doesn't happen.**

**And now there's rain and floods. I have family, friends and readers in Queensland and I hope that everyone is staying safe. So, please keep all Queenslanders in your thoughts and prayers.**

**And a mention to Wickedozgirl for my favourite review of the chapter: "Lol Elphie's hornyyyyyyy. And that last bit was super sweet :) "I'm pretty sure I did" that made me laugh hahaha" **

**WEEK 17**

_Around this time your baby's ears pop from his head and Baby-to-be can now sense sounds. After all, he has plenty to listen to in utero! He's accustomed to the strong beating of your heart, blood rushing through your veins, and your stomach grumbling. He can also discern sounds outside the uterus, like your voice and music. On average, most moms are feeling foetal movement by week 17. Kick, little one, kick! This week your little one weighs in at around 5 ounces and stretches to just over 5 inches (crown to rump). He is about the size of a red onion._

If Elphaba and Fiyero hadn't already planned to make the pregnancy public knowledge this week, then they would have had that decision taken out of their hands anyway. All Elphaba knew is, one night she went to sleep looking maybe-possibly pregnant, and the next morning she woke up looking definitely pregnant.

She noticed as soon as she woke up, but had to admit Fiyero's reaction was quite funny. He came into the kitchen as she was making herself some breakfast and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her belly.

"Wow."

Elphaba smiled. "I know."

He broke into a grin as he carefully looked her over. "Look at you. That wasn't there last night."

"No, it wasn't. I saw it at about five-thirty this morning."

Fiyero looked alarmed. "What were you doing up at that hour?"

Elphaba made a face. "I had to use the bathroom. Like I do every other ten minutes, it seems. And then I couldn't get back to sleep, I could just feel the baby moving. So, I got up."

He approached her and gently placed his hands on her bump. "You giving Momma a rough time this morning, kid? She needs her rest, you know," he scolded her stomach.

Elphaba felt the baby move in response to that and laughed.

"I'm not sure whether that was a 'I'm sorry' or 'screw you'," she said dryly.

Then she looked up and saw Fiyero's gaping jaw.

"Yero?" she frowned.

"I- I felt that," he gasped, staring at her with wide eyes.

Elphaba beamed. _"Really?"_

Fiyero nodded and dropped to his knees so he was closer to her stomach, pressing his hands more firmly against the surface.

"Hi, baby. Can you hear me?" he asked.

They both waited expectantly, and when Elphaba felt the familiar stir of movement, she hastily guided Fiyero's hand to the spot.

"Wow," he whispered, his gaze so full of awe Elphaba wanted to cry- not an uncommon occurrence these days.

But it was when he looked up to meet her gaze and she saw that Fiyero was crying too that she lost it and began to sob.

Fiyero immediately rose to his feet and held her tight as she tried to regain control of herself.

"I'm so glad you can feel it," she said to him.

Fiyero's grin was a mile wide. "That is the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life."

When the couple arrived at Kiamo Ko later that day, to discuss and prepare the statement that would be released to the press that afternoon, announcing the news of the pregnancy, it was the first thing Fiyero greeted his parents with.

Elphaba didn't even have the heart to roll her eyes at him, she was so happy that finally Fiyero could feel their child, and his excitement over it was infectious.

Kasmira smiled knowingly as she hugged Elphaba, leaving Fiyero to talk with Ibrahim.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm feeling good," Elphaba answered. "I've been feeling a bit dizzy on occasion the past few days, but we're seeing Izanami next week, so I'll let her know then. It doesn't seem too serious."

"And is the little one moving a lot?" Kasmira asked eagerly.

"It has been today, but it could be me being able to feel them more. They seem… firmer than they have been. More definite," Elphaba tried to explain.

Kasmira knew what she meant, even if Elphaba didn't.

"Do you want anything at all?"

Elphaba looked at her sheepishly. "Ice cream?"

It was still her major craving.

Kasmira laughed. "Of course. I think we have chocolate, mint or cookies and cream."

Elphaba didn't even think about it. "All three?"

Fiyero and Ibrahim heard that bit as they came over to join the women.

"Sounds good. Could I get a bowl too, please Mom?" Fiyero asked.

Kasmira smiled. "I'll ask the maid to bring it out."

Ibrahim chuckled. "I remember your mother waking me up at three in the morning to bring her fried chicken when she was carrying Kastle."

"What about with me?" Fiyero asked his father.

"Pretzels and celery sticks dipped in mayonnaise," Kasmira answered for her husband, re-joining them. "I don't even know why," she admitted.

Elphaba smiled. "The only reason I get up during the night is for the bathroom, other than that, I sleep pretty heavily. I haven't had any cravings during the night at all."

A maid entered the room a few moments later with the ice cream for Elphaba and Fiyero, both of whom happily began eating.

"So," Ibrahim said, getting down to business. "You've decided the time is right to make the news public?"

"Well, I can't really hide it anymore," Elphaba replied, gesturing to her stomach. "But yes, we figured we may as well just announce it. Get it over with."

"You do realise everyone will be talking about this next week," Kasmira warned them.

"Yes, but we decided they'd rather talk about facts rather than speculate," Elphaba replied.

The next week was Fiyero's graduation from the military academy, and the whole royal family would be in attendance. Elphaba was so incredibly proud of her husband, and Fiyero had found he enjoyed the academy a lot more than he thought he would.

"I think that's wise," Ibrahim nodded.

It didn't take them long to put the statement together, and then Kasmira asked Elphaba to come see something. Elphaba agreed, slightly mystified, and followed her mother-in-law out of the room.

"How's your sister doing?"

Elphaba sighed. She had confided in Kasmira the situation with Nessa after they had returned from Munchkinland, needing to be able to talk to someone about how she was feeling, but not wanting to betray Nessa's confidence.

"Well, I heard from her last week for mine and Fiyero's anniversary, but she didn't mention it. And every time I write to her, I'm so worried about mentioning anything to do with the baby in case it upsets her… I just don't know what to do."

Kasmira looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. So, you don't think she's told your father or her boyfriend?"

"No, I don't think so. I think… I think she's afraid if she tells Halim, he'll leave her. He loves children as much as she does, and knowing Nessa, she probably thinks if he knows he can't have that with her, he'll find someone he can have children with."

"And your father?"

"I guess she's afraid of disappointing him. As if that would ever happen."

Kasmira frowned and Elphaba explained without needing to be asked.

"Nessa's his favourite, she always has been. He'll be devastrated that she can't give him grandchildren, but he won't blame her. Which he shouldn't- it's not Nessa's fault. But this will be my fault, as far as he's concerned."

Kasmira looked shocked. "How would this be your fault?"

"I was born," Elphaba replied simply.

Kasmira stopped and turned to her firmly. "Elphaba-"

"I know it's not my fault," Elphaba hurried to reassure her. "But that is how my father will see it. I can't change that."

Kasmira's mouth tightened with anger towards Frex, but she said nothing. She led Elphaba into a spare room, where there was a white box lying on the bed.

"I found this going through some things the other day, and I wanted you to have it now."

Puzzled, Elphaba opened the box and drew in her breath softly as she saw the beautiful blanket inside.

"This was Fiyero's baby blanket," Kasmira said softly. "I gave Kastle's to her when she was expecting Noak and she used it with both Noak and Aaylis. I thought you might like Fiyero's."

"It's so beautiful," Elphaba murmured, examining it carefully.

"My mother made it. Fiyero was only two when she died. It's not in the _best _condition. Fiyero carried it everywhere for six months after she died. I don't think he really understood, but he knew she had made it for him."

The image of a little Fiyero carrying this blanket around everywhere made Elphaba smile, and was definitely something she hadn't heard before and would most assuredly bring up at the next opportunity.

"Thank you," Elphaba said sincerely and hugged Kasmira tightly.

Kasmira smiled. "You're welcome, sweetheart. And you know I'm here if you need anything."

They strolled back to join Ibrahim and Fiyero.

"What's in the box, Fae?" Fiyero asked as they returned.

Elphaba smirked as she sat down and opened the box, pulling out the blanket.

"Your mom wanted to give me this. Does it look familiar?" she asked innocently and Fiyero looked at his mother in horror.

"Mom, you didn't-"

"Tell her that you carried it around for six months? Why, I may have mentioned it," Kasmira replied.

Elphaba looked at her husband in barely supressed glee. "I _can't _believe that we've been married for three years and you've been keeping secrets from me," she said in mock hurt.

Fiyero was mortified. "Elphaba-"

"I'm already writing the letter to Galinda in my head," Elphaba nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

"I will find something on you," he threatened her warningly. "I will write to Nessa and find out one of your secrets."

Elphaba snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that Yero."

Then she turned to Ibrahim. "Is it too late to add that to the press release?"

"_Elphaba!"_

Ibrahim just laughed.

When the paper came out the next day, Fiyero called out through the house.

"Hey, Fae! We made the front page!"

"Oh, Oz," Elphaba muttered, going to find her husband. "Do I want to hear this?"

"I don't know. Let's find out," he grinned and cleared his throat.

"_Palace Announces Royal Pregnancy: Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba confirm the news we've all been hoping for._"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're making that up."

Fiyero pointedly turned the paper around so she could read the headline for herself. Elphaba saw that it was exactly as he had said and grimaced.

"Ugh. You know what, I don't want to hear this."

"Too late, Fae," Fiyero said cheerily and continued to read aloud.

"_The palace today confirmed what royal watchers have suspected for months- Princess Elphaba is expecting her and Fiyero's first child. A statement was released yesterday afternoon, making the happy news public knowledge._

"_Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba are thrillified to announce that they are expecting their first child this coming fall," the statement said. "Elphaba and the baby are in good health and they are looking forward to meeting the newest member of their family."_

_A palace spokesperson said the King and Queen are overjoyed that their son and daughter-in-law are finally going to be parents._

"_They're so excited about having more grandchildren," the spokesperson said._

_The baby is due in September, meaning that Elphaba, 24, is already nearly five months pregnant. Royal watchers had suspected the pregnancy before it was confirmed, with several reporters noting changes as the princess went about her charity work and public engagements in recent weeks. _

_Reports suggest the Princess' family in Munchkinland are equally as excited. This will be the first grandchild for her father, Governor Frexspar Thropp and niece for her younger sister, Nessarose. Their mother, Melena, died in childbirth with Nessarose._

_The baby will be fifth in line for the Vinkun throne, and sources say Fiyero, 27, is hoping for a girl._

"_But of course they'll be happy with either," they hasten to add. "They're just wanting the baby to be healthy."_

_Now, the question people are beginning to whisper, is whether the baby will inherit his/her mother's unique skin tone. We don't think Fiyero would mind if it did."_

"I love that they went from 'this is great' to 'will the baby be green?' in one article," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Uh, _you_ did that in one conversation," Fiyero reminded her and she glared at him.

"I'm going to go add this article to the others," he added hastily and left the room.

Elphaba sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Well, everyone knows now. Hope you're ready for this, baby."

There was a soft movement in reply, and Elphaba couldn't help but smile. They were ready.

**AN. So lately I've found myself reading fanfiction I never thought I'd be reading in a million years- **_**X Men.**_** Specifically, Wolverine/Logan and Rogue/Marie fanfiction. Now, I have no clue why this is. Yes, I've seen the movies, because my brother loves them and I take an interest in what they like (they do not do the same for me). And yes, my brother watched the first movie the other week, but that does usually lead me to look up FF. **

**The funny part is when I was reading one last night and my brother asked what I was doing and I told him. My brother is the only person in my family who kinda knows that I write fanfiction- he at least knows what it is. He said "oh great, now you're going to write **_**X Men **_**and **_**Wicked **_**together." **

**Well, no, I'm not. But thanks to my brother-guess what I dreamed of last night? Yep, Rogan (Rogue and Logan) meets Fiyeraba. Suffice it to say, it was weird. And also, Dream Elphaba did not take kindly to being asked if she was a mutant. **


	18. Week 18

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. I was really surprised by the number of people intrigued about the X Men/Wicked crossover I dreamed about! (In a good way). To those few who suggested I actually write it... well, I don't know. **

**And a special mention Bianca, who pointed out the other day how the information jumps between referring to the baby as "she" and "he", which was the point! I'm glad it was picked up on! **

**And this is the chapter has a line I thought wickedozgirl would enjoy :) **

**WEEK 18**

_At week 18, your baby-to-be's senses are maturing. She's able to hear sounds within her own comfortable environment, such as the sound of your heart beating, as well as external sounds, such as your voice. Your physician can hear your baby-to-be's heartbeat with a stethoscope placed on your abdomen. She may become more active for certain sounds, and you'll feel her movements. At this point in her development she's still small enough that she has plenty of room to wiggle._

The reaction of the Vinkus to the news of the baby was completely surprising to both Elphaba and Fiyero. They had expected the onslaught of newspaper and magazine articles, as the press used every opportunity possible to make the news headline worthy. Within two days, they were reportedly having twins; and within four days, they heard of a pot betting on the baby's birth, weight and sex had already raised nearly a thousand dollars.

Many lovely citizens and officials from all over Oz sent congratulatory letters and some people already started sending gifts. Elphaba also had designers sending her clothes or offering to personally make clothes for her during her pregnancy.

Dr Dillamond sent Elphaba a lovely letter when the news reached Shiz, which made her cry. She was still in contact with the old Goat, and he was absolutely overjoyed at the news.

Two days before Fiyero's graduation from the military academy, the couple had their next appointment with Izanami.

"How are you doing with the second trimester?" she asked Elphaba.

"I'm loving it," Elphaba laughed. "It's nice to be able to not fall asleep as soon as the sun goes down."

Izanami chuckled. "Yes, I imagine it would be. Any complaints?"

"I still get dizzy occasionally," Elphaba admitted, glancing at Fiyero.

Izanami frowned in concern. "How dizzy? Fainting?"

"No, just the room spins a few times," she hurried to explain. "And it's only usually when I get up too fast."

"Usually?"

"Not always, but most times," Elphaba nodded.

Izanami did a few tests and looked solemnly at the results in Elphaba's file.

"Is something wrong, Auntie Iz?" Fiyero asked worriedly.

"Not seriously," Izanami reassured her godson. "Elphaba, your blood pressure is a little low. Not dangerously, but just enough that I want to keep an eye on it."

Elphaba bit her lip. "Is that because of something I did? Or is there something I can do?"

"Sometimes women just have naturally low blood pressure," Izanami explained. "There's no real fix, but things like drinking more, increasing your salt intake and resting. Simple things like that."

"Ok," Elphaba nodded slowly.

"Anything else? Morning sickness over?"

Elphaba nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank Oz. Although I was sick last night."

"That's normal," Izanami replied. "Some foods or smells may still make you sick. And don't be surprised if the baby's kicks make you sick once it gets bigger," she warned. "Someone kicking your organs repeatedly isn't a pleasant feeling. Are you feeling it move yet?"

Elphaba nodded happily. "Yes. I wouldn't say they're _kicks _yet, but there's definitely movement. Yero felt it for the first time last week too."

"It was amazing," Fiyero beamed and Izanami smiled.

"Good. The movements will continue to become more firm over the next few weeks. Now, I have a special treat for you two."

Fiyero was immediately intrigued. "Ooh, presents?"

Izanami laughed as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly, Yero. You're at eighteen weeks now, so usually at this stage, we can hear the baby's heartbeat through the stethoscope," Izanami explained. "I thought you might like to hear for yourselves."

Elphaba's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep. Ok, now lie down for me, Elphaba, and we'll have a listen."

Elphaba did as directed and reached out to grab Fiyero's hand as Izanami placed the stethoscope on her rounded stomach. And a few moments later, the midwife smiled.

"Found it. It's a good, strong heartbeat," she said, and Elphaba relaxed.

Izanami made another note and then handed the stethoscope to Elphaba. "Listen for yourself."

Cautiously, Elphaba did so, not really sure what to expect.

She caught her breath as a strange thudding sound filled her ears and as it sunk in that she was listening to her child's heartbeat, tears filled her eyes.

"Yero, listen," she said hoarsely, handing it to him.

He eagerly took the stethoscope and placed it where Izanami directed him. When he heard the sound that was his child's heartbeat, he was unprepared for the tears that sprang to his eyes.

"Wow," he breathed.

That was by far the highlight for Fiyero of the entire day, and Elphaba had to laugh when he turned to Izanami before they left and asked if he could get his own stethoscope so he could hear the heartbeat whenever he wanted.

His godmother just stared at him for a moment. "Do you know, Fiyero, you are the first person in my entire career to ask me that?"

Fiyero grinned. "Really?"

"I don't think she meant that in a positive way, Yero," Elphaba said dryly.

"So… is that a 'no'?"

Izanami laughed in spite of herself. "I'll see what I can do," she promised him.

Elphaba could only shake her head, in a rare moment of being lost for words.

Elphaba found she was grateful for the clothes she had been sent now that her pregnancy was out in the open, as it made it much easier to worry about what to wear, especially the morning of Fiyero's graduation.

In fact, for a change, it was Fiyero who grumbled and muttered furiously under his breath as he dressed reluctantly into his full dress uniform. And that fact made Elphaba positively euphoric.

"I hate this stupid thing. It's too tight- I feel like I'm wearing a straitjacket," he complained, adjusting the tunic for the hundredth time.

Elphaba snorted. "Please. This from the boy who used to wear jodhpurs," she smirked.

"They were in style!" Fiyero protested immediately.

She rolled her eyes. "You and Galinda really should have dated," she informed him.

He grinned. "I can't help it if a certain green girl stole my heart before I met Glin."

Elphaba opened her mouth, but was stopped as Fiyero placed a finger over her lips.

"No running you over jokes today, please," he informed her sternly.

Elphaba smiled and kissed him. "Fine. But just this once," she teased.

Elphaba half-heartedly went through her own clothes to find something appropriate to wear to the graduation, eventually selecting a simple dark blue shift dress with a matching coat and hat. She wasn't sure if she'd actually need it or not- although it was April and there was still a slight chill in the air most days, Elphaba was already feeling the extra body heat that came with her pregnancy, enough to make her dread the approaching summer.

There was a fair wind today however, so Elphaba decided the coat might be needed. She pulled her hair back into a French braid, and eased her feet into small heels reluctantly. Even after three years, she still could never get used to that aspect of royal life, having to dress up so often for different royal functions. She still wasn't that involved in the fashion world, however, much to Galinda's exasperation; mostly just filling her closet with clothes recommended by Galinda, Kasmira, Kastle, who _did _know about these things, and all the clothes sent to her by designers.

Fiyero was never one to turn down free things, but it had taken Kastle to reassure her it was ok before Elphaba was comfortable with the idea.

"They want you wearing these things, so other people see them and buy them," her sister-in-law had explained to her, which had made sense to Elphaba.

"Ready, Fae?" Fiyero asked her as Elphaba was just finishing getting ready.

Elphaba turned and smiled softly to see Fiyero in his full dress uniform. He always looked so handsome and serious in it, it was such a change.

"Ready," she nodded and grabbed her bag and hat.

When they arrived at the military academy, Fiyero had to hurry off to join his fellow graduates, so he gave Elphaba and her stomach a quick kiss and left, leaving her to join their family.

"Aunt Elphaba!" Noak cried happily when he saw her, running over to give her a hug. "I thought of a name for the baby for you!"

Elphaba smiled as she returned the hug. "You did? That's really helpful. What is it?"

"Dillwyn," he replied and Elphaba made sure to keep her face blank.

"Well, I promise to consider it," she promised him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Noak beamed as they joined the group and Elphaba greeted everyone.

"Nice save," Kastle muttered to her quietly and Elphaba chuckled.

"Where did he get that from?"

"A cartoon in the paper the other day," Kastle rolled her eyes. "He's been dying to tell you all week."

"Don't feel obligated to consider it though," Anton assured her. "If my memory serves, Dillwyn was a dog… or a Dog, rather. I'm assuming Dog given that I'm pretty sure he was wearing a waistcoat."

Elphaba laughed. "Thanks. It's still sweet that he's thinking of names."

"Are you and Fiyero thinking of names?" Ibrahim asked innocently, his eyes twinkling.

She smiled. "We have a list we're putting together."

There was quite a crowd gathering, of officials, civilians who had friends or family graduating, and press. Elphaba had many people come and congratulate her on the baby or to comment on her look, and she accepted all politely.

"Shall we take our seats?" Kasmira suggested shortly before the ceremony began.

They were sitting in the front row, and when they sat down, Elphaba found herself seated between Ibrahim and Kastle, who had Aaylis on her lap.

Anton had the unfortunate job of keeping Noak in line, who was full of energy.

"Dad, look there's horses!" he exclaimed happily, pointing across the courtyard. "Can we go see?"

Anton hushed him. "No, we're about to see Uncle Yero, remember? You have to sit still and be quiet," he reminded him.

"But I want to see the horses!" Noak whined.

"Later," Anton replied vaguely.

Noak pouted and slumped in his seat.

Kastle, sitting on the other side of her son, looked down at him.

"Noak, if I have to read about you throwing a tantrum in tomorrow's paper, I won't be happy," she warned him and the little boy reluctantly sat up straight.

He did seemingly cheer up when the ceremony began and Anton pointed out Fiyero to him. Elphaba was filled with a sense of pride as she watched her husband march in the parade with his fellow graduates, looking so solemn and grown up in his uniform, complete with cap.

"I don't like that look on your face," Kastle murmured to Elphaba, startling her.

"What look?" Elphaba replied, confused.

"The look that says '_Fiyero's so hot, I want to do dirty things to him.'_ It gives me mental images I _really _don't need."

Elphaba was horrified. "Kastle!" she hissed, blushing.

"What? Are you denying it?"

Ibrahim leaned around Elphaba to address both girls. "Girls, I mean no offence to you Elphaba when I say no one here wants that mental image. So can we please abandon this conversation?"

Elphaba stifled her laughter as they returned their attention to the parade of graduates.

The ceremony only took about twenty minutes, and then Ibrahim and Kasmira had to inspect the troops, as the King and Queen. They started at the end opposite to their son, and as he obediently waited, Elphaba saw him catch her eye and wink subtly.

Smiling in spite of herself, Elphaba discreetly shook her head and pointed firmly, signalling him to look forward and remain solemn as he was supposed to be. He did so, but Elphaba saw him suppress a smile of his own.

After that he kept his face straight, until his parents passed him and met his eye and then he couldn't resist grinning at them slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kastle asked Elphaba, glancing over at her sister-in-law and seeing tears in her eyes.

Elphaba laughed as she wiped her eyes. "Stupid hormones. I don't even know why I'm crying. Tears of pride? Is that a thing?"

Kastle smiled and squeezed her arm comfortingly. "Sure it is. You should have seen me when the kids started walking. Tears everywhere."

"Fiyero's not exactly learning to walk," Elphaba pointed out.

"Still. It's good that you're proud of him."

The graduates marched back into the academy as Ibrahim and Kasmira resumed their seats, and that was the end of the ceremony.

"What happens now? There's food, right?" Anton asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No wonder you get along so well with Fiyero," she teased, knowing her husband would have said the exact same thing if he was here.

Kasmira laughed. "There's a reception inside the academy for family and friends," she answered her son-in-law's question.

"Can we see the horses now?" Noak asked his parents, interrupting.

"Not now, we're going to go say 'congratulotions' to Uncle Yero," Anton explained, taking him by the hand and leading him away.

Once they entered the room where the reception was being held, Fiyero found them before they were three steps in the door.

"Hey," he greeted them. He kissed Elphaba, then pecked his mother and sister's cheeks.

"Congratulotions, son," Ibrahim said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Dad," Fiyero smiled.

"Congratulotions, Uncle Yero," Noak said dutifully.

Fiyero swung the little boy up, holding him up by his armpits so they were eye level. "Thanks, kid. Did you get bored?" he asked him knowingly, and Noak's eyes lit up at the recognition of a kindred spirit.

"_Yes!"_

The adults laughed, and Fiyero grinned as he set his nephew down. He then took his cap off and planted it on Noak's head.

"You think you can mind this for me?"

"Sure," Noak agreed cheerfully.

Then Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Can I steal you for a minute? Some of the men want to meet you."

Elphaba had heard many stories about Fiyero's fellow cadets, but had only met one or two until now.

"Sure," she agreed.

The two excused themselves and Fiyero led her across the room.

"Fae, this is Micu, Sarik and Hazen. Men, this is Elphaba," he introduced them.

Sarik bowed to her. "It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you from Fiyero."

Elphaba looked at her husband suspiciously. "Oh?"

"And this must be Little Fiyeraba, I believe?" Hazen added, indicating her stomach.

Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That's what Fiyero's been calling it, yes."

"Congratulotions," Micu said warmly.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So, Elphaba, I'm hoping you can clear up a rumour for us," Hazen said to her.

Elphaba blinked in surprise. "Er, I can try," she laughed, not sure what was to follow.

Sarik grinned. "The rumour that you once broke Fiyero's nose. Yero insists it's true. Can you confirm or deny?"

Elphaba laughed again. "That's true," she admitted.

The three boys exchanged stunned looks.

"Ok, we're going to need more information," Micu said bluntly.

Elphaba glanced up at Fiyero, not sure what to tell them. It wasn't a story either of them were very proud of.

"Well, it was at the OzDust near Shiz," Fiyero began and between the two of them, they gave a vague, slightly altered story that was basically summed up as 'They were broken up, Fiyero was an ass and Elphaba punched him.'

It was perhaps only ten minutes later that their conversation was interrupted by Kastle.

"Has anyone seen Noak?"

Fiyero frowned. "Isn't he with you?"

"He was. I went to change Aaylis' diaper and thought he was with Anton or Mom and Dad. But we can't see him anywhere."

Elphaba turned and scanned the room, looking for any sign of the little boy.

"Is he in the bathroom?"

"Anton's checking now," Kastle replied distractedly, looking around repeatedly. "He _knows _he's not supposed to go anywhere by himself."

Anton joined them a moment later, shaking his head. "He's not in there, Kas."

"Well, where _is _he?" she demanded frantically.

"He'll be around here somewhere," Fiyero reassured her. "We'll help you guys look."

But Kastle was quickly moving beyond rational thought. "Oh, Oz. What if someone's taken him?"

She grabbed Anton's arm, completely panicked. "Anton-"

"Kas, this is a secure location. I'm sure no one could have gotten in," Anton said calmly, but he didn't seem that convinced.

Fiyero quickly stepped in. "We'll find him."

He turned to his friends. "Can you guys starting rounding up some of the others to help?"

Micu nodded. "Sure."

They left hastily and Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Fae, why don't you and Kas sit down? We'll find Noak."

Elphaba nodded. "OK."

Fiyero and Anton left to help search and Elphaba gently took Kastle by the arm, guiding her to where Kasmira was standing.

"He can't have gone far," Kasmira comforted her daughter.

"What if someone took him, Mom?" Kastle asked tearily.

Kasmira and Elphaba exchanged a look. They both knew there was a chance that something that could have happened, no matter the fact they were at the military academy. The entire royal family regularly underwent drills for these kinds of situations every few months.

"Children get lost all the time," Kasmira continued to soothe Kastle. "I'm sure Noak is fine and doesn't even understand what all this fuss is about."

Kastle nodded, but didn't say anything.

It was a tense next few minutes, and Elphaba felt as sick as Kastle looked as they waited for some news. Elphaba wasn't really a religious person, but she was praying hard now, hoping that Noak was fine and that someone would show up soon.

"Kastle," Kasmira said suddenly, and Kastle and Elphaba looked around to see Anton and Ibrahim approaching, Noak on his father's hip.

"Oh, thank Oz," Kastle breathed, jumping up to greet her son, so relieved she was almost crying.

"Where was he?" Kasmira demanded.

"In the stables," Ibrahim informed his wife. His tone was grim, but he couldn't hide his relief. "He slipped out to see the horses."

Elphaba let out a breath, seeing Noak being simultaneously hugged and scolded by his parents. Noak seemed completely fine, just as Kasmira had said he had no idea how worried anyone had been about him.

"You said we could see the horses later after we saw Uncle Yero!" he defended himself to Anton.

"I saw Uncle Yero, so it was later!"

"Well, that makes sense," Fiyero said quietly in Elphaba's ear, coming up behind her.

She leaned into him as he slipped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad he's okay," she murmured.

"Do you realise he was only missing for like ten minutes?"

Elphaba's eyes widened as she turned to look at him, stunned. "What? _No!"_

Fiyero nodded knowingly. "I know. I feel like I aged about twenty years."

Elphaba knew exactly how he felt.

"Here's an idea," Fiyero continued brightly. "Just keep the baby in there, so we never have to go through this?" he suggested.

Elphaba snorted. "Yes, I can see that happening."

"Or plan B, we just handcuff the baby to us every time we leave the house?"

Elphaba laughed. "That's slightly more realistic."

Fiyero was quiet for the rest of the day. Finally, as they were getting into bed that night, he turned to her and rested both his hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked him.

"It's just… today it really hit me. With Noak… until now, whenever I pictured this whole baby thing, I just pictured the good stuff. The super cute baby, playing games… if we have a girl, locking her in a tower until she's thirty…"

Elphaba spluttered. "What?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, our daughter isn't dating," Fiyero said firmly.

"Er, ok, but I think locking her in a tower for thirty years is kind of an extreme way of going about that. What about if she wants to go to university?"

"Not going to happen."

She rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because there will be boys there exactly like I was," Fiyero answered simply.

Elphaba thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, ok," she agreed.


	19. Week 19

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Special mention this chapter to who sent me the sweetest PM. I swear, I have the nicest readers ever. If only I got paid for this, I'd have the best job ever! Haha. **

**WEEK 19**

_In your 19th week of pregnancy, your unborn baby's organs continue to grow. His body is covered with lanugo—soft hairs and a sticky protective coating that keeps his skin from drying out in the amniotic fluid. Your baby is moving frequently, and by now you should be able to feel those movements. Baby is covered in vernix, a white, cheesy "cream" that protects her skin from the long bath in amniotic fluid. Preemies are covered in vernix at birth—"posties" have almost none._

Although Elphaba was in good health, Fiyero couldn't help but worry about his wife. However, Elphaba's tendency to be incredibly stubborn hadn't lessened with her pregnancy, and when Fiyero gently suggested she might want to think about beginning to ease up on her royal duties, she wasn't impressed.

"I'm pregnant, Fiyero, I'm not an invalid," she snapped at him.

"I know that," Fiyero tried to explain, his tone patient. "I'm just saying it's okay if you can't do everything you were doing before you were pregnant. And your blood pressure-"

"Is fine. It drops occasionally, it rises. It's all normal. And I know my body. If I need to rest I do."

"And I know that you don't want to let anything get in the way of your duties," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba glared at him. "You think I'd put my obligations before the health of our child?!"

"Fae, of course not," Fiyero protested, but Elphaba stormed out of the room, no longer listening.

Fiyero sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling. In the past week, Elphaba's hormones had been less tear-inducing and more furious-yelling. Pretty much every conversation they had these days ended with her storming angrily out of the room.

It had been worse the past few days, when Fiyero had been informed that now that he was graduated from the military academy, he was expected to head out to the Outer Vinkus for a two week military exercise on the army base out there. He would be leaving the next week, and although he was not happy about leaving for two weeks, he knew it would be an exciting opportunity.

Ordinarily, Elphaba would have been supportive about this and completely fine on her own. But now, she took his impending departure as abandonment of her and their unborn child and a sign of his lack of care about either of them.

Fiyero had spent an hour and forty five minutes trying to reassure her through their locked bedroom door that he loved both her and their child more than anything, but he didn't really have a choice here. Finally, Elphaba had regained her logical thought and realised that he was right and it wasn't his choice.

But she still wasn't happy about it.

Fiyero was finding the best thing to do in these situations- unless it was something serious- was simply to let her be and give her time to calm down. And he had one strategy that usually helped speed this process up.

He went into the kitchen and made Elphaba a bowl of ice cream, then went through the house, searching for his wife.

He found her in the library, sitting on the window seat and writing in the pregnancy journal. Fiyero winced, hoping he wasn't going to pick it up to find her complaining about him the next time he wrote in it.

"Fae? I brought you some ice cream."

Elphaba looked up at him briefly, but said nothing. That wasn't a good sign, but it wasn't a bad one either. He could handle the silent treatment for a while.

He entered into the room and handed her the bowl, which she accepted in silence.

"I wasn't sure what you'd feel like on it," he apologised.

Elphaba's cravings had led to some strange toppings, so Fiyero wasn't even game to guess.

"But if you want something I can go get it," he offered immediately, when she still said nothing.

Elphaba stared into the bowl of ice cream.

"Coconut," she said finally.

Fiyero managed to keep his face straight, that was one of the more normal things Elphaba had requested lately.

"Sure," he agreed.

Fortunately, he knew they had some shaved coconut in the house, so he didn't have to send out for any. But he still waited until Elphaba was happy with her ice cream before trying to talk to her again.

"Do you write about anything in that?" he asked, referring to the journal as he sat down at the other end of the window seat.

Elphaba paused in confusion. "Mostly," she said finally.

"So, there's things that you won't write about?" Fiyero pressed.

Elphaba wasn't sure why he was asking and she hadn't completely forgiven him yet, but she answered nonetheless.

"Well, I haven't mentioned anything about my father or what's going on with Nessa. Why? Are there things you won't write about?"

Fiyero nodded readily. "Yes. I haven't mentioned how completely helpless I feel."

Elphaba was startled. "What are you _talking_ about?" she asked, her anger forgotten in her concern.

Fiyero took her bowl from her and set it aside so that he could take her hands in his as he explained.

"You and this baby are connected- literally," he said simply. "And I can't do anything but stand by and watch. The only thing I can do is to take care of you, and know that if I'm taking the best care of you I can, I'm making sure our child is ok."

Fiyero met her gaze solemnly as he continued. "It's not that I don't trust you, Fae. But I still worry. Because I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I know I'm probably driving you crazy, but I can't help it. There's not really a lot I can do here to take care of you, so I just-"

He stopped as Elphaba placed a finger over his lips.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" she asked softly, and immediately Fiyero knew he was forgiven.

He kissed her finger lightly, then took her hand and gently tugged her to sit on his lap, where he held her tightly.

"I hate that I'm going away for two weeks," he murmured quietly. "And I guess a part of me is just worried about something happening while I'm gone. Because if anything happened to you or the baby, I couldn't stand it."

Elphaba looked up at him. "I'm really okay," she reassured him. "I _will _slow down, I promise, especially if there was any sign I needed to. But I'm feeling really good right now, and Izanami says the baby and I are both perfectly healthy, and there's no need for me to change my schedule."

Fiyero nodded. "Ok. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"I promise," she agreed. "You know we're almost at the halfway mark?"

Fiyero hadn't realised that and was surprised. "Really? Already? It's gone so fast."

Elphaba nodded with a knowing smile. "I know. Next week is halfway. And then we only have another twenty weeks to go."

"That's just crazy," Fiyero shook his head, placing his hand on her stomach and gently rubbing her bump.

"But I can't wait to meet this little... whatever it is."

Elphaba smirked. "You were so going to call it little Fiyeraba, weren't you?"

"It's habit now," Fiyero admitted sheepishly.

Then he kissed her. "You finish your ice cream and your writing."

Elphaba nodded and moved off his lap. "Ok."

Fiyero kissed her once more and then left the room. Elphaba was thoughtful as she picked up the journal again. Re-reading her last paragraph about her strange and in hindsight, rather disgusting craving for crackers coated in hot sauce that she'd experienced the day before, it seemed completely insignificant now.

Elphaba hesitated, tapping the pen against the page for a second before resuming her writing, just changing the direction of her thoughts.

"_I'm lucky that your Dad is willing to get me anything I ask for, no matter how disgusting it sounds to him or how hard it is to find. _

_I've been rather guarded with what I write about the relationship between your father and I so far, trying to remember that by the time you read this you'll be eighteen and there are some things no one wants to know about their parents. But there is one thing I want you to know regardless-_

_Your father is very protective of me, a trait I find simultaneously endearing and irritating. The truth is, in its simplest form, is that he loves me far more than I deserve. It's an odd feeling to find yourself the centre of someone's universe, although I suspect come 21 weeks, that is a spot I will be sharing with you and any siblings you may have in the future, which I'm quite happy about. _

_I suppose I'm just not used to it, even after being married for three years and I don't think I ever will get used to it._

_But your father is being so wonderful through this pregnancy. Not just with any food cravings, or with the uncertainty of knowing whether anything he says will be met with my yelling at him or bursting into tears; but just of every moment of every day proving to me what a wonderful father he will be. _

_There's not much else going on at the moment. We're helping your Aunt Kastle plan a banquet for your grandparent's wedding anniversary next month, which should be a good night. And there's many royal events going on at the moment. Tomorrow night we're attending the opening of the theatre they've just finished renovating. The Gilikinese ballet is town to perform for the occasion, which should be interesting. _

_And also tomorrow, I'm going back to the Girl's centre, which I hope by the time you read this (regardless of your gender) you will know well about. It's a wonderful service for young girls, and I'd like to open a similar centre for young boys. I think everyone needs a place they can just escape to and be free to be themselves and talk about things with other people._

_That's a strange thought perhaps, because I'm not exactly known for being one to talk about my feelings a lot, but I know some of the things that people can go through and how it affects them, and sometimes I can't help but think that if I'd had such an opportunity when I was younger, I might be different._

_I'll leave this here for the time being, but I'll write soon._

_Love, Momma."_

The next day, Elphaba arrived at the Girl's centre and was greeted by the manager on duty that day, a woman in her early thirties named Malea who had been there since the centre opened.

"Good morning, Your Highness... Miss Elphaba," Malea corrected herself sheepishly.

Elphaba always preferred being addressed as Miss Elphaba when going about her charity work, it was far less formal.

"Good morning, Malea."

"How are you feeling?" the older woman asked and Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Good, thank you. How are things?"

"Busy, but very well. We get more new girls every day coming in to see what goes on here, and we're planning a big slumber party for all the girls in a few weeks. They're all very excited about it, especially the younger ones."

Elphaba chuckled. "I can imagine."

Malea spread her hands wide. "Well, feel free to walk around. I'm sure you'll know several of the girls here today."

"Thank you," Elphaba said graciously and the manager left her to be.

Elphaba made her way through the centre, saying hello to all the girls she saw. It was mid-afternoon and school had just let out for the day, so many of the younger girls were sitting around doing their homework and Elphaba spent some time helping them.

After almost an hour, Elphaba was walking around when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. There was a young girl, who looked about eighteen, who was sitting in a corner reading a book. But what caught Elphaba's attention was that she was reading a pregnancy book. From her viewpoint, Elphaba couldn't tell how pregnant the girl was, so instead she went and found Malea.

"There's a young girl in the sunroom," she said quietly, when she found her and Malea nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. That would be Jewel. She's been staying here for about three weeks now."

"She's pregnant?"

Malea nodded sadly. "Yes. Her parents kicked her out when they found out and her boyfriend and his family have abandoned her too."

"How old is she?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Sixteen."

Elphaba's eyes widened, she hadn't expected the girl to be that young. "How pregnant is she?"

"Fourteen weeks."

Elphaba gently caressed her rounded stomach without even really being aware of it. There was only five weeks between her child and this girl's- and she really was just a girl. She couldn't even imagine going through this at sixteen and alone.

"Do you think she'd talk to me?" she asked Malea quietly.

The older woman smiled. "It can't hurt. I know others have tried, myself included, but she's rather withdrawn."

Elphaba didn't blame her. "I'd like to at least try."

"Go ahead," Malea nodded.

Elphaba headed back to the sunroom and took a moment to prepare herself before approaching the young girl.

"Jewel?"

The girl glanced up from her book and her eyes widened as she recognised Elphaba.

"Your Highness!" she gasped.

"May I sit down for a moment?" Elphaba asked.

Jewel nodded, looking nervous. Elphaba sat down next to her.

"So, I spoke to Malea. She told me a little bit about what brought you here," she began quietly.

Jewel blushed and nodded. She glanced over at Elphaba from the corner of her eye, her hazel eyes lingering on her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks. Almost five months."

"You look...pregnant. I just look fat," she blurted out, shyly.

Elphaba chuckled. "I'm starting to get there, yeah. You will too."

Elphaba asked a few more questions about her pregnancy, and Jewel answered, her responses slowly getting more relaxed.

Elphaba liked her a lot. She clearly missed her parents, and regretted the choice her boyfriend had made, but she was standing by her decision to have her baby and raise it on her own.

"I'd like to help where I can," Elphaba told her, as she was preparing to leave. "We're only five weeks apart, so in a lot of ways we're going through this together. If you need _anything, _or just to talk... you let me know."

"Thank you," Jewel replied softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Before she left, Elphaba took Malea aside and gave her Izanami's details.

"I'd like you to make an appointment for Jewel. Mention my name, and it'll be fine, but I'll send a message to Izanami to expect you."

Malea was stunned, everyone knew that Izanami was the royal midwife and it was usually only the higher-class Vinkuns that stood to get into see her.

"I will. Thank you, Your Highness."

As she left the centre and got back in the carriage to return to the manor, Elphaba reflected upon Jewel's situation. Her heart went out to the young girl, and she meant what she said. She was going to help however she could.

When she returned home and told Fiyero everything over dinner, he acted supportive, but Elphaba knew he was worried this would mean more work and stress for her.

"It's just things like getting her the best medical care possible, making sure she can provide for the baby and that she has someone to go through this stuff with her," Elphaba reassured him. "It won't be more work for me. I'm just trying to help her. She's _sixteen_, Yero. And she's all alone,"

Fiyero was worried, but he loved that she wanted to help the young teenager. "Ok, Fae. She sounds like a sweet girl. I think she's lucky to have you," he smiled.

Elphaba returned the smile, but Fiyero thought she seemed a little sad. But it made sense to him when she came up to him when he stood up to clear the table and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay, Fae?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him solemnly. "I know I'm not always easy to live with lately," she admitted. "With the hormones and the weird food cravings... but... I don't say it enough, but I'm really glad I have you with me for this," she said quietly.

Fiyero tightened his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Where else would I be, Fae?" he asked.


	20. Week 20

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Yes, Jewel will be popping up on and off throughout the story from this point. In other news, today is Feb 7****th**** (in Australia, at this moment) so you have ONE DAY to vote for your favourite authors and stories in the Wicked awards! Don't miss your chance to have your say!**

**WEEK 20**

_By week 20, your baby-to-be is gearing up for the next phase in his development—filling out. His organs are getting into their proper places. His kidneys are now in position with their familiar bean shape. His testes (or ovaries for girls) have reached their position. His brain continues to form and grow. His teeth are beginning to appear, and he can swallow. If you haven't been able to feel him move, chances are you'll be feeling him move more and more over the coming weeks. You may also feel Baby hiccupping. Those jerky motions you feel in your belly are a result of little lungs practicing the important task of breathing._

When Elphaba officially reached the halfway point of her pregnancy, she felt the milestone called for some kind of celebration- she just wasn't really sure what. But Fiyero agreed with her, mostly because Elphaba didn't really feel like celebrating anything lately.

With his departure for the military base looming the following week, Elphaba's hormones were already sending her into a deep funk. So if she wanted to celebrate reaching the halfway mark, Fiyero was definitely on board.

He suspected it was also partly because a small part of Elphaba couldn't help but be paranoid, and so to reach the halfway mark without anything going wrong was a huge relief for her.

Elphaba looked up in confusion as he entered the room with a large gift bag. He'd left the manor early after breakfast that morning, claiming he had an errand to run and he had been gone for over an hour.

"What's that?"

He grinned as he sat down next to her. "This is what I got to celebrate our halfway mark."

Intrigued, Elphaba took the bag from him and looked inside. The first thing she pulled out was an adorable large stuffed chocolate brown teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck, which looked to Elphaba as though it would be larger than the baby when it was born.

"Yero..." she said softly.

"Baby's First Toy," Fiyero replied with a smile.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. "Could you have gotten a bigger bear?"

"Actually yes," Fiyero grinned broadly.

"It's adorable," Elphaba said honestly. "I love it. And I think the baby will too."

Fiyero took the bear from her and held it against her stomach.

"What do you think, kid? Do you like the bear?"

The baby moved at the sound of his voice and Elphaba chuckled softly. "Is that a yes?"

"I'm going to say 'yes'," Fiyero nodded confidently.

Elphaba smiled, rubbing her stomach gently. "He recognises your voice, you know."

Fiyero looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "He?"

His wife rolled her eyes. "Or she. I just can't say 'it'. But it's true."

"Well, he _or_ she goes crazy when you talk," Fiyero said fondly, feeling the movement from within as his palm rested on her stomach. "It's liking they're doing summersaults."

"It feels like it," Elphaba agreed. "And 'they'? Is that your solution to he/she?"

"If you don't like 'it' then yes," Fiyero shrugged.

Then he nudged the bag towards her. "There's more in there that may help solve this question."

Elphaba cautiously looked into the bag and pulled out a small, thin book. "Ways to predict the sex of your unborn child," she read aloud and then looked at Fiyero.

"Really?"

"I just thought it could be fun," he shrugged.

"You're just too nosy to wait," she accused him, even as she opened the book. "The lunar calendar?"

Fiyero leaned over her shoulder to look at the page. "Yeah, apparently, this is like 700 years old and 99% accurate. All you do is look up the month of conception and compare it in table with your age at the time of conception."

Elphaba didn't buy into that, but played along nonetheless. "Ok, so 24 and December makes it a... girl."

Fiyero looked pleased, but Elphaba held up a finger. "No. You cannot just go off _one _test."

"Fae, this is 99% accurate!" Fiyero protested.

"Yeah, so there's one per cent chance of error. Besides, look at this- my mother was twenty-three when I was conceived in October...and look at that, it says "Boy."" Elphaba stared at him pointedly.

"OK, ok," Fiyero conceded defeat. "Let's try another one then."

He took the book from her and flicked through a few pages. "Here's one! The wedding ring test: Simply hold the mother's wedding ring over the stomach from a piece of string. If it swings from side to side it's a girl, if it swings in circles it's a boy," he read.

"Do we even _have _string in the house?" Elphaba wondered.

Fiyero thought about that for a moment. "Er... maybe."

He headed off to find some, and returned triumphant. "Kitchen," he explained to her questioning look.

Elphaba slowly eased her wedding ring off her swollen finger, and handed it to Fiyero.

She watched in amusement as he carefully set up the test according to the book's instructions and dropped the ring to hang above her stomach, carefully watching it to determine which way it was swinging.

"Side to side! That's a girl!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Elphaba looked at the ring. "Yero, that's a circle. Which would make it a boy," she retorted.

"That's not a circle," Fiyero argued.

She cackled, throwing her head back. "Well, we can't even agree on which way the ring is swinging. _That_ bodes well," she laughed.

"Elphaba, it's swinging side to side," Fiyero argued.

Elphaba looked down again. Her wedding ring, on the piece of string was beginning to slow, but still making a definite circle to her eye.

"It's definitely a circle," she said.

Fiyero looked at it doubtfully. He couldn't even be sure what he was seeing now, and he dropped the ring in disappointment.

"Well, so much for that idea," he sighed.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Come on, there must be a tie-breaker or something in there," she said reluctantly, taking back her wedding ring.

Fiyero half-heartedly began looking through the pages, looking for another suitable test.

"Oh, here's one! You take a tablespoon of baking soda and add a bit of your urine. If it fizzles, you're having a boy, if not-" Fiyero trailed off as he glanced up and saw Elphaba's pointed stare.

"If you think I'm giving you any of my _urine_, you're crazy," she said flatly.

Fiyero couldn't really blame her for that. "OK," he agreed.

They went through the other tests in the book, but some required urine and Elphaba still refused; some she deemed utterly ridiculous ("The direction my _pillow _faces has nothing to do with the gender of our child, Fiyero!") and some just seemed too inconclusive.

"What about the heart rate test?" Fiyero asked her.

"What's that?" Elphaba frowned.

"If the baby's heart rate is above 140 it's a girl, if it's below it's a boy," Fiyero read.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "That seems as vague as the one about whether I was carrying high or low. But either way, we'd have to ask Izanami about that. I don't remember the heart rate from our last appointment," she replied.

"Speaking of Auntie Iz," Fiyero changed the subject smoothly. "Do you know if she got to see Jewel?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, yesterday. Izanami sent word that she and the baby are healthy."

Fiyero shook his head. "I can't imagine parents being able to turn their children away."

Elphaba snorted. "Yero, really? And you've met my father."

Fiyero's eyes darkened. "Do you think your father would have kicked you out if you'd gotten pregnant?"

Elphaba shrugged slowly. "Who knows what my father would have done if that had happened. I don't know _how_ I got pregnant in this hypothetical situation of yours..."

Fiyero grinned. "Well, say we didn't elope... or we'd never broken up, and you got pregnant. What would he have done?"

"He would have killed me," Elphaba said matter-of-factly. "Kicking me out would have been a _mild_ reaction. I'm just glad girls like Jewel, if this happens, they have a place to go to like the centre."

"Me too," Fiyero agreed.

Elphaba shuddered at the idea of someone like Jewel, sixteen, alone and pregnant, wandering the streets somewhere.

Elphaba received a pleasant distraction early that afternoon when the mail arrived, she was happy to find letters from both Galinda and Nessa. It was rare that they would both write to them at the same time.

She decided to read Nessa's letter first, knowing Galinda's letter would most likely be more wedding details she wanted her best friend's opinion on.

"_Dear Elphaba," _Nessa's letter began.

"_Well, I did it. I finally worked up the courage to tell Halim what the milk flowers did to me, that I can't give him children. And I'm sure you will be incredibly smug to know that you were right- it doesn't matter to him. _

_I know he's disappointed, but he was so wonderful. His main concern was how I am dealing with it all. We talked for a long time, and I think we're stronger for it. I am so happy as I write these words, because for the first time, Halim outwardly told me that he intends to marry me one day and spend the rest of our lives together! We decided that when the time comes, we'll talk about adoption, giving a good home to a child who needs one, which I love. _

_He's really helped me be able to find a silver lining to this horrendible situation. I think I love him more than ever. _

_He was surprised, and I think, a little hurt that I've known for so long without saying anything to him; but I explained that I needed to process it before being able to speak of it to anyone else- even him, and he understood. _

_Fabala, I won't pretend it still doesn't hurt. Or that it makes it suddenly easy to cope with your pregnancy, and I hope that doesn't sound as selfish to you as the words look on the page. But I'd love to come out to the Vinkus for when you have the baby, and support you. And while I won't be so bold as to extend an invitation to him without yours and Fiyero's consent, Halim has said if I would like, he would be willing to come with me. As... moral support, I suppose._

_Once I told Halim, and had talked everything out with him, I decided it was only natural to take the last step I was dreading just slightly less than I had been dreading telling Halim, and I told Father. _

_He was... Oz, Elphaba, I don't think I can even tell you what the look on his face looked like. Of course, he wanted to know how I found this out, so I had to tell him I was told by you. He didn't seem to trust that, but I reassured him I had done my own research and tests, you had just provided the initial suspicion. He's been very quiet since._

_I know he did his own research, no doubt he wouldn't believe it was true until he came to that conclusion himself. _

_So here we are. It's out in the open now. In some ways I feel better about it, but in some ways it now feels more final than ever. It's real now._

_But I wanted to write and let you know the current state of events. I hope you, Fiyero and my niece/nephew are all well._

_Love, Nessa."_

"Nessa told my father."

Fiyero looked up quickly at Elphaba's words, as she entered the kitchen where he was making a sandwich. "Really? Does she say how he took it?"

Elphaba shrugged and handed him the letter to read for himself. "Not really."

Fiyero skimmed it and scowled as he read Nessa's words about "not trusting" the news, simply because Elphaba was the source.

Elphaba didn't seem surprised though.

"Does your father really think this is something you would make up?" he asked incredulously.

Elphaba laughed. "Again, have you not met my father? Of course he'd far rather I made this up than it be true."

Fiyero wasn't happy, but he was distracted when he saw Elphaba press one hand to her stomach, a confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head, smiling faintly to reassure him. "Just a kick, I guess. It just feels different than usual."

Nodding, Fiyero turned his attention back to Nessa's letter. "I'm glad Nessa told Halim."

Elphaba nodded, she was glad about that too. "I'm glad I was right about him. I think he really loves her."

Fiyero smiled. "It can't have been easy for him to hear."

Elphaba looked at him thoughtfully as she sat down on a kitchen stool. "What if it was us?"

He looked at her blankly. "What if what was us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, another hypothetical. What if we didn't elope, and I sat you down and told you that I couldn't have kids?"

Fiyero set down his sandwich and moved around the counter to sit next to her.

"It would suck," he admitted easily. "It would... be horrendible. But it wouldn't stop me from loving you or from planning a life with you. I mean... like Halim said, there's adoption. There's surrogacy... there's other options. Would I prefer that over a child that was biologically yours and mine? No, but DNA isn't everything. If we adopted a child, he or she would still be _ours _because we're raising it. Just in a different way."

Then he glanced down at her stomach and pet it gently. "I don't think we have that problem though," he grinned and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

He went back to his sandwich and the kitchen fell silent for a few moments as he ate and Elphaba re-read her sister's words again.

Suddenly, she laughed, which make Fiyero jump in surprise.

"What?" he asked, his first thought being he had something on his face.

But Elphaba was holding her stomach as she laughed. "The baby's not kicking," she managed to answer. "It's hiccupping."

Fiyero was both surprised and confused. "What? Are you sure? Can- can that even happen?" he demanded.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, I read about it in the books. I really thought it was a kick, but it's too rhythmic for that. Come feel," she urged.

Obediently, Fiyero did so, pressing his hand against her stomach.

"Just wait," Elphaba told him.

After a few minutes, Fiyero knew what she meant. He could feel a little movement, but it came every few seconds. Sharing a wondrous look with Elphaba, he couldn't help but laugh too.

"That is so crazy!" he exclaimed. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she chuckled. "It's funny though. It just reminds me that there's actually a _person _in there."

Fiyero's smile turned slightly sad. "I'm glad I was here for this," he said quietly.

Elphaba's face fell as she remembered how soon he was leaving.

"I don't want you to miss anything," she whispered.

"It's only two weeks, Fae," he reminded her gently. "And it'll go really fast, I promise."

Elphaba nodded quietly as Fiyero drew her into his arms tightly.

"I hope so," she murmured into his chest.

Because right now, two weeks seemed like an eternity.


	21. Week 21

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. So, I don't do this a lot (I don't think, and forgive me if I do), but are people getting bored? I just feel like I've lost a few people (and I guess if I have, they won't be reading this to tell me that they're getting bored...) and I'm wondering. Obviously, I can't do anything to change the story now to fix that (currently writing chapter 39!), but I am wondering.**

**And thanks to the Resident Artichoke who has informed me that "Carlierrific" is now a word, which I love! Haha.**

**And to Camelot Emrys- Yes, the world would be perfect if we all had a Fiyero. And you'll find out the name and gender... in about 19 weeks ;) (19 weeks in story time, not real life! LOL)**

**WEEK 21**

_Your little one will begin to fill out over the next few weeks. Fat layers form throughout your unborn baby's body. These layers will eventually keep him warm and insulated once outside the womb. Soft hair, called lanugo, covers his body, too. His eyelids are still closed, making him appear like he's sleeping, but frequent wiggles will let you know he's awake. _

When Elphaba and Fiyero had first moved into the manor, it had seemed a reasonable size for their first home. But once Fiyero had left for the military base in the Outer Vinkus, the five bedroom house seemed huge and empty.

Elphaba, who had always been a very independent person and quite happy in her own company, found herself at a complete loss and took to wandering the house aimlessly.

Not that she was alone- Kasmira, Ibrahim, and Kastle had all dropped by and invited her by for meals within two hours of Fiyero leaving. Elphaba appreciated the sentiments behind the invitation, but she would have liked a little more time to actually _miss _Fiyero before being surrounded by his- _their _family.

Fiyero left at about six o'clock that morning, and despite his objections, Elphaba got up to see him off.

"Be careful," she begged him as they stood at the front door.

"You too," Fiyero replied pointedly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "_You're_ the one going to where they have rifles. I'll be fine."

Fiyero grinned and then kissed her bump lightly, before kissing her lips.

"I love you."

Elphaba smiled, determined not to give into her hormones and cry. "I love you too."

Fiyero gave her one final, deep kiss and then left, and Elphaba was left alone.

The first day wasn't that bad, but in hindsight, perhaps that was due to the visits from her parents-in-law and sister-in-law. Elphaba caught up on some paperwork, wrote a letter to Galinda and then made a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

When it came time to go to bed, Elphaba got into bed and found herself staring at Fiyero's empty side of the bed. She could count on one hand the number of times since their marriage that she and Fiyero had not shared a bed. And whilst normally, she'd be glad for the extra room, given how hard it was most nights to find a comfortable position to sleep in, she'd a million times rather her husband was beside her in bed.

The baby moved from within, although to remind her that it was here too, and she wasn't alone, and Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, baby," she addressed her stomach, before wriggling into a somewhat comfortable position and closing her eyes.

Sleep didn't come easy to her, and not simply due to reasons of discomfort, but eventually she drifted off, her nose buried in Fiyero's pillow, which still bore his scent.

The next day, she'd promised to spend the day with Kastle, to help her finalise arrangements for Ibrahim and Kasmira's wedding anniversary banquet, which was only two weeks away. When she arrived, they were alone. Anton, Kastle informed her, had taken Noak and Aaylis out for the day to find a Mother's Day present.

"Is it Mother's Day already?" Elphaba asked in surprise.

Kastle nodded knowingly. "Next Sunday. The year's going fast isn't it? I can't believe it's May, already. Will Yero be back in time?"

Elphaba nodded. "He'll be back on the Friday."

She didn't think it really mattered though, given that Elphaba wasn't really a mother yet. But when she said that to her sister-in-law, Kastle disagreed.

"It totally counts," she argued. "And I bet Fiyero will think so too."

"Probably," Elphaba admitted, laughingly, knowing her husband.

"My first Mother's Day was about three weeks before Noak was born," Kastle recalled fondly. "And I insisted that it counted. Just because the baby wasn't born yet, didn't mean I wasn't a mother. And because I was crazy and hormonal, Anton went along with it," she laughed.

Elphaba laughed too.

"So, how do you think you'll go on the night?"

"I think I'll be fine," Elphaba reassured her. "I'm feeling really good, and I'll get to sit down a lot, so that will work."

"Feet hurting?" Kastle asked knowingly.

"Feet and back," Elphaba sighed. "It's not too bad, but if I had to stand up all night..."

The two women spent a few hours finalising all the details for the banquet. Seating charts, flowers and the menu were relatively easy, but what they had really been trying to focus on from the beginning, was how to make it a special night for Kasmira and Ibrahim and celebrate their thirty-five years of marriage.

"Are you and Fiyero both going to make a speech?" Elphaba asked, looking at her notes.

"I think that would be nice," Kastle nodded thoughtfully. "I know Fiyero said it should just be from me, because I'm the oldest, but I think Mom and Dad would like if we did it together. You can get him to write it, can't you?"

Elphaba grinned. "If I got him to complete homework and study for tests, a speech should be easy."

Two hours after she arrived, Anton returned with the children, and Noak in particular was thrilled to see his aunt, even though he'd only seen her about a week and a half ago.

"Hi, Aunt Elphaba!"

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" she asked, as he hugged her gently. He always did that now that she was really showing, which Elphaba thought was really sweet.

"I'm good. We went swimming yesterday! It's the first time Momma and Daddy said the lake was warm enough."

"Did you have fun?"

"I did. Aaylis doesn't really like the water, though. I wanted to dive in, but I couldn't remember the special dive Uncle Yero taught me last summer. When does he come home?"

"Next Friday. Eleven days from now," Elphaba replied and the little boy's face fell.

"That's _ages _away!" he complained, and Elphaba smiled faintly in private agreement.

Anton intervened here. "Elphaba, are you staying for dinner?" he offered.

Elphaba hesitated. "Oh, thanks, but I don't think-"

"Stay," Kastle urged her. "We're having lasagne, it's going to be delicious."

Elphaba chuckled, but had to admit it sounded a lot better than going back home and eating alone.

"OK, twist my arm," she laughed.

They had a lovely dinner, and as Kastle had said, the lasagne was delicious. Noak suggested several more baby names and even Anton and Kastle offered up a few ideas. Elphaba and Fiyero still had no idea what kind of name they were searching for, so Elphaba accepted all and promised to consider them.

By the time Elphaba made it home, it was just past eight o'clock. Noak had insisted his aunt tuck him in and read him a story instead of his parents, and Elphaba had been happy to agree. But as much as she loved Noak and spending time with her in-laws, Elphaba was an introvert at heart so she was more than happy to leave and return home.

Until she entered the front door, closed it behind her and realised how quiet and dark the house was. For all the alienation she'd suffered in her life, Elphaba had actually rarely been truly alone. Growing up, there had always been her Father and Nessa around; at Shiz, even before she and Galinda had been friends they had still shared a room; and then she had gone directly from there to sharing a bed and house with Fiyero. She'd always relished the _idea _of being alone, but now that she actually was... she wasn't so sure.

Silently, Elphaba headed to the kitchen and fixed herself a snack, and then wandered through the house. When she entered the library, she saw the pregnancy journal sitting on an end table and frowned.

She had written in it a few days ago, but that had been upstairs. So, she realised, Fiyero must have written in it since then, but she couldn't think when.

Curious, Elphaba picked it up and sat down, turning to the latest entry.

"_Hi Baby,_

_So, I'm going away tomorrow, for a two week visit to the military base in the Outer Vinkus. Now, a part of me thinks it's going to be really cool, but the other part... well, I'm not thrillified about leaving you and your mom for two weeks. I know that you're not born yet, and not at that stage where I should be worried about missing your birth; but I am worried about missing something._

_I don't know what I could possibly miss- you're kicking, you're healthy and I think that's pretty much the gist of what you're going to do for the next 19 weeks. But on the other hand... you had the __hiccups__ the other day (no, I did not know that could happen in utero, but your mom and her books assure me it can), and well... I thought it was the greatest thing. You would have thought you were tapping out Morse code messages or something by how excited I got. Although now that I think about it, if you've inherited any of Momma's talent for Sorcery, I guess anything's possible._

_So, my point is, there might be a gap here between my entries to you. So I wanted to write and explain that (even though by the time you read this, I don't think you'll really care). But it is so amazing to watch you grow into a real little person, who moves and hiccups and can recognise our voices... all this stuff that people do, but you're not even born yet. It's the greatest miracle that I never even imagined, not even when Aunt Kastle was having Noak and Aaylis. _

_But it is hard to write these, knowing that when you actually read them, you'll be eighteen. I don't even know what Oz or the Vinkus is going to be like in that time. There's so much we can't tell, and I know Momma and I have been trying to be careful not to give away anything for that reason._

_And despite... many things, which I won't go into here, I hope your grandfather is in your life. I'm talking about your maternal grandfather, Grandfather Frex. I wish this because I guess a part of me can't help but hope that your grandfather is going to wake up one day and realise how amazing his daughter is. Your mom and your grandfather have a difficult relationship, but I know your mom wishes it'll be different for you. That he won't turn you away because of us. Because when it comes down to it, he is your grandfather. _

_Most of all, I wish you could know your maternal grandmother. Actually, I wish your mother could know her. I think she feels that she's missed out on something by not knowing her mother, some vital piece of wisdom or knowledge that is the answer to the question of "how to be a mother?"_

_Honestly, kid- I can't imagine how your mother would be a better person, or a better mother by knowing her own mother. _

_I can imagine that as you grow up, you'll have so many questions that your mom and I will have to find a way to answer that will help you to understand but to keep you seeing the good in life. _

_Questions about your Mom and her family mostly. And I think they'll mostly be the same questions your mom still doesn't have answers to. _

_But one thing I love most about your mom is that despite everything, she always sees the good in people and in the world. I hope you inherit that part of her. _

_Love, Daddy."_

Elphaba wasn't even aware she was crying until the first tear hit the page and she blinked in surprise, before she registered what it was. And then suddenly, she couldn't stop and she was crying wracking, heaving sobs that she could hardly catch her breath in between. She missed Fiyero so much, it seemed to press down on her like a great weight.

The last time she could remember feeling this alone was three years ago when she and Fiyero had been apart, and the memories of that time just made her cry even harder. But it wasn't just that she missed _him, _but being without him and still feeling how overwhelming his love for her and their child was- even just through written words... it made her want nothing more than to be with him in that moment.

But she couldn't. Instead, all she could do was to pull one of his t-shirts on over her nightgown, get into bed on Fiyero's empty side, and hug his pillow tightly, breathing in his familiar scent. She was just thankful for her tears in that moment, because it saved her hours of waiting for sleep to claim her; instead once she was spent from her tears, her eyelids grew too heavy to stay awake and she happily gave in to their demands.

_The next thing she knew, she was in labour, Fiyero by her side as Izanami stood at the foot of the bed and urged her to push. Through gritted teeth, Elphaba did so, and heard a loud cry, the cry of a baby fill the room. Both exhausted and exhilarated, Elphaba lifted her head to see her child and saw a baby with Fiyero's features and Elphaba's emerald green skin._

_She stretched out her arms to hold the baby, and looked up to look at Fiyero. But Fiyero was staring at the child in disgust and before her eyes transformed into Frex, who stared dismissively at the baby and sneered._

"_Take it away!" he yelled, his voice cold and hard._

_And then the baby was gone from her arms and Fiyero/Frex had vanished and Elphaba was drowning in darkness, as she distantly heard her child cry somewhere in the distance..._

Elphaba jolted awake and she sat upright in bed, looking around frantically as though trying to find the crying infant. As her brain caught up to reality and it sunk in that it had just been a dream, she became aware that she was drenched in sweat, trembling and her heart was thumping frantically in her chest.

It took her a few moments before she could manage to swing her legs around from under the sheet and stand up. Her legs were shaking underneath her as she stumbled to the window and pushed it open, allowing the night breeze to enter the room. Elphaba closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The cool air was refreshing against her damp skin, and made her shiver slightly.

Slowly, Elphaba turned on a light and busied herself, trying to shake the memory of her nightmare. She took a cool shower, got another one of Fiyero's t-shirts from his drawer and put it on and then remade the bed with fresh sheets. The clock said it was a quarter to three in the morning, but it felt to Elphaba as though she had only slept for a few minutes.

But she couldn't shake the final image from her dream, no matter what she did. She still saw Fiyero staring at their green-skinned child in disgust and his sudden transformation into her father- like history was repeating itself. She didn't go back to sleep, she simply curled up as best she could on top of the covers, staring at the wall with the lamp still lit until she eventually dozed off, her arms cradling her stomach gently.

When she awoke next, the room was filled with sunlight, and she could see immediately that it was a beautiful May day outside. Her alarm clock announced that it was after eleven o'clock, and the first thing she was aware of was the baby had the hiccups again, which made her smile, despite everything.

As she got out of bed and pulled on a thin cotton robe over Fiyero's t-shirt that she wore, she paused as she heard a noise out in the hall. Her first instinct was Fiyero, before she recognised that it couldn't be. And then she heard voices and realised it was the maids, going about their daily duties. Elphaba usually made sure she was out or working when they came, and they had weekends off.

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair and walked into her en suite, closing the door behind her and locking it so that she wouldn't have to interact with the maids. They were both nice girls, but Elphaba wasn't in the mood to talk that morning.

"It was just a dream," she whispered sternly to her reflection. "Fiyero is _not_ your father."

But she didn't seem that convinced. Elphaba had never wanted Fiyero home so badly.

**AN. Also, check out my blog for a short history of the T-shirt! (Yep. I wrote about that).**


	22. Week 22

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. I'm glad everyone found the dreams interesting! This will all lead to a point later in the story, I promise!**

**WEEK 22**

_Your baby's brain is growing daily. Her senses are also starting develop. She can hear the sound of your heart along with your breathing. As she wiggles her fingers, she may touch her face or even suck her thumb. Her lungs are becoming more mature, and she even goes through the motions of breathing. She can also swallow, although she won't have her first real meal until delivery day._

Elphaba had read that pregnant woman experienced severe unco-ordination and "baby brain", and she had noticed signs of it, especially as she entered her second trimester. But if she'd proved anything the past two weeks, it was that a lack of sleep was not conducive to helping matters.

The nightmare that she had experienced after Fiyero left had recurred every night since. And although the dream itself was not always the same, her reaction was- waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat.

Sometimes the dream was like it had been that first night- the baby being born green and Fiyero dismissing it, before turning into her father. But the last few nights, it was worse. After Fiyero turned into Frex, he took the baby from her arms and handed it over to Nessa and Halim, who bent over the baby as though it was their own. These were the dreams where Elphaba woke up either screaming or crying, sometimes both.

She was hoping that this was just a horribly unpleasant side effect of her hormones and Fiyero's absence, but a part of her was afraid that it wasn't. Every time she woke up, after she'd calmed herself, showered and changed clothes, she had the same talk with herself. That even if the baby _was _green, Fiyero was not her Father and would certainly not allow their child to be given away, whether to Nessa or anyone else. But that didn't stop the nightmares.

Because of the dreams, she wasn't sleeping well, so during the day she was tired and emotional. And it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" Kasmira had asked her gently a few days ago when they met for lunch.

"I'm fine," Elphaba reassured her immediately, but the dark circles under her eyes told Kasmira otherwise.

Elphaba saw the doubt on her mother-in-law's face and hurried to make an excuse. She didn't want to say anything about her dreams.

"I guess I'm just not sleeping well. You know... the heat... and the baby..."

Kasmira nodded in understanding. "When Kastle was pregnant with Noak, I bought her a body pillow when she started having trouble with sleeping and she found it helped a lot. I'll get you one."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Elphaba began to protest but was cut off, and the body pillow had arrived at the manor the next day.

Elphaba hadn't used it yet, she knew it wouldn't help.

But today was Thursday, and she was hanging on to the fact that tomorrow night Fiyero would be home, and hopefully she would be able to sleep then. But she knew she'd have to tell her husband about what was going on, she couldn't keep anything from Fiyero.

She was in the library, writing a letter to Galinda- one conveniently lacking any talk or mention of dreams, with a dictionary and thesaurus next to her. That was the worst case of how "baby brain" was affecting her- she couldn't think of words half the time or especially how to spell them, hence the need for the dictionary and thesaurus. For Elphaba, who had always prided herself on her vocabulary, it was something she was definitely not enjoying.

As she flicked through the dictionary, muttering furiously under her breath.

"Stupid brain. How do you forget how to spell '_despondiary'_?" she scowled.

She found it, and rolled her eyes to see it was exactly what she had first written, before she had crossed it out, thinking it didn't look right.

"Typical," she muttered and continued writing.

"Why do I feel like we're back at Shiz?" said a familiar voice, and Elphaba jumped a mile, her head turning so fast she almost cricked her neck.

"Yero!" she breathed and dashed across the room into Fiyero's waiting arms.

Fiyero held her tight, unable to keep himself from smiling. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she replied and reluctantly pulled away.

His hands immediately went to her stomach, which looked to him to be much more rounder and outward than it had been two weeks ago.

"You look-"

Elphaba made a face. "Yeah, fat I know. I've gained like four pounds in the past two weeks."

"Beautiful," he corrected her and then really saw her for the first time.

Fiyero's smile faded and his eyes darkened as he studied his wife's face carefully. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Tears sprung to Elphaba's eyes, but she forced a smile and nodded, not wanting to spoil his homecoming so soon.

"I'm fine."

Fiyero didn't buy that anymore than his mother had. "Fae-"

It was the "Fae" that did it, and suddenly Elphaba crumpled and she burst into tears.

Fiyero was worried, he had hardly expected this to be what he found upon returning home. But he just pulled her close to him and gently steered her to a chair.

"What's going on, Fae?" he asked her gently.

Elphaba took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I've been having dreams... nightmares... since you left. And they're just... awful. So I can't sleep, and I can't stop thinking about them during the day, and I missed you and..."

"What kind of dreams?" Fiyero asked, frowning.

He didn't miss Elphaba's grimace.

"Elphaba?" he pressed.

"You're not going to like it," she warned him.

"Shock horror," Fiyero replied dryly. "Tell me," he urged.

She sighed and lowered her eyes. "The baby was green. And... he sent it away."

Fiyero was bewildered. "Who's _he?"_

Elphaba shut her eyes tightly, dreading Fiyero's reaction to her answer. "You...my Father..."

"_What?!"_ Fiyero demanded in shock, rising to his feet in alarm.

"Yero, sit down," she beseeched him, tugging him back down.

"Elphaba, tell me everything," he ordered her.

Elphaba reluctantly told him about when the dreams started and every detail of her dreams, including the latest development of the past few nights and what happened when she awoke.

When she finished, Fiyero's mouth was tight.

"I _know _that it's just a dream, and I _know _it would never actually happen, but these dreams... they feel _so_ real, and I can't help how I react to them," Elphaba tried to calm him.

"Is this my fault?" Fiyero asked and it was Elphaba's turn to be shocked.

"What? No, of course not! How could it be your fault?" she demanded in surprise.

"I left-"

Elphaba shook her head firmly and took his hands. "Yero, it's not your fault. It's just... something that happened, okay? And it'll pass."

"You think so?"

She gave a weak smile. "I have to. I guess... subconsciously I haven't dealt with all my issues about my father, and when I was alone, my mind's making me deal with it."

Fiyero drew her into his arms, still feeling like it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Fae."

She relaxed into his arms, and then looked up at him. "You're home early. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night," she frowned, that fact just occurring to her.

Fiyero grinned. "I missed you," he admitted easily. "So I pulled some strings so I could leave today."

"I'm definitely not complaining," Elphaba sighed quietly, with a peaceful smile.

"Anything else I've missed?"

She rolled her eyes. "My brain has officially turned to mush and my coordination has disappeared along with it. And people keep touching my stomach!" she complained.

"It's all right if it's someone I know, but I'm talking about perfect strangers in the middle of the street! It's driving me _crazy! _But other than that, no."

Fiyero chuckled.

"I'm really glad you're home," she said softly.

"Well, I'm not officially home yet," Fiyero replied and Elphaba's brow furrowed in confusion.

Fiyero grinned as he lowered his head and kissed her for the first time in two weeks.

"Now I'm home," he said happily when he pulled away and Elphaba just laughed, pulling him back to her.

She already felt lighter having Fiyero back with her, and she hoped desperately that was a sign she would not dream that night.

Fiyero was hungry after his journey home, and Elphaba... well, Elphaba could literally always eat these days, so eventually the couple moved into the kitchen to find food.

"So, what have you been doing the past two weeks?" Fiyero asked lightly. He was trying to be casual about it. He knew Elphaba's usual method of dealing with things was keeping herself busy, which was kind of a contradiction to the "slow down" talk they'd had before he left.

Elphaba shot him a knowing look as she answered.

"Not much, actually. I haven't really felt like doing anything. I had lunch with your mom once... helped Kastle finish planning the banquet... spent some time with Jewel... that's been it really."

"My mom was here?" Fiyero questioned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Your whole family was here. Within like an hour of you leaving. And as much as I love your parents and sister, I would have liked the chance to miss you so I could appreciate their company more."

Fiyero grinned knowingly. "Do they know...?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Your mom noticed something, but I told her I just wasn't sleeping well because of the heat."

"It's not _that _hot," Fiyero frowned.

"It is when you're carrying an extra person around," she corrected. "Honestly, it's like having a..."

"A...?" Fiyero prodded as she trailed off.

Elphaba screwed up her nose and closed her eyes tightly as she racked her brain for the right word.

"You know... the thing... not a fire..."

"A furnace?" Fiyero guessed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in relief. "_See, _my brain is turning to mush!" she sighed unhappily.

Fiyero just laughed, it was so unusual to see Elphaba lost for words.

They had a quiet evening at home, and then decided to turn in early. As Elphaba got into bed, she felt apprehensive as she had every other night lately; her body craving sleep but her brain dreading replaying that scene and face losing her child again. But when Fiyero slipped in next to her, she relaxed somewhat. She smiled as he pulled her close and placed his hands on her stomach.

"The baby missed you too," she said softly.

Fiyero grinned. "Really?"

"Definitely," Elphaba smiled.

They both felt the baby reposition itself and Fiyero traced small, smoothing circles on her skin as though to comfort the baby.

He had no idea about the baby, but they definitely comforted Elphaba, who soon drifted off to sleep and he followed not long after, just happy to be home.

_There was nothing like the feeling of sleeping in your own bed, _was his last conscious thought.

When he was woken up some time later, he wasn't quite sure what had caused the disruption in his sleep. Then he was elbowed in the side quite harshly, which made him turn his attention to his wife.

Elphaba was moving restlessly in her sleep, her face and neck damp with perspiration and she was whimpering softly. Suddenly wide awake, Fiyero hastily sat up and shook her awake.

"Fae? Elphaba, wake up!"

With a strangled gasp, her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. Fiyero noticed how her hands flew immediately to her stomach. He lit the lamp so they could see better and pushed her sweaty hair off her neck.

"Are you okay?" he murmured gently.

He saw she was trembling and took her hand in his firmly, hoping to stabilise her.

Elphaba nodded, not looking at him. "I'm okay," she said faintly. "I just... need some water."

"I'll get it," he offered hurriedly as she made to move.

Fiyero got out of bed and went to the bathroom, getting her a glass of water and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her drink it.

"This is what happens every night?" he demanded anxiously.

Elphaba shook her head. "It's usually worse," she admitted.

Fiyero felt awful. "Was it the same?"

"Nessa wasn't there, but I'm not sure if that's because you woke me or not..."

Fiyero didn't quite know what to say. "Fae..."

Elphaba shook her head. "Fiyero, don't. I'm going to go have a shower, I'm all sweaty and gross."

Fiyero spent the time she was in the shower thinking quietly, and when she returned, he turned to her.

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted tiredly.

"Well, you said this could be your subconscious' way of dealing with the issues," Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba leaned back against her pillows slowly. "Yes, but I think the only way to deal with that is to talk with my father about it. This all stems from him, and honestly, I can't see that happening."

"Elphaba, this is affecting your sleep and your emotions. How long before it affects your health?" Fiyero asked urgently.

Elphaba knew he had a point, but it wasn't that easy. "What am I supposed to do, Yero? Write to him and just say "Hi, why do you hate me?" I can't see that going down so well."

Fiyero couldn't argue with that. "I can't just do nothing and watch you go through this every night," he said miserably.

She smiled faintly and leaned into him. "I know. But they only started when you left, maybe now that you're back, they'll stop."

"They didn't tonight," Fiyero pointed out.

"My brain's not working so well at the moment," Elphaba said lightly. "Give it a chance to catch up that you're home."

Fiyero sighed. He didn't like it, but he couldn't see any other option. "I don't like this," he warned her.

"Shock horror," she repeated his own words from that afternoon back to him, a teasing note in her voice.

As it turned out, they were both right. Elphaba's nightmares didn't disappear over the next few nights, but they did lessen. With Fiyero next to her, he was able to detect the signs of her nightmares and wake her before they got too bad, before the point where she would wake up screaming and/or crying.

So after a few nights, even if her sleep wasn't entirely peaceful, at least she could get a mostly full night's sleep.

On Sunday morning, Elphaba awoke early and left the bed where Fiyero was still sleeping. She could tell it was going to be a warm day, it wasn't even eight o clock yet and she felt thirsty.

Going down to the kitchen and pouring herself some juice, Elphaba stared out the window, deep in thought. She kept thinking about what Fiyero said, about needing to talk with her father to put an end to the dreams. On one hand, she stuck by her argument, that there was absolutely no way that was going to happen. But on the other... well, she didn't really fancy the idea of having this dream for the next eighteen weeks. However, even if Elphaba thought that talking to her father would help, she didn't see how. It was getting more difficult and uncomfortable for her to travel now, especially a great distance like to Munchkinland. Frex might agree to come with Nessa out to the Vinkus before the baby was born, but that wouldn't be for several weeks and this wasn't exactly something Elphaba wanted to discuss in a letter. For one thing, a letter would be far too easy for Frex to ignore.

Elphaba was distracted from her thoughts as she heard frantic footsteps on the stairs. She turned startled and a moment later, Fiyero burst into the kitchen, surprisingly flustered.

"Damn, you're up," he said in disappointment.

Elphaba was officially clueless. "Er, yes, I am. You don't need to sound so unhappy about that," she replied.

Fiyero sighed dejectedly. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed," he explained.

She stared at him blankly. "What? Why? Yero, I know I'm not sleeping well and don't have a _lot _of energy right now, but I can still manage to walk up and down stairs. Pregnant, not an invalid, remember? We had this discussion about a million times in my first trimester."

"It's not that," Fiyero explained. "It's just... today's a special occasion."

Elphaba paused, wondering if her baby brain had caused her to forget some important date.

"What?" she asked eventually.

"Today's Mother's Day," Fiyero reminded her gently.

Recognition dawned on Elphaba, and then she frowned. "I'm technically not a mother yet," she pointed out.

Fiyero smiled. "Just because the baby isn't born yet doesn't mean you're not a mother," he said, and Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she recalled Kastle telling her the same thing.

"Besides, you raised Nessa, you were the closest thing to a mother she knew growing up. I'd say that warrants a Mother's Day celebration," he said stubbornly.

Elphaba's smile softened as she rubbed her stomach. "It's so strange to think this time next year we'll have an eight month old with us," she said.

Then she looked at Fiyero apologetically. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

He shrugged. "It's my fault. I assumed I'd wake up before you. It's not totally unheard of since you've been pregnant," he teased her lightly and she laughed.

"Shut up. Well, speaking of Mother's Day, we should go see yours sometime today."

Fiyero grimaced. "Er, I know you've been busy and stuff, but did you by any chance...?"

Elphaba grinned. "Yes, I bought her a present and a card."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I love you."

Elphaba laughed, rolling her eyes slightly.


	23. Week 23

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Good news! She's dead!- no, I'm not doing that. And it's not good news. **

**Anyway, I am now writing the _last _chapter of this story! Yay! And also, I am 11 reviews from 300! I wonder if we'll get there this chapter... maybe I'll give a prize to whoever is number 300. What would you like? I could reveal the name? Or the gender? Or... something. Why don't you tell me what you'd like in your review and if it's the 300th, I might give it to you!(The only ones I won't do are "give me the whole story"/ "post the whole story now" etc)**

**WEEK 23**

_Even if __your__ bowels aren't quite regular these days, your baby may be settling into a regular routine—more active at night, for instance, while quieter during the day. All of her internal systems are in place, even if they do need more time to mature. Her vestibular system—the area in the brain responsible for sensing movement—is one of the first parts of the brain to mature and it is already actively sensing all your movements. At the same time, Baby's hearing continues to develop and sharpen. Studies show that infants who are exposed to certain loud noises in the womb (like dog barks or the dryer beeping) are less likely to be startled by them once they are born. This week marks an important milestone—if Baby were born this week, she would have a chance at survival. Of all babies born at 23 weeks, 25 to 35 percent survive. This number goes up considerably when you add just a couple weeks: roughly 50 to 70 percent of all babies born at 24 to 25 weeks survive. And 90 percent of all babies born at 26 to 27 weeks survive._

When it had come to finding something to wear to Kasmira and Ibrahim's wedding anniversary banquet, Elphaba hadn't found the energy to deal with it. When she'd briefly mentioned it in a letter to Galinda, her best friend had replied with a great suggestion. So, Elphaba had contacted the Vinkun designer that had sent her many clothes since her pregnancy was announced and asked if she could design her an appropriate gown.

The result was a beautiful deep royal blue chiffon A-line maternity evening gown, with a V-neckline in the front and back with a gathered empire bodice. She had been slightly worried about the fit- she could never predict just how her stomach was going to change from day to day- not to mention her breasts. But when she tried it on the day before the banquet, it fit perfectly. She couldn't help but be relieved, she had envisioned a last minute wardrobe crisis.

Thankfully, it seemed like the banquet would go off without a hitch. All the guests were coming; Kasmira and Ibrahim had been told an appropriate excuse that would get them to the banquet hall where it was being held without raising suspicion; and Kastle and Fiyero had written their speeches- the latter somewhat reluctantly.

Elphaba was feeling good, even though her dreams were still occurring, the biggest dilemma was that her hands and feet were beginning to swell on a daily basis and her back ached a lot. She only had a few more weeks until she reached the six month mark so was almost in her third trimester, a fact which excited her more than she would have thought possible.

Fiyero was already talking about plans for the nursery, but Elphaba wasn't really sure what she wanted yet. But they had gone as far as to pick one of the empty rooms in the manor which would be transformed into the room for their child. They had both had concerns- Fiyero hadn't wanted it to close to their room, but not too far away; and Elphaba had wanted plenty of light. Finally, they had picked a room down the hall from their own, which had two large windows and a beautiful view of the mountains in the distance. But they had agreed not to worry about that for a while yet.

They still had time.

The night of the banquet, Elphaba reluctantly squeezed her feet into high heels, put on her new dress and arranged her hair into soft curls, pinning loose strands back from her face. She only added a little makeup, some mascara and some lip gloss, she could never be bothered wearing more than that when she absolutely had to.

When Fiyero entered the bathroom as she was finishing up, he came to a standstill in the doorway, a broad smile on his face.

"Will you stop that?" Elphaba demanded in exasperation, seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," she scowled.

Fiyero laughed lightly. "I can't help that you look so beautiful. You really have that 'pregnant woman glow' thing down, you know. You look amazing."

"That's because my dress is floor length so you can't see my feet," Elphaba replied matter-of-factly, putting away her things.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Fae-"

"I'm not joking, they look like... "

Fiyero smiled as he watched her desperately try and find the right analogy. "I get it, Fae."

She sighed in frustration. "This is ridiculous! I can't even have a conversation anymore without forgetting a word or losing my train of thought!"

Fiyero sympathised with his wife, but he could also see the humour and in his mind, irony, in the situation. Elphaba could not.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

The banquet was being held at Lothian Castle, which was the oldest royal residence in the Vinkus. It was so old and some parts were so rundown, that the royal family hadn't lived there for over a hundred years and was instead simply used for banquets. The preserved dining hall was renowned through all of Oz as the most exquisite room in the land.

The guests were due to arrive half an hour before Ibrahim and Kasmira had been told to arrive- for what they thought was a dinner with the Gilikin Ambassador, who had "always wanted to dine in such a room" (as was the official party line). Elphaba and Fiyero were not the first to arrive, but they had beaten Anton and Kastle there, which Elphaba figured was no surprise given they also had Noak and Aaylis to get ready.

Of course, Elphaba was surrounded as soon as she entered by guests who hadn't seen her since the pregnancy was announced, or at least not since she started showing obviously. And as per usual, everyone wanted to touch her stomach and feel the baby, which she hated. They didn't even ask, which was the worst part and everyone had to make comments on how big she was. A few even asked if it was twins, which she firmly denied. She made polite conversation with all of them, but made sure to keep a firm grip on Fiyero's arm to keep him from excusing himself and disappearing.

Finally, they were saved from a conversation with Fiyero's elderly great-aunt, who was not-so-subtly giving the two parenting "advice", by the arrival of Kastle and Anton with the kids.

"Hi! We're here! With fifteen minutes to spare," Kastle greeted them, already sounding exhausted. "Hello, Aunt Iva, how are you?"

"Fine thank you, dear," Iva replied. "I was just talking with Fiyero and Elphaba about baby names."

Knowing her great-aunt and having two children, Kastle knew what her aunt had been saying and grinned.

"Really?"

"I just think it's a lovely tradition to name a child after a relative- keep names _in the family_, so to speak," Iva said casually. "And as you and Anton didn't choose that for _your _children, well... this is really the last chance, isn't it?"

Elphaba looked more than faintly offended to be told how she should name her child, but she was trying her best to remain calm and polite.

"Well, we'll keep that in mind, thanks Aunt Iva," Fiyero replied quickly, not sure how Elphaba was likely to react.

"Aunt Iva, will you excuse us?" Kastle smiled, and whisked Elphaba and Fiyero away before the elderly woman could respond.

"Thank you," Elphaba said to her sister-in-law gratefully, once they were out of earshot.

"No worries," Kastle replied. "I know Iva has certain ideas which she thinks everyone should follow, but she's harmless."

"I'm not so sure," Anton chimed in. "I'm pretty sure she's the one that started the rumour you were pregnant after you eloped."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

When Kasmira and Ibrahim arrived with the Gilikinese ambassador in tow, and they entered the room to find fifty of their family and closest friends, they were both appropriately startled. Although that may have had something to do with Fiyero, Anton and Noak yelling,

"Surprise!" at the top of their voices, even though Elphaba and Kastle had decided against that.

Kasmira jumped, one hand flying to her throat. Ibrahim was the first to recover and began laughing, as Noak happily skipped forward to greet his grandparents.

"Happy anniversary," Elphaba greeted Kasmira as the adults and Aaylis followed Noak.

Kasmira shook her head faintly as she embraced her children, Anton and Elphaba.

"Thank you. My, what a surprise! This was so unnecessary!"

"That was my thought too," Fiyero replied, and Elphaba and Kastle both glared at him.

Kasmira and Ibrahim had to greet all their guests and then it was announced that entrees were about to be served and could they please all take their seats. Elphaba and Fiyero were seated on a table with Kastle, Anton, Kasmira, Ibrahim and the kids; and Noak insisted that Elphaba sit next to him, which she was happy to comply with.

"Are you trying to steal my wife, kid? It wouldn't be the first time," Fiyero teased his nephew as he took the seat on Elphaba's other side.

Noak rolled his eyes. "Uncle Yero, that was _three_ years ago," he replied seriously and everyone laughed.

"So, Elphaba, did you end up doing anything for Mother's Day last weekend?" Kastle asked as the entrees, iron seared natural chicken breast, topped with fire roasted artichoke hearts and tomatoes, served with roasted fingerling potatoes, sautéed spinach and roasted red pepper cream sauce were served.

Elphaba nodded. "Fiyero made me dinner," she replied.

"It was supposed to be breakfast in bed," Fiyero admitted. "But she got up before me."

Anton shook his head. "You _do _realise Yero, that once the baby comes you'll have to learn to be a morning person, right?" he asked his brother-in-law with a grin.

"Hey, I could be a morning person!" Fiyero defended himself. "If morning came around noon," he added sheepishly, as the others gave him doubtful looks.

"Are you sleeping any better, Elphaba?" Kasmira asked her.

Elphaba forced a smile, exchanging a glance with Fiyero. "A little, thank you. It depends on the night, really," she explained, figuring it was half-true.

The conversation flowed easily as they ate, and then the mains were delivered, herb roasted beef with side garden salad and fries.

"I notice a recurring theme of potatoes here," Ibrahim said casually, munching happily on fries.

Kastle smiled. "Elphaba's insistence."

Elphaba blushed slightly. "My latest craving," she admitted. "I'm eating it a lot. In any form."

"She's now replaced bowls of ice cream with bowls of mashed potato," Fiyero confirmed. "Which I'm not complaining about, because it means more ice cream for me," he grinned and Elphaba glared at him.

Kastle and Fiyero had agreed earlier that she would make her speech first, following dinner and prior to dessert. So, at the appropriate time, Kastle rose to her feet and cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention.

Her speech was the more traditional speech- she thanked everyone for coming, before telling stories of how Kasmira and Ibrahim met, and their history; as well as some memories from her and Fiyero's childhood and the advice their parents imparted to them over the years. Overall, it was sweet and sincere, and it did not make Fiyero feel any more confident about his own speech as the room followed Kastle in a toast to his parents.

It wasn't that he was nervous about addressing the room- he just really didn't want to, and even though they'd had this planned for ages, he still had no idea what he was going to say.

"So, I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say tonight," he began. "When I asked Kastle for ideas, she said typically it's stories of your parents, things they've taught you... good memories. So, I tried to think of what my parents have taught me over the years. And really, I couldn't think of anything."

Elphaba couldn't hide soft groan that slipped out as she rested her head on her hand. She really regretted not insisting she check over Fiyero's speech before the night, but when she had suggested it, Fiyero had rolled his eyes and said it wasn't a Shiz essay she needed to proofread to ensure he got an A.

Fiyero ignored her, and continued.

"But as everyone knows, Elphaba and I are expecting our first child. So lately, I've been thinking about what kind of parent I'll be. And that made me think about what I've learned from my parents about being a parent- which quite frankly, I'm surprised Kastle didn't mention because she's been a parent for nearly seven years," he said, smirking at his sister.

Kastle rolled her eyes at her brother and shared a look with Elphaba as Fiyero kept talking.

"So then I started to think about the stories that really demonstrate my parents parenting style. I guess it's no secret what my reputation was when I was younger. And it's fair to say I attended more schools than the average person. But even at my worst, Mom and Dad always made it clear they disapproved of my behaviour and not of me as a person. They never stopped believing I could turn my life around. I don't think they ever suspected though what would be the motivation to _actually _turn my life around- which of course, is my beautiful wife," he said with a smile at Elphaba, who blushed.

"When I wrote to Mom and Dad telling them Elphaba and I had eloped, they were really supportive and really great about it. They accepted Elphaba without question as part of our family without question. Not every parent would have been that supportive. And as hypocritical as it may be, I doubt if I ever find myself in their shoes I will be as calm about it."

"You weren't here when they got the letter," Anton called out and the room laughed.

Fiyero grinned. "Which I why I told them in a letter, instead of my initial idea of just turning up with Elphaba at the end of semester. But Elphaba said that was a bad idea. But my point is, that Mom and Dad have taught me a lot about what it is to be a good parent, and a good husband. And I think it's really great that they could reach thirty-five years of marriage and that we could all come together to celebrate. To Mom and Dad!"

The room lifted their glasses and Elphaba beamed at Fiyero at he resumed his seat.

"That was very good, Fiyero," Anton said, almost sounding surprised.

"That was lovely, Fiyero," Kasmira said warmly, looking slightly teary as she rose to embrace both her children. "Thank you all so much for this. I couldn't ask for a better anniversary."

The party was lovely and it was almost eleven by the time Elphaba and Fiyero got home. Elphaba was exhausted, she was usually asleep by this time of night lately.

"Your speech was great," Elphaba said with a soft smile as she climbed into bed. "I was really proud of you... you know, after the first bit."

Fiyero laughed. "Thanks, Fae."

He got in beside her and kissed her lightly. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Elphaba fell asleep quickly, but Fiyero kept replaying his speech over and over in his head, wondering if there was anything else he could have – or should have said. His parents had both thanked him, but Fiyero wasn't sure if had come across right.

Rolling over onto his side, Fiyero gently placed a hand on Elphaba's stomach, trying to make sure he didn't wake Elphaba up.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a good night tonight? Met lots of people who are going to be very excited to meet you in a few months. And good food, am I right? Lots of potato... I'm guessing you like that, judging by how much your mom's eating it lately. Although we need to talk about seasons and weather. Eating all the ice cream in winter and potato in summer? It's a bit backwards kid," he joked quietly.

"But it went better than I was expecting. With the speech and all. And it was true too, I meant everything I said. Your grandparents taught me a lot. It's funny though, Grandpa used to make jokes about me having a kid like me, 'karmic revenge', he used to call it. And it could happen, I guess, but I don't think it will. Not with your mom around, she's way too smart to let that happen. Not that your grandparents _aren't _smart... they tried really hard to keep me in line, but I just ignored them. I didn't take it seriously when they said one day I'd regret it."

Fiyero was quiet for a moment, but he smiled as he felt the baby shift under his hand.

"This is our first real big chat, isn't it?" he asked as he realised that fact. "Usually I just write to you if I have anything big to say. That journal was a brilliant idea of your mom's, don't you think? Anyway, the pregnancy books say that you can hear us in there, which is pretty cool. I don't know how much you can _understand, _but I guess that's not the point. I like to think you can understand us though, and let's face it, your mom is smart enough for that to happen. So, maybe I can ask you a favour. I don't know how much sway you have over what goes on in there, but I'm worried about your mom.

Momma's not sleeping too well lately, she's been having some really bad dreams. So, if you have a way to... fix that? It's really complicated, and a lot of it's to do with your grandfather, but Momma really needs some sleep. It keeps you both healthy and quite frankly, Momma's _really_ crabby when she doesn't get any sleep. But also... these dreams really scare her, because she loves you a lot and the thought of losing you is something she never, ever wants to happen. So if there's a way for you to do something to help your Mom out- considering she's giving you life and all, we'd really appreciate it."

Fiyero yawned, and gave his wife's belly another little rub.

"Goodnight, kiddo."

Fiyero shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. He wasn't really confident that his unborn child could help ease Elphaba's nightmares, but hey- anything was worth a try, right?

**AN. Also, check out my blog and there should be a pic of Elphaba's dress there (if I remembered to save the picture).**


	24. Week 24

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Happy Valentine's Day everyone (even though that was yesterday in Australia). **

**FionnaTherese was lucky reviewer 300, and is now in possession of the baby's name and gender ;) **

**And a lot of you seem to be worried something will happen to the baby! Allow me to reassure you that it won't. And thank you to the one person who picked up that I started quoting "No one mourns the Wicked" lyrics in my AN at the beginning of the last chapter :)**

**WEEK 24**

_In your 24th week of pregnancy, your baby is filling out. Part of your weight gain goes straight to helping him gain weight, too. Since he's still on the scrawny side, his skin wrinkles on his body, but he looks like a miniature version of what you'll see on delivery day. His face has formed, ears are in place, and eyes are complete (although his lids are still closed). He has eyelashes, fingernails, and may be growing hair. Rapid eye movements (REM) are beginning, too._

When Elphaba awoke each morning, she was never really sure what she'd find. Some mornings, she _swore _that her stomach had doubled in size overnight as she slept. She was nearly at six months and starting to really feel it. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable, and not just for sleeping. She was finding it was starting to get both hard and sore to be on her feet a lot, and frankly, the inability to move was beginning to drive her mad.

When she mentioned this to Kasmira, her mother-in-law suggested something that had helped her in her own pregnancy.

"Why don't you try going for a little walk every day?" she said. "Just a little one, especially now it's getting so hot, but it _will _help, I promise you. Make Fiyero go with you, it'll do him good."

"_Mom!_" Fiyero exclaimed in horror, not at her suggestion but just that last comment.

"What?" Kasmira replied innocently.

"I tell you what though," Elphaba commented. "This heat's enough to make me want to cut my hair again."

Fiyero glared at his wife. "Let's not, ok?"

"You said you liked it!" she protested.

"I said it grew on me," he corrected her. "That doesn't mean I liked it."

"You just didn't like the circumstances under which I cut it."

"No one did," Fiyero muttered with a wince at the memory.

Kasmira exchanged a bewildered look with her husband.

"What circumstances were those?" Ibrahim asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Fiyero assured his father. "We'll talk about this later," he said to Elphaba in an aside and she rolled her eyes.

Elphaba and Fiyero were having lunch with his parents before Kastle, Anton and the children would join them for a special afternoon tea for Noak's seventh birthday.

Elphaba listened to the conversation flow as she poured herself a glass of iced water from the jug on the coffee table. She'd lost count of how much water she was drinking these days, which had the unfortunate side effect of equally countless bathroom visits.

It was really starting to get hot, that stifling hot that came to the Vinkus in summer, but with Elphaba's extra body heat, it was worse than she could ever remember.

"You ok, hon?" Fiyero asked her quietly, not to draw attention to her.

She smiled in return. "Fine. Just tired. As per usual. The baby was restless last night."

"At least it was only that," Fiyero replied and she nodded in agreement.

It was rare for her to get a full night of sleep lately, between her dreams and the heat, but the last two nights she'd simply been unable to sleep. Of course last night the baby just wouldn't stop moving, no matter what Elphaba did.

They had a quiet afternoon with the family celebrating Noak's birthday. The little boy- _big _boy, as he corrected his mother when she made the mistake of calling him that over the course of the afternoon- loved the jigsaw puzzle Elphaba and Fiyero had bought him and would have started putting it together then and there if Anton hadn't pointed out the impracticalities of that.

Elphaba, despite her morning sickness having ended long ago, was still sworn off cake, but she didn't really mind so much.

"When are Galinda and Boq coming to stay?" Fiyero asked Elphaba when they had returned home.

He'd been thinking all the way home, since Ibrahim had pointed out his was the next birthday in the family, only two weeks away, and Elphaba's was five weeks after that. As it would be her last before becoming a mother, Fiyero wanted to do something special for the occasion and he couldn't remember when Galinda and Boq had planned to come out.

"Beginning of July, so about six weeks away," Elphaba replied distractedly, seemingly looking for something.

"And Nessa?"

"Nessa, Halim and my father aren't coming until the beginning of August. But they're staying with your parents, not here. Why?"

"Just trying to keep track of everything," Fiyero shrugged casually. Normally Elphaba would have seen he wasn't telling her something and pressed the issue, but she was distracted at that moment.

"What are you looking for Fae?" Fiyero asked her eventually, seeing her begin to get frustrated as she searched the living room.

"My notepad. I had it this morning before we left when I was writing to Galinda, but I didn't finish writing in it... I _swore _I left it on the coffee table," Elphaba frowned.

Fiyero scanned the room, but didn't see it. "Maybe it's in the library or the bedroom?" he suggested.

"Maybe," she replied uncertainly.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" he offered.

"Ice water, please."

Fiyero nodded and left the room. Elphaba continued to tear the room apart looking for her notebook, and she was surprised a few moments later when she heard Fiyero clear his throat. She looked up and was happily surprised to see him holding her notebook.

"You found it! Where was it?"

Then she frowned as she took it from him. "It's cold. Why is it cold?"

Fiyero was grinning broadly. "That's what usually happens when you put things _in the fridge."_

It took Elphaba a second to realise what he was saying.

"It was in the _fridge?"_ she asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Fiyero nodded.

She could only gape at him. "I- I have _no _memory of putting it there. Why would I put it in the fridge?"

"For my amusement?" Fiyero laughed, but tried to stifle it at the look on her face. "Come on, Fae. You have to admit, it's funny," he grinned.

Elphaba groaned as she sat down and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh. What is _happening _to my brain?" she demanded.

"Baby brain," Fiyero said knowingly. "I'll get your water."

"Thank you," Elphaba called after him weakly. She honestly had no memory of placing the pad in the fridge, or even entering the kitchen with it.

With a heavy sigh, she settled back and skimmed what she had last written before picking up her pen again and continuing to write.

"_We just got back from Noak's birthday afternoon tea. He's having a party with his friends tomorrow, but we wanted to do something just for the family, and quite frankly, I think we were all a bit tired of family lunches/dinners, etc. I feel like we've had one almost every week since Lurlinemas! As much as I love Yero's family, sometimes we both just like to be by ourselves for a while._

_And yes, I saw Jewel a few days ago. She's doing well, physically at least. Apparently she passed her mother in the street the other day, and she completely ignored her. And it's not like my father and I, before she got pregnant, Jewel and her mother were quite close. I can only imagine how it must hurt her now. As it's no secret in the Vinkus that my father and I don't get along, I didn't mind telling her a little bit about what it was like, although I don't know if it helped._

_Honestly, I'm not sure what hurts her most- her parent's rejection of her and the child, or her boyfriend's. But she's in reasonably good spirits, and I'm trying to help her as much as possible with what to expect. She's not suffering from "baby brain" at all, which I can easily admit I am jealous of. _

_It's driving me crazy. I stopped writing earlier so we could go to Kiamo Ko and when we came back, I couldn't find this notepad anywhere. Where did Fiyero find it? The fridge. I kid you not. I have no memory of even entering the kitchen with it, let alone putting it in the fridge._

_I wish I could say that was the worst incident. Yesterday morning, I debated between eggs or French toast for breakfast, and eventually decided just to go with toast, because the baby had been kicking one organ or another and I didn't want to risk getting sick with a heavy breakfast. So, I went to make toast and it took me a few moment's to realise that somehow I had taken an egg from the fridge and tried to put __that__ in the toaster. _

_I just... I can't. My brain is turning to mush on me, and I can't say I like it. I know you're probably laughing as you read this, but it's the worst thing in the world. I have no memory of doing these things, my body just does them before my brain catches up and realises something is wrong with this picture. _

_All in all, I'm still feeling good. The fatigue is beginning to return, which Izanami, my books and everyone else assures me is normal as my last trimester approaches. And my feet and back are hurting more and more whenever I walk more than fifty paces. Kasmira suggested today that a daily walk could ease the pain and discomfort slightly, which I'm ready to try anything._

_Sleeping is an issue though. As is the 1000 trips to the bathroom I make each day. And I don't know what this "glow" is you keep going on about, unless it's perspiration. I am __never__ getting pregnant during the summer ever again. It's simply too hot. I've even been thinking about cutting my hair again, but apparently Fiyero has issues about that. Thankfully, I've stopped craving hot foods now. The big thing the last few days has been coleslaw, actually. I'm literally eating it by the bowl. I don't ask, but I'm blaming Fiyero. _

_And no, Glin, I'm not surprised that you and Boq are already talking about children; although obviously I haven't been telling you enough of the bad side of pregnancy. Yes, it's amazing and the whole miracle of life thing... but I will be very interested to see how you cope with the heart burn, skin problems and stretch marks. It's like... everything you're against. Of course I'm teasing, and I can absolutely tell you the good outweighs the bad, I just couldn't resist. Plus the hormones... oh, the hormones... _

_I feel bad for Fiyero actually, I feel like I'm always either yelling at him or bursting into tears. He actually deals better with the yelling than the tears. And Every. Single. Person. Feels the need to touch your stomach All. The. Time. Actually, I don't know if you'd mind that, but it's driving me insane. I've accepted since marrying Fiyero that I'm somehow considered public property. I've had people approach me in the street and talk to me as if they've known me all our lives. But does that give them permission to touch my stomach?_

_I'm glad you and Nessa are writing to one another more frequently, and thank you for calling on her whenever you visit Boq in Munchkinland. I still feel awful she's going through all this on her own, although I know she has Halim. I can't say what kind of support my father is being for her. It's just so ironic that I feel she would be coping with it much better if I wasn't pregnant; but if I hadn't gotten pregnant, I don't know whether we ever would have discoverated it. At least until she and Halim got married and tried to have children._

_I should probably end this letter now. I had to stop and ask Fiyero how to spell "ironic", so clearly my brain is done for the day. And I need to use the bathroom... again. _

_Can't wait to see you in six weeks! _

_Love, Elphaba (and Fiyero)."_

"Oh, how nice of you to add my name at the end- in brackets," Fiyero teased her, looking over her shoulder as she finished writing.

Elphaba scowled at him. "Write your own letter to Galinda. And help me up, I need to pee," she ordered him and Fiyero chuckled as he did so.

As she headed towards the door, Fiyero skimmed the letter and a certain bit caught his eye.

"You're not going to cut your hair, right?" he called after her.

"Am I going to have you whining all the time until it grows again if I do?" she replied.

"Yes."

"Then I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Fiyero just grinned.


	25. Week 25

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Ok, a few things I have to say before this chapter.**

**1. WICKED IS COMING BACK! It was officially announced on Valentine's Day that Wicked will be returning this year. It will be in Auckland, New Zealand from September this year, followed by a Melbourne + Australian tour from May 2014. No cast news yet, but I will keep everyone posted (even those who don't care)**

**2. This chapter is dedicated two-fold. First, to Julia-Caesar. This weekend marks that we've been friends for two years, which I'm so glad about because she's one of my best friends. Love you Jules! There's a few Vinkun Wildflower and Fiyero nose comments popping up in future chapters just for you :)**

**And also to FaeYero4ever, who sent me a lovely message on my blog last night. For those who read my blog, I'm sorry about the super depressing last entry. I was tired and emotional and depressed. This unemployment thing is really getting me down. **

**3. And also a big thank you to every one bearing with me. I know this can be a little slow at times, and I really appreciate everyone reading and reviewing. And to ElphieOnEarth... I don't know if we'll get to 400 before the baby comes! (or at all). Maybe 350 will get the name/gender? We'll see!  
**

**This chapter is really different! I hope you all like it!**

_Your baby-to-be's lungs are developing rapidly, although she'd probably need a little help breathing if she were born at this point. Her respiratory system continues to develop, her nostrils are open, and she can breathe—but she won't take her first breath of air until delivery day. By your 25th week of pregnancy, her reproductive organs are formed (in boys, the testes have descended). Her skin is translucent and wrinkled, and she can hear your stomach when it gurgles and your voice when you sing. Your baby is becoming more aware of how she can move—she's wiggling her fingers and toes!_

As Oz entered June and the official beginning of summer, it just happened to be the hottest week the Vinkus had seen in forty years, and Elphaba was _not _happy. And what followed was what felt like the Longest_._ Night. Of her _life_.

**6.30 pm **

"This is ridiculous," Elphaba muttered, trying to move around the kitchen and finding her large stomach somewhat, well, _completely _in the way.

Fiyero chuckled gently, and took the knife from her she was using to chop vegetables for a salad.

"Why don't you let _me _do that, and you set the table?" he suggested soothingly.

Elphaba sighed in frustration. "I can't do_ anything _and it's like a million degrees today. Didn't the paper say we were going to get a cool change this afternoon?" she demanded, moving away to grab two placemats.

"Well, when has the paper ever been right about the weather?" Fiyero asked reasonably, but he knew what she meant.

The heat was particularly stifling today, and he knew Elphaba must be feeling it much worse than he was. And heat, and lack of sleep was making her crabby.

"And you need to stop poking around," she said warningly as she came back to grab cutlery.

Fiyero tried to look innocent. "What do you mean poking around?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, we go through this _every _year. You think I can't tell when you go looking for your birthday present? Have you _ever _found it?"

"No," Fiyero admitted, turning the chicken fillets in the frying pan. "But I think my determination to try and find it each year says something, doesn't it?"

"You and your _determination_," she muttered under her breath, moving away again.

"Hey, it won _you_ over eventually!" he called after her teasingly.

When she came back to grab glasses, he just _had _to ask. "OK, so where do you hide it? I looked everywhere, and I found nothing."

Elphaba grinned. "You'll never find it. This is what I will hold over you for the next fifty years," she teased.

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her with a smile. "I look forward to it."

Elphaba looked like she wanted to roll her eyes at him, but couldn't because they were suddenly full of tears.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "You _know _you can't say things like that to me when I haven't slept," she said solemnly, sounding slightly teary.

"Even when they're true?" Fiyero replied but stopped at the look on her face.

"Ok, well the chicken's about done. You get the bread and I'll start serving up?" he said gently.

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and grabbed the bread basket and the salad bowl, taking them out to the table as Fiyero turned off the stove and served up the chicken onto the plates before following.

**9.00 pm**

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Elphaba said tiredly.

Fiyero looked up from the documents he was reading, and glanced over at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded faintly. "Fine. A little headache, but nothing some paracetamol won't fix. I'm just... tired."

"Ok," he agreed and immediately put his papers down and got up.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yero, _you _don't have to go to bed just because I am."

He gave her a look and held out his hand to help her up, which she took without another word.

"I'm just going to grab the paracetamol and I'll be up," she informed him.

"I'll lock up," Fiyero offered.

Elphaba went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and grabbing some paracetamol from the cupboard.

"If you want anything to eat now, this is your last chance," she addressed her stomach warningly.

The baby kicked softly in response and Elphaba smiled, but nevertheless went over to the pantry to see if anything struck her fancy. There was some leftover bread from dinner and she found herself pulling it out. It was lovely and thick and fresh, and she took a couple of slices, spreading them with apricot jam from the fridge.

Then she turned around to grab her water and paracetamol and paused in confusion. The counter was bare.

Frowning, Elphaba stood still for a moment. She was _sure _she had put the glass and pills just there, but there was nothing there- not even any ring of condensation from where a glass might have been.

"Didn't I do that?" she asked, but the room was empty and of course, no one answered.

Finally she simply shook her head and got out another glass, filling it with water. She was pretty sure she had some more paracetamol in the bathroom cupboard upstairs, so that wasn't an issue. Except the stairs were getting more annoying. Elphaba was pretty sure by the time the baby came she'd be sleeping downstairs.

Elphaba grabbed the glass and her bread and headed upstairs, slowly taking her time to climb the stairs.

"Hey," Fiyero greeted her casually as she entered the room. Then he did a small double take.

"Why do you need two glasses of water?"

Elphaba frowned again. "What?"

Fiyero pointed to her nightstand, and Elphaba blinked to see a glass of water sitting there, with the bottle of paracetamol.

"How did that get up here?" she demanded.

Fiyero looked at her blankly. "What do you mean? You knew I was bringing it up here."

"What? No, I didn't!" she spluttered. "How could I know that? Why didn't you tell me?"

Fiyero looked as confused as Elphaba felt. "Fae, I came into the kitchen after locking up, _you _were spreading jam on your bread, and I said I'd take your water and paracetamol up for you. Don't you remember?"

Elphaba only stared at him for a moment. "No, I don't," she admitted.

Fiyero laughed slightly. "Baby brain?"

Elphaba sighed. "Evidently. Or I'm going senile. Glass of water?" she offered.

He grinned. "Sure."

Elphaba handed him the second glass she'd brought up and took a paracetamol for her headache with the first.

"Can we open a window?" she asked, as she finished munching on her bread.

"Sure, but I don't think there's any breeze," Fiyero warned her as he crossed the room to open it.

"I'm hopeful that cool change might pop up overnight," Elphaba said wearily, climbing into bed and immediately tossing all covers off her.

Fiyero watched for a moment as she wriggled herself into a comfortable position, finally ending up in a half sitting position with three pillows behind her back.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, slightly amused.

"For now," was the reply.

Fiyero climbed into bed beside her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Goodnight, Fae."

"Night."

It was maybe a degree cooler once Fiyero turned off the light and the room was plunged into darkness, but Elphaba still stared at the window longingly, as though willing the drapes to blow, which might hint at a cool breeze.

Even with the heat, or the fact he hadn't been particularly tired not that long ago, Fiyero fell asleep quickly, and Elphaba closed her eyes, the sound of his even breathing comforting her.

**9.10 pm**

Elphaba rearranged herself for the millionth time and let out a breath as she found a position that felt as though she could actually drift off. Her muscles slowly began to relax and she felt that pleasing feeling that came with being lulled to sleep...

And then she realised she had to go to the bathroom.

Eyes flying open, she let out another breath, this time laced with irritation.

"Seriously?" she demanded, but only a slight snore from Fiyero responded.

Elphaba pulled herself upright and swung herself out of bed, a task that was becoming increasingly more difficult. She could barely see her feet anymore, let alone stand on them unassisted. She stood still for a moment as her head swam slightly, which she knew was just a sign her blood pressure had taken another dip.

_Of course,_ she thought as she headed to the bathroom, _I shouldn't be surprised given I just drank water and this baby apparently thinks my bladder is a pillow._

For Elphaba, even more frustrating than the constant need to use the bathroom, was that when she did, barely anything came out. Which was perhaps one reason the trips were so frequent.

Sure enough, five minutes later Elphaba returned to bed.

She glared at Fiyero's sleeping form, who hadn't even moved as she left and returned to bed.

"Honestly," she muttered. "You'd sleep through-"

Elphaba stopped, both from lack of ability to think of an appropriate way to finish that sentence, and at the sudden memory that when Avaric had run her over three years ago, Fiyero had in fact, been sleeping.

"Honestly," she said again, curling up on her side and closing her eyes.

**9.30 pm **

It was no use, getting out of bed had taken away any hint of sleepiness Elphaba had felt previously.

So she gave up and lit the lamp again, picking up the novel she was currently reading, hoping it would relax her enough to help her sleep.

Elphaba was really enjoying it, even though it was taking her longer to get through than it would usually, because the pregnancy had taken her ability to concentrate along with everything else.

Entitled _Hidden Secrets, _it was the story of an unmarried nineteen year old girl in the Outer Vinkus who was accused of murdering her premature born baby and hiding the body. The novel covered the trial and included flashbacks to before the story took place. Elphaba had been recommended the book by Jewel, the last time she saw her, who had loved it. Elphaba wondered if it was because she could relate to the main character. The Outer Vinkus was notorious for being much more conservative, frowning upon children out of wedlock and such things.

Elphaba and Fiyero had met some of their harshest critics there when it was revealed they had eloped.

Elphaba was finding the book incredibly thought-provoking and deep, and raised some really interesting issues, and she was only about a quarter of the way through.

Glancing once more at Fiyero's sleeping form, Elphaba sighed and opened the book to her spot, beginning to read.

**9.47**

Two chapters and forty pages later, Elphaba was completely drawn in and just at a pivotal scene, when she stopped abruptly.

"Damn it, kid," she muttered, reluctantly putting down the book and swinging her legs out of bed.

She had to use the bathroom again.

**10.23 pm**

The cool change Elphaba had been hoping for didn't seem to be coming, if anything, it seemed to be getting hotter.

Her throat dry, she got herself back out of bed and grabbed her empty glass, padding into the bathroom to get a glass water.

She then swallowed it in two big gulps, closing her eyes as the cool liquid trickled down her throat, yet somehow not quenching her thirst.

The tiles felt cool under her bare feet, and as she set the glass down, she debated pouring another glass. But instead, she turned the bathtub and turned on the tap.

**10.32 pm**

Elphaba eased herself into the bath, enjoying the feeling of the cool water wash over her. It was far more adept at cooling her off than the drink of water had been, and she finally felt herself relaxing. Even the baby seemed to be relaxing- it had gone still and she hoped that meant the baby was sleeping- even if _she_ wasn't.

Elphaba rested her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes, stifling a yawn. All she had to do now was _not _fall asleep in the tub, which seemed more possible the longer she stayed in there.

So, instead she forced herself to sit up and reached out for her novel, thinking she may as well find out what had happened to the baby while she was awake.

The water was _just _cool enough to keep her refreshed without making her shiver, and Elphaba relished the quiet peace of the night as she read her book in the bath. There wasn't even any sound outside, and she could only just hear Fiyero's gentle snoring from the bedroom.

She managed to read another three or four chapters before deciding maybe it was time to try and get some sleep. She supressed another yawn as she stepped out of the tub, pleased to find she was feeling sleepy. Finally.

**11.40 pm**

It always took her a moment when she awoke from another nightmare, just a second to place where she was and what she had just experienced within her mind had not really happened.

It took her a few more moments to realise that if she'd had the usual nightmare, that meant she had actually fallen asleep. Glancing over at the clock in the moonlight to make out the time, she made a face. It hadn't felt like she'd slept at all, but apparently she had. Only about half an hour, but that was better than nothing right?

Sitting up, Elphaba wondered if she would ever stop being shaken by her nightmare. But every time, it shook her to her core. She just wanted it to stop, but she and Fiyero had had this conversation a million times and it always ended the same way.

Yes, she would most likely have to talk to Frex if she ever wanted to sleep again; but she could do nothing until he came out from Munchkinland for the baby's birth. They both agreed that there was no chance of hoping to sort it out via a letter, it was far too easy for Frex to ignore.

Besides, even if she was to try and write to her father, what in Oz's name would she say?

**12.25 am**

Unable to keep from dwelling on what she'd say to her father if he had the chance, Elphaba lit the lamp once more and drew out a notepad and pen from her nightstand drawer. Before she could have another thought, she began to write.

_Dear Father,_

_For the past four weeks, I've been having a dream. Almost every night, I have to watch my child be born, his or her (it's never quite clear) skin as green as my own. And every time, I have to watch Fiyero turn his child away before he turns into you. _

_History repeats itself in my dreams._

_I've grown up, lived my whole life knowing that you hate me. That I am not the daughter you expected, hoped for. That my birth was the beginning of our family's downfall..._

**1.05 am**

Five drafts and twenty pages later, Elphaba finally put her pen down and rotated her wrist gently.

She knew there was no way she could ever send any of them, but it had helped...somehow, she felt. It had at least helped her sort out her thoughts, so maybe when the time came, she could talk to her father without having to think about it too much.

Elphaba leaned back and simply stared at the ceiling. She'd had insomnia before occasionally, during exams at Shiz, or a few times throughout the pregnancy, but never like this. She'd never felt this simple inability to fall asleep before, and it was driving her mad.

She was also thirsty again, she realised, and she although she debated momentarily whether to give into the urge to get up and get herself another glass of water, or lie here until she fell asleep; she got up and returned to the bathroom.

"I'll just be back in five minutes to use the bathroom again, anyway," she muttered.

**1.25 am**

It was twenty minutes, actually.

Elphaba always couldn't help but wince whenever she had to flush the toilet in the middle of the night, although she knew the noise wouldn't wake Fiyero up.

"That'll have to change when the baby comes," she said, although whether she was talking to herself or Fiyero, she wasn't sure.

But it wasn't just that, the noise always seemed so harsh to her in the middle of the night as it broke through the peaceful silence.

As she climbed back into bed, she glanced at the clock for the millionth time. 1.25 am...

**1.35 am**

With the lamp still lit, Elphaba found herself slightly more at peace. She'd found that lying in the dark, waiting and hoping for sleep to come was making her restless. When the room was lit, it somehow seemed more possible for sleep to come.

Being incredibly bored, not sleepy and tired of staring at the ceiling or the clock, Elphaba picked up her book once more.

"I'll probably finish the damn thing by dawn," she said to herself.

That was the other thing about being unable to sleep- the apparent need her brain had to fill the silence by talking to herself.

So Elphaba distracted herself, deciding that if she wasn't meant to sleep tonight, she could at least find out whether this girl really had killed her baby or not.

**2.50 am**

Elphaba didn't finish the book.

She was distracted as she began to muse on the situation the girl in the novel had found herself in. Unmarried and pregnant in a society that would shun her for the mere fact her child existed. She had hid her entire pregnancy from her family and her community, and then her child- her son, had been born premature and died.

_She never even got to plan for the baby, _Elphaba thought to herself, not even realising at her hands rested on her stomach.

With that thought in mind, Elphaba got out of bed once more, but this time, she slipped quietly down the hall to the room that by the end of the summer, would be transformed into the nursery.

Granted, she and Fiyero hadn't planned anything yet either, they just had decided that this would be the room and had been using it to store the many gifts people had been sending the baby so far. This was mostly because they couldn't agree on a gender-neutral colour scheme (Fiyero wanted green, Elphaba had glared at him and thought yellow was a better suggestion); but also because admittedly, Elphaba was stalling.

She wasn't really sure why, but suspected maybe she was wanting to hold out until Galinda and/or Nessa was here. This baby would be her sister's niece or nephew, and her best friend's godchild, but Elphaba felt like Galinda and Nessa had both missed so much of this experience, and she wanted to share _something _with them.

Elphaba wasn't sure if Nessa would want to-she might find the idea too painful, and Elphaba was trying to be considerate of her sister's feelings; but every time she got a letter from Galinda where her best friend had told her she had bought the baby a gift (usually pink), Elphaba wished Galinda was here so she could roll her eyes and remind her that the baby could very well be a boy in person, instead of through a reply letter.

Entering the room, Elphaba sat down in the only piece of furniture the room held- a rocking chair that someone had sent them when it had been announced Elphaba was pregnant.

**3.15 am**

Somewhere between planning where the crib would go, and debating whether the changing table should go in the left hand corner or the right, Elphaba felt her eyelids growing heavy as she absent-mindedly rocked herself back and forth...

**4.15 am**

At first Elphaba wasn't sure what had awoken her. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she'd been asleep.

Rubbing her eyes, she took a moment to think. For once, she didn't need to go the bathroom. She didn't think she'd had her nightmare again, and she didn't think she was thirsty.

_I'm hungry, though, _she had the sudden thought. And suddenly she realised that pancakes sounded really good right now.

Elphaba stood up and stretched, leaving the nursery and heading downstairs to the kitchen. As she entered, she caught the time and groaned. At least it was kind of close to a suitable breakfast time, right?

**4.30 am**

She was standing at the stove, pouring pancake batter into the frying pan when she heard footsteps.

A moment later, Fiyero entered the room, looking half-asleep and thoroughly confused.

"I smelled..."

"Pancakes?" she finished, holding out a plate with a few she'd already made.

"Yeah," he replied slowly.

Elphaba could practically see his brain waking up as he stood there, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Fae, what are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I felt like pancakes," she answered. "Do you want some?"

Fiyero frowned and then approached her slowly. He took the plate from her and set it down.

"Fae, honey- have you slept?" he asked, seeing how awake she appeared to be.

Elphaba went to reply, and then paused. She'd dozed off twice, she thought, neither for very long and she wasn't really sure if she'd actually slept or not.

And then she burst into tears. "I don't know," she got out, and Fiyero immediately wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.

She was mumbling through her tears, although Fiyero got almost none of it, except for vague references of "bath", "book" and "pee a thousand times". He simply held her until she calmed down, and finally he understood a whole sentence.

"I want pancakes."

"OK, hon," he said gently, pulling away and taking the spatula from her. "Let's make pancakes."

**5.15 am**

Elphaba was beyond exhausted by this point, but she still enjoyed her pre-dawn pancakes. As Fiyero took their empty plates away to the kitchen, Elphaba simply closed her eyes, keeping silent.

"Fae?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, who simply held out a hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked wearily, but took his hand.

"You'll see," Fiyero replied and led her out to the back garden.

The faintest streaks of pink were beginning to appear in the sky, and it was only as Elphaba sat down on the grass, Fiyero behind her and her leaning against his chest, that she realised the sun was rising.

"I thought as long as we're up, we may as well see the sun rise," Fiyero shrugged casually.

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more sunrises come September."

Fiyero smiled, but didn't say anything else.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" he asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "It wasn't for lack of trying, trust me."

"You should have woken me," he scolded her lightly.

"Why? One of us should get some sleep."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Just wake me next time. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

And as they slowly watched the sun rise, Fiyero realised Elphaba had _finally _fallen asleep.

**AN. One final side note- this story is FINALLY finished. Hooray!**

**I should also note that when I write "jam" I'm talking about what Americans call "jelly". **


	26. Week 26

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. I'm going to see Julie Andrews! She's coming to Australia in May (She'll actually be in Sydney the day after my birthday), and Kelly and I have tickets! Not amazing tickets, because the website was being terrible and wouldn't let me book for like an hour (even though they were on sale!), but we're looking on the positive- we'll be in the same room as Julie. Freaking. Andrews. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Even if so many of the comments were about my jam reference, LOL. I so rarely hear Americans refer to it as jam, so I just wanted to clarify. **

**And many of you seem oddly confident that we'll get to 400 reviews! LOL. Oh, and because I forgot to mention last chapter, the book Elphaba was reading IS based off a real book (I just changed the title and a few small things). The book is called "Plain Truth" by Jodi Picoult. **

**WEEK 26**

_During your 26th week of pregnancy, your baby-to-be opens her eyes for the first time. She'll open and shut her eyes as she gets used to her new ability. Your little one is still on the small side. Her body may look fully formed on the outside, but inside there's fine-tuning taking place, including her lungs and her brain. Your unborn baby still has some growing to do!_

The day before Fiyero's birthday, a large package was delivered to the manor, addressed to him.

"Ooh, present!" he exclaimed happily when he saw it.

Elphaba looked at him in amusement. "I'm sorry, are you turning 28 or 8?" she asked him.

He snorted. "Just because _you _don't like presents... weirdo," he teased her lightly.

Elphaba just rolled her eyes. "So, who's it from?"

"Well, my psychic powers are a bit off lately, so I'm not sure," Fiyero said smartly.

"Your psychic powers may not work, but there's a return address," Elphaba pointed out.

"Oh, right," Fiyero said sheepishly. He checked the box and brightened. "Ah, Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands!"

Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero couldn't be bothered to go grab a knife from the kitchen to open the box, so he merely picked up his keys and used that to stab through the tape and open it.

"If Glin asks, I waited until my actual birthday to open it, okay?"

Elphaba shook her head. "You and Galinda and birthdays..."

"I know, I know, we should have dated," Fiyero finished for her with a smile.

Fiyero opened the box and pulled out several glittery plastic bowler hats of different colours, a packet of balloons, streamers and party blowers, along with two bottles of wine.

"OK, I'm confusified," Fiyero said, frowning slightly.

Elphaba appeared from behind him and drew out what Fiyero had ignored- a card.

"Happy birthday, Fiyero," she read aloud. "This is your last birthday before you officially become a father, so it's your last chance to bring out that inner scandalacious prince Elphie somehow managed to tame. Wish we could be there to festivate with you, but have a thrillifying night and tell us all about it when we get out there- or what you can remember! Lots of love, Galinda and Boq."

Then she groaned. "Oh, Sweet Oz."

Fiyero was beaming, however. "This is awesome."

"From who's perspective?" Elphaba retorted dryly.

"We can toss together a little party for tomorrow night, can't we Fae?" he asked her.

Elphaba eyed him warily. "Exactly how "little" are we talking?" she asked.

Fiyero shrugged. "Just a few people. Kas and Anton and a few guys from the Academy?"

Elphaba saw the hopeful gleam in his eye and sighed. "You're cleaning up afterwards no matter how hung over you are," she warned him.

"Deal," Fiyero agreed and kissed her. "I love you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "There goes our quiet night," she sighed, half to herself as she headed off towards the kitchen.

The couple had decided previously simply to have a quiet dinner at home, which Elphaba had been looking forward to, but Elphaba wasn't going to begrudge Fiyero a party otherwise. It _was _his birthday and as Galinda said, his last before the baby came.

It just made Elphaba dread more whatever Fiyero and Galinda had planned for _her _birthday the next month- plans for which were being kept firmly under wraps by both her best friend and husband; although it was a lot easier for Galinda to keep the secret than Fiyero when they were just exchanging letters.

Elphaba had seen Fiyero's party-planning skills at work several times, and even some last-minute ones such as this when they were at Shiz, but she was still amazed by how quickly he could organise a party as though it had been in the works for weeks.

It was only a few people that ended up coming the next night. Kastle and Anton, after leaving the children at Ibrahim and Kasmira's, and a few of Fiyero's friends from the military academy, including Micu, Sarik and Hazen.

The boys set up shop in the kitchen with the booze and Kastle came and found Elphaba, who was by the stove.

"What are you making?"

"Nachos," Elphaba replied. "I'd offer you some, put my latest pregnancy craving seems to be a bucketful of chilli pepper on everything. Even Fiyero can't stand it."

Kastle laughed. "No worries. Do you have any food that won't burn a hole through my tongue?"

Elphaba grinned. "Yeah, Yero's making hamburgers for the non-pregnant. Are you planning on drinking tonight?"

"No, I've got a charity thing in the morning, which I feel would go better if I'm not hung over," Kastle made a face.

Once the food was ready, Elphaba took her nachos and Kastle grabbed a burger, and the two women retreated to the back garden, where Elphaba and Fiyero had been continuing work on their baby name list before the first guest arrived.

"Ooh, how's the list coming?" Kastle asked.

"It seems to be growing faster than my stomach," Elphaba sighed. "I can't think how in Oz's name we're going to pick one!"

"Well, once the baby's born and you know the gender, that will eliminate half of them," Kastle pointed out. "And then... you'll just know. And you don't have to make a decision right away, you can take a few days to get to know him or her and see which name works best."

Elphaba rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So, you've had a quiet day today then?" Kastle asked, and Elphaba nodded.

"Yes, I've been feeling a little off today, so we took it easy."

"Are you okay?" Kastle frowned and Elphaba smiled.

"I'm fine. My blood pressure is like a see saw lately though. Too high, too low..."

As they chatted, they could hear the men laughing and talking in the kitchen.

"It's times like this I wonder if Fiyero will ever really grow up," Kastle rolled her eyes, as only an older sister could.

Elphaba laughed. "He _has _grown up a lot," she pointed out. "And he doesn't do this a lot. He hasn't done it much since we were married."

"So it's the side of him you fell in love with?" Kastle guessed.

Elphaba laughed again, almost hysterically. "No, not at all," she giggled finally. "The scandalacious playboy prince who thought any girl he looked at would swoon at his feet? Who was sleeping in his carriage when it ran me over and thought a bunch of flowers was a grand apology? Definitely not."

"So... why did you fall in love with him?" Kastle frowned.

Elphaba paused. "I don't really know exactly when it started," she admitted. "But... I think you and Noak helped."

Kastle was surprised. "What? How?"

Her sister-in-law sighed at the memory. "You sent him a letter, with a picture Noak had drawn for him. And he was hanging around... constantly... bugging the crap out of me," she rolled her eyes fondly.

"But I saw him looking at the picture and talking about Noak and how much he missed you guys and he looked... sad. For the first time, I realised that he may not be as shallow and self absorbed as he appeared."

"Are you tarnishing my reputation, dear wife?" Fiyero's cheerful voice came from behind them.

Elphaba snorted as she looked up at him. "You mean your fake reputation?"

He appeared indignant. "Hey! I'll have you know, that I was _genuinely_ self-absorbed and _deeply_ shallow," he said in mock outrage, bending down to kiss her.

Elphaba made a face as he pulled away. "You're drunk," she replied laughingly.

"Not quite," he argued. "Just came to check on you. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He kissed her again lightly. "Ok. Call me if you need me."

"Like he's going to be any help," Elphaba muttered fondly as he returned to the house.

Kastle chuckled in agreement.

Eventually, the girls retreated indoors, but settled in the library, away from the men in the kitchen.

Elphaba was just mid-way through a story about the last time she had visited the children's hospital, when she stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you okay?" Kastle asked her, seeing an odd expression cross her face.

Elphaba nodded faintly. "Yeah... I think so. I just- _ow!" _she gasped abruptly, grimacing in pain as she clutched her stomach.

In a flash, Kastle was crouched beside her, looking worried.

"Elphaba, where does it hurt?" she asked urgently.

Elphaba swallowed hard. "It feels like... my stomach's... tight."

"How bad on a scale of one to ten?"

"A... a two? It's not really painful, it's more... uncomfortable." She looked at her sister-in-law, panic in her eyes.

"Do you think something's wrong?"

Kastle took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "No, honey, I don't. But I'm going to send for Auntie Iz, just in case, okay?"

Elphaba gave a small nod.

Kastle left her and hurried to the kitchen.

"Who's the least drunk?" she called out over the noise.

"Me, I've only had a few," Sarik raised his hand. "Why?"

Kastle beckoned him over and pulled him aside. "I need you to go fetch Izanami. Immediately," she said quietly.

Sarik didn't react, but he stiffened. "I'm on my way," he nodded and left the room.

Kastle then slipped across the room and grabbed her brother. She was relieved to see that he didn't appear totally drunk.

"What's up, Kas?" he greeted her easily, grinning.

"Elphaba needs you. She's in the library," Kastle said simply.

The seriousness of her tone seemed to immediately sober Fiyero. "Is she okay?"

"She's having some slight pain. It's probably just Braxton-Hicks contractions, but I've sent for Auntie Iz, just to be on the safe side. Ok?"

Fiyero paled slightly, and he hurried past her without another word. Kastle waved off her husband's concerned frown and after a slight detour, she returned to the library, where Fiyero was trying to reassure Elphaba.

"Here, Elphaba," she said, coming forward. "It's a little glass of white wine. If it is Braxton-Hicks contractions like I think, it might help stop them."

"Thanks," Elphaba took the glass with a shaking hand and sipped it slowly. "Braxton-Hicks? You really think that's what it is?"

"I do, honey. But Auntie Iz will know for sure."

When Izanami arrived, mere minutes later, she carefully inspected Elphaba.

"OK, Elphaba, is it becoming more painful?" she asked gently.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"Are they becoming more frequent or rhythmic?"

"I-I don't think so," she replied in the negative. "I think the wine Kastle gave me is helping."

Izanami smiled at Elphaba and Fiyero comfortingly. "I think you and the baby are just fine, Elphaba. Braxton-Hicks can be disconcerting the first time you feel them, especially for a first time mother. But you have _nothing_ to worry about," she reassured her.

Elphaba relaxed, only then just realising how tightly she was grasping Fiyero's hand. Forcing herself to loosen her hold on him, she smoothed a hand over her stomach gently.

"Thank you, Iz," she thanked her, feeling slightly sheepish now that she knew it was nothing.

Izanami shook her head. "It's no worries at all, Elphaba. You can send for me anytime, for anything," she reassured her.

Fiyero had been very quiet since Izanami arrived and as Kastle showed Izanami out, Elphaba turned to her husband.

"Are you okay?"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Are _you?" _he asked pointedly.

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess. I've read about Braxton-Hicks, but... I didn't expect them to be like that, I guess. All my books said most women don't even feel them, especially in a first pregnancy. I guess I panicked a little."

Fiyero kissed her temple. "I know the feeling."

He rubbed her stomach gently and sighed. "We're really doing this."

Elphaba looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Having a baby," he explained.

Elphaba laughed. "Well, yeah, what did you_ think _had been happening the past six months?"

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero tried to explain. "I know we're having a baby, I mean... I guess it just hit me that the baby is actually coming."

"I know the feeling," she echoed his earlier words. "So not one of your better birthdays then?"

Fiyero grinned. "Small heart attack aside, can't complain."

Elphaba chuckled and stood up with Fiyero's help. "Well, you can go back. I'm going to head up to bed."

Fiyero opened his mouth, and she cut him off before he could agree to kick everyone out and join her.

"Seriously, Yero, go back and finish your party," she urged him.

Fiyero only hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy birthday."

Fiyero happily trotted back to the kitchen and his friends. Elphaba headed towards the stairs, pausing when she ran into Kastle.

"I think I'm done for the night," she said wearily.

Kastle smiled. "No worries. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thank you for keeping me somewhat calm," Elphaba said sincerely.

Kastle hugged her. "Any time. Have a good sleep."

"I'm planning on it," Elphaba replied and headed upstairs.

Elphaba was exhausted, and as she got into bed, she reflected on what Fiyero had said. And he was right, it had really brought it home that the baby wasn't that far from coming. Tomorrow, Elphaba resolved as she closed her eyes, she was going to go through all her pregnancy books and re-read all the parts on labour and birth.

After all, they only had another thirteen weeks to go.

**AN. It only occurred to me after I wrote it, that I'm not sure whether they'd actually have nachos and hamburgers in Oz... but lets pretend they do, shall we?**


	27. Week 27

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. And a small vinkun wildflower reference for Julia :)**

**So, let's see... what's going on? Um, I have finished writing this fic, wrote an Anne of Green Gables one-shot (to be posted after this fic) and started the next one, which is the sequel to You've Got Mail. It was originally going to be called "The story of us" but I changed the name the other night, so it's now "Come what may". That's it, I think! **

**WEEK 27**

_Your baby's lungs and brain are beginning to mature. Although he'd have a good chance of survival if he were born now, he could use a few more weeks of growing. Added layers of fat are continuing to form. These layers will help your baby regulate his temperature once outside the womb and help keep him warm. Remember to count your fetal movements. Every fetus has its most active times (and often it's late at night when you are trying to catch a few zzzzs!). _

By her twenty seventh week of pregnancy, Elphaba had finally given in and begun to ease up on some of her royal duties. With the sweltering heat of the Vinkus, she simply was too hot and uncomfortable to do as much as she had been previously. But one thing she refused to give up, was catching up with Jewel, to give the young girl a friendly ear.

Jewel was at twenty-three weeks, and Elphaba and Malea were working hard to find her a place to live and a job so that once the baby come, she could raise it on her own. Malea didn't mind her staying at the centre, but they were both aware Jewel was worried about being a burden. Elphaba thought being independent would be good for her.

Malea had solved the employment issue, offering her a job at the centre, but they were searching for a suitable place for Jewel and the baby to live.

One afternoon, Fiyero returned home with a broad grin.

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked, as she briefly glanced up from the letter to Nessa she was writing and saw his expression.

Fiyero sat down beside her, still looking extremely smug.

"You know the old grasslands on the outskirts of the city?"

Elphaba nodded. The few acres of grasslands had apparently flowered the most beautiful wildflowers about ten years ago, until they had been completely destroyed in a grassfire and they had never regrown. The land had sat there ever since as parliament debated what to do with it.

"Yes, what about it? There's nothing _growing _there, is there?" she asked, knowing that would be a miracle. The soil had been so damaged by the fire, it was impossible.

"No, but we've finally decided what to do with it," Fiyero replied.

"What?" she pressed, not enjoying being kept in suspense.

"Well, we can't _grow _anything on it, but we can _build _on it," he hinted.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Fiyero, I put my shoes on the wrong feet this morning. I'm not exactly in the best frame of mind for guessing games right now. Just tell me."

He grinned. "OK. Well, what would you say if I told you a bunch of small houses would be built on the land, paid and owned by the government, for the purpose of being rented out to low socio-economic people who needed housing? Such as young, unmarried teen mothers?" he pressed when Elphaba showed no signs of following his thoughts.

She gasped, her eyes widening. "_Really?! _That's _amazing! _I could just _kiss_ whoever it was that came up with that!"

"Well, lucky for me that it was my idea," Fiyero grinned, leaning over to claim his prize.

Elphaba was simply beaming at him. "Thank you," was all she said when she pulled away.

Fiyero smiled softly. "You're doing so much for Jewel, and I know you worry about her. I wanted to help. Plans are being drawn up now, and we're talking to architects. I don't think we'll be lucky enough to have them finished before Jewel has her baby, but they should be up within a year if all goes according to plan."

Elphaba was completely overcome with emotion at what Fiyero had done, she couldn't even think of words.

"She'll be thrillified," she finally said. "And it's a great use of the land too."

"Yeah, my dad's kicking himself for not thinking of it earlier," Fiyero chuckled.

"I have to tell Nessa," Elphaba said and immediately picked up her pen.

Fiyero grinned. "OK. I'm going to go grab a shower."

Elphaba murmured in acknowledgment, already writing furiously. She had almost finished her letter, but now she scribbled another paragraph, explaining what Fiyero had done. She'd only mentioned Jewel's situation a little to Nessa, she was still being careful with what she told her sister that was related to children and pregnancy.

She knew Nessa would be out here in seven weeks, and then Nessa would be unable to avoid the subject, but Elphaba couldn't help herself.

"Do you think the baby really does dream?" Fiyero asked her some twenty minutes later, and Elphaba jumped slightly. She hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"What?" she asked, confused.

Fiyero held up one of her pregnancy books in response. "This was on the nightstand, and I was flicking through it. It says that the baby can dream in the womb. Do you think it really does?"

Elphaba thought about it as she rose to her feet, stretching with a grimace at the ache in her back.

"I don't see why not," she said finally, moving over to the far more comfortable couch. "It hiccups, it knows our voices. It has sleep time and waking time. Why wouldn't it dream?"

Fiyero shrugged. "It's just... we dream because we know what the world is like. The baby knows nothing. How can it dream?"

"Well, maybe he or she doesn't know the world as _we _know it," Elphaba responded. "But it can hear. According to the books, it can tell light and dark if it's near my stomach. I would imagine that's what it dreams about. Sounds and shades of light."

"It would be so cool to be able to remember that kind of stuff," Fiyero grinned. "Don't you think?"

Elphaba made a face. "I have plenty of dreams from my life _after_ birth I'd rather forget, let alone in utero dreams."

She fidgeted, and Fiyero noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering if she was experiencing more Braxton-Hicks contractions.

Elphaba nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, my back is just aching."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Fiyero suggested. "That usually helps, right? And we haven't been for a walk for a few days now."

Elphaba smiled. "That sounds nice. Can you get my shoes for me? I think they're upstairs."

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

A few minutes later, they set off. Elphaba had her letter to Nessa in her hand, figuring they may as well post it while they were out.

"So, how do you think Nessa's going with everything?" Fiyero asked her as they walked.

Elphaba sighed. "It's hard to tell. It seems to change with every letter. But in her last one, she suggested a baby name, which I think is a really positive sign. I think she's getting there," she answered, and Fiyero could tell she was relieved by that idea.

"I was thinking," she said, suddenly changing the subject. "When I tell Jewel about the housing, why don't you come with me? You haven't really met her yet," she pointed out.

"No, I haven't been wanting to infringe on what you're doing with her," Fiyero admitted. "But why don't we ask her over for dinner? Sort of kill two birds with one stone."

Elphaba smiled. "I like that idea. What about Friday night?"

"Sure."

So the next day, Elphaba sent an invitation over to Jewel for dinner on Friday night, and the teenager accepted almost immediately. Elphaba had made sure to specify it was a casual occasion, hoping to put the girl's nerves at ease.

At precisely six o'clock on Friday night, there was a knock on the door. Elphaba opened it and smiled warmly at Jewel.

"Hi, Jewel. Come on in."

Jewel smiled nervously, tucking a loose lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Miss Elphaba."

Fiyero had been in the dining room, setting the table, but now he headed towards the foyer, curious about finally meeting Jewel. Elphaba had been trying to explain for weeks why she felt so protective of the girl, and because _she_ cared, Fiyero cared.

"Fiyero, this is Jewel. Jewel, this is Fiyero, as I'm sure you know," Elphaba introduced him as he entered.

Jewel looked very shy, and she curtseyed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"Please, it's just Fiyero," he corrected. "But it's nice to finally meet you Jewel."

Elphaba gave Jewel a quick tour as Fiyero finished cooking and serving up dinner and then they settled down at the table to eat.

"I expected more servants," Jewel admitted somewhat embarrassedly as they began to eat.

Elphaba and Fiyero chuckled.

"We've kept it pretty simple," Fiyero answered.

"I never had servants growing up," Elphaba explained. "So it felt too strange to have them now. And this place isn't that big, so we can handle most of the housework ourselves."

Jewel seemed surprised. "You do the cooking too?"

"Elphaba's better," Fiyero was quick to add.

Elphaba waved a dismissive hand. "That's just because I've had more practice. You've gotten better the last few months. It's usually too hot or I'm too tired to cook these days," she added to Jewel.

Jewel nodded knowingly. "No one ever told me how uncomfortable pregnancy was," she said, making a face.

"Especially in summer," Elphaba agreed.

Fiyero couldn't help but feel her tone was mildly accusing.

"Sorry," he muttered, but was ignored.

"So, do you still feel like you're having a girl?" Elphaba asked Jewel, taking a mouthful of chicken.

Jewel nodded. "Yes, absolutely. I can't explain it, I just feel like I _know_. I just wish I didn't have to wait to find out."

"I agree with that," Fiyero grinned.

"Didn't you study Sorcery at Shiz?" Jewel questioned.

"Yes," Elphaba confirmed.

"So, there's no spell to find out the gender of the baby?"

Elphaba was surprised. She had never thought of using magic to find out the baby's sex, and said as much.

"I guess I'm not that impatient," she shrugged with a smile.

But Fiyero loved the idea. "I think we should find out."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, we've only got another twelve weeks. You can't wait that long?"

"No," Fiyero scoffed and Jewel laughed.

"What do you think you're having?" she asked him.

"I don't really know," Fiyero admitted. "In my head, I picture a girl, but I wouldn't say I have a feeling one way or the other. And Fae doesn't want to know."

"It's not that I don't want to know," Elphaba protested. "But we're going to find out anyway when the baby's born. What does it really matter if we know beforehand?"

"You're just too practical," Fiyero complained good-naturedly.

Eventually, Fiyero steered the conversation back to Jewel's situation.

"Can I ask about the father?" he asked her.

Jewel looked sad at the mention, but she didn't object. "Oh, sure. Um, his name is Saure, and he lived down the road from me since we were eight. We'd been dating for about ten months when I got pregnant. I haven't seen him since about a week after I told him I was pregnant."

She shrugged sadly. "I know it isn't going to be easy, raising the baby on my own, but I couldn't imagine giving her up."

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged a look.

"Well, we have something planned that might make it a bit easier," Elphaba said gently.

Fiyero told her about the plans to build townhouses on the old grasslands and Jewel was overcome with tears at the amazing news.

"This... this is so amazing. Thank you _so_ much," she gasped, tears in her eyes. "I just... I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Elphaba assured her. "You've made the decision to take on a huge responsibility at such a young age. We want to help as much as we can to give you and your daughter- or son," she couldn't resist adding, just in case. "We want to make sure you both have every opportunity."

They spent a lot of time talking about ideas for the layouts and decor of the houses, which brought the mood back to a lighter place. Fiyero even asked Jewel what _she _thought babies dreamed about in the womb, which led to a discussion about strange dreams. Elphaba mostly stayed quiet for that discussion, not only given her nightmare but the strange tendency for dreams she'd had her entire life.

"When does your family come visit? Or are they not coming out until after the baby comes?" Jewel asked.

"No, my best friend and her fiancée are coming out in about three weeks, and my father, sister and her partner are coming out in about seven weeks," Elphaba replied.

"Do you think Saure or your parents might come around once the baby comes?" Fiyero asked Jewel.

"I hope so," Jewel admitted. "It would be nice to have them around. I miss them so much, especially my mother."

Once Jewel had left that night and Elphaba and Fiyero were preparing for bed, they were still talking about Jewel.

"I've thought about going to talk to her parents, or her boyfriend," Elphaba admitted. "But I don't think it's my place."

"It's tempting though," Fiyero agreed. "But you're right."

Elphaba leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for tonight. You were very sweet to her."

Fiyero shrugged. "She's a nice kid. And I feel bad for her. My parents may not have approved of my decisions and actions at her age, but they supported me."

Elphaba sat down on the bed and stretched out her sore, swollen feet in front of her.

"What would they have done if you had gotten a girl pregnant though?" she asked.

Fiyero paused thoughtfully as he got his wife a glass of water from the bathroom.

"They would have been furious. And they would have made me take responsibility."

Elphaba sipped the water quietly. "Would you have been made to marry her?"

"I don't know," Fiyero admitted. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," she defended herself. "It's like how curious _you _were the other day about what the baby dreams about."

Fiyero grinned. "I still want to know."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and settled down in the bed. "Goodnight, Yero."

Fiyero leaned down and kissed her and then her stomach. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Elphaba scoffed. "Really?"

"I was talking to the baby," he retorted.

Elphaba simply rolled her eyes again with a fond smile and turned off the lamp.

**AN. Kind of just a filler chapter... sorry! But what do you guys think babies dream about?**

**Oh, and would you like me to give reviewer 350 the name/gender like I did for 300? **


	28. Week 28

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. This is kinda just a chapter to set up the NEXT chapter, which has a new character in it! (NOT the baby, just in case you were wondering). Also congrats to Drea, who was DETERMINED to be reviewer 350 (she really wanted to know the name) and succeeded :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to NuGirl, who sent me a really beautiful PM to lift my spirits.**

**WEEK 28**

_Your unborn baby's survival rate outside the womb increases as each week passes. If he didn't open his eyes last week, chances are he'll take his first peek this week. Your baby-to-be's skeleton and muscles are maturing quickly. This week he can turn his head from side to side. By your 28th week of pregnancy, most of Baby's lanugo has disappeared and he may have a full head of hair._

Fiyero winced as a door slammed shut, the sound echoing through the entire house.

That couldn't be good.

"Fae?" he called out tentatively, putting down the blueprints he was looking at for potential plans for the grassland townhouses as they were now being referred to until they came up with a better name.

When he received no answer, he rose from his desk and headed out of the library.

"Elphaba?"

He was sure the door slam had been his wife, it couldn't be anyone else. But he could see no sign of her.

Fiyero trotted through the house, slightly wary. When he came to the still mostly empty nursery, he paused in the doorway. Elphaba was sitting in the rocking chair, hands on her stomach and was staring out the window as tears ran down her face.

"Fae, what happened?" he asked gently, moving towards her.

Elphaba shook her head, her lips pressed together tightly.

Fiyero fought to keep his face straight, but inwardly his stomach dropped. This was _so _not good. Although he still wasn't sure if she was just upset, or specifically upset with him. If it was the latter, he was confused, because he hadn't even seen Elphaba since she'd left the house forty-five minutes ago.

He crouched down before her and took her hands.

"Elphaba? Talk to me, please? Is there something I can do?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. It's stupid. Just forget it."

"Well, _that's _not true. We both know who the dumb one is in this relationship," Fiyero joked lightly. "Come on, what's going on?"

"I _don't _want to talk about it," Elphaba insisted, wiping her eyes and struggling to rise to her feet.

Fiyero immediately went to help her, but she snatched her arm away. "I can _do _it," she snapped. "I'm not completely useless."

Fiyero held up his hands defensively as he took a step back. "Ok," he said hastily. "Of course you're not."

Elphaba glared at him. "Can you just _stop _placating me for two damn minutes?" she demanded.

Fiyero was completely bewildered. "Elphaba, just tell me what I can do to help," he practically begged.

"I don't need your help, because there's nothing wrong!"

Fiyero gave her a few seconds before following as she stormed out of the room, mostly because she couldn't really "storm" out as well anymore and he wouldn't put it past her in her current mood to blast him for ruining that for her.

When he got downstairs, she was in the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry for something.

"Where are the crackers?"

"I ate the last ones while you were out," Fiyero replied without thinking.

Elphaba looked at him and her face fell.

"But I am going to go out and get some more for you _right now,_" he quickly backtracked and immediately left the room before he could see any tears fall.

Outside, Fiyero took a breath. Elphaba hadn't had a mood swing this bad in weeks and he knew _something _must have happened to set it off. He just couldn't think what it might be, and clearly, Elphaba wasn't going to be helping him figure it out.

As he strolled down to the market, he tried to think back in case he had done anything that could have upset her. But he kept coming up blank. He hadn't made any glib remarks about the size of her stomach, or jokes about her snoring she'd developed since being pregnant. He'd very much learned his lesson on _those _regards.

He picked up the crackers she'd requested, and also some chocolate, figuring that couldn't hurt. If it was anyone else, he would have gotten flowers too, but that had never worked with Elphaba before, he couldn't imagine it would start now.

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero turned and managed a half-hearted wave as he saw Anton approaching him.

"Hey," he greeted his brother-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"Just grabbing a few things. You?"

Fiyero held up the crackers in his hand. "Elphaba asked for crackers. Well...kind of."

Anton regarded him closely. "OK, you look tired. How's Elphaba's blood pressure?"

When he saw Fiyero's surprised and confused look he explained. "Kas told me she'd been having issues with it. Is she okay?"

Fiyero nodded wearily. "It's been getting better lately, actually."

"So, then what's up?"

"I have no idea," Fiyero admitted tiredly.

Anton smiled. "Do you have time for a drink?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

The two went to a bar and sat in a corner where they couldn't be overheard. Then, Fiyero explained what had happened that afternoon with Elphaba.

When he'd finished, Anton took a drink thoughtfully.

"In my experience, I think if they're upset over something _you _did, they have no trouble telling you," he told Fiyero honestly.

"And when your wife starts randomly crying, just hold her. _Never_ try to fix the problem, because there probably isn't one to fix anyways."

Fiyero sighed. "But something's obviously upsetting her. How do I get her to tell me what it is?"

"You just wait for her to come to you. And then you just listen and reassure her."

Fiyero groaned. "This is hopeless. Half the time I always say the wrong thing, and then she either starts crying or yelling. I just feel so useless," he complained.

"You won't feel it that much once the baby comes," Anton reassured him. "And it _is _worth it, I promise you. But I know how you feel."

"You sound like all those pregnancy books," Fiyero muttered. "They all say the same thing. '_Be supportive'._ That's all I can do!"

Anton looked at him with genuine sympathy. "You're in the home stretch now. Last trimester, right?"

"According to the books and Auntie Iz, yeah. This week," Fiyero replied, managing a slight smile at that thought.

He checked the time and sighed. "I should get home."

"Good luck. I'm here if you need to talk, Yero. Really, anytime," Anton said seriously.

When Fiyero returned home, he stood in the doorway and listened. He could hear the distant sounds of Elphaba snoring upstairs and let out a breath of relief. Then he felt slightly ashamed of his relief at not having to face his wife just yet, and resolved to suck it up and do as the books and Anton had suggested-just support his wife.

Elphaba slept for almost two hours, and Fiyero didn't even know she was up until she crept into the library and stood in the doorway for a few moments, just watching him work.

"Hi," she finally said in a quiet voice.

Fiyero looked up and smiled. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, not answering his question.

Fiyero softened, rising to his feet and holding out a hand.

"Come here, Fae," he urged her softly and Elphaba moved over to sink into his arms.

She rested her head on his chest and relaxed against him as he gently stroked her back soothingly.

She had woken up and felt much more refreshed and much calmer than before; and had been overcome with regret at her outburst earlier.

"Can we sit?" Elphaba asked him as she pulled away. Standing up was too hard on her back and swollen feet now, even for a short space of time.

"Of course," Fiyero replied immediately, and they went and sat on the sofa together.

"So, what's going on?" he asked once more, and this time Elphaba was calm enough to actually talk.

"It's nothing really," she shrugged. "I've just been having a bad day. I can't even see my feet anymore, and they're swollen and sore...my back hurts. And when I went out today, every single person I met just asked about the baby. And I know it's ridiculous, but I feel like that's _all_ anyone cares about lately. No one asks me how _I'm_ feeling, they just make assumptions. _You must be so excited... I'll bet you're nervous... I suppose you can't wait to have another one. _I'm still freaking pregnant with _this _one, why would I already be planning the next one?!" she demanded, and Fiyero supressed a smile.

"Every other person asks if I'm having twins, because I'm so damn _fat, _and I'm just sick of it. I don't appreciate random strangers in the street making _me _feel bad because I'm not loving every second of being pregnant. Because I can admit that some things really _suck._"

"I second that," Fiyero nodded, and then hesitated, wondering if Elphaba was in a mood to retaliate that this was all _his _fault for doing it, and he couldn't complain because _she _was doing all the work.

Thankfully, Elphaba instead appeared grateful for an ally in this instance.

"I just feel like... this pregnancy is just consuming me...us. I feel like I'm becoming a lack of a person, and I don't want to do that. But every time I say it out loud, it makes me sound like I'm a horrendible mother," she admitted, looking guilty.

Fiyero shook his head immediately. He didn't need any books or advice to tell him how to respond to this situation.

"Fae, that is _not _going to happen," he reassured her. "Just because you're becoming a mother doesn't change anything. You're still you, and you always will be, no matter how many kids we have. And do you really think I'd let it change us? I fought too hard to get you back after being such an idiot to let having a baby change who we are as a couple," he said firmly.

Elphaba managed a weak smile. "You think?"

Fiyero nodded. "Absolutely. I know the first few months will be rough, but then they'll settle into a routine and it'll be fine. We'll make sure we keep sometime for ourselves, just the two of us," he promised.

"How?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero shrugged. "Well... I know you don't love the idea, but maybe we should talk about hiring a nanny," he suggested. "Just someone who can be around to help out and give us a break once in a while. She won't be raising the baby for us, she'll just be helping out," he added.

Elphaba bit her lip as she considered that. She really didn't like the idea of letting someone else take care of her child, but knew Fiyero had a point.

"Would she be a live-in nanny?" she asked finally.

"Not if you don't want her to," Fiyero replied quickly. "Besides, I like it just the two... well, soon three of us living here. And we could even hire her before the baby comes so you'll know her better by the time she's actually _needed."_

"I like that idea," Elphaba admitted.

Fiyero was feeling ridiculously proud of himself. He had done what Anton and the books had said and listened; but he also _had _been able to help.

"Kas will know people, I can ask her for some names and we can set up interviews for next week or something?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry, Fae. You won't lose yourself. And all those people who come up to you in the street? Ignore them. You have never let people's opinions define you before, and I _know _that as annoying as it is, you're not going to start now. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Elphaba was tempted to start crying by the end of that speech, but she managed to keep a hold of herself.

"I love you," she said softly.

Fiyero grinned. "I love you too."

Fiyero was still incredibly proud of himself. He'd done good.


	29. Week 29

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Yes an early update! I was considering it anyway, because tomorrow (when I'm due to update) is the 1 year anniversary of my grandfather's death and I'm not sure if I'll be up to... well, doing anything. Ironically, this time last year I was posting Out of the blue. **

**But I decided to update today for a different (and happier) reason, as a thank you to all the lovely people who voted for me in the Wicked Awards! I was extremely touched, surprised and excited when the winners were announced today (well, today for me) and to see my name on the list. Best Author, Best Romance Author, Best AU for Out of the Blue (tied with "Following the Rules" which is one of my FAVOURITE stories that needs to be updated ASAP, so I'm thrillified about that), Best Drabble/One Shot for Public Enemy Number One, Best General for You've Got Mail, AND Best Overall Fic for You've Got Mail. **

**So thank you so much to everyone! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**WEEK 29**

_Your baby is filling out this week. She's adding fat to insulate her body for the day she leaves her cosy home. You can probably distinguish between feet and hands, head and bottom when your baby-to-be moves inside you. She takes practice breaths but won't breathe air until delivery. Your baby's growth has begun to slow down now, but she will still gain approximately four pounds between now and birth. If she were born now, she would be able to breathe, but might tire easily and need assistance. Her little eyes are sensitive to light._

So the week before Galinda and Boq were due to arrive for their stay, Elphaba and Fiyero were busying themselves with nanny interviews. They were both aware this was a huge decision, and were both very particular about what kind of person they wanted and could trust to look after their child.

Kastle had been busy and sent them over twenty applications for prospective nannies, and Elphaba and Fiyero had gone through and narrowed that down to a dozen, before setting up interviews for those twelve applicants.

"Elphaba, are you ready? The first person will be here in half an hour," Fiyero called out, as he jogged upstairs to find his wife, a piece of toast in his hand.

"Come see this!"

Fiyero entered the bathroom, finding Elphaba in the bath.

"What am I looking at?" he asked her.

Elphaba giggled slightly. "The baby's jiggling the water, see?"

Fiyero watched closely and was amused to see that Elphaba's whole stomach was moving with the baby, which in turn jostled the water.

He laughed. "I think the kid's running out of room."

"Yeah," Elphaba said with a fond smile. "That's a foot," she pointed, to a small lump sticking out of her protruding belly.

Fiyero knelt down by the side of the tub. "How can you tell?" he asked, prodding said lump gently.

She shrugged. "It looks like a foot."

"Fair enough. Do you need a hand getting out?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yes," she said glumly.

Elphaba dressed herself and dried her hair before going downstairs. One of the maids was just placing a tray of drinks and scones on the coffee table in the living room, where the interviews would be held. When she saw Elphaba, she curtseyed.

"Would you like anything in particular this morning, Your Highness?" she asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Elphaba replied.

The maid curtseyed again and left to resume her duties and Elphaba sat down, picking up the applications once more for another read.

"Fae, relax," Fiyero urged as he entered and sat beside her.

"I just want to make sure we haven't forgotten any important questions," she said, not lifting her eyes from the page.

They both looked up at the knock on the door, and exchanged a glance. Fiyero nodded to the maid to answer the door and he squeezed Elphaba's hand lightly.

"Here we go," he muttered.

Over the next three hours, they met with the twelve applicants they had selected. When the last one had left, Elphaba tiredly reflected back over the interviews.

There had been the one young woman whom Elphaba had mentally rejected immediately within the first five minutes of the interview, as she had completely ignored Elphaba and spent the entire time fluttering her eyelashes and flirting with Fiyero. Elphaba had sat there gritting her teeth the whole time and her only comfort was that Fiyero had appeared oblivious to her intentions and not reacted.

One woman had lots of experience, but she had never taken care of a newborn before. Another sat down and immediately specified that she didn't do chores around the house, even before Elphaba and Fiyero could point out that with two maids, that really wasn't a job requirement, except for a few small chores regarding the baby. She also specified that she wouldn't work weekends or stay back if needed. Whilst Elphaba and Fiyero weren't expecting that to be necessary, they couldn't always predict what their schedule would be like and had agreed they needed someone willing to be flexible.

The surprise for Fiyero had been at the end of the first interview, when Elphaba had tossed in a surprise question, asking each applicant how they would feel about taking the job if the baby was green.

"I don't want anyone around our child who is going to be like my father," she explained simply to Fiyero when the first applicant had left.

That thought had never occurred to Fiyero, but he paid close attention to how each prospective nanny reacted to the question.

All seemed surprised, and all gave the same response- that they wouldn't treat the baby any differently and would still want the job. But Fiyero noted those that hesitated, however briefly before giving that response.

There were two that Elphaba and Fiyero both agreed that they liked immensely.

Nuka was a woman in her late thirties who had been a nanny since she was eighteen. She was married and had an eighteen year old daughter of her own, who was due to start at Shiz in the fall, studying linguification. She had a wealth of experience and had been pleasant and warm towards Elphaba and Fiyero.

"My daughter always used to say she was going to attend the local university here in the Vinkus," she told them. "But as soon as you were married, all she talked about was Shiz. She looks up to you so much, Your Highness," she told Elphaba, who was slightly startled and very touched by that.

Rayen was slightly younger, only in her early thirties, who had become a nanny five years previous after her husband's death, leaving her to support their twin girls on her own, who were now nine years old. Her brother was actually assistant to the Minister for Public Works, whom with Fiyero was working closely to supervise the Grasslands Project and she shyly admitted she knew of it, although it was not public knowledge yet.

"I hope I'm not speaking out of bounds, especially given my brother's position, but I wanted to say that I think it's a wonderful idea," she said hesitantly. "I was lucky enough when my husband died that our families could help out and I got work, but many others don't have that fortune."

"It'll seem like a better idea with a better name," Fiyero joked, uncomfortable with her praise and Rayen had only laughed.

And now two hours later, they were still trying to come to a decision.

"I can't choose between them," Fiyero said tiredly, tossing the applications to the floor.

"Me either," Elphaba sighed.

"We could spend more time with both of them, and then decide?" Fiyero suggested, but Elphaba shook her head.

"No, I'd feel terrible doing that to whoever didn't get the job."

"Well, we have to do _something _to decide, because honestly? I'm two seconds away from flipping a coin."

Elphaba chuckled. "Maybe we should let the baby decide?" she said jokingly.

Fiyero brightened. "I like that!"

"Fiyero, I was kidding!" Elphaba replied in alarm.

"I'm not!"

Fiyero got up and came back with two poker chips, one red and one white.

"Poker chips?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I needed something little," Fiyero defended himself. "Ok, so the red is Nuka and the white is Rayen. Whichever one the baby kicks off first gets the job. We're both agreed we'll be happy with either?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied slowly. "Yero, do you really want to tell our nanny that we hired her because the baby kicked a certain coloured poker chip off of my stomach?"

Fiyero snorted. "Who said we're going to tell her?"

He placed the poker chips evenly on her belly and sat back with satisfaction. "OK, now we wait. Now, don't move."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but obediently stayed still. They hadn't been waiting long when the baby began punching and kicking, as per usual.

And they both watched as the two poker chips were jostled about, before finally, the white one slid off her stomach.

"Rayen!" Fiyero announced happily.

"I can't believe we just decided who will be taking care of our child with a poker chip," Elphaba muttered.

Fiyero grinned. "I think we should make all decisions this way."

"Don't even think about it," Elphaba retorted.

But the next day, she sent a letter to Nuka, thanking her for her application and her time, and wishing her daughter all the best at Shiz in the fall.

"_If she has any interest in history, I strongly recommend your daughter take any class by Dr Dillamond. He's a wonderful teacher, and he was a great mentor to me when I attended Shiz. I'll be sure to let him know to keep an eye out for her."_

And then she wrote to Rayen, telling her she had the job and congratuloting her on it; asking her to come by to discuss the next step and what the job would entail. This meeting was just between Rayen and Elphaba, as Fiyero was busy meeting with architects.

"So, obviously the baby isn't born yet," Elphaba began, as iced tea was served.

Rayen laughed. "Obviously. How long do you have left?"

"Eleven weeks," Elphaba answered. "And I will kind of be on maternity leave for the first three months; meaning I won't have any actual royal duties to complete. But we'd like you to start about six weeks after the baby's born."

"That sounds great," Rayen said happily. "That will give me time to settle the girl's into school."

"Ideally, we'd like you to be around from nine to three on weekdays. We're aware you have the girls and don't want to take too much of your time away from them. This way it fits into school hours."

"That would be great," Rayen admitted gratefully.

"And even though you wouldn't be starting for six weeks, we'd like you to get to know the baby beforehand."

Rayen nodded. "Of course. I'd love that."

Elphaba let out a breath and smiled. "I think that's everything. Do you have any questions?"

Rayen shook her head. "No, I think I've asked all my questions at the interview. Thank you so much for this opportunity, Your Highness-"

Elphaba cut her off. "Oh, that's the other thing. Please, no titles. At least, not inside the house," she said. "It's just 'Miss Elphaba' and 'Master Fiyero'."

Rayen chuckled. "Alright. Thank you. I must say, my daughters were so thrillified when I told them about this."

"What are they like? Your girls, I mean?" Elphaba asked.

Rayen eagerly told Elphaba all about her daughters, and before she left, Elphaba promised that she would meet them soon.

"How'd it go?" Fiyero asked her when he returned home.

Elphaba smiled softly. "I think we made the right choice," she answered.

"That's because Baby Fiyeraba's a genius," Fiyero beamed, bending to kiss her stomach.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said and Fiyero chose to ignore the note of sarcasm.

"You must take after your Momma, then," he cooed to the baby. "Hey look- that's a hand! Or a knee..."

Elphaba just laughed.

**AN. Galinda and Boq arrive next week! Who's looking forward to that? This is when all the fun happens people! **


	30. Week 30

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Thank you to everyone who sent messages and tweets etc to me yesterday, and thank you for understanding about the change in update schedule.**

**WEEK 30**

_Your baby's face looks much like it will when he's born. He still needs to fill out more to get the characteristic chubby infant cheeks, but he's on his way. He can move his head, open his eyes, and make breathing movements through his open nostrils (although no air comes in). If your little one were born today, he'd have a good chance for survival at about 3 pounds and a little over 15 inches long (crown to heel)._

"You told Galinda the baby can hear, right?"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero in confusion. "I think so," she replied slowly. "Why?"

"Because she's very loud and I'd like our child to be born with the ability to hear," Fiyero said in response and Elphaba laughed.

It was finally here, the day that Boq and Galinda were coming to visit. Boq had been spending the past week in Gilikin with Galinda on wedding business, and the two were travelling from the Vinkus from there.

Elphaba was so excited to have them coming. This would also be Galinda's first visit to the Vinkus since graduation, and therefore, her first time seeing the manor.

"Are you going to tell Glin about your dreams?" Fiyero asked her and Elphaba sighed.

"I think I'll have to. She's bound to notice something."

"At least they're not as bad as they were," Fiyero offered sympathetically.

Elphaba made an odd murmur in her throat in response and turned away, straightening the pillows on the couch.

Fiyero frowned. "Elphaba?"

She looked up innocently. "Yes?"

"You told me they were getting better," he said accusingly. "You've only had a few in the last few weeks."

Elphaba grimaced. "They _are _getting better... they were," she confessed. "It's just been the past few nights."

"You said you couldn't sleep because the baby was keeping you up!"

"It _is!_" she insisted. "I'm so over having to pee five times a night-"

"Don't change the subject," Fiyero cut her off sternly.

Elphaba sighed heavily. "It wasn't a lie," she said firmly. "The baby is keeping me up a lot. But yes, I've been having the dream again the past few nights. It's not a big deal, they're not _that _bad, they just keep me up a little. And I think it's just because I know how soon my father is coming out here. It's only four weeks away," she reminded him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fiyero asked, slightly hurt.

"Because you worry. And when you worry, you hover. And that drives me crazy," Elphaba replied honestly. "They're really not that bad, they're just back every night."

"You'd tell me if they were bad, right?"

"Of course," Elphaba reassured him. "You would know. I think the crying and the screaming would give it away," she added pointedly.

Fiyero figured she had a point.

Elphaba checked the time impatiently. "When will they get here already?" she complained. "Galinda wrote they should be here around two. It's nearly three."

"Maybe they ran into traffic?" Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba shot him a doubtful look. "Traffic? On the Yellow Brick Road?"

Granted, the Yellow Brick Road wasn't renowned for being the busiest of roads; so Fiyero shrugged.

"Well, maybe Galinda insisted at stopping in every town to shop?"

Elphaba laughed. "That _is_ more likely," she agreed fondly. "I'm just glad we gave her the big spare room."

"Why?"

"She's going to be here for a few months," Elphaba reminded her husband. "Can you imagine how much stuff she's bringing?"

Fiyero groaned, he hadn't thought of that.

It was almost twenty minutes past three when a carriage rolled to a stop outside the manor. Elphaba was tempted to dash for the door, but instead had to settle for waddling as fast as she could- the curses of being just under seven months pregnant.

Fiyero opened the door for her and by the time they got outside, Boq had stepped out of the carriage and was beginning to help the driver unload the luggage as Galinda followed him. She was obviously trying to do so gracefully, but her impatience and excitement at seeing her best friend somewhat hindered that attempt.

"_Elphie!" _she cried out in sheer delight, and Fiyero winced at the shrillness of her tone, genuinely worrying about his unborn child's hearing.

But Elphaba didn't seem that concerned, as she accepted Galinda's bone-crushing hug warmly.

"_Look _at you!" Galinda squealed, pulling away and examining Elphaba closely. "You're _huge!"_

That was nothing Elphaba hadn't heard before, but the words didn't thrill her.

"Gee, thanks," she replied dryly.

Galinda giggled. "I mean that in the best possible way," she reassured her. "Hi, Fiyero," she greeted him.

"Hey, Glin," Fiyero replied, kissing her cheek. "Good journey?"

She sighed. "_Long,_" she stressed. "But no real complaints. A bit of traffic on the Yellow Brick Road, strangely."

Fiyero shot Elphaba a triumphant look, who rolled her eyes.

As Fiyero went to help Boq with the luggage, Galinda looked up at the manor.

"Elphie, this is beautiful! Those pictures you sent last summer didn't do it justice!"

Elphaba laughed. "Well, come inside and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Have you started the nursery yet?" Galinda asked eagerly.

"I was waiting for you and Nessa to arrive first," Elphaba admitted. "That, and Fiyero and I can't decide on a colour scheme."

Galinda's eyes lit up. "Pink?" she asked hopefully as they entered the front door.

Elphaba just looked at her pointedly and Galinda giggled.

"Yeah, ok. I figured that was a long shot."

Elphaba showed her around the ground floor, and then they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"See, we both agreed we want it to be gender neutral," Elphaba explained as she showed her the nursery. "I say yellow. Fiyero, for _some _reason, thinks we should paint it _green."_

Galinda rolled her eyes with a smile. "Gee, I wonder why your husband who _adores _you, wants to paint the nursery your signature colour?" she said sarcastically, then she immediately sighed.

"I've been here for two minutes and I'm already being sarcastic. You are _such _a bad influence on me, Elphaba Tiggular."

Elphaba laughed. "I'm glad," she teased. "And my 'signature colour'? Really, Glin?"

Galinda just laughed.

"Nice of you ladies to help," Fiyero said as he and Boq arrived at the top of the stairs, both their arms filled with suitcases.

Elphaba raised a hand. "Pregnant."

Galinda raised hers. "Manicure."

Fiyero and Boq exchanged a glance.

"So, _now _you're pregnant, but when I go to help you carry groceries, I get the _'I can still do things, I'm not an invalid'_ speech," Fiyero teased Elphaba.

She made a face at him. "Exactly," she grinned.

"Ok, this is very cute, but these bags are heavy," Boq interrupted in a slightly strained voice.

Elphaba laughed. "Sorry. OK, Galinda's in this room here, Boq- you're in this one," she directed.

"Hi, Elphaba," Boq greeted her, kissing her cheek after he'd dropped off the bags.

"Hi," Elphaba replied.

Before he could go get more bags, she stopped him. "You remember the conditions for this visit?"

Boq lowered his eyes and cleared his throat. "Er, no pregnancy tips or advice until I've pushed a baby through my vagina; and no mention of- of cervical mucus."

Elphaba nodded in satisfaction. "Welcome to our home," she told him, tapping his cheek lightly.

"Thanks," Boq muttered and headed for the stairs.

Finally, all the luggage was put away, and as the maids unpacked Galinda's many bags, Galinda and Elphaba retreated to the living room to catch up. Fiyero and Boq had disappeared somewhere, but Elphaba wasn't worried. She was far more worried about the not-really-small suitcase Galinda had refused to let go with the others and insisted on bringing downstairs with her.

"OK, Glin. What's in the bag?" she asked, not beating around the bush once they were sitting down and drinking lemonade.

Galinda smiled innocently. "Baby gifts?"

Elphaba groaned. "Galinda! Did you not see all the stuff we've been sent for the past few months?"

"This is different! This is my godchild!" Galinda insisted.

Elphaba smiled, she couldn't deny how much it warmed her to see how excited Galinda was.

"Okay, let's see what you've got," she urged.

Galinda happily pulled out what seemed like a hundred baby gifts, surprisingly not all pink, that she'd been buying over the past few months, apparently ever since Elphaba had first told her she was pregnant.

Elphaba's favourite was a set of two dainty pewter boxes, each inscribed with the picture of a bear. One said "Baby's First Curl" and the other "Baby's First Tooth".

"Galinda, they're beautiful!" Elphaba exclaimed softly, examining them closely.

Galinda beamed. "I thought you'd like them. So, when do your father and Nessa and Halim arrive?"

Elphaba sighed. "Four weeks from tomorrow."

"And you're clearly excited about that," Galinda teased laughingly.

Elphaba chuckled, leaning back against the sofa and rubbing her stomach softly as the baby stretched.

"Same old story, I'm looking forward to seeing Nessa, and not so much my father," she shrugged. "This will be Halim's first time out of Munchkinland, let alone to the Vinkus, which is exciting."

"Are you still worried about Nessa?"

"Yes," Elphaba admitted. "When I told her I was barely showing. I know she's coping a lot better than she was then, but I still think it's going to be really hard for her."

"I think she'll be fine," Galinda said gently. "I think you're still in over- protective big sister mode, and don't give Nessa enough credit."

Elphaba laughed. "I've been in '_over-protective big sister_' mode my whole life, Galinda."

"At least your father isn't staying here," Galinda comforted her.

Elphaba nodded slowly, figuring this was as good a time as any to bring up her dreams.

"Yeah... I need to talk to him anyway."

Galinda looked appropriately shocked. "Wait, _you _need to talk to your Father?" she repeated sceptically. "When was the last time you two even had a conversation?"

"Oz, if I know," Elphaba admitted. "But... I have to do this. For the baby's sake."

Under her friend's concerned gaze, Elphaba told her all about the dreams, when they had started and every detail she could remember.

Unsurprisingly, Galinda was both stunned and concerned.

"Elphie! Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"Because you worry almost as much as Yero does," Elphaba replied fondly. "They're just dreams, Glin. And I _know_ that, and I know it's ridiculous. Fiyero is not my father and he'd never care if the baby was green."

"Good," Galinda said in relief.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm having these dreams. And they do scare the crap out of me. They're affecting my sleep. Which affects my emotions- and it's not just hormones. It's obviously a sign I need to talk to my father."

Galinda was smiling softly. "I'm really proud of you, Elphie. I know this is a big thing for you to do, and it's not going to be easy. I'm so proud."

Elphaba blushed slightly and laughed self-consciously. "I'm doing it for the baby. I'm going to be a mother in ten weeks... I've been telling Fiyero this whole time how much he's grown over this pregnancy. I should do the same."

Galinda leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I think you've grown more than you think you have, Elphie."

"I want to be a good mom, Galinda," Elphaba said quietly.

Galinda hugged her tighter, resting her blonde hair on Elphaba's shoulder. "You're going to be a _great_ mom, Elphaba," she replied firmly.

"And I'm going to be a _fabulous_ godmother," she added happily.

Elphaba just laughed as she returned the hug tightly. It was really good having her best friend with her again.


	31. Week 31

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Before I forget, to Camelot Emrys, who asked why I destroyed the grasslands and wildflowers... THAT dates back to a long joke between Julia-Caesar and I, from when I was writing Taking Chances! I couldn't help myself :)  
**

**We have 9 chapters left! So about three weeks... I have started the next story and am so far on chapter 5, but I can't tell you how long it'll be. I think a lot of you will enjoy this chapter, LOL**

**WEEK 31**

_Your unborn baby's lungs continue to mature. As her lungs become more developed, the chances of her surviving if born prematurely increase. Her skin, which has been wrinkled, now becomes smooth as fat cells fill out her body. Baby knows your voice. Singing to her, talking to her, and telling her all about the world she'll be joining soon is a great way for you and your partner to bond with Baby—and each other! Your baby's fingernails have grown and she may even need a manicure after she's born. Your unborn baby weighs around 3 pounds, 8 ounces and stretches to around 16 inches (crown to heel)._

Fiyero could feel himself waking up, but kept his eyes firmly closed. He could just tell that it was far earlier than he actually wanted to be awake, and decided the much better option was to hold his wife close to him and fall back asleep.

He sleepily stretched an arm out towards her, and it took his sleep-addled brain a moment to realise the bed was empty. Overcome with a sudden burst of panic, his eyes shot open and he jolted upright, scanning the room. The room was empty, and the clock read that it was just past six o'clock in the morning, which was far too early for Elphaba to be up, even before she was pregnant.

Fiyero was halfway out of bed before Elphaba entered the room, rubbing her back absent-mindedly.

"Fae! Are you okay? What is it? Pee, vomit, heartburn, nightmare, contractions?"

Elphaba looked slightly taken aback by his panic, and she placed her hands either side of his face as he frantically felt about her stomach as though he would find a hole to plug or something.

"Yero, relax," she said firmly. "I'm _fine."_

"But you're up," Fiyero replied.

"Well spotted," she said dryly. "I had a few more Braxton-Hicks contractions, so I went to get a little bit of wine. That's all."

"That's all?" Fiyero repeated doubtfully.

"I had a nightmare," she admitted. "But it was nothing, and the contractions woke me up."

Fiyero's breathing was finally returning to normal. "I woke up and you weren't here. I panicked a little."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "And you went to military academy? How _were _you on that base in the Outer Vinkus, exactly? Is _that _why you were home early?"

He glared at her as she looked at him innocently. "You're hilarious."

"Thank you," she grinned.

Then she looked at him earnestly. "Trust me on this. When I actually _am_ in labour, you will _not_ be sleeping," she assured him.

"OK," Fiyero nodded.

It was only after she'd moved past him to return to bed, that Fiyero realised the full extent of her statement.

"Oh. Good," he mumbled under his breath, and then returned to bed himself.

"Good morning!" Galinda greeted them happily as they entered the kitchen a few hours later.

"Oh, the last thing you need is coffee," Elphaba said sternly, steering the blonde away from the coffee pot.

"I'm having a sense of déjà vu," Galinda giggled, having had this conversation a million times whilst at Shiz.

"Were you guys up at like six am?" Boq asked them, looking not very alert.

"I'm seven months pregnant," Elphaba reminded the Munchkin. "I'm always up."

"Yes, we were," Fiyero replied, actually giving their friend an answer. "Well, we were awake. We were waiting for a socially more acceptable hour before we came downstairs."

"Notice how he said 'socially' acceptable hour, not 'Fiyero' accepted hour?" Elphaba asked Galinda in an aside.

Fiyero scoffed. "Please, you're as bad as I am lately."

Elphaba pointed to her stomach. "I am growing life, what are you doing?" she retorted, and there was really nothing Fiyero could say to that.

Galinda was just giggling helplessly over her bowl of muesli and yoghurt. Fiyero looked at her warily.

"It's been a while since I saw Galinda this early in the morning. Is this a coffee high?" he asked Elphaba and Boq at large.

"No," they replied in unison.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "This is a Fiyeraba high. I miss you guys!" she exclaimed.

Elphaba groaned. "Fiyeraba? Not you too, Glin."

Galinda ignored her. "And I'm _so _excited that we're here for your birthday, Elphie!"

She hugged Elphaba tightly, who grimaced.

"Galinda, I love you, and I'm really glad you're here too," she answered her friend. "But you're pushing the baby onto my bladder and now I have to pee."

Galinda hurriedly released her. "Sorry."

Elphaba waddled off to the bathroom and Fiyero frowned as there was a knock on the front door.

"It's eight-thirty in the morning. Who in Oz's name could that be?" he wondered, going to answer it.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Izanami on the other side.

"Hi, Auntie Iz," he greeted her. "Coffee?"

"Thank you, Fiyero. I'm sorry to call so early, but I'm very busy today and I didn't want to leave this too long. Is Elphaba here?"

"Bathroom. She'll be out in a minute," Fiyero replied, leading her to the kitchen. "Auntie Iz, you know Galinda and Boq."

"Oh, yes. Congratulotions on your engagement," she said warmly and Galinda and Boq both beamed.

"Thank you," Boq replied happily.

When Elphaba returned, she looked startled for a second to find another person in the room.

"Hi, Izanami. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks Elphaba. How are you feeling?"

Elphaba chuckled. "That depends. Are you here as my midwife or as my husband's godmother?"

"The former," Izanami admitted with a smile, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Then I had some more Braxton-Hicks this morning, but other than that, no real complaints."

Izanami raised an eyebrow. "And if I'd been here unofficially?"

"Then I'm fine," Elphaba replied breezily. "What brings you by?"

Izanami withdrew a sheet of paper from her purse. "It's that wonderful time of the pregnancy when you need to write a birth plan. I thought I'd drop over this sheet, so if you or Yero have any questions you want to ask, you can."

Fiyero frowned. "A birth plan? What's that for?"

"A birth plan is a way of communicating with the midwives, so I know about the kind of labour you would like to have, what you want to happen and what you definitely want to avoid," his godmother explained.

Izanami looked at Elphaba. "You don't have to do it now if you don't want to," she reassured her.

"No, it's fine," Elphaba replied. "That way it's done."

"We'll go," Galinda said hastily, but Elphaba shook her head.

"No, it's fine Glin."

She sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a pen. Fiyero sat down opposite her, noting the tense way she was starting at the paper. He'd seen that look before.

"Fae, it's not an exam," he told her gently. "There's no right or wrong answer."

Elphaba laughed sheepishly. "Right."

"We'll just go through it one bit at a time," Izanami reassured her.

Elphaba nodded and cleared her throat.

"Ok. Attendants- _people you want present during labour and the birth," _she read aloud.

"Well, me hopefully," Fiyero joked.

"We'll see," Elphaba teased, but she was already writing his name down.

Then she paused thoughtfully. Who did she want with her during the birth of her child? She didn't want it too crowded, she knew that. But it seemed so strange to have anyone else there besides Fiyero. She knew Galinda, Kastle or Kasmira would stay with her in a heartbeat, and she liked to think Nessa would want that opportunity too, but she couldn't be sure.

"I can change my mind later, can't I?"

Izanami nodded. "Of course. Remember, this is just a rough plan," she warned them. "We may not be able to stick to this a hundred per cent."

Elphaba nodded in understanding, and in the end, just left Fiyero's name the sole on the list.

"_Location_... what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you can choose to have the baby here if you like- providing everything goes well; or you can go to the hospital once active labour starts," Izanami explained.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a quick glance.

"Here," Fiyero nodded as Elphaba wrote that down.

"Hospitals have too many people," Elphaba added, wrinkling her nose.

"And those gowns," Galinda shuddered, making Elphaba laugh.

Izanami chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for you to have the baby here as long as everything goes smoothly. But can I suggest, if it's alright with the two of you, if I come and stay with you from about two weeks before your due date?"

"That's fine," Fiyero replied immediately. He actually felt a little relief at knowing when Elphaba went into labour someone who knew what they were doing would be around.

Elphaba smiled knowingly at him, but agreed.

"It's no trouble at all, Iz. So, that would be the beginning of September?"

Izanami nodded and made a note. "Perfect."

The next part of the list made Elphaba raise an eyebrow. "_Labour props? _Seriously?"

"What kind of props?" Fiyero asked curiously.

Elphaba read the list aloud. "Birthing stool, birthing pool... I don't know," she admitted.

"My sister used a birthing pool," Boq offered. "She-"

He cut himself off under Elphaba's glare, remembering the conditions under which his invitation had been issued.

"Sorry," he apologised quietly.

Elphaba, Fiyero and Izanami worked their way through medication and pushing, before coming to the details of the birth.

Galinda and Boq had excused themselves by this point, going upstairs to ready themselves for the day ahead, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone in the kitchen with Izanami.

"Fiyero, are you going to cut the umbilical cord?" Izanami asked her godson.

Fiyero was slightly startled, he hadn't really even thought about it.

"Yes," he replied quickly, then glanced at Elphaba. "Is that okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, idiot."

Izanami chuckled. "Very good. OK, we're almost done. Elphaba, are you planning on breast feeding?"

"If I can," Elphaba nodded. She'd been doing a lot of reading on the subject, but had ultimately decided she wanted to try it.

"Ok. And if the baby's a boy, do you want him circumcised?"

"_Whoa_," the three looked up to see Galinda and Boq re-entering the room.

Boq looked severely uncomfortable. "Wow, did we pick a great moment to walk into the room," he said awkwardly.

Elphaba was thoughtful. "I hadn't really thought about it. Yero?"

Fiyero looked as uncomfortable as Boq. "Er, well..."

"You are," Izanami pointed out.

Fiyero's face turned red. "Yes, _thank you, _Auntie Iz," he replied through gritted teeth.

Elphaba and Galinda were having trouble hiding their laughter.

"Boq, what about you?" Galinda couldn't resist asking her fiancée.

The Munchkin boy gaped at her. "I- I er- I-" he spluttered.

"He would be," Elphaba offered. "It's a Munchkinland thing."

Boq's gaping face turned to Elphaba, turning even redder than Fiyero's.

"Hey, you brought up _cervical mucus_ to me," she replied pointedly. "This is karma."

Izanami looked startled at this, but Elphaba simply shook her head, signifying for her to forget about it.

Elphaba shrugged casually. "I say yes. Fiyero?"

Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sure."

The women in the room supressed a smile.

"Well, that's about it," Izanami replied cheerfully. "Elphaba, I seem to remember it's someone's birthday tomorrow."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes. And apparently, turning 25 is a massive deal."

"It is when someone's nine weeks from becoming a _Mommy," _Galinda sang.

"If it was that big of a deal, Nessa would be here," Elphaba replied pointedly.

She wasn't upset that Nessa was missing her birthday, her birthday had never been a big deal to her, but for the past week, Galinda and Fiyero had been insisting that this birthday was a special occasion.

Izanami smiled. "Well, Happy birthday anyway."

"Thank you," Elphaba replied graciously.

"What are you doing to festivate?"

"No one will tell me," Elphaba replied, looking pointedly around the room. "But if they know me, _nothing."_

"Elphie, it's your birthday," Galinda whined.

"Galinda, I'm thirty-one weeks pregnant. Unless you're planning to get me the ability to see my feet again, which I haven't done since _June_, I really don't care."

"You're not doing anything with the family?" Izanami asked.

"We're seeing them all for dinner at Mom and Dad's the next night," Fiyero explained to her.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful few days then, Elphaba," she replied and Elphaba thanked her.

"I'll see myself out," Izanami waved to them all, and left the room.

Fiyero and Galinda firmly believed that Elphaba should be spoilt for her last birthday before becoming a mother, and they had taken into account Elphaba's pregnancy in addition to her usual pre-pregnancy lack of enthusiasm for her birthday. But they weren't telling her that.

Elphaba awoke just after eleven and when she saw the time, she groaned. Fiyero was still reluctant to wake her when she slept in, and whilst she couldn't deny her exhaustion, she hated sleeping so much of the day away. She'd been up late the night before with Braxton-Hicks and then had finally fallen asleep slumped over the body pillow Kasmira had given her months ago.

She got out of bed slowly, pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Fae!" Fiyero greeted her happily as she entered the living room, where they were all gathered.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Thank you. You should have woken me," she chided lightly.

"You needed the sleep," he replied, kissing her softly.

"Happy birthday, Elphie!" Galinda beamed.

"Happy birthday," Boq echoed.

"Thank you," Elphaba accepted graciously.

Then she looked between them suspiciously. "OK, what's the plan for today?"

Fiyero, Galinda and Boq all looked back at her innocently. "What do you mean?" Boq asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not an idiot. There's always something. So what have you all planned?"

Fiyero turned and gave Boq a nod, who in turn slipped from the room. Galinda giggled and followed her fiancée.

"So, when you planned this-" Elphaba began warily, but Fiyero cut her off tenderly.

"Yes, we took into account that you are seven months pregnant and it's incredibly hot right now."

Elphaba sighed and then relented. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Fiyero supressed a smile and led her into out to the back garden. It took Elphaba a moment to realise they had taken the table from the kitchen and set it up outside, and Boq and Galinda were piling the surface with food.

"What's this?" she asked after a moment.

"Breakfast Birthday Brunch!" Galinda exclaimed excitedly before Fiyero could reply.

"Alliteration much, Glin?" Elphaba smirked.

Galinda giggled. "Come on, Elphie. Let's eat."

The food was delicious, including all of Elphaba's favourites and the four chatted easily as they ate. In some ways, it felt almost like they were back at Shiz- the only thing missing was Nessa.

"Thank you for this, you guys," Elphaba said graciously when they'd finished. "This is perfect."

Galinda scoffed. "_Please, _Elphie. You don't think this was _all, _do you?"

Elphaba groaned. "Oh, please let this be all."

Galinda shook her head. "Nope. You and I have appointments this afternoon for a whole afternoon of pampering at a day spa."

Elphaba's first instinct was to wrinkle her nose, but she resisted. Clearly, it didn't work as well as she thought it had, because Galinda smiled knowingly as she explained.

"This program is set up _especially _for pregnant women in their third trimester. It's a mud wrap, facial and a full body massage. It's supposed to be very relaxing," Galinda promised.

Elphaba was still doubtful, but the look on Galinda's face made her agree.

"OK, sure," she nodded, trying to look and sound enthusiastic.

Galinda laughed again. "Trust me, Elphie," she reassured her.

And Elphaba had to admit, it was a great afternoon. By the time they returned to the manor, she felt completely relaxed and her back and feet no longer seemed to ache- although she knew that wouldn't last long.

Fiyero met them at the door, with a grin that told Elphaba her birthday festivations _still _weren't complete.

"One last thing," he promised her, and led her back to the kitchen.

Elphaba had to laugh however, when she saw what the final part was. There were two wrapped gifts on the table, alongside a large cake, which looked strangely like-

"Ice cream cake?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

"What else?" he replied simply.

"Come on, let's eat this before it melts," Boq urged.

Elphaba wasn't sure whether it was because he was genuinely worried about it melting, or whether he was just hungry.

But she agreed nonetheless and quickly polished off the cake between them all, although Galinda only had one piece, claiming she was cutting out dairy for her pre-wedding diet.

"Are you ready for presents now?" Boq asked her as Fiyero cleared the plates.

Elphaba chuckled. "Sure, let's do presents."

"Ooh, open mine and Boq's first!" Galinda squealed, practically shoving the gift in Elphaba's face.

"Why don't I open Galinda and Boq's first?" Elphaba deadpanned to Fiyero, who snickered.

Elphaba carefully unwrapped the gift and uncovered a large book. When she gingerly opened it, her breath caught slightly to see it was full of photos and mementos from their friendship, from their days at Shiz until now. Attached to the first page was an envelope.

Blinking back tears, Elphaba slowly opened it, wondering what she'd find inside. She was confused to see 10 small slips of pink paper, and drew one out to read it. A small smile immediately began to spread over her face and by the end she was laughing.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

Elphaba happily read the slip of paper aloud. "This voucher entitles the owner, Elphaba Tiggular to a visit from her best friend, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, for a duration of X days of a time of her choosing (Just not between May and July of next year)."

Galinda explained happily. "There's ten of those. And it means you send me one with a number of days on it, and I will clear _everything_ from my schedule and come and be with you for that time," she promised.

Elphaba didn't know what to say.

"What if she wants you here for a month?" Fiyero asked Galinda.

"Then I'll be here for a month," Galinda said simply. "I know with the baby you may not be able to travel as much, especially in the first few years; and I hate being so far away from you, Elphie. And my godchild, of course," she added.

"Hey!" Fiyero protested, noting his exclusion from her sentence.

Elphaba ignored her husband. "Thank you so much, Glin. This is a wonderful gift," she said softly.

Galinda beamed. "Of course it is! It's the gift of _me!"_

Elphaba laughed and the two girls embraced tightly.

"Ok, mine now!" Fiyero said hastily, and handed Elphaba the other gift.

Elphaba opened the much smaller gift, and found a beautiful silver locket inside, decorated with pearls, rubies and sapphires.

"It's our birthstones," Fiyero explained. "Mine is pearl, rubies for you, and sapphires for the baby."

"What if the baby comes early and is born in August?" Boq couldn't help but ask, and Fiyero glared at the Munchkin.

But Elphaba thought it was beautiful. "I love it. Thank you, Yero," she said to him and kissed him with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Fae," he replied lovingly.

Elphaba felt the baby move and couldn't deny that her birthday had been pretty great.


	32. Week 32

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, although I was admittedly surprised to get more comments about Elphaba's birthday than the circumcision thing. LOL.**

**WEEK 32**

_Just like you, your unborn baby will establish a daily routine. You'll notice at times your baby is active and wiggly, while at other times you can't feel her movements. Once your baby's born, she'll most likely continue with her in-utero pattern. Along with a routine, your baby has favourite positions too. A favourite of many unborn babies is to have their heads down, rumps up towards the ribs (conveniently, the perfect position for labour)._

It was time.

Although Nessa would be out here in only two weeks, Elphaba and Fiyero had agreed they couldn't wait any longer to begin setting up the nursery. They really didn't want to be leaving it to the last minute, and Galinda kept nagging them to do so.

"We still need to decide on a colour scheme before we can do anything," Elphaba pointed out.

"We need to _agree _on a colour scheme," Fiyero corrected.

Elphaba glared at him and he quickly relented.

"OK, no green," he promised. "We can go with your idea," he said reluctantly.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied.

"So, yellow?" Galinda asked. "No pink?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What if it's a boy, Galinda?"

And so Galinda conceded too. "It's okay. I like yellow. It's pretty. It's no _pink,_ but it's pretty."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged an amused glance.

Fiyero rubbed his hands together. "OK, so colour theme is sorted. What comes next?"

Elphaba and Galinda answered in unison, although Galinda's face lit up while Elphaba's tone was practically a groan.

"Shopping," they said and Fiyero and Boq were tempted to groan along with Elphaba.

Shopping wasn't always fun at the best of times, but with an overly pregnant Elphaba and an... well, Galinda, they both had an idea of what to expect. It was going to be a long day.

Nevertheless, Elphaba contacted Kastle, who told them the best places in the Vinkus to go for baby supplies, and also a helpful, concise list of what were the real necessities.

"Trust me, otherwise the salespeople will talk you into buying half the store, thinking you need it," she warned Elphaba. "But this place is great, it has absolutely _everything _you could ever need for a room... except paint."

Elphaba had booked painters for the following day and they had decided once they chose the furniture it would be delivered the day after the painters were due to finish, so it would only be a few days until the nursery was ready. But it gave them no excuse to delay the shopping trip.

The four of them set out early the next morning, before it got too hot. Elphaba was still unprepared however, for just who got the most excited when they entered the store.

"Ooh, look Fae! Ducklings!"

Elphaba looked to her husband in both amusement and slight exasperation at the duckling border he held up for her to see. "Ducklings?"

"Well, it doesn't _have _to be ducklings," Fiyero shrugged. "Look, they have bunnies rabbits, sea creatures, birds, butterflies-"

"So everything but woodland creatures?" Elphaba interrupted.

"Actually, they have those too," Fiyero retorted.

Elphaba laughed and came over to flick through the different varieties of wall art they had.

She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly. Everything was so... cutesy. She was aware this was for the baby, but if she was expected to spend as much time in the room as she had been warned about, she wanted something that wouldn't make her want to gouge out her eyes at four am in the morning.

Elphaba paused and drew out from within the pile a full-length wall sticker that caught her eye. It was the silhouette of two children playing on swings that hung from a tree, and it was simple, yet beautiful. The picture on the packaging to demonstrate the effect had the wall painted a soft yellow that reminded Elphaba of the sunset, and she knew immediately it was perfect.

"This one," she said, drawing Fiyero's attention to it.

Fiyero looked at it, and his eyes brightened. "That's great," he commented sincerely.

"Done," Elphaba replied and immediately tossed it into the cart. "What's next?"

Fiyero consulted Kastle's list and scanned the store. "Crib?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed.

Fiyero and Boq insisted on inspecting every crib in the store in great detail and discussing every safety feature. Galinda and Elphaba stood there watching, and growing increasingly bored and frustrated.

"Yero, let's just _pick _one!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Look, this one has a sign. Five star rating. I'm sure they wouldn't give it five stars if it was a death trap. Will this do?"

"Well, _excuse _me for making our child's safety a priority," Fiyero replied lightly, not even thinking about what he said until he saw Elphaba's eyes narrow.

"Uh oh," Boq muttered under his breath, as Elphaba drew herself up to her full height.

Fiyero hastily tried to intervene. "Fae, I didn't mean-"

"To suggest I don't care about our child's safety?" she finished, her tone ice cold.

Fiyero winced. "Elphaba-"

Elphaba turned and stalked off as best she could.

"Go _after _her," Galinda hissed at him. "But don't touch her," she warned.

Fiyero frowned. "Don't touch her? What are you on about, Glin?"

He didn't wait for an answer before hurrying after his wife.

"Fae," he began apologetically and reached out to grab her arm gently.

Elphaba whirled around on her heel furiously and Fiyero leaned back of his own accord, a sudden flashback of Elphaba's fist coming towards his nose jarring his memory.

"Whoa- déjà vu," he said in surprise, and now Galinda's comment made more sense.

Elphaba ignored his comment, simply standing there glaring at him.

"Fae, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he apologised gently. "I just... it's a guy thing, I'm just trying to make the right choice."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Well, obviously you know more about this than I do. So, I'll tell you what, Fiyero. You and Boq can spend all the time you want picking out the 'right' furniture. I'll take Galinda and go get the decorative stuff and pick out the paint. And then I'll meet you at home. I can pick out a shade of paint, right? A mobile, a rug? These are all things that _I _can pick without endangering the safety of our child?"

Given her sarcasm, Fiyero wasn't sure whether he was truly expected to answer. But she didn't wait for one, simply pushed past and him and disappeared in the opposite direction, beckoning to Galinda as she passed the blonde who hurried to join her.

"Are you still in trouble?" Boq asked as Fiyero returned.

Fiyero sighed. "Oh yeah. Me and my big mouth. When will I learn not to talk?" he asked. "It was a rhetorical question, Boq," he added as Boq opened his mouth.

"Come on, let's choose a crib."

"The one Elphaba pointed out?" Boq questioned.

"Yep."

Meanwhile, Elphaba and Galinda were on the other side of the store. Galinda kept drawing her friend's attention to the adorable outfits she kept seeing, but if she was hoping to use it as a device to calm Elphaba down, it wasn't working.

"Are you ok, Elphie?" she finally asked.

Elphaba looked over at her and sighed. "I need ice cream."

"Sure," Galinda agreed immediately. "Let's go get ice cream and we'll come back, ok?"

"I thought you were off dairy?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda shrugged. "I was. I am. But you and my godchild come before the size of my thighs."

Elphaba actually laughed at her best friend's facial expression as she spoke and the two headed out to get ice cream.

"I wouldn't get too much decorative stuff," Galinda warned her.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked.

"Your baby shower is in three weeks. You'll get heaps of stuff there, like a mobile," Galinda hinted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Glin, my baby shower will consist of about ten people. How is that 'heaps of stuff'?"

Galinda ignored her. "Just trust me, okay? Don't buy a mobile."

"Ok, ok, no mobile," Elphaba agreed. "A rug? Can we buy a rug?"

"Sure," Galinda agreed happily. "Please, Elphie- what kind of a gift is a _rug?" _

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

After careful consideration, the two girls selected a rug that was a combination of soft reds, yellow and oranges.

"Like a sunrise," Galinda noted, which pleased Elphaba.

They also bought flowing white curtains for the nursery window, a lamp, linen for the cot (yellow and white), and a beautiful large wicker chest Elphaba found which could be used for the baby's toys.

"I don't think there's too much decorative stuff we can get until we know the gender," Elphaba said thoughtfully, as they strolled around.

"So, what's left? Paint?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba nodded. "I guess so. Shall we?"

They left the baby store and headed to a nearby shop to get paint. Naively, Elphaba had thought this would be a simple job. She was slightly taken aback by all the available shades of yellow facing them.

"How many shades of yellow does one person need?" Elphaba demanded.

Galinda scoffed. "Elphie, please. Lemon and buttercup are two very different colours."

"Of course, how could I be so blind?" Elphaba replied sarcastically.

Galinda giggled. "I'm _serious! _It's like... how would you describe your skin?"

"Green."

Galinda rolled her eyes, she should have seen that coming. "Ok, well how does _Fiyero_ describe your skin?"

Elphaba sighed, she hadn't completely forgiven her husband yet. "Emerald," she said reluctantly, rolling her eyes faintly.

"So, wouldn't you... well, Fiyero, be upset if someone described it as mint green, or pea green?"

This whole conversation was lost on Elphaba.

"Let's pick a shade of yellow, shall we?" she asked, turning to the many shades of yellow.

Galinda supressed a smile. "Sure. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing too bright," Elphaba said.

Fortunately, the shades of paint were arranged from palest to the most vibrant shade of yellow, so Galinda focused her attention to the first half.

She studied the cards carefully, trying to make an informed decision.

Elphaba simply reached out and picked up a shade at random.

"Pale Goldenrod," she read the title, printed neatly down the bottom.

"What do you think, Glin?"

Galinda looked at it. "It's lovely. I think it's a definite possibility."

Elphaba groaned. "No, no possibility. I like this one, let's get it."

Galinda looked at her in amazement. "How can you make a decision that quickly?" she demanded.

Elphaba grinned. "Easy. I don't over think it."

Elphaba and Galinda beat the boys back to the manor, and Galinda immediately dragged Elphaba up to the nursery.

"To visualise," was her explanation.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but agreeably eased herself into the rocking chair and pointed out to Galinda where the crib, changing table, dresser and bookcase would go.

"So, you've hired people to do the painting?" Galinda asked, perching herself on the window will.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, they come tomorrow. They said it will only take two days."

"It's so exciting," Galinda gushed.

Elphaba couldn't deny she was getting very excited at the thought of seeing the finished product, with paint and furniture. And speaking of furniture...

There was a gentle tap on the door a few minutes later, and the girls glanced over to see Fiyero in the doorway.

"Hey," he said gingerly.

"Hey," Elphaba replied, her tone unreadable.

Fiyero glanced over at Galinda. "Glin, can we have a sec?"

Galinda nodded and slid gracefully off the window sill. "Sure. I'll go find my fiancée."

She slipped out of the room, giving Fiyero a not so subtle push over the doorway and into the room as she did so.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba apologetically. "Fae, I-"

Elphaba shook her head. "Don't say anything. Just come here."

Her tone was soft and Fiyero relaxed, happily approaching his wife and kneeling beside her.

"I got everything," he informed her. "The crib, the change table, the dresser, the bookcase. And they all match. I went with a dark wood, because I remembered the rocking chair was dark and thought it would look nice. Plus, Boq said it'll complement the yellow well. I took his word for that."

Elphaba smiled. "He's been spending too much time with Galinda," she chuckled.

"That's what I told him," Fiyero grinned.

"But it sounds nice," Elphaba continued. "I can't wait to see it all together."

Fiyero's grin faded slightly. "I got something else too. I know we hadn't discussed it, but I had the idea and thought it was great."

Elphaba eyed him warily. "What is it?"

"Blackboard paint," he replied excitedly. "I thought we could choose a section of the wall and have it made into a blackboard. And then we can leave messages for the baby, and when he or she gets a little older, they'll have a blackboard to draw on... what do you think?"

Elphaba thought about it for a moment, picturing it in her mind's eye and the image made her eyes well up for some reason- damn hormones.

"I think it sounds great," she said honestly.

Fiyero grinned.

Now they just had to have it all come together, and their child's room would be ready. They couldn't wait.

**AN. As per usual, check my blog for a picture of the wall art they chose for the nursery. **


	33. Week 33

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. 400 REVIEWS! I am so thrillified! Thank you so much! And congratulotions to Bianca, who was lucky 400! Just another little filler chapter before the event everyone's been waiting for... **

**Also, to Guest, who reviewed the last chapter, welcome to the Wicked fandom! I would have replied directly if you had an account, but... anyway, the short answer to your question is, "No, this story isn't post-musical, it's AU." The long answer is to refer you to my profile and the first story in this series, _Out of the blue _:) That may explain some more, haha. Thanks for your review!**

**WEEK 33**

_Your unborn baby's senses continue to develop. If you talk to your baby, she can hear you. In fact, her world is full of sounds. In addition to your voice, she can hear your stomach growling and your lungs taking in air, along with the reassuring vibrations of your heart beating. Also, your baby's skin has turned from red to pink and she has started preparing for life outside the womb by storing iron in her liver._

"Fiyero?"

As he realised someone was shaking his shoulder and whispering his name, Fiyero groaned and buried his head under his pillow. He just knew it was too early to even consider being awake, without needing to open his eyes.

_"Fiyero!"_

The voice was more insistent now, and then a part of Fiyero's brain realised his wife was seven weeks away from her due date and could realistically go into labour at any time. With that realisation, Fiyero jolted awake frantically and he sat bolt upright, but groaned again as he recognised Galinda standing by his bed in her nightgown and robe.

"Glin, what are you doing?" he demanded hoarsely. "It's... it's four o'clock in the morning!" he added, after squinting to find the time.

"Fiyero, haven't you noticed something?" Galinda asked in return.

Fiyero stared at her blankly. And then realised that Elphaba was not in bed beside him.

"Where's Fae?" he asked.

"Finally," Galinda muttered, rolling her eyes. "Come with me."

She dragged him out of bed and down the hall, Fiyero stumbling after her as he tried to wake himself up.

Galinda led him down the stairs and into the kitchen, which was lit. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he frowned as he saw Elphaba on her knees, scrubbing the oven.

"Er, Fae? Honey? What are you doing?" he asked blearily.

She barely looked up. "Doing gymnastics. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Fiyero turned to Galinda who stared at him pointedly.

Not sure what to do exactly, Fiyero left the kitchen and headed to the living room, beginning to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Galinda asked, not far behind him.

"A book," Fiyero replied.

Galinda raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Wow. You've been married to Elphie for too long."

Fiyero ignored her, until he found what he was looking for, two of Elphaba's pregnancy books. He sat down and handed one to Galinda.

"Here, start looking."

"For what?" Galinda questioned.

"For why Elphaba is cleaning the kitchen at four in the morning."

Galinda sat down next to him. "You think it's a pregnancy related thing?"

Fiyero just looked at her. "What else could it be? Glin, I know pregnancy is the miracle of life and all that, but it also makes women do strange things. I've seen Fae yell at me one second, cry the next and then be perfectly fine. If she loses something, it turns up in the fridge, or the bathtub, or under the bed. My sister, when she was carrying Aaylis, for some reason craved the smell of soap. So yes, I think Elphaba cleaning the kitchen in the middle of the night is pregnancy related."

Galinda thought about that for a moment and then agreed. "OK."

That was how Boq found them a few minutes later, sitting on the sofa and flicking through pregnancy books.

"Um... what's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"We're trying to figure out why Elphaba feels the need to clean the kitchen at four in the morning," Fiyero answered.

Boq frowned for a moment. "Maybe she's nesting?" he finally suggested.

Fiyero looked up at that. "Nesting? What in Oz's name is that?"

Galinda flicked through a few pages in the book she was holding and skimmed the page.

"Oh, nesting! _'The nesting instinct is the name given to the distinctive urge to clean, tidy, and organize that occurs during pregnancy. Many women acutely experience the nesting instinct in the final days of their pregnancy, and this can often be a sign that labour and delivery is close at hand._'"

Fiyero paled. "What?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "_Close _at hand, Fiyero. Not '_happening right now_'. You've only got seven weeks," she reminded him. "I'd say that's close."

"Well... should we stop her? Is it dangerous?" Fiyero asked frantically.

Galinda shook her head. "The book says it's fine. As long as she's not doing anything dangerous."

Fiyero still felt bewildered. "So, she just wants to clean. At four o'clock in the morning. And that's normal?"

"Apparently," Galinda shrugged, looking slightly confused at that thought too. She'd never had the desire to clean anything before, let alone at four in the morning.

Then she looked up at her fiancée. "How did you know about this, dearest?"

Boq shrugged. "My sister-"

"OK, you are way too involved in your sister's pregnancies," Fiyero interrupted, and Boq flushed.

"I was _going _to say," Boq continued. "That my sister did the same thing."

There were footsteps and then Elphaba entered the room. She looked surprised to see everyone else in the living room.

"What are you all doing up? It's four in the morning," she said and Fiyero almost laughed.

"Exactly. Hon, why don't you come sit down?" he suggested gently.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm fine. I've got to finish cleaning the kitchen."

"You know we have _two_ maids, right?" Fiyero asked her pointedly.

Elphaba smiled. "Yes, I'm aware, Fiyero. I just want to do it myself. That way I know it's done. Everything has to be ready before my father and Nessa get here."

"Sweetie, that's a week away. And they're not even staying here," Fiyero reminded her.

Elphaba snorted. "Please, like my father won't be passing judgement on every inch of our lives."

Well, she had a point there, Fiyero had to admit.

"I'm starving. Does anyone else want breakfast?" Boq asked.

"It's _four _in the _morning!" _Fiyero cried in exasperation.

"I _just _cleaned the kitchen," Elphaba added.

"You still have to eat for the next week, don't you?" Boq pointed out.

Elphaba made a face and then sighed."Any mess, you clean it up or I will castrate you in your sleep," she warned him.

"Hey!" Galinda protested. "Elphie, can we _not_ threaten my fiancée, please? I do want children one day."

"Then make sure he doesn't make a mess," Elphaba retorted and left the room.

"Where are you going, Fae?" Fiyero called after her.

"To the bathroom, where else?" she called back.

Fiyero looked up at the ceiling. "Please don't feel the urge to clean it just yet," he prayed.

"Why not?" Galinda asked in confusion.

Fiyero sighed. "Why am I the only one who seems to understand that four in the morning is a time for sleeping?" he demanded.

Boq shrugged. "Whatever. Do you want breakfast? Eggs, bacon, toast?"

Fiyero sighed again. "And mushrooms and hash browns," he nodded.

Elphaba's cleaning spree didn't let up over the next few days, at all hours of the day and night. Izanami came over that week to begin teaching Elphaba and Fiyero some breathing exercises for when she was in labour, and told Fiyero the same thing the books had. That as long as she wasn't doing anything dangerous, there was no harm to Elphaba or the baby.

When Elphaba wasn't cleaning, she was reorganising the furniture in the nursery or cooking and freezing dozens of meals in the kitchen.

"I don't think I'll feel like cooking much once the baby comes," Elphaba explained to Fiyero when he asked about this, as she moved about the kitchen making a lasagne.

"Yes, but there are three other people in this house who can cook. Two who can even do it without giving us food poisoning. _Ow!"_

Fiyero glared at Galinda, rubbing the spot where she had pinched him. "Who said you were the third?" he asked, and she scoffed.

"Please. Don't play dumb, Tiggular."

Elphaba smiled at the both of them fondly over the pan.

"Don't forget Rayen and her daughters will be here for dinner at six," she reminded Fiyero.

"I remember," he reassured her.

"I can't wait to meet her," Galinda chimed in. "She sounds lovely."

"She is," Elphaba agreed. "I think we picked the right person to look after the baby."

"So you guys already have the nursery, the nanny... you seem pretty well organized for the baby," Boq commented.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look. "Well, we don't have a name," Fiyero replied. "And I think we're both finishing up loose ends."

"Loose ends? Jewel is not a loose end," Elphaba said hotly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Fae," Fiyero soothed her.

Galinda decided it was safest to keep the conversation going. "What are you doing with Jewel, Elphie?"

Elphaba spread another pasta sheet down as she responded. "I'm trying to get her set up with basic baby needs. She's only twenty-eight weeks, but I'm going to have less time from now on in, so I want to make sure she's not missing anything. Malea has said she can stay with her instead of at the shelter until the townhouses are ready, so that's one less thing to worry about."

Fiyero made a face. "They need a better name," he complained.

"Is that your loose end?" Boq asked him, and Fiyero nodded.

"Pretty much. I want to get the name sorted and the plans finalised before the baby comes."

"And we're _not _naming it after ourselves," Elphaba said to Galinda firmly as her friend opened her mouth.

Galinda pouted. "Never mind then."

"Don't worry," Elphaba addressed Fiyero. "We'll find a name. For the townhouses _and _the baby."

"We could use the same name for both," Fiyero joked.

Elphaba just glared. That was a no, then.


	34. Week 34

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. This was the Hardest. Chapter. Ever to write. You'll see why. I know a lot of you have been waiting eagerly for this chapter, so I hope I don't disappoint! I was trying to write it and keep Elphaba and especially Frex (who I hate writing and we really only have so little from the musical to go on his character) realistic.**

**Thank to Kelly, Bianca and Holly for giving me their help and advice on this chapter. And also sorry to Bianca, because she really has a thing against people not wearing shoes, LOL.**

**WEEK 34 **

_Your unborn baby's muscles are maturing along with the rest of his body. He can hold his head up and turn it from side to side. He'll practice his newfound muscle tone by stretching out his arms and kicking his legs. If you are indeed having a boy, the testes have descended into their proper place. Your baby's eyes are now open when awake, and closed when sleeping. Most of the lanugo is gone and replaced with a thick coat of vernix._

All the plans were in place. Frex, Nessa and Halim were due to arrive early afternoon at Kiamo Ko. Then Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda and Boq would join them for dinner, along with Kastle, Anton and the children. Elphaba couldn't even remember the last time her entire family, blood and marriage, had been in the same room. Maybe when their parents had arrived at Shiz after hearing of their elopement. Maybe.

She was willing to admit she was nervous, mostly for Nessa. There was absolutely no way she could spare her sister any pain; Nessa would simply be confronted with the fact that Elphaba was, very soon, having a baby. And for that reason, Elphaba was grateful Halim was coming.

"So... when are you going to talk to your father?" Fiyero asked her, as they were dressing for dinner.

Elphaba looked startled. "Well, not tonight!"

"Really? I thought you'd want to get it over and done with."

"Sure, I'll just bring it up over dessert," Elphaba said sarcastically.

Fiyero just gave her a pointed look and she sighed, coming to stand before him and took his hands in hers.

"Look, he's here for at least the next six weeks. I have plenty of time to talk to him."

Fiyero sighed. "I guess. I just... we've been saying since these dreams started that you'd talk to him in person. I guess I'm just anxious for it to happen and hopefully the dreams will stop. You had a really bad one last night," he reminded her.

Elphaba grimaced. It had been so bad that Galinda and Boq had woken up and come to investigate.

"I know. But that's rare," she replied. "And I _will _talk to him, I promise. But not tonight. I'm so anxious about Nessa, I can't even think about my father right now."

"Well, what about tomorrow?" Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but she gave up when she saw his face. He wasn't going to give in on this.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll ask him tonight to come over tomorrow or something and I'll talk to him then. Happy now?" she muttered unhappily.

Fiyero smiled and kissed her. "Yes."

Elphaba made a face. "Can I at _least_ mention somehow in conversation that we eloped? You know that vein in his forehead always threatens to pop when he remembers it," she grinned.

Fiyero laughed. "At least three times," he agreed.

Elphaba was wearing a summery, flowing ivory-coloured maternity dress that she'd been sent the other day. She wasn't too sure about the colour, but it was cool and that was all she really cared about at this point.

She pulled her hair off her sweaty neck, carelessly tying it back in a ponytail.

"Are you guys ready?" Boq asked, tapping on the door.

"Yep, we're good," Fiyero answered.

"Do you think I have to wear shoes?" Elphaba asked them.

The boys just stared at her. "I'd probably say yes," Boq finally replied.

Elphaba's face fell. "None of them fit, my feet are so swollen," she complained.

Fiyero placed a hand on her back and steered her towards the door. "Then don't worry about it. Mom and Dad won't care."

That cheered Elphaba up considerably. "Excellent."

"Galinda's going to freak," Boq warned Fiyero in an undertone.

"Yeah," Fiyero admitted. "But Fae won't care."

Sure enough, when Galinda joined them and saw Elphaba's bare feet underneath her dress, she looked horrified, but she swallowed hard and then smiled at Elphaba.

"I love that dress, Elphie," she said simply.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba replied.

"Thank you," Fiyero murmured to her when he got a chance without Elphaba overhearing.

Galinda shrugged. "She's pregnant. She must be uncomfortable."

"You have _no _idea," Fiyero replied.

When the carriage pulled up outside Kiamo Ko, Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and squeezed it gently.

"You ready, Fae?"

She nodded, but didn't seem so sure. "Let's go."

A maid greeted them at the door, curtseying to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Your family is in the living room," she told Fiyero, who thanked her politely.

He still held Elphaba's hand tightly as they headed into the living room.

"Uncle Yero!"

Noak jumped up immediately when he spotted them in the doorway and ran across the room to greet his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, kiddo," Fiyero greeted him.

"We haven't seen you in _ages,_" Noak complained.

This was actually true, they hadn't seen the children since the they'd had dinner with the family the day after Elphaba's birthday. That had only been three weeks ago, but they usually saw them at least once a week. And when you're seven, three weeks was a long time, Fiyero reasoned.

"I know, we're sorry buddy. We've been getting ready for the baby," he explained.

Satisfied with that response, Noak turned to Elphaba.

"Hi, Auntie Elphaba. How long until my little cousin comes?"

Elphaba smiled, as he hugged her gently. "Six weeks, sweetie. We're nearly there, I promise you."

She looked past Noak and saw Nessa and Halim watching her. Elphaba gently excused herself from her nephew and headed over to see her sister.

"Hey, Nessa," she greeted her softly.

She wasn't really sure what to expect, but when Nessa smiled up at her, Elphaba could see no trace of sadness or grief in her eyes, which relieved her. There was a shadow of envy, but all in all, it was much better than Elphaba had imagined.

"Hi Fabala," Nessa replied happily. "It's so good to see you. You look... you look great," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. Hi Halim," Elphaba addressed her sister's boyfriend.

"Hello Elphaba. You really do look great," Halim assured her, kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"OK, thank you. How was the journey?"

The couple exchanged a glance before Nessa replied. "It wasn't too bad. We made good time."

"Hey, Nessa," Fiyero said happily, appearing at Elphaba's shoulder which enabled her to greet everyone else.

"Hello sweetheart," Kasmira warmly greeted Elphaba with a hug. "How are you? Iz tells me you're doing well."

Elphaba laughed. "Well, she's the expert so I'll take her word on it."

"And I hear you've starting birthing classes?"

"I don't know if I'd call it a class. It's just Izanami, Fiyero and I, but yeah we're doing all the breathing stuff."

She said hello to Ibrahim, Anton, Kastle and Aaylis before finally turning to Frex.

"Hello, Father."

Frex gave a curt nod. "Elphaba."

Then he frowned. "You're not wearing shoes?"

Everyone's gaze drifted down to Elphaba's barely visible feet under her dress, and she shrugged carelessly.

"None of them fit today, my feet are too swollen," she explained.

"How come _I_ had to wear shoes and Auntie Elphaba doesn't?" Noak asked Anton in protest and everyone laughed.

"Well, I think dinner's about ready, should we move into the dining room?" Ibrahim suggested as Kastle tried to explain to Noak why Elphaba was exempt from wearing shoes.

"So, what are you planning to do while you're here?" Kastle asked Nessa and Halim over dinner.

"Well, Halim's never been here before, so I think we'll be doing lots of sightseeing," Nessa replied.

"And of course, Fabala's baby shower is next week," she added with a smile at Elphaba, who smiled back.

"It's going to be_ so _much fun," Galinda beamed excitedly.

After dinner they returned to the living room for tea and coffee, or in Elphaba's case, lemonade and a bowl of ice cream.

As she was happily eating her ice cream, Elphaba noticed Fiyero giving her a look. Off her inquisitive frown, he glanced at Frex and then back at her pointedly. She shook her head minutely. She knew exactly what he was saying and she was having none of it. But even as she turned away, she could feel his gaze on her.

Finally, it reached her breaking point, and after staring daggers at her husband, Elphaba got up and went to sit next to her father, who had been talking with Ibrahim.

"Father?"

Frex couldn't quite hide his shock and Elphaba didn't blame him. She was tempted, for a moment, to back out and just make an excuse, but as the baby moved, which was getting harder and harder for it to do, she pushed through.

"Did you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No," Frex replied, clearly confused.

"Would you come to the manor tomorrow? There's... I need to talk to you about something," Elphaba said with difficulty.

Her father stared at her for a moment as though she had two heads.

"Very well," he said finally and Elphaba felt a wave of relief.

"Thank you. Ten o'clock?"

Frex agreed and Elphaba immediately left and headed to Fiyero's side.

"I hope you're happy now," she muttered when she sat down.

"Aw, thanks hon. I hope you're happy too," Fiyero replied lightly.

Elphaba just glared at him.

The nightmare was awful that night, as horrendible and vivid as it had been that first night. When Fiyero awoke and comforted her afterwards, she flatly refused to even attempt to go back to sleep; and as a result, only had about four hours sleep that night which didn't help her emotional state over what she had to do that day.

"Do you want me to stay?" Fiyero offered, but Elphaba shook her head.

"No. I need to do this on my own."

Galinda and Boq went out shopping, Galinda hugging Elphaba tightly before leaving as a sign of support. Fiyero was going to meet with the architect to finalise the plans for the Grasslands Project, and so Elphaba was alone when Frex arrived.

Elphaba was so nervous she'd thrown up right after Fiyero had left, which she hadn't done in a while, and she was still shaking slightly as she rose from the couch as the maid showed Frex into the library, but she tried not to let her father see that.

"Would you like anything, Your Highness?" the maid asked.

"A jug of ice water, please. Father, would you like a drink?"

"Tea," Frex requested shortly and the maid nodded and disappeared.

Elphaba and her father sat in awkward silence for a few moments until the drinks were bought. Elphaba wanted no interruptions with this conversation, and only when the maid had left and shut the door behind her, did she begin to speak.

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about," she began uncertainly, but Frex interrupted.

"More medical history?"

Elphaba was surprised. "Oh! No, it's not that. I wanted to talk to you about- about when I was born."

Frex lowered his tea, his face guarded. "Oh?"

Elphaba leaned against the back of her chair, her hands firmly against her stomach, feeling the baby within to ground her and keep her nerve. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but wondered if it wasn't that she was afraid of asking the question; but of what the answer might be.

"I've heard the story a million times. Everyone in Munchkinland talked about it, and no one really bothered to keep quiet about it around me," she said and Frex couldn't deny that.

"I know I wasn't what you expected-"

"No," Frex admitted, to Elphaba's surprise. "You were supposed to be a boy."

Elphaba gaped slightly at him, she had never heard that before.

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant," she replied. "I realise it must have been... a shock when I was born, but..."

She was stalling, she knew, so finally she just gritted her teeth and said it.

"I need to know why you hate me."

Frex was very still, and Elphaba couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I know you blame me for what happened to Momma and to Nessa, and we could just pretend that there's nothing more to it than that. But I know what people say- that you turned me away the moment I was born. And I don't have many memories from before Nessa was born, but I know that you were never there. And I need to know why."

"Elphaba, that was twenty-five years ago. I hardly think dwelling on the past is necessary," Frex said coldly. "Why is this suddenly so important?"

"Because I'm having a baby!" Elphaba cried. "Because..."

She paused for just a moment to regain a hold of her emotions before speaking again.

"I've been having dreams," she said quietly. "For months now. The baby's born and it's green. And Fiyero turns it away and then turns into you."

Frex looked to her, genuine shock on his face.

"Sometimes it gets worse. Sometimes after he turns into you, you take the baby and you give it to Nessa."

Frex scoffed. "Elphaba, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm _not_," Elphaba defended herself angrily. "If I've ever learned anything, it's that dreams mean something. At least mine do. And it's helped me realised something. That I need to understand all of this. Because I'm about to have a baby- your grandchild. Possibly your only grandchild."

Elphaba met his gaze steadily. "Nessarose and Halim could still have children," she acknowledged. "I talked to Nessa about their options after dinner last night, and they really like the idea of adoption, and giving a home to a child who needs one. But this is your _first_ grandchild. You are linked to me and this baby by blood. And hating me won't change that, and I won't have my children suffer for it. Regardless of our relationship, they deserve to have a relationship with their grandfather."

Frex was staring at her stomach, still not saying anything. Elphaba wasn't sure if that was an indication of this talk going well or badly, but she persevered.

"What happened to Momma and Nessa was not my fault," she said firmly. "It's taken me a long time to accept that, but I know that it's not."

"I never said it was," Frex snapped.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "_Really_?" she challenged.

Frex faltered only momentarily. "I _never_ said that," he repeated firmly.

"But you never told me it wasn't, either," she replied and that stopped him in his tracks.

"Everyone said it. That if I hadn't been born, it wouldn't have happened. You knew, and you knew I knew. But you never told me otherwise."

"You didn't need me to coddle you," Frex said stiffly.

"Coddling me? You think reassuring me that I didn't kill my mother was _coddling _me?" Elphaba exclaimed in disbelief.

"You never let on that it upset you," Frex pointed out, as though justifying it.

"Why would I give them that satisfaction?" Elphaba asked. Then she asked, in a quieter tone. "You do, though. Don't you? You do blame me for what happened."

"I accept responsibility for my own decisions, Elphaba," he answered coldly. "But yes," he added. "I believe if you weren't born, it could have been avoided."

It was really neither a yes or a no, but hearing him openly resent her birth did sting, although it was what Elphaba had really always known.

Despite her best efforts, her voice shook slightly as she spoke next.

"My skin is green. But it's just a colour. Momma never treated me any differently, so why did you?"

"Whatever mistreatment you've concocted up in your head-"

_"Concocted?"_ Elphaba cut him off furiously. "You're kidding me, right? Nothing I've _ever _done has been good enough for you. I got _no _recognition for anything-"

"I wasn't aware that _eloping_ was an act deserving of praise," Frex snapped.

Elphaba glared at him. "I practically raised Nessa and ran the household. I graduated from Shiz at the top of my class. I'm the damn _princess _of the Vinkus. But all you've ever seen is the colour of my skin. As though it's something to be ashamed of."

"Isn't it?" Frex countered.

"Why?" Elphaba demanded.

Frex opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was clearly struggling for words and Elphaba felt a twinge of satisfaction at stumping him.

When she spoke next, Elphaba was calmer. Her temper always seemed to get the better of her, and she was sure she couldn't blame hormones this time. Genetics more likely- maybe she was more like her father than she was willing to admit.

"I need to know why you hate me," she repeated. "I need to know if you're going to be a part of my child's life."

"You want me to choose-"

Elphaba cut him off, her voice colder than Frex had ever heard it. "No, you misunderstand me. It's not a matter of you choosing to be involved. It's a matter of me choosing to have you involved."

Frex was stunned.

"You've played favourites with Nessa outright since she was born, and I accepted that. I don't resent that either. But you've emotionally abused me my entire life. I accepted that too, because I thought I deserved it. But from where I'm sitting, this all stems down to the fact that I was born a different colour. And I won't have my children be exposed to that."

It was the first time Elphaba had ever acknowledged aloud to anyone- even herself- what her childhood had been like, or what her relationship with Frex truly was. And as much as it gave her a surprising rush of relief to say the words, she saw it stun her father as the label was stuck to him for the first time. _Emotional abuse_, that's what it was pure and simple, the label staring Frex in the face.

The words hung in the air, and Elphaba let it sit there. She wasn't going to break the silence this time. The next move was in her father's hands.

A sudden punch to the kidney from within made her draw her breath in sharply, which broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" Frex asked, and she waved him away dismissively, rubbing the spot.

"It's nothing. The baby just hit an organ, that's all. It's fine, it does it all the time."

He fell silent again, regarding her closely.

"I don't know you."

The admission surprised Elphaba, but she tried not to show it. "You've never tried to know me," she responded.

Frex nodded slowly. "I suppose not."

Elphaba didn't know what to say in response to that. She didn't know what she was waiting for either. Frex was hardly going to come out and apologise, or admit he had been wrong. Somewhat ironic, when he'd said just moments ago that he accepted responsibilities for his decisions.

Frex took another drink of his tea and set down the empty cup.

"Maybe that's a starting point."

Elphaba couldn't help but be wary. "Maybe," she agreed finally.

Was this her father's way of saying he wanted to be a part of the baby's life? Of hers? She couldn't be sure. But that's what is sounded like.

Frex nodded briefly. "Very well then."

To Elphaba's surprise, he then rose to his feet, nodded to her once more and left. Elphaba was still incredibly confused.

She jumped as the door opened once more and Fiyero entered.

"When did you get here?" she asked him.

"About two minutes ago. I just didn't want to interrupt," he explained, and sat down in the seat Frex had just vacated.

"So, how'd it go?"

Elphaba frowned. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

She told him everything, and when she'd finished, Fiyero looked just as confused.

"So... he wants to get to know you?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "That's what it sounded like. It sounds like he wants to be involved with the baby at any rate, and I made it very clear that wasn't going to happen if we didn't work this out."

"Well, I didn't think you'd work everything out in half an hour," Fiyero reasoned. "But it sounds to me like this is a starting point. How do you feel about that, Fae?"

Elphaba paused thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I think... I think I'm glad he wants to know the baby, if only for the baby's sake. But you're right," she admitted. "It's not going to get magically fixed overnight."

"So, we leave the ball in his court?" Fiyero suggested. "Either way, then you can say you tried. Do you think it'll help with your dreams?"

"I do," Elphaba said, seeming faintly surprised herself about her answer. "He seemed genuinely surprised when I told him about the dreams and when I pointed out that the way he treated me my whole life was emotional abuse. I don't think he ever put that label on it."

She smiled faintly and shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see, I guess. Like everything else."

Fiyero came over, bent down and kissed her.

"Well, whatever happens Fae, I'm proud of you."

Elphaba sank into his arms, suddenly feeling very tired. But she could admit, she was kind of proud of herself too.


	35. Week 35

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. So I wish I could tell you all that I decided to update chapter 34 a day early because I knew how excited you all were to read it. The truth is, I honestly forgot what day it was and thought it was an update day. LOL. But I guess no one's complaining, right? **

**So... Baby shower! This chapter was SUPER fun to write, especially after the previous chapter. Enjoy :D**

**WEEK 35**

_At 35 weeks, your baby is considered full-term and she looks developed. The soft, fuzzy hairs that once covered her body begin to disappear. She continues to add fat layers, which will help her stay warm once she's out of the womb. During these last weeks, your baby is developed sleeping patterns (and they often have little to do with night and day!)_

Kastle and Galinda had been co-conspiring between letters for about two months to plan Elphaba's baby shower, as both women had told Elphaba pointedly. It wasn't going to be a large gathering, only Elphaba, Nessa, Galinda, Kastle, Kasmira and Izanami for the most part. At Elphaba's request, Jewel, Rayen and Malea were also invited and all had accepted. Elphaba didn't really have any close friends in the Vinkus, something she hadn't really realised until now; but she was pleased the shower would be small.

She was officially eight months pregnant this week, which both thrilled and terrified her, they really didn't have long to go.

The shower was going to be held at Kastle's home on a Saturday afternoon, and Elphaba wasn't completely dreading it, although she was sure it would be a extravagant affair, given who had planned the party.

But she was looking forward to a chance to simply relax and not have to worry about anything-namely her father. Since their conversation a week ago, they had talked twice more, and although to an outsider, it would be nothing of significance, Elphaba was aware that it was a good sign.

The first time had simply been when Frex, Nessa and Halim had come over to see the nursery. It had pleased Elphaba to see Nessa looking genuinely excited about the room and everything they had done, and she had referred to herself for the first time as "Auntie Nessa", which had almost made Elphaba cry.

And then Frex had simply looked at Elphaba and asked "I suppose you haven't decided what the child will be calling me?"

Elphaba had been taken aback, but had replied simply. "That's up to you. Ibrahim already has 'Grandpa' but it's your choice."

Elphaba and Nessa had never known any of their grandparents. Frex's had died long before Elphaba was even born; and Melena's parents had distanced themselves from Frex after her death and died not long after. Elphaba couldn't recall ever meeting her maternal grandparents.

Frex cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I believe 'Opa' is the traditional Munchkin name."

Elphaba looked to her sister. "What do you think, Nessa?"

Nessa smiled. "I like it."

"Ok, then. That's settled."

The second time had been just two days ago, when at Nessa's request, she, Elphaba and Frex had come together for lunch, and Frex had surprised both his daughters by bringing up their mother. Melena was so rarely mentioned, it had fallen to Elphaba in their childhood to tell Nessa the little she remembered of their mother. But Frex, although quite stiltedly, told them of when she had been carrying both Elphaba and Nessa, and even some of the night of Elphaba's birth. He did not bring up the alleged fact that he had turned her away immediately after birth or the reaction upon seeing her green skin, but Elphaba still learned more about her birth than she had ever known.

She hadn't known that it had rained that night, or that she had been born after seven hours of labour. They were only small facts, but Elphaba devoured them and repeated them to Fiyero when she returned after lunch.

It was clear that although there was still much unsaid and hanging in the air, this was Frex's way of making an effort, which Elphaba could appreciate. And her dreams were lessening now, which relieved both Elphaba and Fiyero. They weren't completely gone yet, but they were happening far less frequently and severely.

So Elphaba was not exactly dreading, nor was she terribly enthusiastic about her baby shower. Fiyero, knowing what type of things his sister and Galinda were likely to have planned, and having heard stories of Kastle's baby shower before having Noak; was teasing her dreadfully about it. And then "karma", as Elphaba called it smugly, turned and "bit me on the ass," Fiyero described it unhappily. As no men were being allowed to the shower, it had been arranged that Fiyero, Ibrahim, Frex, Anton, Boq and Halim would spend the time together.

Fiyero was not excited about having to spend the afternoon with Frex, but Elphaba would have none of his complaining.

"We're in this together," she reminded him. "If I'm making an effort with my father, so are you."

"He hates me," Fiyero grumbled.

"He hates me too... I think," Elphaba countered. "And Yero, we _eloped_. With _your_ reputation. Think about that."

Fiyero wasn't sure whether he should feel insulted or not.

So nevertheless, when the time came, Elphaba and Galinda bid the boys goodbye and headed over to Kastle's.

Kasmira and Nessa were already there when they arrived and Elphaba admired the decorations, which were all white and yellow.

"I figured because the nursery was yellow, it was a good choice," Kastle explained.

"I'm in shock Galinda planned a party with no pink," Elphaba teased her friend and Galinda laughed.

Kastle chuckled and handed Galinda a small card in an equally small envelope. Elphaba frowned in confusion as she saw that Nessa and Kasmira likewise had one.

"Oh, thanks," Galinda thanked Kastle, not seeming confused at all.

"For the door prize, Elphie. Don't worry about it," she assured Elphaba.

That didn't really clear too much up for Elphaba, but she decided just to go with it.

As each guest arrived, Kastle handed them their own card, with the instructions to write their name on the envelope and place it in a large bowl on the table. When everyone was assembled, Kastle looked to Elphaba.

"Well, shall we get started?"

Elphaba held up her hands. "Hey, this is yours and Galinda's big thing. I'm fairly certain I was told all I had to do was show up."

Galinda giggled. "Of course! Shall we play '_Guess the Girth' _first?" she suggested to Kastle, who agreed.

Elphaba could tell just by the name that she wasn't going to be a fan of this.

"The girth of what?" she asked warily.

"You, silly!" Galinda replied, either not noticing or ignoring the look that crossed her friend's face.

Kastle addressed all the guests and Elphaba to explain the rules.

"I'm going to pass around a ball of string and a pair of scissors," she explained. "You all cut a length of string that you think would be needed to go around Elphaba's stomach. Once everyone has their string, we'll measure Elphaba's stomach and the person who's string is the closest length wins! Any questions?"

There were none, so Kastle handed the string and scissors to Jewel to go first.

"I feel like I should be offended," Elphaba murmured to Izanami, watching Galinda cut what seemed to Elphaba to be an incredibly long piece of string when it was her turn.

Izanami laughed. "Don't you worry," she reassured her. "I know your measurements and you're right on target."

"Hey, you do!" Kastle exclaimed suddenly. "Does that give you an unfair advantage?"

"Only if she's particularly adept at measuring out string without a ruler," Kasmira chimed in.

When everyone had their string, Kastle brought Elphaba to the front of the room and began to wrap string around her stomach. Elphaba had never really been incredibly body conscious before being pregnant, but she was relieved they weren't actually measuring her stomach. She knew she was right on target, but still felt incredibly fat most of the time.

"Ok, let's see who the winner is!" Galinda said excitedly.

They went around, comparing their own lengths of string to the one that had been measured about Elphaba's bump, and it was revealed that Rayen was the winner, her string being perhaps an inch shorter than Elphaba's.

She was given a small box of chocolates as a prize, as Kastle and Galinda decided upon the next game.

"Ok, we're going to do an easy one next," Galinda finally said. "This one's called _'Baby Picasso'._ So, everyone but Elphaba needs to take a pencil and a sheet of paper," she added.

"So, all you have to do is draw a picture of a baby and Elphaba will pick the best one," Kastle explained.

"_But," _Galinda added with a grin. "The catch is, you have to draw the picture with your eyes _closed."_

Malea laughed. "Oh, this will be interesting. I didn't have much faith in my drawing skills when I thought my eyes could be open!"

Elphaba laughed too, she was rather enjoying just this sitting, watching and judging role.

"How long do you all get?" she asked Kastle.

"Two minutes?"

"Oh, no, three!" Nessa pleaded. Then she smiled. "I can't say what an extra minute will do, but it feels much better than two."

"Alright, three," Galinda agreed. "Elphie, you'll have to tell us when to go and stop. And make sure no one opens their eyes!"

Elphaba nodded. "Very well. Ok, time begins... now."

It was quite entertaining to watch, and Elphaba couldn't help but think this was an activity that even the men would enjoy, had they been allowed to attend.

When the three minutes was up, Elphaba called time and watched as the guests opened their eyes and began laughing at their own papers and those of the others.

"So, now I pick my favourite, right?" Elphaba confirmed with Kastle, who nodded.

Studying the sheets of paper, Elphaba just wanted to laugh. Most didn't even resemble anything that could be claimed was a baby, there were odd circle shapes and squiggly lines all over the paper.

"I'm going to have to pick Nessa," she finally announced. "Because at least with her's, I'm fairly certain those are eyes and they're actually inside the head."

"She's your sister, that's not fair!" Galinda protested.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Glin, if we're using _that _logic, no one would win anything," she pointed out.

"True," the blonde agreed reluctantly.

For the next game, Galinda arranged everyone in a circle and handed Kasmira a wrapped parcel.

"This is called '_The Back and Forth Birth Story_," she told them. "Elphaba will read a story out, which I am about to give her and when you hear either the words _left _or_ right_, you pass the present in that direction. Whoever is holding the story at the end, wins! OK?"

Elphaba took the sheet of paper that Galinda gave her, and smiled slightly as she skimmed it.

"Come on, let's go," Izanami urged her.

"Alright," Elphaba nodded and cleared her throat.

"_Mr. WRIGHT jumped into action. It was time to take Mrs. WRIGHT RIGHT to the hospital – she was in labour! He LEFT the house, got in the carriage, and turned RIGHT out of the driveway. But he had to go RIGHT back home because he'd LEFT Mrs. WRIGHT behind. They both got in the carriage on the LEFT side, as the RIGHT side door wouldn't open._

_Mr. and Mrs. WRIGHT again LEFT for the hospital, turning RIGHT out of the driveway. They argued about the RIGHT turn, as Mrs. WRIGHT said that Mr. WRIGHT should have turned LEFT. Mr. WRIGHT kept insisting that he was absolutely RIGHT, but Mrs. WRIGHT kept insisting that the best way to the hospital was to the LEFT._

_Two blocks away, after another LEFT turn, they discovered they had LEFT Mrs. WRIGHT's overnight bag at home. So they made a LEFT turn, then a RIGHT, to go back home where they had LEFT the bag. As they turned RIGHT on to their street, Mrs. WRIGHT said, "Let's just go RIGHT to the hospital and get someone else to pick up the bag we LEFT."_

_So they went LEFT at the next block and turned RIGHT back around. Finally arriving at the hospital, Mr. WRIGHT pulled up to the front where they LEFT the carriage and dashed RIGHT in. The hospital staff wheeled Mrs. WRIGHT away. "Where are they taking her?" yelled Mr. WRIGHT. A nurse rushed him RIGHT after her. They headed down the hall and made a LEFT turn, then a RIGHT, and a LEFT again._

_Mr. WRIGHT found Mrs. WRIGHT already in delivery. Then he realized that he'd LEFT the camera in the carriage. He ran out of the room and RIGHT back where he'd come from. Not only had he LEFT the camera, he discovered, but he'd LEFT the horses untied, too._

_Mr. WRIGHT wasted no time; he ran RIGHT back to his wife's room. As Mr. WRIGHT approached the room he could hear her screaming about how he'd LEFT and was nowhere in sight. When Mr. WRIGHT walked in, Mrs. WRIGHT was giving birth RIGHT then and there. Mr. WRIGHT passed out on the floor._

_When he came to, he got another shock. There was Mrs. WRIGHT embracing their new little bundles of joy. With two babies on her LEFT side and one on the RIGHT, Mrs. WRIGHT turned to her husband and said, "There weren't just two. The midwife was wrong!"_

There were times when Elphaba practically had to shout over the noise, everyone was laughing and trying to keep up with the directions in the story, frantically passing the parcel in the right direction. And it was difficult for Elphaba too, trying to read the story without laughing or stumbling over her words, in case it confused everyone.

But in the end, it was Jewel who was holding the parcel and she opened it excitedly to find a box of chocolates inside.

"We figured chocolate was a good prize for all the games," Kastle said in an undertone to Elphaba.

"It is, and I'm hoping you thought to get me some," Elphaba grinned and Kastle laughed.

"Of course we did!"

It was decided that they would take a break for food, and the next activity would take place as they ate.

"Everyone gets an envelope with a number on it," Kastle explained. "And whatever number yours is, you have to write a message on the card inside for Elphaba and Fiyero to give to the baby when it reaches that age. For example, if you have the number five, you write the message for the baby to get on its fifth birthday. Understood?"

Elphaba was touched by the idea of that one. "I love that idea," she told Galinda softly, who beamed.

"Kastle thought you would. It was her idea."

"Not technically," Kastle argued, overhearing Galinda's comment. "It was done at _my_ baby shower, and it's turned out great. Noak's only been given one so far, when he turned five. I think the next one is when he's nine."

So as they ate and talked, all the guests wrote on the blank cards that were in their envelopes, although none would let Elphaba see what they were writing or let her read them.

"Admit it, you're having fun," Nessa said to her sister with a smile.

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, I am," she admitted. "Although I'm wondering what else Galinda and Kastle have planned."

"Not much," Galinda chirped up from Elphaba's other side.

"Another game, and then presents. And we'll have to draw the door prize before everyone leaves, but that's it."

"Sounds good," Elphaba agreed. "What's the last game?"

"It's called _Daddy Knows Best," _Galinda replied.

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged confused glances.

How it worked, Kastle explained to everyone when the time game, was that a few days prior, Kastle had asked Fiyero several baby-related questions. These questions would be asked to Elphaba, and Elphaba would have to respond with how she thought Fiyero would answer. The guests had to pick how many questions they thought Elphaba would answer correctly, and the closest one a prize.

"How many questions are there?" Malea asked.

"Nine," Kastle replied.

"I'm saying 'nine'," Galinda said immediately. "Elphaba's weird enough to get all of them right."

"Hey!" Elphaba protested.

The lowest number was five, from Jewel and both Kasmira and Galinda had guessed nine. Kastle wasn't playing, so that she could ask the questions.

"Ok, first question: _How many diapers does a baby need each day?"_

Elphaba grinned, Fiyero would have been completely stumped at that question. He'd been reading, although not as much as Elphaba, but all of his reading never covered the birth or what to actually do with a baby. Therefore, she guessed he would have tried to think back to when Noak and Aaylis were babies. And he would have been off. Fiyero was quite prone to hyperbole.

"20?" she guessed finally, but Kastle didn't tell her whether she was right or wrong, simply read the next question.

_"How many diapers do you plan to change each day?"_

Elphaba snorted. "He'd say 'all of them', but he won't," she predicted.

_"How many hours does a baby sleep each day?"_

Elphaba thought about that for a moment, trying to think what Fiyero would say. "Twelve hours," she said finally.

_"At what age does a baby start sleeping through the night?"_

"Three months."

_"At what age does a child stop needing naps?"_

"Never. Fiyero's twenty-eight and still has naps whenever he can," she pointed out.

_"At what age does a baby start eating solid food?"_

Elphaba couldn't decide on an answer for that, so she made a guess. "Six months."

_"Do you think your baby will be born with a lot of hair?"_

Elphaba could just imagine Fiyero's response to that question. "He'd say yes, and then make a comment about his own hair," she rolled her eyes.

Kastle supressed a smile, that was exactly what her brother had done. _"How many kids do you want to have?"_

"However many I'm willing to give," Elphaba grinned. She didn't even have to think about that one, Fiyero had told her that many times during the past eight months.

There was much laughter at that as Kastle asked the final question.

_"Who'll be the firm parent, and who'll be the pushover?"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "He thinks I'll be the firm parent. But he wouldn't call himself a 'pushover', he'd just say that he'll be more relaxed or the 'fun' parent or something."

There was more laughter and general agreement at that from those who knew Fiyero well.

"Ok," Kastle laughed. "Elphaba, you got seven right! Yero said that babies start sleeping through the night at two months- a bit of wishful thinking on _his _part, I think; and that they start eating solid food at eight months. So, who guessed seven?"

Izanami raised her hand in delight. "That would be me!"

Galinda shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe this. You were a straight A- student at Shiz!" she wailed to Elphaba.

"Glin, none of our classes at Shiz involved me trying to get inside Fiyero's head," Elphaba pointed out patiently.

"True," Galinda admitted. "Ok, is it time for presents now?"

All the gifts were brought out and presented to Elphaba. Kasmira (and Ibrahim) presented her with a beautiful cradle, in a dark wood that would match the nursery furniture. Likewise, Kastle gave them a wooden baby swing from her, Anton and the children that would also match.

Malea and Jewel had gone in together and given her a few unisex outfits; Rayen gave her a basket filled with things for baby bath time; Izanami gave them a stroller that she promised would last for years; and Boq and Galinda's gift was a beautiful mobile, decorated with different coloured birds on it.

"Gee, I seem to remember someone telling me not to buy a mobile," Elphaba teased her friend. "Who was that again?"

Galinda just laughed.

The last gift was the gift from Nessarose.

"Halim and Father too," Nessa added before Elphaba opened it.

Elphaba opened it cautiously, and opened the box to lift out a simply gorgeous baby blanket.

"It's beautiful, Nessa. Thank you," she thanked her sister.

"Momma made it," Nessa said quietly and Elphaba froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Nessa explained softly. "I found it, in an old chest. I asked Father about it, and he said Momma had made it before you were born and it had been used for both of us. I thought it should be returned to you."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. To think that her child now had _two_ blankets, one from each side of the family was more than enough to her; but to know that her mother had made this... Elphaba had never had anything of her mother's other than the small green bottle and a few hazy memories.

"Thank you, Nessa," she said quietly, hugging her sister tightly.

The other guests were watching in silence and it was Galinda who broke the silence, sounding suspiciously close to tears.

"Who wants more food?"

The rest of the afternoon was much lighter as those who had children told their birth stories as well as stories from their pregnancies. Elphaba and Jewel listened to these attentively, and even Nessa and Galinda enjoyed them.

Finally, as the party drew to a close, Elphaba was called upon by Kastle to draw the door prize.

"This way is pretty simple, and it means when you write thank you notes, all you have to do is write on the card and mail them," she explained. "Because the names are already on the envelopes!"

Elphaba chuckled. "That is handy," she admitted.

"Come on, just pick one!" Rayen called out.

Smiling, Elphaba did so, looking at the envelope she had drawn and smiling. "Galinda."

Galinda squealed excitedly. "Yay! I finally won something!"

"Given that Galinda helped plan the shower, should we be suspicious?" Kasmira asked teasingly and Elphaba laughed.

"Elphaba, are you going to say anything?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba faltered momentarily and looked around the room.

"Just thank you everyone for coming, and for the beautiful gifts," she said sincerely. "And I know both Fiyero and I are really glad that this baby is going to have such wonderful people in its life."

And she meant every word.

**AN. I found that "left and right" game online. Please forgive a non-Ozian surname just this once! I did try and think of a way to Ozify "Wright", but couldn't.**

**Also- book recommendation! I just finished reading Jodi Picoult's new book "The Storyteller" and it is AMAZING. Everyone should read it!**


	36. Week 36

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**WEEK 36**

_Your once wiggly baby now favours certain body positions. Typically, your baby will enjoy resting with his head down and his rump toward your ribs—the ideal__placement for delivery. Your baby's movements will become less frequent as he has less wiggle room. From now Baby's growth will be slow and steady as he continues to put on weight and fill out._

Elphaba had long become accustomed over the past months to waking up and finding sudden changes had occurred in her body overnight. Thankfully, the rate at which her stomach expanded seemed to be slowing, if not stopping; but it was still a surprise to Elphaba to wake up one morning and discover her stomach was suddenly quite lower than it had been the night previous.

It made Fiyero nervous.

"That's supposed to happen, right? Like- the baby's not about to fall out, is it?"

Elphaba looked at him in amusement. "You really haven't read this part of the books, have you?"

This was an important week for the couple, and indeed for the Vinkus. This was the week that construction would begin on the Grasslands Projects. Plans had been finalised and approved, builders hired and all they were missing, was a name.

The entire royal family and all their guests were planning on attending. Fiyero had told Elphaba that whilst spending time with the men during her baby shower, they had told Frex about the plans and the Governor had been rather impressed- or so Fiyero thought.

"It's always hard to tell with your father," he said and Elphaba nodded knowingly.

One afternoon, they, Boq, Galinda, Nessa and Halim sat around having afternoon tea at Elphaba and Fiyero's manor. Fiyero raised the topic and they began to brainstorm names.

"Well, who are the houses for, exactly?" Halim asked.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance.

"People who need a home," Fiyero said simply. "People like Jewel, or Rayen. People who can't work, or can't find work."

"People who are down on their luck," Elphaba said slowly.

At her tone, Fiyero looked to his wife. "I know that tone. What are you thinking, Fae?"

"_The Fortunatorium," _She said.

Galinda frowned. "What does that mean? It's not Gilikinese. Is it Munchkin or Vinkun?"

"It's Vinkun," Fiyero answered, a grin spreading over his face as he looked at Elphaba. "It means 'the lucky house'."

"I do like that," Nessa said eagerly.

"Me too," Boq agreed. "Sounds perfect."

"So we're all agreed?" Fiyero asked happily and everyone nodded. "I've got to send a message to my parents."

Elphaba laughed as he bent down and kissed her fiercely, before bounding out of the room.

"So, now we just need a name for the baby now," Elphaba sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Don't worry, Elphie," Galinda reassured her. "You'll find the perfect name for the baby too."

"Are many people coming to the groundbreaking?" Boq asked.

"It's mostly a few government officials, the press and the royal family," Elphaba explained. "This will actually be my last official royal duty," she admitted. "For a few months, anyway."

"Do you have to do anything?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba made a speech. "Make a speech. Fiyero was _supposed_ to do it, but said it should be me because 'I started it' apparently, when I met Jewel. _I _think he's just getting out of work, but whatever. And then Fiyero does the ceremonial first shovel of soil that these things always have."

"Yeah, what's the point of that?" Halim frowned.

Elphaba shrugged. "It's a ground breaking. They want the ground to be broken."

"Well, of course," Halim replied sarcastically.

"I just hope it doesn't rain," Elphaba said darkly.

Galinda giggled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a pessimist, Elphie. How did we ever become friends?"

Elphaba laughed and racked her brain. "Oz, if I know. I guess we had no choice. Or one of us would have killed the other before long."

Galinda smirked at Boq. "See, she says 'one of us', but she means _she _would have killed_ me."_

Elphaba grinned, but didn't deny it.

Fortunately, the day of the groundbreaking ceremony dawned bright and sunny. They had breakfast, and then set out in the carriages for the grasslands were the townhouses were to be built.

Galinda and Nessa seemed oddly excited, and finally Elphaba asked them what they found so thrillifying.

"Just getting to see you in your princess capacity," Galinda explained.

"We don't get to see it much," Nessa added.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I can be of service to entertain the two of you."

But when Elphaba thought about it, she realised they were right. Nessa, in fact, had never seen Elphaba in any large capacity in her role of Princess of the Vinkus. The closest she had come before was the balcony appearance the royal family made at Lurlinemas when she had spent the holidays with them in their Shiz days. Likewise, her father had never seen her in the role either.

Elphaba never really got nervous about public speaking, but these thoughts did make her nervous slightly.

"Don't worry," Kastle soothed her. "All anyone's going to talk about is that you look like you're about to give birth any day now."

Elphaba glared lightly at her sister-in-law. "Thanks, Kastle," she replied dryly.

The first thing to happen was the Minister for Public Works, who gave a brief statement about when they expected the town houses to be completed, and all the basic information and thanks that were expected to be given.

"I'd now like to turn things over to Her Royal Highness, Princess Elphaba to address you all. Your Highness?"

Elphaba stepped forward to the podium that had been placed there for the occasion, although she had to stand back far enough due to her stomach that she thought it unnecessary.

She didn't really do a lot of public speaking, and as she felt all eyes on her, she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"During my visits to the Girl's Centre, I've had the pleasure of meeting girls and young women of all ages and from all walks of life," she began. "Girls who come from single parent homes, who come because their parent is working day and night to keep a roof over their head and clothes on their backs. Girls who have a parent who is sick, or disabled and who can't work either for a period of time, or forever. Girls and women who have to worry far too much about money than they should be at their age.

And recently, back in April, I met a young girl who, like myself, is about to become a mother for the first time. The difference is, that this girl is sixteen years old; and while I have been blessed with the support of my husband, our family and friends throughout this monumental life-changing time in my life, this girl has no one.

Despite the lack of support from those she knows, she is determined to keep and raise her child on her own, which is a courageous decision for someone so young and one that I admire her for very much. I've done what I can do support her, as have the staff and some of the older girls at the Girl's Centre. But it became increasingly obvious to myself and others in recent months that the biggest issues facing this young mother would be an income and housing.

This is why we are creating these townhouses. For people who are in desperate need for cheap, affordable housing. Whether they're sixteen or thirty. We hope by constructing these homes, we can help ease some of the stress these families face, so that they no longer have to worry about struggling to provide a roof over their heads.

When tragedy strikes, not everyone is fortunate enough to have a support network around them. We've chosen the name _The Fortunatorium_, because it means 'the lucky house'. And it is our aim that these houses _will _provide luck to those who will call them home. This is not a charity, or a sign of pity, it is a helping hand to those who need one. Whether that be for a short time, or for the rest of their lives.

It is also our hope... my hope, that the people who come into these townhouses will be able to form a network with one another. And therefore, have a support system with those who know their circumstances and the daily stress and struggles they go through."

Elphaba paused and then continued, words she hadn't planned on saying coming from her mouth before she knew it.

"Although the grasslands were chosen primarily as a location of convenience, given it's close proximity to the city, but also allowing a true community to form over time; I don't believe a better site could have been chosen. Although I never knew this area in its former glory, I know that this was once a place of great beauty- namely as my husband still won't shut up about it," she added with a small smile and there was laughter from the crowd.

"The grassfire that struck this area and destroyed it was a tragedy. But I believe that by constructing these homes, we are bringing a time of good fortune and change to the land as much as the people. _The Fortunatorium_ will be a new beginning for both the grasslands and the families who will live on them, and I look forward to watching the roots of a new community begin to form here, proof that the soil is perhaps not beyond damaged after all. Thank you."

Fiyero was beaming at her as she resumed her seat.

"That was perfect, Fae," he murmured to her.

Elphaba made a face. "It was corny," she complained.

"That's why it was perfect. Don't you listen to any of _my _speeches?"

"I try not to," she teased.

They were interrupted as Fiyero was called upon to perform his part of the ceremony, the symbolic first shovel of dirt.

"I'm glad there'll be a photo of this," Kastle whispered to Elphaba.

"Why?" she frowned in confusion.

"Fiyero doing manual labour? It's a miracle. We'll need the photo as proof that it happened," she sniggered and Elphaba supressed laughter with difficulty.

Fiyero fulfilled his role and posed for photos, and that was the official end of the ceremony. Unofficially, the press lingered in order to get more photos with both Elphaba and Fiyero- which Elphaba complied with reluctantly, and to ask questions. Elphaba and Fiyero had agreed beforehand to keep Jewel's personal information out of the press; they didn't want her, her ex-boyfriend or her family to be hounded by the press.

However, Rayen had given them permission to use her story as an example for the types of people these homes would benefit, and Elphaba did tell it to reporters who asked more about her motivation for the project.

After a few minutes, Elphaba felt the need to sit down, and excused herself as she left Fiyero to finish up.

"Are you okay, Elphie?" Galinda asked sympathetically as her friend returned and sat down on one of the chairs provided.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Yeah, my back is just hurting. As per usual. I can't wait to get home and take my shoes off."

"I thought your speech was great, Fabala," Nessa said warmly and Elphaba was pleased by her sister's comment.

"Thanks, Nessie."

"It's a practical use of the land. I daresay it will be quite useful when it's complete," Frex commented.

Elphaba decided that was her father's attempt at a compliment. "I hope so," she replied after a moment's pause.

Fiyero appeared at her side moments later. "OK, let's go, before they think of more questions for us."

Elphaba laughed as he helped her to her feet. "I will agree with that. I'm starved."

Everyone was invited back to Kiamo Ko for dinner that night, and as they discussed different interactions they'd had with the press, Galinda laughed and turned to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Do you remember that reporter who turned up on campus when everyone found out you two were married?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I remember him interviewing those idiotic bimbos who abused me for breaking Fiyero's nose."

Fiyero patted said nose. "Well, can you blame them? My nose was exquisite and you destroyed it's perfection."

Elphaba, Kastle and Ibrahim all snorted in unison.

Nessa laughed. "Were those the girls who cornered you in the bathroom? And wanted you to apologise _to_ the nose?"

"Yes," her sister laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Anton asked in disbelief, and Elphaba shook her head.

"Nope. They were dead serious. You would have thought I had _shot _him or something."

"Well... again, perfection," Fiyero said modestly, gesturing to the nose.

"I'm sorry, would you and the nose like to be _alone_ in the bedroom tonight?" Elphaba retorted and Fiyero made a face at her.

The five of them began to exchange Shiz stories, as the others listened in amusement. But after what felt like the hundredth joke of the night about him running Elphaba over, Fiyero protested.

"Ok, that's it," he announced decisively. "We're going to settle this _once _and for all. We'll both tell our versions of the story and everyone else can decide. Agreed?"

Elphaba stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What version do you have?" she demanded. "You were _asleep _in the backseat!"

"You just start," he commanded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine."

"Oh, good," Kastle said with enthusiasm, straightening in her seat. "I've been dying to hear this story for three years."

Elphaba grinned at her sister in law before beginning. "It's not that long of a story, really. I was on my way back from the library, heading to my room and the next thing I know this carriage is hurdling right towards me at a hundred miles an hour and I tried to move and it tried to swerve around me, and then it hit me. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

"Fiyero? Your side of the story?" Kasmira asked her son.

Fiyero paused. "Well, actually, I _was _asleep," he admitted. "So, I just know what Avaric told me. That he was driving along and this weird green girl stepped out into the road and it was too late to stop, so he tried to swerve and she fell and hit her head."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Weird green girl? Well, I suppose I've been called worse," she sighed.

"I'm siding with Elphie on this one," Galinda spoke up. "I saw her injuries and they wouldn't happen just from falling."

Boq chuckled. "Glin, sweetie, you weren't even friends with Elphaba then," he reminded her fiancée.

Kastle looked shocked. "Really?"

"Oh, no, we loathed one another," Elphaba answered flatly. "Galinda only spoke to me to try and get to Fiyero."

"That wasn't it!" Galinda protested indignantly, and then sighed as Elphaba looked at her sceptically. "OK, a little."

"So, I think we're all siding with Elphaba's version of events?" Nessa asked the room and everyone else nodded.

Fiyero sighed. "Fine. But can we please remember that I was just a passenger? Blame Avaric."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but agreed.


	37. Week 37

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. Thanks to PocketSevens and musicgal3 both of whom noted the nod to "Public Enemy Number One" in the last chapter :)**

**WEEK 37**

_At 37 weeks, your baby's body is developed enough to survive outside of the womb. Her lungs, now filled with amniotic fluid, are ready to take her first breaths of air. Her eyelids flutter open and shut preparing for her first view of you. This baby is just about done growing inside you. That means it could be anytime now!_

It was the final week of August, which much to Elphaba's joy, meant the final week of summer. Although she only had a few short weeks to go, she was desperately looking forward to experiencing some cooler weather.

Everyone seemed on very high alert and very acutely aware that the baby could be coming literally at any time from now on. Elphaba had made the mistake of informing Fiyero that thirty seven weeks was considered full-term, and he had been excessively hovering and eyeing her like a bomb about to go off ever since.

Although Frex, Nessarose and Halim weren't staying at the manor, they were frequent visitors, especially Nessa and Halim. Elphaba and Fiyero were putting genuine effort into working towards some kind of peace with Frex, and therefore had invited him several times for meals. Elphaba wasn't sure how it was going with her father, often it seemed as though they were taking one step forward and two steps back.

"Or two steps forward and one step back?" Fiyero suggested when Elphaba expressed this thought aloud.

She just stared at him. "What's the difference?"

"One is one and two is two," Fiyero replied with a shrug and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Elphaba had quickly realised she was more relaxed if Frex was here in the presence of other people. It wasn't really that she avoided being alone with her father, just that she preferred not to when possible. So when her father came over and joined them for a meal, she tried to ensure it was within a group.

Tonight, Kasmira and Ibrahim were joining them with Frex; and Halim, Nessa, Boq and Galinda were going out to dinner. Elphaba couldn't blame them, she would have gone out to, if she could.

Elphaba was cooking, she was feeling really good that day, and she had decided that cooking was a good way to keep herself busy and distracted. Fiyero didn't protest, but he sat close by so he could keep an eye on her. Elphaba knew exactly what he was doing, and she varied between fond exasperation and mild irritation. She couldn't even go the _bathroom_ without him wanting to know where she was going and if everything was okay.

Elphaba had chosen to serve shepherd's pie for dinner, mostly because it always relaxed her. It was her mother's recipe, she had found it in an old cookbook when she was seven years old and usually made it when she wanted to relax and cook for enjoyment. She wasn't sure if Frex would recognise it, the last time she had made it had been just before she and Nessa had left for Shiz.

Fiyero had eaten it several times and loved it, and she'd always promised her in-laws that she would make it for them one day, but that day had never arisen until now. Ibrahim was very excited to finally try the dish he had heard so much praise about from his son.

"Hey," Fiyero greeted his parents and Frex when he opened the door for them that night.

"Hello, Yero. Something smells wonderful," Kasmira said, inhaling deeply as she entered.

"That's the shepherd's pie," Fiyero informed her with a grin.

"Hi," Elphaba greeted them all, stepping out into the foyer from the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Kasmira smiled warmly.

"Same as usual. Sore back, sore feet," Elphaba chuckled slightly. "Hello, Father."

Frex nodded. "Elphaba. Shepherd's pie. Is that-"

"Momma's recipe," Elphaba cut him off with a nod. She looked over at Fiyero quickly. "It'll be about ten minutes," she told him, a silent message that it was his duty to entertain their parents for that time and he nodded to say he understood.

"Does anyone want a drink?" he offered, ushering them into the living room as Elphaba returned to the kitchen.

Dinner seemed to be going well. Ibrahim and Kasmira raved about the shepherd's pie, and although Frex said nothing, he asked for thirds. Boq had been hoping that there would be leftovers, but the Munchkin boy was to be sadly disappointed, as Fiyero, Frex and Ibrahim happily polished off whatever was left of the pie between the three of them.

"So, is there anything else you need for the baby?" Kasmira asked Elphaba casually when they had returned to the living room and were having coffee- or, in Elphaba's case, a glass of milk.

Elphaba laughed at her mother-in-law. "I know _that_ tone. It means you're going shopping tomorrow."

Kasmira laughed too. "Yes," she admitted. "I can't resist looking at baby things."

"Honestly, the baby has more than enough," Elphaba replied.

"I don't think that will stop her from buying anything," Ibrahim said with a teasing smile to his wife.

"Well, if you want to go see if there's anything the baby needs and doesn't have yet, you're more than welcome," Elphaba invited her.

Fiyero grinned. "I think the only thing the baby _doesn't _have is a puppy."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, a puppy is _not _an appropriate baby gift. Why is that always your first choice?" she demanded.

Ibrahim sighed. "He's still bitter that we never gave _him _a puppy."

"I asked for one every year for _five_ straight years!" Fiyero defended himself.

"Well, that explains a lot," Elphaba muttered.

Changing the subject, Kasmira took Elphaba up on her offer to inspect the nursery for inspiration.

"I'm going to start cleaning the kitchen," Elphaba announced, getting to her feet with difficulty.

"Just leave it, Fae, I'll do it in a minute," Fiyero protested.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. I need to do something, my back's still killing me."

She rubbed it absent-mindedly as she left the room and headed to the kitchen. It was a peculiar ache in her lower back that made her feel rather restless. She was hoping that moving about would make it better.

She began stacking the plates ready to rinse them when she heard footsteps approaching. She was expecting it to be Fiyero or Kasmira, coming to insist on helping her, but to her surprise, it was Frex, carrying the empty coffee cups and her glass.

"Oh, thanks," Elphaba said, somewhat awkwardly. "You can just put them on the counter."

Frex did so, then took a step back and stood there stiffly, watching Elphaba rinse.

"It's been a while since I'd eaten your mother's shepherd's pie," he said finally.

Elphaba looked up briefly. "I'm not surprised given that Nessa doesn't really cook. I'm sure your housekeeper could make it. The recipe isn't that difficult."

"I wouldn't know where it is," Frex admitted.

"I can tell you where it was four years ago, but that may not help," Elphaba offered.

Frex fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I hope you're not really going to buy the child a dog."

Elphaba paused. "Well, no. At least not in the immediate future," she replied slowly. "I'm sure we'll end up getting one eventually, once the baby's a little older. What does it matter, anyway?"

"A dog's a lot of responsibility, Elphaba," Frex said, his tone suggesting she was six years old and asking him for a pet.

Elphaba shut off the water and turned to face him.

"I'm aware. As I said, we'll be discussing it in a few years once the baby is older."

Frex nodded wisely. "I think that's best. Adding a child to a household is a lot of stress on its own, without adding animals. You have no idea what you're in for. Parenting isn't the walk in the park the two of you seem to be imagining," he warned her.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well, given that I practically raised Nessa, I think I have a faint idea."

Frex scoffed. "Elphaba, taking care of your sister is not the same as being a parent," he said dismissively.

"Excuse me, I was the one who taught her to read and write, helped her bathe and dress, who tucked her in and read her a story every night. What part of that is not raising her?" she demanded hotly.

"Besides, Fiyero and I are around Noak and Aaylis constantly. We've baby-sat them a thousand times, and Fiyero's great with them."

Frex sneered slightly. "Clearly. Buying pets for children who are too young to properly care for them shows _great_ promise for being a good father."

Elphaba bristled, her eyes darkening angrily. "What in Oz's name do _you_ know about being a good father?" she snapped.

Frex stiffened and narrowed his eyes. _"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me," she retorted coldly. "You were _never _there for me, and you were never there for Nessa- not when it counted. _I _was the one she cried out for when she had nightmares, or when her legs were hurting her, or when she was just so miserable about what she was missing out on because she couldn't walk. _You_ just waltzed in and out of the room to praise her and shower her with gifts, knowing I was there to take care of her.

Fiyero is going to be amazing father," she continued, her voice trembling slightly, beginning to collect the glasses, mugs and plates from the counter to stack on the sink.

"And he'll be there for every moment. You would know this, if you actually bothered to get to know him. Fiyero is as every bit a good man as Halim, but you refuse to-"

She stopped mid-sentence, a grimace of pain crossing her face. She instinctively brought her hands to her stomach as she leaned heavily on the counter. The glass she had been holding slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor with a crash, breaking into pieces.

"Elphaba?" Frex asked in alarm, moving towards his daughter. "What is it?"

Elphaba shook her head faintly. "I- I don't know," she sounded faintly panicked.

"Fae? Are you okay?" Fiyero's voice echoed from out of the room, accompanied by his footsteps.

"In here," Frex called out sharply.

The footsteps quickened, and in a second, Fiyero was in the room and headed to her side, careful to avoid the broken glass.

"Fae, honey what is it? Braxton-Hicks?"

Elphaba clutched his hand and looked up at him anxiously. "I don't know. It- it doesn't feel like it."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Ok. _Dad!" _he yelled out.

His son's tone sent Ibrahim hurrying into the room.

"You need to send for Auntie Iz- _now," _Fiyero said quickly, and Ibrahim immediately hastened to do so, calling out for Kasmira to come downstairs as he did so.

"Grab her other arm," Fiyero ordered Frex.

Frex only paused for a second, before doing as requested. Together, they helped Elphaba over to a chair, where she eased shakily into a chair, taking deep breaths.

Kasmira entered the room, her forehead creased in worry.

"Elphaba? What's happened?"

"Something hurts," Elphaba murmured, her voice tight.

"Are you sure it's not Braxton-Hicks?" Fiyero asked, unable to keep a note of wistful hopefulness out of his voice.

"They don't usually hurt this much," Elphaba replied.

Kasmira crouched by her side, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"It's alright, Izanami will be on her way," she soothed. "Just take deep breaths, sweetheart. Has the pain eased?"

Elphaba let out a breath and nodded. "A little."

"Ok, just keep breathing. We'll wait and see what's happening."

Kasmira glanced over her shoulder. "Frex, could you get Elphaba a glass of water, please?"

Frex just stared at her for a moment, before his eyes flickered to Elphaba and he nodded.

In the twenty minutes it took for the message to reach Izanami, and for the midwife to reach the manor, Elphaba had had two more pains that she was pretty sure were contractions.

"Is the baby coming? Can you stop it?" she asked, before Izanami had really had a chance to examine her.

Izanami spoke to her softly and calmly. "I'm going to have a look and see, ok? The baby could come now and that would be absolutely fine, but if I can stop it and get you to full term, I will, ok?"

Elphaba nodded, unable to speak.

Fiyero assisted Elphaba upstairs to their bedroom so that Izanami could examine her privately, leaving his parents and Frex to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Izanami examined Elphaba quickly and then looked up, a reassuring smile on her face.

"OK, yes you are having contractions, but you have no other signs of labour. So, I'm going to give you a shot to stop the contractions, alright?"

Elphaba nodded, unable to deny the relief she felt that the baby wasn't coming just this moment.

"What were you doing before the contractions started?" Izanami asked as she gave Elphaba the shot to help stop the contractions.

Elphaba glanced at Fiyero sheepishly before answering. "I was arguing with my father."

Fiyero's gaze shot to her in alarm. "_What?_ What about?"

Elphaba shook her head. "It's nothing, I took care of it."

Izanami merely nodded. "That would make sense. Stress can often stimulate labour."

Elphaba grimaced apprehensively. "I'm not going to be on bed rest, am I?"

Izanami chuckled. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. But I _do _want you to take it easy as much as you can. I really want to get you as close to full-term as we can."

Fiyero frowned. "Why? I mean, you said thirty-seven weeks is full term, right? What does it matter when the baby comes now?"

"It just gives some extra time," Izanami explained. "I've calculated your due date as closely as possible, but there's always a chance for a margin of error."

Elphaba's eyes were wide. "How much of a margin?"

"Only a week or so," Izanami reassured her and Elphaba relaxed. "And as I said, you were having contractions, but no other signs of labour. Although I really don't think you'll make it to forty weeks, Elphaba."

Elphaba rubbed her stomach softly. "Are we talking days or weeks?"

"I'd say maybe a week?" Izanami guessed. "But it's the little one who will decide that. He or she could very well surprise us and not come until your due date, or even after."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Will you come stay sooner then? I know you were planning on next weekend, but..."

Izanami nodded. "Yes, I'd like to come early next week, if that's alright with you both?"

Fiyero nodded immediately. "That's fine."

The midwife smiled. "Good. Now, get some rest and I'll see you in a few days, alright? Send for me if you need me in the meantime," she told Fiyero, who nodded again.

Izanami saw herself out, promising to stop and explain to their parents before she left, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

Elphaba leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes. "Oz, that scared the crap out of me."

Fiyero let out a shaky laugh. "_You?_ I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

Elphaba looked at him. "What if this had been it? What if the baby was coming now? I felt completely unprepared."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head. "Fae, you're prepared, trust me. I don't think there's a single pregnancy book in the Vinkus you haven't read. But I think it's normal to feel panicked. I mean, you've never experienced labour before. I bet my mom or Kastle would say the same thing."

Then he sobered. "What happened with your father?"

Elphaba sighed. "It's nothing, really. He tried to give parenting advice and I wasn't thrillified with him for it. He has no right to try and give us parenting advice and I told him that."

"What did he say?"

She laughed. "I had a contraction, so I don't know. He never got a chance to say anything."

"Well, that's one way to make sure you get the last word," Fiyero replied and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"The contractions have stopped," Elphaba noted after a moment, relief evident in her tone.

"Good," Fiyero said. "Do you want to get up?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm kind of wiped, to be honest."

Fiyero nodded and kissed her again. "Ok. You rest. I'll see the parents out and take care of everything, got it?"

Elphaba nodded with a small smile. "OK."

Fiyero left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Is Elphaba okay?" Kasmira asked as soon as she saw him.

Fiyero nodded wearily. "She's fine, just a bit shaken."

"Well, the kitchen is cleaned and the dishes are done," Kasmira replied.

Fiyero smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"We were just about to go," Ibrahim added. "Do you need anything?"

"We're fine, Dad. Fae's pretty much about to fall asleep and I'm pretty sure I won't be far behind her," Fiyero said honestly.

His parents bid him goodnight and left the house, but Fiyero stopped Frex before he could follow.

"I don't know what it was you said to Elphaba, but you need to stop. Her health and potentially this baby's health has already been messed around with enough during this pregnancy, thanks to you- even indirectly. Elphaba thinks you're trying to make an effort with the baby, and I want to believe her. But if you cause her or the baby any more stress, you won't come within a mile of her and our children. Got it?"

Frex met Fiyero's gaze and gritted his jaw.

"Understood," he said finally and left without another word.

His lack of an argument surprised Fiyero. Maybe he was trying...

Fiyero shut the door behind them and walked through the manor, making sure everything was locked up for the night. Just before he headed upstairs to his wife and bed, Fiyero paused by the library and saw Elphaba's stack of pregnancy books.

Tomorrow, he decided, he was going to start reading up on labour and childbirth. Because if his kid was about to arrive any day now, he definitely needed to know more than he did.


	38. Week 38

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. We're so close to the end! Why does the posting always go so much faster than the writing? I worked out the other day this story took me 5 MONTHS to write, and only three months to post. **

**WEEK 38**

_Your baby's internal organs and systems are now fully developed. She's ready to enter the world. Her once spacious home inside your uterus has become cramped, and she has little room to stretch out her arms and legs._

Fiyero stuck to his word and over the next few days frantically read anything in Elphaba's books about what happened during labour and childbirth. Elphaba understood his reasons, but couldn't help but laugh at him.

"The last time I saw you read this frantically was when you were cramming for finals," she told him, her eyes dancing in amusement.

Fiyero grinned. "Funny. I have that same panicky feeling I had before finals too."

Galinda and Boq had been slightly alarmed when they had been filled in on what happened during dinner the week before, and the entire household had been hovering around Elphaba so incessantly she could scream at times.

She couldn't wait for Izanami to arrive to stay, hoping that once she did, everyone else would, as Elphaba so eloquently put it, "Chill the hell out."

That phrase had escaped her lips during breakfast that morning, as Fiyero, Galinda and Boq all stuck to her side like glue after she'd had a few more Braxton- Hicks contractions early that morning.

Elphaba had finally had enough, and had risen to her feet, her tone firm.

The others stared at her in shock.

"I'm going into the library," Elphaba continued, her tone quiet and calm. "I'm going to sit, and have no interruptions for one _freaking _hour. If I need anyone or any_thing_, I will yell. And _you_ are all going to finish breakfast, clean the kitchen and do whatever you were planning on doing today. You are all going to let me have a few moments peace, because you're all stressing me and the baby out."

With that, Elphaba had picked up her glass of orange juice and her omelette, stalking as best she could from the room, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

She escaped to the library, shutting the door behind her, revelling in the silence of the room. She finished eating her breakfast in peace, and then picked up the journal and pen that was lying nearby.

It was more than two-thirds full, which pleased Elphaba. She and Fiyero had found the project more therapeutic than they'd first thought, and Elphaba thought she was actually going to miss writing in the journal once it was finished, although she wasn't sure how much time or energy she would have to write once the baby came.

Elphaba had even let Galinda read a little of it, when her friend had come across her writing in it one day. Galinda had read it, and found it incredibly beautiful.

"Like I said, I'm totally stealing this idea when the time comes," she laughed, sounding slightly teary.

Now, Elphaba turned to the next blank page and poised her pen to write.

_Dearest Baby,_

_Well, we're almost there. You could, quite literally according to Izanami, arrive any day now. And honestly, I'm so relieved. Not that I haven't __loved__ being pregnant, for the most part, but it feels like I've been pregnant for an eternity and I'm more than ready to meet you. _

_I know your father wrote a few days ago about the scare we had, when we thought for a moment that you __were__ coming and we really weren't as ready as we thought we were for that to happen. And it was scary, mostly because in my head, I was so confident that I had another three weeks. But once Izanami told us it could be any time from now, I'm a lot more relaxed. You'll come when you're ready, I know that. And if we waited until I was ready, you might never come out._

_Your Dad, on the other hand, is not so relaxed. And I love him, but he's driving me crazy. _

_Izanami is coming to stay today, so that when the time comes, she's already here and that will be one less thing we have to worry about. Hopefully that will help your father relax, before he has a stroke or something. _

_This weekend is Father's Day, and although Boq keeps making jokes that you could arrive then, and solve the issue of what to do on the day, I don't think it'll happen. Not that I have any clue when you __will__ arrive, I just don't think it will happen this weekend._

_I'm actually kind of sad that this journal is coming to an end. Of course, I don't expect by the time you read this that there will just be an abrupt end to entries and blank pages so you can just assume that you were born and that's the end of this. I rather imagine that I and/or your father will do at least one entry after you're born, if only to give this a fitting ending. _

_It would be rather like reading a novel that ends just as the main characters are about to get together or get married, or whatever the main event for the plot is. _

_So, this isn't an ending just yet. But because I don't know if I'll be writing again before you enter the world, I want to say __something__ about this whole experience. Just to try and explain it all. These past few months have been... I can't think of an appropriate adjective here. _

_It sounds utterly clichéd to say 'life- changing', or 'huge', and you would think that both those descriptions would be fairly obvious- I'm growing another human being, of course it's huge and life-changing. _

_My entire life, I've had few identities. Daughter, Sister... the Green Girl. It was that title that established my whole sense of being from the time I was old enough to comprehend that not everyone was green and that this was not a normal thing. And in the eyes of many, it was not a good thing. _

_As you get older, you pick up other titles and you have to learn how to fill those roles. Student, Friend, Girlfriend/Boyfriend. I never expected to find myself attached to those last two. Let alone the labels of Wife and Princess._

_But as I write this, two weeks (going by my due date) from receiving the label of Mother, I find that no other label, no other label, no other identity has meant more to me. Not even that of Wife, as much as I love your father and as much as being with him and loving him and being loved by him has changed me for the better. _

_It's a totally different feeling however, to be physically linked with someone that you and the person you love created together. And there have been times where the thought of what lies ahead is totally overwhelming- the realisation that we are responsible for your health, safety, education and have so much influence as to what kind of person you will become. _

_And I hope by the time you're reading this, that we've done a fairly decent job. That being said, I hope you've experienced life. Because even the worst life experiences impact on us and make us who we are. And those who have had none of those, tend to be unprepared for the real world. And at eighteen, you will be right on the cusp of that world right now. _

_Of course, being that you're being born into the Royal Family, I imagine that you will be fairly sheltered. _

_But whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm going to try and be a good mother. Despite your father's confidence, I know I'm not going to be perfect. I will make mistakes. But I will try. Most importantly, I will always be there to help you, as much as I can in anything. And I will always, always love you, probably more than I do right now. It seems so strange, almost impossible that I could love you even more than I do now before I've even met you, but I've been assured it will happen. _

_Counting the days until we finally get to meet you._

_Love, Momma."_

Exactly an hour after she'd entered the library, Elphaba supressed a knowing smile as there came a tentative knock on the library door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Fiyero stuck his head in the room, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

"Hi."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Fiyero entered the room and sat down near her, clearing his throat.

"So, I guess... we've... I've been kind of annoying the last few days."

"Yes."

Fiyero looked at her in surprise. "Fae, this is where you're supposed to say 'only a little' or something comforting like that," he replied.

"But that would be lying," she smirked and Fiyero laughed.

"OK, _fine_. Yes, I've been annoying. Can you blame me for being a little anxious, though?" he asked.

"No," Elphaba admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're all driving me crazy. Yes, the baby could come any day now. But it could not. We could be waiting another two weeks."

"Iz said-"

"Iz _also_ said she could be wrong. It's up the baby. And so help me Oz, if you, Galinda and Boq don't relax, I'm going to _kill_ one of you."

Fiyero winced slightly. "Understood."

Then he paused briefly. "Are we good now?"

Elphaba frowned. "When were we never _not_ good?"

"Ok!" he said brightly, and left the room without answering.

Elphaba chuckled to herself in the empty room, realising her husband had clearly thought she was mad at him.

Galinda laughed too when Elphaba found her in the living room and told her this.

"If you were mad, there would have been yelling, right?"

"Right," Elphaba agreed. "I was just..."

"Irritated?" Galinda guessed. Then she grinned. "It was the same kind of look you used to get at Shiz when we kept interrupting you as you tried to study."

"Well, it was never for anything important!" Elphaba defended herself.

Late that afternoon, Izanami arrived and was warmly greeted by everyone. Fiyero showed his godmother to a spare room before joining Boq in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"How are you doing, Elphaba? No more contractions?" Izanami asked as she came downstairs.

Elphaba shook her head. "A few Braxton-Hicks, but that's it."

"And your father?" she asked hesitantly.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Would you believe he actually sent me an apology letter? I think it's the first time he's ever apologised for anything to me."

But as unexpected as it had been, it had been appreciated. And in some ways, it was another step forward. Frex had genuinely apologised, and Elphaba- reading between the lines of his letter- thought it had been actually seeing the physical effect their difficult relationship was having on her and the baby that spurred it.

As they ate the pasta that the boys had prepared, Galinda turned to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"So, are you guys doing anything for Father's Day this weekend?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look. "Well, Fiyero made me dinner for Mother's Day," Elphaba replied slowly. "And I assume we'll be seeing our own fathers at some point. We hadn't really discussed it."

"We don't have to do anything," Fiyero said. "I mean, the baby isn't even born yet."

Elphaba looked at him in exasperation. "Then _why_ did you make such a big fuss over Mother's Day?" she demanded.

"Because you're pregnant," Fiyero replied as though that explained everything, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We'll just consider the baby a belated Father's Day gift," he added with a grin, which suited Elphaba fine.

Boq couldn't resist chiming in. "The baby could come this weekend."

"I don't think so," Elphaba shook her head.

"But that would be so amazing if it did!" Galinda chirped excitedly. "Can you imagine? It could be a Father's Day present for Fiyero, your father and _his _father, all at once!"

Fiyero snorted at the idea. "And then every year, I'd be trying to top giving my father a grandchild for Father's Day. No thank you."

"Um, hello?_ I'd_ be the one trying to top giving you a _child_ every year," Elphaba pointed out.

"True," Fiyero agreed.

"What did you get your father, Galinda?" Elphaba asked her friend.

Galinda smiled. "I sent Popsicle a box of Vinkun cigars. He'll _love _them."

"What did you get your father, Yero?" Izanami asked.

"Some book he wanted," Fiyero shrugged. "I forget what it is, but apparently it's a big deal."

"Nessa and I went in together for our father," Elphaba chimed in. "She thought it would be cute to get him a mug that said _I'm a grandfather _or something like that. I don't know whether he actually would want that, so I suggested we get him a fountain pen as well. He'll like that."

Boq grimaced guiltily. "I only sent my dad a card," he said sheepishly and the others rolled their eyes.


	39. Week 39

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written. So enjoy! **

**And to those asking about my next story, well I'm on chapter 11. Of... I don't know how many. But I'm hoping it'll be finished by my birthday (May 23rd). **

**Things I learned while writing this chapter: Not many people like figs. I've never had one. Just deal with it :P**

**WEEK 39**

_Your baby is most likely positioned with his head facing down and his bottom toward your ribs. If this is your first baby, your baby may "drop" a few days to a couple of weeks before delivery. "Dropping" simply means your baby moves further down into your pelvis, readying for birth. Some babies prefer being head up. This position called breech, carries risks to your baby's health during delivery. While you may still be able to deliver vaginally, healthcare providers often recommend you have a Caesarean section._

That weekend after Father's Day was a big weekend in the Vinkus. For the second weekend in September was the annual Vinkun Fig festival, which was a really big deal in the Vinkus. Unfortunately, because it fell in the beginning of autumn, Elphaba had never been able to attend because she and Fiyero had always been at Shiz this time of year since their wedding.

But they had gone last year, and Elphaba had enjoyed it. They were all going together, Elphaba and Fiyero, Galinda and Boq, and Nessa and Halim. There was all sorts of things planned, markets in the morning, a children's area, live music and even a street parade that night. It would go all weekend, and everyone was caught up in the excitement.

Especially, to Elphaba's amusement, Fiyero.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her that morning as they were getting up. "Fig pancakes? Fig jam on toast?"

"You don't even like figs," Elphaba said pointedly.

Fiyero shrugged. "Sure. I don't _love _them, but that's what happens when you spend year after year getting a million fig products that you have to eat for like a month."

She laughed. "Well, I'll pass, thanks. I'll just have eggs."

"Fine. _Don't_ get in the spirit of the fig festival," he teased her and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Fiyero left the bedroom and glanced down the hall briefly. Izanami's bedroom door was closed, so he couldn't tell if his godmother was up or not, but Galinda's and Boq's doors were both open, which was a pretty good indication they were up.

"Yero?"

Elphaba's voice stopped him as he headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, Fae?" he called up to her, turning on the stairs.

"Is Izanami up yet?"

Fiyero frowned and lightly jogged back up the stairs to return to their bedroom.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

He entered the room, and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway to the en suite.

"I think my water just broke. That's why," she answered calmly.

Fiyero gaped at her for a moment. "Are- are you sure?" he asked faintly.

"No," she said honestly. "Can you go get her, please?"

Hastily, Fiyero turned and hurried along the hall to knock on Izanami's door.

"Auntie Iz?"

There was the sound of movement from the other side, and then the door opened, Izanami smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, Fiyero."

"Elphaba thinks her water broke," he greeted her bluntly, and Izanami understood instantly.

"Alright, let's have a look, shall we?"

She led the way back down the hall and entered the bedroom, where Elphaba was now sitting on the bed, braiding her hair loosely over her shoulder.

"Hi," she greeted Izanami.

"Good morning. I hear we had some action this morning?" Izanami asked with a smile.

Elphaba chuckled. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Any contractions?" Izanami asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, nothing."

"How are you so calm?" Fiyero demanded.

Elphaba laughed slightly, taking his hand as he sat down beside her. "I don't know. I feel... ready."

"Glad one of us does," Fiyero muttered, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Why don't I give you a quick examination and see what's going on?" Izanami suggested and Elphaba nodded in agreement.

Fiyero stood back as Izanami examined Elphaba, his heart pounding in his chest. Was this it? Was this the day their child would arrive? It had all happened so fast, his brain was still trying to catch up. Only two minutes ago, all his attention had been focused on figs.

"You're two centimetres dilated," Izanami announced when she'd finished checking Elphaba out. "Your waters _have _broken. But you're not completely effaced yet."

"Wait, doesn't that usually happen _before_ the cervix begins to dilate?" Fiyero questioned, and Izanami and Elphaba stared at him in shock.

"What? I read the books!" he defended himself.

Izanami smiled. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask that question, that's all Yero," she reassured him. "And in answer to your question, usually yes. But not always."

She looked back to Elphaba. "You are having contractions, although they're faint. You can't feel them?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. So, this is really it? Today?"

"I would imagine so. If not today, definitely the early hours of tomorrow."

"So... what do we do now?" Fiyero asked uncertainly.

His godmother shrugged. "Whatever you want. Within reason, of course."

"We were going to go to the festival," Elphaba said slowly.

"So, go," Izanami urged.

Fiyero's eyebrows shot up. "_Go?!_ Iz, she's in labour!"

"Early labour," Izanami corrected. "Trust me, this baby is _not_ coming in the next few hours."

"Sounds good to me," Elphaba agreed and Fiyero gaped at his wife.

"What else am I going to do?" she asked him practically. "It's only eight o'clock. I'm just going to hang around the house all day and just wait for the baby to come?"

"Walking could actually help things move along," Izanami added.

Fiyero looked between them, still unsure.

"You want to go to the fig festival?" he asked Elphaba, who nodded.

"Sure. You love it."

Fiyero turned to Izanami. "How do we know if we should get back here?" he asked anxiously.

Izanami laughed. "Trust me, you'll know. I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere," she comforted them and Fiyero finally gave in.

"Let's not tell the others," Elphaba begged Fiyero as Izanami left so that Elphaba could get dressed.

"Why not?" Fiyero asked.

"Because they don't need to know just yet, they'll just panic," Elphaba answered, and Fiyero knew she had a point.

"Ok, deal," he agreed. "You're really so calm?"

She shrugged. "I'm only four days away from my due date," she reminded him. "And like I said, I just feel ready. I can't explain it."

Then she grinned slightly. "We'll see how calm I am once I can actually feel the contractions."

When they were both dressed and ready, they headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Elphie!" Galinda greeted her best friend brightly as they entered.

"Morning, Glin," Elphaba replied.

"Hey, Fiyero," Boq spoke up. "There will be other food besides figs there, right?"

Fiyero grinned. "Yes," he chuckled.

"I've never had a fig before," Galinda said. "What are they like?"

"They're not bad," Elphaba replied. "It's hard to explain though."

"It's kind of like a mixture of apple and pear," Fiyero chimed in.

They chatted as they made and ate breakfast, Fiyero finding it increasingly hard not to let slip that Elphaba was in labour.

They'd just finished when there was a knock on the door.

"That will be Nessa and Halim," Elphaba said, checking the time. "They said they'd be here at eight thirty, and Nessa's never late. Is everyone ready to go?"

"I just need to grab my shoes," Galinda answered and hurried away to do so as Fiyero went to answer the door.

Boq and Elphaba began clearing the table, with Izanami's help.

"So, when I start feeling contractions, that's a sign?" Elphaba asked the midwife in a low voice when Boq was out of the room.

Izanami nodded. "Yes. The first ones you feel will probably be about as bad as the Braxton-Hicks, or maybe just like period pain. Just because you can feel them, doesn't necessarily mean they'll be painful. When it starts to hurt, I'd recommend you start making your way back."

Elphaba nodded. "Got it. Thanks."

"No worries. You'll be fine. Just sit if you have to, don't push yourself."

"Hi, Fabala. Are we early?" Nessa asked her sister, wheeling into the room.

Elphaba turned from Izanami to greet her sister. "Nope. Right on time."

"Father's going to go down with Ibrahim and Kasmira. He said he might see us there," Nessa told her and Elphaba nodded.

"I'm sure we will."

Izanami offered to finish cleaning the kitchen so that the young people could leave, and she smiled knowingly at Elphaba and Fiyero as they left.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked Elphaba in a whisper as they left.

She squeezed his hand. "Yero, just relax. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I feel anything," she promised. "Izanami said it could be hours yet, remember?"

Fiyero let out a breath and nodded. "Who knew childbirth would be this stressful?" he said without thinking and then saw Elphaba's eyes narrow.

"Obviously it's much more stressful for _you,_" he hastily added but Elphaba didn't buy it.

"Hmm."

Although it was still early, the streets were filled with people, mostly families with extremely excitable children who wanted to be among the first to go on the rides at the fair, play a game at the midway or go to the petting zoo.

Fiyero, having attended so many of the festivals since he was a child, had long had a system which he followed throughout the weekend, as Elphaba had discoverated the previous year. And once they were there, he got caught up in the excitement and rather forgot that his wife was in labour.

"Ok, this is how it works," he announced to the others. "We go look at the markets, to let our breakfast digest. Then we go on any rides-"

"He worked out when he was six if he did it that way, there was less chance of him getting sick on the rides," Elphaba commented to the others with a grin, having heard that story the year before.

The others laughed, and Fiyero shushed her.

"As I was saying. After rides, we get any junk food. Then we look at all the other stuff and kill time until the street parade. Then we go get dinner. Any questions?"

"Yeah, some of us are nine months pregnant and can't go on any rides," Elphaba pointed out. "Or are in wheelchairs that can't go on rides. Or won't go on rides in case they mess up our hair. I'll leave you to decide which is which."

Galinda glared at Elphaba, which made her laugh.

"I think Elphaba's point was do we have to follow your system?" Galinda asked Fiyero, tossing her hair.

Fiyero grinned sheepishly. "No. I forgot. Sorry, girls."

"Why don't you boys go do your thing, and we'll go do our thing?" Nessa suggested.

Fiyero immediately protested, remembering now that his child was on its way and he probably shouldn't abandon his wife.

"Sounds good," Elphaba agreed.

"Fae-" Fiyero began to protest.

She caught his eye and shook her head. "It's just until after the rides," she pointed out. "It won't be long."

Fiyero hesitated, then nodded. "Ok," he agreed.

They stayed together as they wandered through the markets, especially the food section where there was every fig product imaginable to try and buy. There was even fig wine, although none of them save Fiyero and Halim were willing to try any. Galinda tried her first fig, under the watchful gaze of Fiyero.

"It was nice," she said finally. "I don't know if it deserves a whole festival, but it's nice," she added and Fiyero laughed.

"I just realised something," Elphaba said softly to Fiyero as the group kept walking.

"What's that?"

"I hope this baby likes figs."

Fiyero stared at her blankly. "Why?"

Elphaba smirked. "Because it's birthday is going to fall on this weekend quite a bit."

Fiyero laughed as he thought about it. "I didn't even think of that! How often are we talking?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's like every six or eleven years or something."

"Six or eleven?" Fiyero repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I forget."

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked. "So, it'll be either the sixteenth or seventeenth."

"I'd say the sixteenth," Elphaba said, and Fiyero quickly looked to her in alarm.

"Do you feel-"

"No," she hastily cut him off. "I just really feel like it'll be today."

"Yet you couldn't have had this feeling this morning and give me a little warning," he teased her.

"Shut up," she laughed.

They did run into Ibrahim, Kasmira and Frex a few hours later, as the girls were having coffee and waiting for the boys to come back from their rides.

"We had our fortunes told," Ibrahim told them, when Nessa asked if they were enjoying themselves.

Elphaba laughed. "So did we. I was told I'm having a baby if you can believe it," she said dryly and Kasmira laughed.

"Fancy that. Where are the boys?"

"On the ferris wheel," Galinda replied, pointing vaguely in the direction.

"For the third time," Nessa added with a laugh.

"Have you had lunch?" Kasmira asked them.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, just after one, we did."

Nessa checked the time. "Well, it's only a little before two. What time is the parade?"

"Four," Elphaba answered her.

Galinda looked around a little self-consciously. "Everyone who walks by stares at us," she said. "I could never get used to it."

Elphaba shrugged casually. "People always stare at me. It's just for a different reason now. And it didn't seem to bother you when everyone stared at you at Shiz, Miss Upland," she teased her friend.

Galinda tossed her hair. "That was different. I'm an engaged woman now!"

Nessa smiled. "Halim asked Elphaba if people were staring at her because she's green or the princess."

"I said both," Elphaba grinned.

"And probably because they're waiting for you to go into labour," Ibrahim joked, and Elphaba hid a smirk.

It was at that moment that Elphaba felt it, a twinge across her lower abdomen. It wasn't really enough to hurt, but it was enough to make her sit up and take notice.

"Don't you think, Elphie?" Galinda's voice cut in and Elphaba blinked, turning to her friend.

"Sorry, Glin, I missed that."

"I said, the boys are enjoying the rides more than the children," Galinda repeated patiently.

Elphaba chuckled. "Yes," she agreed.

By the time Fiyero, Boq and Halim finally rejoined them, having stopped on their way to load up on cotton candy and junk food, Elphaba had felt another two contractions. She couldn't be sure if they were getting faintly stronger or whether she was imagining it, but she knew that it was time to leave.

The others were talking about going to the midway to play games, when Elphaba spoke over the top of them.

"I'm really tired," she called out, gaining their attention. "I think I'm going to go home."

"But what about the parade? And dinner?" Nessa asked.

"There's going to be _fireworks_ tonight, Elphie!" Galinda added excitedly.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm not saying we all have to go home," she laughed. "And I saw the fireworks last year. I'm just tired."

She shot Fiyero a significant look, and his eyes widened minutely as he realised what she was saying.

"I'll walk you back," he said quickly. "Actually, it's probably best so I don't show up Boq and Halim with my awesome ring toss skills," he grinned and Boq rolled his eyes.

"These skills which we are yet to actually see."

They bid the others farewell as they headed off to the midway, and Fiyero gently steered Elphaba towards the exit.

"You can feel them?"

"Yes. They're not too bad yet, but I'm not taking any chances."

Fiyero nodded in relief. "And why are we still not telling everyone that you're in labour?"

Elphaba shrugged. "They're all so excited about the festival. Besides, if we tell them, the whole Vinkus would know within minutes."

Fiyero considered that. "True," he acknowledged.

They hurried back to the manor as quick as they could without being suspicious.

"Iz?" Fiyero called out as they entered the foyer.

A moment later, Izanami appeared from the library. "Elphaba?"

"Six minutes apart," she replied, with a slight wince as another contraction hit.

Izanami nodded. "OK. How bad, on a scale of one to ten?"

Elphaba paused for a moment. "A four? Maybe a five?"

"Good. Why don't we get you upstairs and changed? Fiyero-"

He cut her off with a nod. "Got it. Come on, Fae."

"The walking did help," Elphaba commented to Izanami as they made their way upstairs.

"Well, you can still walk," Izanami reassured her. "I know that walking up and down the hall isn't that exciting, but it's better than nothing."

Fiyero felt completely helpless. There was really nothing he could do to help Elphaba, so he was reduced to sitting there and watching as she walked up and down the hall, Izanami timing the contractions.

Within half an hour, they were much stronger and closer together, and Elphaba was gauging the pain at a seven now, which Izanami said was a good sign.

Fiyero was slightly alarmed when they seemed to rob Elphaba of her breath and coherent thought, but his godmother assured him it was normal.

"Elphaba, do you want to have a shower?" she offered, and Elphaba nodded, from where she was standing braced against the wall in pain.

"Can I do anything?" Fiyero asked.

"Help her to the bathroom," Izanami told him, understanding how he felt.

Fiyero nodded and hurried to his wife's side.

"How you doing, Fae?" he asked softly.

She groaned in response, as the contraction finally began to ease. "Kill me now."

Fiyero winced, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry, hon."

When they finally got into the bathroom, Fiyero and Izanami left, leaving her alone, per her request. She may be in labour and in pain, but she could still shower alone. Elphaba stripped and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as she did so.

It did help somewhat, but Elphaba was finding the water wasn't warm enough. She kept shivering and turning up the hot water in response, until it was almost all the way on. She didn't know how long she was in there, she tried to measure time by contractions but the pain seemed to blur into one until she was never really sure whether she was contracting or not.

And then she felt a strange sensation like she needed to push. With a jolt, she managed to turn off the water, and step out, reaching for a towel. As she picked it up, the giant bath sheet she'd always used somehow seemed to suddenly weigh about a ton. Elphaba couldn't find the strength to wrap the towel around her, and simply sat down on the edge of the bathtub with the towel draped over her front.

When the next contraction hit, she let out an involuntary cry and then there was a knock on the door moments later.

"Elphaba? May I come in?" Izanami asked gently.

Elphaba grunted a response, which the midwife took as a 'yes', and let herself into the room.

"Time?" Elphaba managed to ask.

"Half past three," Izanami replied, crouching down beside her. "Scale of one to ten?"

"Nine. I- I think I need to push," she gasped.

Izanami nodded. "OK. Let's get your nightgown on first, okay?"

That seemed like too much effort to Elphaba, but she let Izanami help her dress and stood with difficulty on shaking legs.

"Fiyero?" Izanami called out, and Fiyero appeared in the doorway, looking slightly pale.

"Help me get her to the bed," Izanami instructed.

They did so, and then Izanami checked to see how dilated Elphaba was.

"OK, sweetheart. You're eight centimetres, so it will still be a little while," she soothed and Elphaba dropped her head back in exhaustion.

Fiyero gaped at his godmother. "It's already been almost eight hours!" he exclaimed incredulously. "How much longer are we talking?"

"I can't say," Izanami replied. "Yero, do you have ice?"

Fiyero racked his brain. "Er- I think so. Why?"

"You might want to go get some. They'll help Elphaba keep hydrated," she explained and Fiyero nodded.

"Ice. Sure. OK."

He left the room hastily, and they could hear him thundering down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"You're doing great, Elphaba," Izanami soothed. "Just keep breathing."

Elphaba inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to remember everything Izanami had told her over the past several weeks about breathing. But it was hard when the pain was so great.

Fiyero returned after a moment with the ice, and although Elphaba was reasonably sure it had just been an excuse for Izanami to give Fiyero something to do, she found they did help keep her hydrated when a contraction left her mouth dry.

"Can we open a window?" Elphaba panted to Fiyero. "It's like a thousand degrees in here."

"Sure, Fae," Fiyero responded immediately.

He moved over and opened the window, before returning to Elphaba's side.

"Better?" he asked, mopping her brow with a damp cloth Izanami had left on the nightstand.

Elphaba nodded faintly, clutching his hand tightly.

It was an hour later when Izanami finally looked up and said that Elphaba was ready to push, much to her relief.

"Alright, Elphaba," she said gently. "When I tell you, we're going to push. But just gently. Not too hard, just nice and easy. It'll be on a contraction, so just use that to help you push, alright?"

Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero sat behind her so that she was braced against him, her hand securely and firmly grasped in his.

"Alright, on the next contraction, push," Izanami said firmly.

Elphaba gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the pain she could feel building, and her grip on Fiyero's hand tightened involuntarily.

"Push!"

Elphaba obeyed, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly with a cry of pain as she tried to push as long as the contraction was seizing her.

"That was good, Elphaba. You're getting the idea," Izanami praised her.

This was by far the most exhausting part, Elphaba thought. Each contraction took away her breath and left her drained, and was she was trying to drain on all her strength to push. There were several moments where it felt like nothing was happening and it all seemed to be for nothing.

But after forty minutes of pushing, Izanami smiled up at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"I can see the head."

Elphaba let out a cry of relief, knowing now there was an end in sight. Fiyero felt a thrill of excitement run through him.

"Can I see?" he asked.

Izanami nodded, and Fiyero left Elphaba's side to come around and see his child. But he wasn't expecting the sight that beheld him.

"Whoa."

Elphaba's eyes flew open, panicked. "Whoa, what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Izanami reassured her.

"Nothing's wrong," Fiyero added. "It's just... not what I expected."

Elphaba calmed, her heart had leapt into her throat at Fiyero's tone. Then she grimaced.

"Another contraction," she said, and Fiyero jumped back to her side.

Izanami carefully guided the baby out over the next few pushes, keeping up a commentary to Elphaba and Fiyero as she did.

"OK, the head's out... here come the shoulders..."

Fiyero was leaning up as far as he could to watch, and his vision blurred with tears as he watched a little baby, emerge slowly. The head, the torso, complete with two little arms with ten perfect tiny fingers, and then...

"It's a boy!" he cried, before Izanami could say anything. "Fae, it's a boy, we have a son!"

Izanami smiled, holding up the baby so Elphaba could see. "You do indeed."

Elphaba let out a half- laugh, half-sob, seeing the perfect little boy before her. And then her son let out a cry, and she couldn't help but cry.

"Oh my Oz," she managed to whisper as Izanami laid the baby on her chest.

The baby stopped crying as soon as he came into contact with her skin, and Elphaba lifted a trembling hand to gently touch the baby's soft cheek.

Fiyero's throat constricted as he watched mother and son share their first moment together, and Izanami laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Do you still want to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked him.

Fiyero finally tore his gaze away from Elphaba and the baby and nodded eagerly.

"Yes."

Izanami guided him with what to do, and Fiyero noticed neither the baby nor Elphaba even noticed.

"I'm just going to take him for a moment to give him a look over and clean him up a bit," Izanami said to Elphaba gently.

Elphaba nodded somewhat reluctantly, and as the baby was taken away, her eyes found Fiyero's and Fiyero was pretty sure he had never seen that much joy in her eyes before.

He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly.

"I love you," he murmured.

She smiled brilliantly at him. "I love you. We have a _son."_

Fiyero grinned, almost unable to comprehend it himself. "Well, Noak will be thrillified."

Elphaba laughed.

"You did such an amazing job," Fiyero told her sincerely. "I'm so proud of you."

Elphaba didn't know what to say, she was still torn between wanting to laugh and cry.

"Here he is," Izanami interrupted softly a few moments later, a blanket swaddled bundle in her arms.

"Is he okay?" Fiyero asked quickly.

Izanami smiled. "He's perfect. Seven pounds, six ounces. Eighteen inches long."

She placed the baby into Elphaba's waiting arms, and discreetly left backed away to give the couple a moment with their child.

Elphaba was transfixed as she stared at the face of her son, who was lying with his eyes open and just contentedly staring up at his parents. Elphaba knew that babies couldn't really see anything when they were first born, but she swore he was staring right at them in recognition.

"He's perfect," she whispered, stroking the tiny pink fingers.

Fiyero drank in the baby's tiny features. "He has your nose," he noted happily. "And your hair colour."

Elphaba chuckled. "And your chin."

Then she held out her hands. "Here, take him."

Fiyero was startled. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course really. Hold your son."

Fiyero grinned as he gingerly took the baby into his arms.

"Hey, kiddo. Nice to finally meet you," he whispered.

Elphaba beamed at the sight before her. "We have to name him," she said suddenly, the thought just occurring to her.

Fiyero looked surprised, like he'd forgotten too.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that would help. Where's the list?"

"In the library, the last time I saw it. Nessa, Galinda and I were adding to it the other day."

Fiyero nodded. "OK. I'll go get it. You stay with Momma, buddy," he added to the baby, handing him back to Elphaba.

"Would you like to get cleaned up?" Izanami asked Elphaba, as he left, who nodded gratefully.

"That sounds great."

Izanami left the room and returned with the cradle Ibrahim and Kasmira had given them at the baby shower, and gently lay the baby in it. Then she helped Elphaba to a nearby chair, helped her change into a fresh nightgown and remade the bed with fresh sheets.

Fiyero returned as Izanami was making the bed, the notebook that contained their list of names in his hand.

"Well, I guess we don't need the girls' names," he joked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Can we do this while I'm back in bed?" she asked pointedly, before Fiyero could start listing ideas and he agreed.

Once Elphaba was comfortably in bed, the baby in her arms once more as she was rather reluctant to let him go, Izanami left to go wash the sheets and her nightgown and clean up a little herself. Fiyero sat beside Elphaba and showed her the list of boys names they had compiled in the last few months.

Some had been written with alternate spellings, some had been circled or underlined and some had a question mark next to them. Twenty minutes later, they had just both decided on the name of their son, when they heard voice downstairs.

With a start, Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look. They had completely forgotten about their family and friends, indeed the entire world.

"Oops," Elphaba spoke in a low voice.

Fiyero chuckled. "Should I go get them?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Before our son or I fall asleep."

Fiyero grinned and kissed her. "Our son. I do love the sound of that."

Elphaba smiled. "Me too."

Fiyero left the room and headed downstairs, to find their entire family, save for Kastle, Anton and the children, milling about the foyer.

"Hey," he greeted them casually.

They looked rather relieved to see him.

"Fiyero, there you are!" Kasmira said in relief. "It's nearly six o'clock! Where have you been?"

"Yeah, you missed the parade!" Boq added.

Fiyero looked appropriately sheepish. "Yeah, something came up."

Boq grimaced apprehensively. "Is this going to be something we don't want to know about?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "That depends."

"On?" Nessa asked.

He couldn't help but grin at his sister-in-law. "On how interesting you find your nephew."

It took a moment for what he was saying to sink in, and then Galinda squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"_Elphie had the baby?!"_ she exclaimed, her hands clamped over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Fiyero nodded, beaming. "Yep. Born at five- eighteen this afternoon. So, he's about twenty-four minutes old. Seven pounds, six ounces, eighteen inches long."

He noted Galinda, Nessa and his mother were all crying.

"And it's a boy?" Kasmira asked hoarsely.

"He's beautiful and healthy," Fiyero reassured her.

"And Elphaba?" asked Frex, to the surprise of all.

Fiyero looked at his father-in-law for a moment before answering. "Tired, but happy. She did amazing."

Boq was still trying to catch up. "So, wait- what happened? It must have happened quick."

Fiyero laughed hollowly. "No, it didn't. Fae's waters broke at eight o'clock this morning," he told him and Nessa's eyes widened.

"She was in labour _all day?!"_

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah."

"Can we see her? And the baby?" Nessa asked eagerly.

Fiyero smiled. "Sure."

He and Halim helped Nessa up the stairs and Fiyero led them all into their bedroom, eager to show off his son.

As soon as they saw her and the baby, Nessa and Galinda both began to cry and everyone crowded around the bed to see the new addition.

"Man, Kastle is going to be pissed she's not here," Fiyero said quietly to his father, looking around the room.

Ibrahim chuckled. "Yes, I daresay she will."

"So, what's his name?" Halim asked when everyone had somewhat finished in admiring the baby and congratulating Elphaba.

"Ashur," Elphaba replied. "Ashur Bianco Lux Tiggular."

"That's beautiful," Kasmira commented. "It suits him."

Nessa cleared her throat. "Fabala, could- could I hold him?" she asked hesitantly.

Elphaba nodded immediately and handed her son over to his aunt. She saw the mixture of pain and joy that crossed her sister's face, and then saw Nessa clearly fall in love with the little boy.

"He's perfect," Nessa complimented her and Elphaba beamed proudly.

She was exhausted and exhilarated and completely at peace in that moment.

**AN. Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter ever, haha (seriously, it was 23 pages on Microsoft Word). I actually used my friend Christine's birth story, who has a beautiful five month old little girl, Kara :) The only difference was there was no fig festival. She spent her day in labour walking around the shops instead. **


	40. Week 40

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my creation or property. The summary of Baby Fiyeraba's development is thanks to babyzone (.com)**

**AN. So much great response to the last chapter! Although I was surprised that I had a few comments wishing/hoping the baby had been a girl! I'd actually planned for this baby to be a boy from the very beginning. I just felt that I'd written a few stories lately where they had a girl. The name meaning will be revealed in this chapter :)**

**WEEK 40**

_Your baby is now full-grown and ready to meet you. As he nears delivery, his body systems are all mature and prepared to survive outside the womb. His fat cells continue to form and will provide him with the insulation he needs once he leaves his cosy home. The fat will also give him irresistibly chubby cheeks!_

Once the press caught on that the fifth in line to the throne had been born, there seemed to always be at least three reporters not so- discreetly hanging around outside the manor.

Ordinarily, this would have infuriated Elphaba. She valued nothing more than their privacy, and always complained that she got stared at enough outside of the house, let alone in it. But she barely registered their presence, she was too utterly transfixed on her son.

Ashur was now three days old, and he could be easily forgiven for thinking that the world revolved around him. The manor suddenly seemed to be way too small to fit the sudden influx of people who were there every single day.

Izanami was still staying at the manor, to simply help Elphaba and Fiyero get themselves and Ashur into a routine and for any reason they may need. Likewise, Galinda and Boq were there and completely enthralled with their roles as godparents. Nessa and Halim were also spending a lot of time at the manor, and Ibrahim and Kasmira usually came around at least once a day.

Kastle and Anton had come by, although more sparingly than the others, knowing from experience how crowded and overwhelming it was. They had brought Noak and Aaylis with them that morning to meet their new cousin, and Noak had been delighted to find that it was a boy and he'd have someone to play with. He'd gotten to hold his little cousin, and it had made Elphaba and Fiyero beam to see how gentle their nephew was with Ashur.

Rayen had visited, as had Malea and Jewel, who was now only four weeks away from having her own baby. And people from all throughout the Vinkus were sending gifts, including, due to the timing of Ashur's birth, a fig tree. Elphaba and Fiyero had laughed about that, and had it planted in the back garden.

As for Elphaba and Fiyero themselves, they were exhausted, happy and in Elphaba's case, still highly hormonal and emotional. And the birth of his son seemed to have made Fiyero oddly philosophical.

"It all led to him," he said softly one morning, watching Elphaba feed Ashur in the nursery.

Elphaba looked up in confusion. "What did?"

Fiyero came into the room, kneeling down beside her to stroke Ashur's head gently. "Everything. Us. How we met, breaking up, getting back together, eloping. It all led to him."

Elphaba thought about that for a moment and then smiled. "I guess so."

Her gaze drifted back to Ashur and she sighed. "He's so _tiny_."

"Yeah. How can someone so tiny be so loud?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Please. You don't even _hear_ him during the night."

Fiyero grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry. How's he doing?"

"Hungry," Elphaba chuckled. "But he had a big morning, so I guess that's understandable."

Ashur had been circumcised that morning, which he had coped with a lot better than Fiyero had.

Elphaba had just lifted the baby to her shoulder to burp him when there was a knock on the door. Elphaba and Fiyero both looked up to see Frex in the doorway.

Elphaba was admittedly surprised. Her father had come over with the rest of the family the day after Ashur was born to properly meet the new addition, but he hadn't been by since. He hadn't even held his grandson yet.

"Am I interrupting?" Frex asked them.

"No, come on in," Elphaba replied.

Frex entered the room and looked at her. "Could I have a moment?"

Elphaba only paused for a moment before nodding, looking up at Fiyero.

"Give us a sec?"

Fiyero nodded. "Sure. Are you right with Ash?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "We're fine."

Fiyero left the room, leaving Frex and Elphaba alone together.

Elphaba waited for him to speak, focusing on getting Ashur to burp.

"How is he?" Frex asked finally.

"Perfect," Elphaba answered with a loving smile at her little boy. "He eats, he sleeps, he cries, he poops. He basks in the adoration of everyone. The usual."

"I apologise for not coming by sooner. I thought perhaps you'd have enough visitors."

"It _has _been pretty crazy around here," Elphaba acknowledged.

Silence fell once more and then Frex cleared his throat awkwardly. "Why did you choose the name you did?"

Ashur burped softly, and Elphaba lowered him back to rest in her arms, wiping some spit up from his chin with the cloth on her shoulder.

"Ashur means 'the beginning'," she told him simply. "He's the beginning of our family, so we thought that was fitting. Bianco is after Fiyero's grandfather, and Lux means 'light'."

When they'd picked it, mere minutes after his birth, Fiyero had referred to him as the light in their lives. Elphaba had thought that was slightly corny, but agreed with the sentiment.

"It's a Munchkin name," Frex noted.

"Well, he _is_ part Munchkin," Elphaba returned.

She may not have a great affection for her homeland, but it_ was _her home for most of her life, and part of her and Ashur's heritage. She and Fiyero had wanted to acknowledge that.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Frex hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. Elphaba stood up slowly, both not wanting to jostle the baby and also because she was still sore from giving birth and gestured for Frex to take her place in the rocking chair.

He did so awkwardly and Elphaba placed Ashur in his arms before either of them changed their mind.

Elphaba wondered when had been the last time her father had held a baby, surely he had the chance do so since Nessa was born? Just because she had no memory of it, doesn't mean it had never happened.

"He has your nose," Frex said finally. "Your mother's nose."

Elphaba didn't know what to say to that.

"Izanami thinks his eyes will be brown like mine too. Overall, I think he's a pretty good mix of Fiyero and I."

"And personality wise?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes slightly. "He's definitely taking after Fiyero. Of course, it's a little early to tell, but I just know."

Frex just nodded. Elphaba gathered he wasn't too impressed by that, but she couldn't imagine he'd be thrillified if Ashur was exhibiting signs of inheriting _her _personality either.

Frex was studying the infant's features closely, and Ashur was simply staring back at him. Finally, Frex looked up at his daughter.

"How are your dreams?"

Elphaba was shocked he'd asked and she faltered slightly. "I- I haven't had one the past few nights. But then again, I haven't really slept long enough to dream yet. Ashur's waking up every few hours."

Ashur started to fuss in Frex's arms, and Elphaba swiftly picked him up before he actually started crying.

"It's nap time," she explained. "And he definitely needs one before this afternoon."

"What's this afternoon?" Frex asked.

"His first public outing," Elphaba explained. "Just a little walk to give everyone a little look at him, and hopefully keep the press of our lawn."

She wasn't terribly enthusiastic about the idea, not thrillified with the idea of going out just to let the press hound them; but Kastle had reassured her that it would help the media calm down and give them back their privacy.

Frex was silent, watching as she put him down for a nap before following her quietly out of the room.

"You're all staying until the christening, aren't you?" she asked as they headed downstairs.

"Yes," Frex answered.

The christening would be in a month's time, and Galinda and Boq were also leaving after the ceremony.

"I was thinking about Lurlinemas," he said to her as they entered the living room and Elphaba turned to him quizzically.

"Lurlinemas?" she repeated, slightly confused. It was still four months away, and this year they were due to travel to Munchkinland for the holiday.

"Yes. I was thinking that perhaps Nessa, Halim and I could return here. It would save you and Fiyero the hassle of travelling all that way with a baby, and the- the whole family could be together for Ashur's first Lurlinemas."

Elphaba smiled at her father, a real smile.

"I'd like that," she agreed and Frex looked genuinely pleased.

When Elphaba told Fiyero her father's suggestion after Frex had left, Fiyero was cautiously hopeful.

"This is good, right?"

She nodded. "It's good."

Galinda and Elphaba- well, namely Galinda spent a lot of time considering what Ashur was going to wear for his first public appearance.

"Glin, I don't think they're going to care what he's wearing," Elphaba pointed out wearily.

"I guess he is cute enough it doesn't matter," Galinda acknowledged and Elphaba smiled. She couldn't fault that logic.

Ashur gurgled as though he knew he was being complimented, and Elphaba was sure if he could have, he would have been smirking at them.

"Oh, you are such your father's son," she said softly, scooping him into her arms and kissing his cheek.

Galinda smiled at the sight before her.

"So, how are you doing Elphie?" she asked her friend, as Elphaba dressed Ashur in the outfit Galinda had decided was best.

Elphaba never knew how to answer that question. "I'm tired. And sore. And I'm happy," she answered finally. "You? I'm sorry if this little guy is keeping you up at night," she apologised. "But Kasmira said you and Boq are more than welcome to stay at Kiamo Ko if you want to get some rest."

Galinda shook her head. "No! I mean, yeah, I get woken up but I wouldn't leave! I want to spend as much time with you and little gorgeous Ash while I can!"

Elphaba laughed. "It's going to stick, by the way. The 'Ash'. Fiyero's already started."

It was Galinda who had referred to the baby as Ash the night he was born, not that Elphaba should have been surprised.

Galinda giggled. "Good. It suits him."

Elphaba handed the baby over to his godmother. "Would you mind watching him while I shower? He's been fed and changed, so he shouldn't be too much trouble."

Galinda waved her off. "Of course! Take all the time you need."

Elphaba laughed hollowly. "Oh, don't say that. You might be waiting forever. I look and feel disgustifying."

"You look great!" Galinda protested.

Elphaba highly doubted that, but didn't respond as she left to go shower.

That night found Elphaba sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, the pregnancy journal in her hand. As she had hoped, she wanted to write one final entry to complete the project before it went into safe keeping to be given to Ashur on his eighteenth birthday- an idea which made Elphaba feel suddenly very old. She was already dreading that day.

With a heavy sigh and a longing look towards the tiny lump lying in the crib across the room, Elphaba picked up her pen and began to write.

"_Dear Baby... Dear Ashur,_

_For the first time I can write to you and address you by your name, which is a wonderful feeling. You've been this tiny person growing inside me for so long that I talk to and write to, and now just with a name, you have an identity. _

_You've only been in the world for three days, and yet you've already changed our lives so completely. Today was your first day out, Dad and I took you to the park around the corner, which I think you enjoyed. You didn't cry anyway, just kind of lay there and stared around. At three days old, I'm not sure how much you comprehend, but you still look as though everything fascinates you. _

_You are so small and so perfect, and I'm already finding it hard to remember what life was like before you arrived. _

_But Dad said something to me this morning that I've been thinking about all day- that everything has led to you. From the day we met, everything that happened- good and bad, has led to your creation and entrance into the world. That's a strange concept to imagine, and it calls all sorts of things into question- like the existence of Fate for instance. I'm not sure if I believe in that, but I can admit that when I can see reasons why some things happened, to lead to some kind of growth or experience to make me and your father into the people we are today- the people who will raise you and influence the person __you__ will become. _

_But then again, you can see anything in hindsight. _

_It's strange to think about everything that has happened or changed in the past nine months. In forty weeks, you went from a few bundles of cells to a fully formed human being. And we... went on living. I saw and felt so much in these past nine months whilst preparing for you. Love, pain, friendship, family, tears. _

_All of these you will experience, and I wish I could help that. The pain and tears part, that is; all the other stuff I'm hoping and am so glad that you will experience and hope that the good will help you get through the bad._

_Right now, your world is so little, so peaceful, so utterly and completely revolved around you. You know nothing of the world- all you know is that if you cry, you get fed. Or changed. Or just held. There's more than half a dozen people who suddenly appear just to hold you or look at you adoringly. I wish I could promise it would stay that way._

_I'm sure by the time you read this, you will have heard a million times the story of your birth and the meaning behind your name. But I have never told you those stories yet as of this moment, so indulge me._

_First of all, although it wasn't my fault or choosing, I'm sorry you were born during the fig festival, of all things. Although you may not find this such a bad thing on years when your birthday falls at this same time- it does essentially mean you get to celebrate your birth with rides and junk food... and figs. _

_From the moment you were born, your father and I loved you. You were more tiny and perfect than I ever could have imagined, and seeing you for the first time was perhaps the greatest joy of my life. _

_We chose the name Ashur, because it means "the beginning." It was a name we found about a month before you were born, and we liked the meaning of it. When we were looking at our list after you were born, it seemed appropriate. And the more I think about it, the more I think it fits on more than one level._

_Your birth is the beginning of our family, and the beginning of a whole new chapter of our lives. And your birth led to many other things. I know it's been mentioned, and you will surely know by the time you read this, that my father and I haven't had an easy relationship. However, we're both trying to change that, for your sake. So that's another beginning. _

_It was because I was pregnant that I first related to Jewel, who I'm sure will be in our lives for many years- as well as her child. I honestly don't know if I would have gotten to know her as well as I have and done as much to help her as I have if we hadn't been experiencing this stage of our lives at the same time. But because I did, we've created this wonderful project in The Fortunatorium that is going to be able to help so many other people._

_Bianco is after your great-grandfather, because it's been a tradition in the family to include the name of a deceased family member for generations. If you'd been a girl (or should sometime in the future have a sister), I'm pretty sure that you would have had the name of your great-grandmother or maternal grandmother- my mother. _

_Lux is a Munchkinland name, meaning light. I can't pretend that I feel particularly strongly towards Munchkinland, but it's where I grew up. It's a part of me, and therefore, a part of you. We chose Lux because you bring so much light to our lives, and have even before you were born._

_So basically, we've come down a long road to this point. Now we've reached the bend in the road and we're facing an entirely new, unknown path- being a parent. With only three days experience, I can't say how we're doing but I don't think we're failing too badly yet. Your healthy, happy and loved. And really, that's all I can hope for._

_I love you so much, and I hope you always know that._

_Love, Momma."_

Elphaba closed the book and quietly left the nursery, heading downstairs. She found Fiyero in the living room alone.

"Where are Galinda and Boq?" she asked, tiredly sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Bed," Fiyero replied. "Glin said something about needing her beauty sleep. They're both pretty wiped."

"I know the feeling," Elphaba said, suppressing a yawn.

Then she handed him the journal. "Here. Is there anything you want to say to finish it off?"

Fiyero opened it and skimmed what she had just written.

"I don't suppose I can just add a '_Ditto. Love Dad' _and get away with it?"

Elphaba chuckled. "No. You don't have to write anything if you don't want to."

"No, I'll add something. I just don't know what I can say that you haven't already."

"Anything but '_Dancing Through Life'_," she said dryly and then leaned over and kissed him. "I'm going to bed too, before our darling son wakes up again."

Fiyero grinned. "OK. I'll be up in a few minutes. I love you."

Elphaba smiled softly. "I love you too."

When she'd gone, Fiyero leaned back thoughtfully. Elphaba had given him an idea.

"_Dear Ashur,_

_I'm not the smartest guy in Oz, but I wanted to impart every lesson or piece of wisdom and advice I can give you that you might need. Father to son._

_So here goes:_

_1. Learn skills (e.g. the meaning of flowers, etc) but don't rely on them._

_2. Your life can change out of the blue. For the better. So be alert._

_3. Always be yourself. Being anyone else doesn't impress anyone... well, not the right people. _

_4. You never know where you might meet the love of your life. Even when you're sleeping. _

_5. Don't be afraid of falling in love. It's the greatest thing that can happen to you. And once you find her (or him, I'm not judging) don't __ever__ let her/him go- no matter what. Trust me, it only leads to heartache._

_6. If a woman tells you to not touch her DON'T. TOUCH. HER. She might have a fierce right hook, and you will pay. _

_7. Date, but do things right. Get to know a girl and treat her right. And ALWAYS learn her name._

_8. Take note of those who genuinely are your friends, and not because of any title or amount of money._

_9. Study. It's not fun, but it's important. I took far too long to learn this lesson. Of course, that worked out for me, because I met your Mom, but I can't guarantee that will work for you. So study and try and get through the one university. It's easier that way._

10. "_I don't even know where the library is" is not a defence. Trust me on this. (You can probably substitute 'library' with other words, but you get the point.) _

_11. Don't spend all your time dancing through life. Just dance occasionally. Otherwise you miss a lot._

_12. Family is important. Cherish it. Even when you hit puberty and we bug the hell out of you. _

_13. Not all family is blood related._

_14. Really think about your words before you speak. Especially in important situations. Because the slightest mistake can make you sound like an ass. In fact, if it's really important, just write things down. And do several drafts. _

_15. If you ever find yourself hung-over, drink tomato juice mixed with lemon. Trust me, it works._

_16. Don't drink on a school night or right before an exam. DEFINITELY trust me on that. Not only is it the worst idea ever, but your mother would probably kill you._

_17. Eloping is probably not a great idea. I know that you'll find this slightly hypocritical, but just don't. In the royal family, it tends to cause a fuss. _

_18. Don't wear something just because it's in style. Especially things like white jodhpurs. Well, jodhpurs in general, of any colour. They're not the most comfortable of clothing._

_19. When breaking up with a girl (if you're doing it for the right reasons, meaning she's not the one or something along those lines), be gentle. And make sure she's not holding anything she may try and stab you with. Even a pencil can hurt. (Again, this could apply to guys if you're so that way inclined, I'm just warning you.)_

_20. You know you've met the love of your life when you can't imagine your life without them. And that can be scary. Terrifying. But it is __so__ worth it to overcome that fear. And just remember that if you screw it up, someone else could come along and be what you couldn't be. Now what's scarier? Loving someone, or being without the person you love?_

_Think about that. _

_Love, Dad."_

**The End**

**AN. Phew. The end. Does anyone else feel like they've _actually _gone through a pregnancy and had a baby, or is that just me? **

**So, I'm going to be posting my _Anne of Green Gables _one shot sometime this week, and the next fic up will be _Come What May _the "You've Got Mail" sequel. Just in case anyone wants to read/re-read before hand :) I'm currently on chapter 12, so I can't say when it'll be up. But anyone who follows me on twitter can get updates :D**


End file.
